TRT 3: The Ranma Trek Voyage!
by ocramed
Summary: While undercover, Ranma and Usagi get lost in deep space! This is a crossover with Star Trek: Voyager! NOTE: Formerly "SMST: Usagi's Voyage".
1. Chapter 1

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 thru 7 of "Star Trek: Voyager" (2371-2377 CE), some of which is running concurrently with "The Ranma Trek Chronicles". **

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

"Sigh," Counselor Usagi Tsukino-Saotome (Starfleet, Captain) says, as she looks out into deep space, as the Bajoran Wormhole opens and closes.

"Penny for you thoughts?" says a familiar voice.

Usagi turns around.

"Oh, hi, Jadzia," Usagi says, as she smiles. "I was just thinking about Ranma."

Science Specialist Jadzia Dax (Starfleet, Lt/Commander) chuckles at the comment.

"What?"

"Are you missing him because he's your husband, or because you miss being WITH him?"

Usagi gives the Trill "the look".

"What? You're jealous or something?"

"What? ME jealous?" Dax says incredulously. "Just because we briefly dated-"

"It was your previous host Qurzon, a GUY, that I dated," Usagi says. "Honestly, aren't Trills suppose to be able to move beyond their past lives or something?"

"Humph," Dax says, as she begins to turn away. "I know when I'm not wanted…"

As Jadzia walks away, Usagi whistles for her attention.

"What?" Dax says with an annoyed look.

Suddenly, Usagi runs towards Jadzia, leaps and-

GLOMP!

"Oh, Dax," Usagi says, as she snuggles in Jadzia's arms. "You can be TOO serious at times…"

Dax merely sighs contently.

"Uh-hum," says a voice.

Dax and Usagi turn to face their commanding officer.

"Am I…interrupting something?" says Station Commander Benjamin Sisko (Starfleet, Captain).

"Ah, no," Dax says, as she lets go of Usagi.

BUMP!

"Ow," Usagi says, as she struggles to get up off the floor. "Warn me, next time…"

"So, what is going on, Benjamin?" Dax asked.

"Well, we have two arrivals…and both of them are of great importance to our 'favorite' Counselor."

"Oh?" Usagi replied.

Meanwhile…

"Coffee…hot," says Starship Commander Kathryn Janeway (Starfleet, Captain) to the replicator.

WRRRRR-!"

"Mmmm," Janeway says, as she takes her cup. She then turns to her special guest.

"You want anything, Commander?" Janeway asked with a wiry smile.

Intelligence Specialist Ranma Saotome (Starfleet, Commander) merely folded his arms.

"What are the parameters, Captain?" Ranma says with a smile.

"Oh, please," Janeway says, as she takes a sip. "You know I'm engaged to Mark."

"Ah, yes…Mark Johnson."

Janeway lowers her cup.

"What?" Janeway asked.

"You know, you can do better than marry another scientist."

"You're not jealous, are you?"

"Me? Jealous? Look, I KNOW you…and I know that you need someone to compliment you. And Mark is not it."

"If I need advice from a known womanizer, I'll ask it. Right now, I am happy with my impending marriage, and my new command over 'The Voyager'-"

SSSS!

The door to Janeway's office opens.

"Mom, here are the latest sensor readings on the Badlands," says Science Specialist Katrina Janeway (Starfleet, Lieutenant).

"Thanks, dear," Janeway says, as she accepted the data pad from her teenaged daughter. "Dear, you remember Commander Saotome?"

Katrina looks over to Ranma.

"Oh, yeah," Katrina says, as she goes over to hug Ranma. "It's nice to see you again, Commander."

"Same here," Ranma replied. "Oh, and congratulations on your promotion."

"Why, thank you. Serving aboard 'The Enterprise' is one experience that I don't want to give up."

"I don't think ANY of us wanted to give up the Enterprise-D, if we had a choice in the matter."

"Well, I'm just glad no one had died."

"Thank goodness for THAT."

"Well, I better resume my duties," Katrina says, as she turns to leave. "Nice seeing you again."

After Katrina leaves, Ranma turns to Janeway.

"Your kid is quite the young woman," Ranma says.

"You mean OUR kid," Janeway says.

"Hey, as long as you won't tell her that I'm her father-"

"Look, we've been over this," Janeway says with a sigh. "It's one thing for me being a single mother; it's another thing to be a single mother whose 'baby's daddy' is a MARRIED legendary figure…with lots and LOTS of enemies. As far as she is concerned, her biological father was a 'donor'."

"Humph. I would think that I was more than THAT."

Janeway goes over to Ranma, and hugs Ranma.

"You were more than that, Ranchan. You were my teacher, and my friend. And our daughter was a gift that is priceless. And I thank you for watching her during her first tour aboard the Enterprise."

Ranma hugs back.

SSSS-!

"Ma'am," says First Officer Aaron Cavit (Starfleet, Lt/Commander) as enters. "We're about to-"

Cavit stops for a moment, and sees Janeway and Ranma breaking their hug.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, you weren't," Janeway says. "It's…just a bit of wrapping up old business with an old friend."

"Er, right," Cavit says. "I just wanted to inform you that we'll be at DS9 within the hour."

"Thank you, commander. Carry on."

After Cavitt leaves, Janeway turns Ranma.

"You know, we have to be careful about how we conduct our selves. I just GOT this command, you know."

"Feh," Ranma says. "With MY reputation? I'm surprised that there isn't a betting pool on hand on how long you and I 'hook up' before we get to Bajor."

"You definitely have a point there…"

"But, you do know that legally, upon Kat's 21st birthday-"

"I KNOW. Look, could you respect my feelings on this?"

"Sure. But don't forget that I promise to be there for you, if you need anything. Okay?"

Janeway takes Ranma's hands.

"Okay."

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile…

An ancient being of great power lamented on the fact that he had not find someone to replace him as a special 'caretaker', for his time in this mortal coil is growing short.

'No!' thought the being. 'I…I have to continue my search!'

He was the last of the "First Ones", and a veteran of the last of "Shadow Wars". However, unlike his peers, he was forced to remain behind in order to take care of a young race whose planet he had accidentally, and nearly, destroyed. His loneliness, coupled with the fact that he was dying, warranted the need of a replacement.

'I…I have to keep trying!' the being thought, as he scanned the vast reaches of space for another caretaker.

Meanwhile…

"RANMA!" Usagi screamed, as she jumped into her husband's arms.

As Ranma and Usagi hugged, Janeway felt a pang of jealousy. Interestingly enough, she wasn't the only one.

'Ranma!' Dax thought, as she realized how lucky the station's latest arrival was…

'Ranma,' sighs Executive Officer Kira Nerys (Bajoran Militia, Major). Ever since the Bajoran spitfire learned that Ranma was going to be permanently assigned to DS9, her thoughts were in a virtual whirlwind…

"Er-hum," Sisko says.

"Oh, sorry about that, sir," Ranma says. "It's been a while since I last seen my wife."

"I'm sure."

Sisko motions to his command staff.

"You will be thoroughly briefed, of course," Sisko says.

"Of course."

"And I will be working with your staff regarding the search for one of my staff," Janeway says.

"We'll do what we can to provide you with what you need…regarding Maquis activity," Major Kira Nerys says.

"And if that is all, we shall meet again in 'Conference Room Alpha'," Sisko says. "Until then, Captain Janeway, please…enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, Captain Sisko," Janeway says. "I will."

Janeway turns towards Ranma's direction, but-

"He and Usagi had already left, Captain," Dax says.

"Oh."

"But Dax and I were about to go down to 'Quark's' for drinks and-" Kira began to say.

"Lead on," Janeway says. "I rather relax before I get down to business."

Dax smiles broadly.

"I like your style, Captain," Dax says. "And we all can share stories of our involvement with Ranma…in one form or another."

Janeway looks at Dax.

"It was THAT apparent?"

"Trust me; I've lived LONG enough to know the look of jealousy when I see it."

"Then why am I here?" Kira asked. "You know I'm dating Bareil."

Dax looks at Kira. She knew the truth about Ranma's past with Kira, but…

"Hey, I'm sure you know some…war stories, right?"

"I suppose so," Kira says with a nod.

"Good," Dax says. "By the way, the 'new person' has the first round of drinks."

"Heh," Janeway says, as she shakes her head.

Meanwhile…

Ranma and Usagi say nothing to each other, as they walk to Usagi's quarters. They didn't even hold hands. However, as soon as they enter her quarters-

"Mmmm," Usagi says, as she and Ranma began making out furiously. They then break the "lip-locking" action.

"It's been, what?" Usagi asks.

"Too long," Ranma says, as he picks up his wife. Just as he was about to carry Usagi into her bedroom-

"Surprise!" came a yell.

The lighting suddenly activates throughout the suite.

"Grandfather!" Keiko O'Brien (Botanist) complains, while covering the eyes of her daughter Molly.

"Wow, commander…that was fast," Operations Specialist Miles O'Brien (Starfleet, Chief Petty Officer). "I figure that it'll be another hour before you and the missus became intimate."

"Very funny, Chief," Ranma says, as he sets his wife down. He then turns Usagi.

"Did you know about this?"

"Actually, I didn't," Usagi says.

"Well…we wanted to surprise you," Keiko says.

"Well…I'm glad you took the effort, Snow Flake," Ranma says, as he hugs his great-granddaughter.

Keiko returned the hug.

Ranma then broke the hug and looked at Keiko's daughter. He then stoops down.

"Hey, kiddo," Ranma says with a smile.

"Hey, Grandpa," Molly says, as she hugs Ranma.

"Wow," Ranma says. "You're getting strong there. Maybe I'll teach ya martial arts of something."

"Will you?" Molly asks excitedly.

Ranma looks at Molly, and then at Keiko, who vehemently shakes her head in the negative.

"When you get older, sure."

Keiko threw up her hands in disbelief.

"Hey, just because YOU didn't want to learn, that doesn't mean you should deny her the right TO learn."

"Well, I don't want Molly to be like you, okay?"

Ranma sighs.

"Fine, fine."

"Um, I'm sure you and the Counselor will want to unwind before dinner," O'Brien says. Even though Ranma and Usagi are family, he's still not comfortable referring them beyond "titles".

"We're still on for dinner, right?" Usagi asks.

"Yep!" Keiko says enthusiastically. "And don't be late."

"Well, don't worry about that," Ranma says. "I'm so hungry I can eat a horse."

"Don't they have replicators aboard the Voyager?" O'Brien asks.

"Yeah, but there's nothing like home cooking. Honestly, everything taste so…bland to me."

"Well, you don't worry about it, Grandfather," Keiko says. "I have just the right thing for you."

"Bye-bye!" Molly says, as she and her family leaves Usagi's quarters. Once they were gone, and the doors secured…

"Now, where we?" Ranma says, as he turns around towards his wife.

"We," Usagi says, as her eyes changed colors from blue to green.

SCRUNCH!

RIP!

Ranma watches as his wife changes herself from petite Starfleet Counselor to green-skinned Gammazon, ripping out of her clothes in the process.

"So, hot stuff," Hulkusagi says in a sultry voice, while putting on a pair of chains. "Let's play 'Orion slave woman'."

Ranma raises an eyebrow.

"We better tell Chief that we'll be a little late after all…"

The next day…

"…And so we believe that we can use Counselor Tsukino's innate abilities to tether the Voyager with DS9," Dax says.

"Why can't I go?" Ranma says. "I know more about the Badlands than Usagi does."

"True, but recent activity consisting of an unusual spatial anomaly has made the area difficult to navigate. In fact, not even a level-three sensor sweep can be helpful."

Janeway mulls over Dax words.

"So, what makes Counselor Tsukino qualified?"

"Out of everyone here, Counselor Tsukino has the highest, and most potent ESP quotient. Coupled with the fact that she can create a doppelganger."

"And I can directly communicate with that doppelganger," Usagi says.

"How long will you be able to maintain this contact?" Janeway asks.

"Well…as long as I need to," Usagi replies. "It'll cost a lot of my personal energy, but it's worth it if we can get our people home."

"Good. And Mister Paris will provide us with more detailed information on Chakotay's activities during the exploration."

Ranma nods his head in agreement, as his eyes wander to Tom Paris. Tom sees this, and nod his head, knowing that he'll have to see Ranma before his mission begins…

Long after the meeting has been concluded, Tom Paris sat at the designated booth—in "Quark's'—of his contact with a slight hint of nervousness. He knew that Starfleet's finest was still scrutinizing him, since, as far as the Universe was concerned, he left Starfleet to join the Marquis…

"Nervous?" says a voice.

Paris looks up.

"Ah, Commander," Paris says, as Ranma sits down. "You made it."

"Yeah, I did," says Ranma, as he signals Rom to give him a drink. "You're looking well."

Paris scowls.

"No thanks to you," Paris says. "You had Chakotay to recruit me to join some great cause. So I left Starfleet to become a member of the Marquis Resistance…and I ended up disgracing my family name WHILE being placed into a penal colony. And for what?"

"Here you go, Commander," Rom (Ferengi, bartender) says, as he gives Ranma his drink.

"Thanks, Rom," Ranma says, as he pays for his drink. "And here's a tip."

"Thank you," Rom says, as he accepted a gold-pressed latinum chip.

"You're welcome. Oh, and congratulations on Nog getting accepted into Starfleet Academy."

"Th-thanks," the Ferengi grinned. "I am so proud of him."

And with that, Rom goes back to his duties.

"Paris, the Marquis was formed so that civilians have a chance to defend themselves against Cardassian brutality. That has always been the case. And if it hadn't been for the fact that the politicians were acting gutless in creating a proper border with the Cardassian Union, we wouldn't be in the mess that is happening NOW."

"But what happened to me-"

"Was based upon an unfortunate series of mistakes, one of which was believing that Federation Security would not intervene for the cause of 'peaceful' relations with the Cardassians. And I'm sure Chakotay hasn't told you anything different from what I am telling you now."

Ranma drinks his beverage.

"Look, in a year, you're 'record' will be expunged, all THIS…will go away."

"Ha, you act like you know the future or something."

"No, it's the future that is going to happen…on MY say so. I owe you THAT much. Still, if there is one thing I am sorry for, is what has happened between you and father."

"Yeah, well…Dad has been unhappy ever since my cousin Nick screwed up on that flight test while in the Academy."

"Look, find Chakotay, and you'll get your old life back."

Tom nods his head, finishes his beer, and gets up.

"Commander?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything."

"You don't need to thank me anything," Ranma says. "I've been teaching the 'Paris clan' to be the best pilots in Starfleet for generations. The pleasure is ALL mine."

And with a nod, Paris leaves. A few minutes later, Usagi arrives.

"Ranma, there you are," Usagi says, as she gives Ranma a peck on the cheek before sitting down. "Did I miss anything?"

Ranma looks at his wife.

"I was giving Tom Paris his final instructions."

"Oh," Usagi says. "Well, I do hope Janeway's mission into the Badlands will not jeopardize our Marquis contacts."

"Doubtful, since you have already lay down the ground work for Chakotay's replacement."

"You mean Eddington?" Usagi says. "Well, it did take a while to convince him to join the cause, but…I rather not recruit any more Starfleeters than necessary into the Maquis. I mean, what if Sisko finds out that I was the one who recruited his best friend Calvin Hudson?"

"I don't know," Ranma says. "But I DO know that the-powers-that-be need us in Starfleet, rather than outside it. Still, I would have rather used the Anla'Shok for this kind of thing than-"

"Ah, Commander...Counselor," Quark (Ferengi, bar owner) says. "You're here."

"Hey, Quark," Usagi says.

Ranma squints his eyes.

"How much did you hear?" asked Ranma.

"Let's see: I heard either the part about you and the lovely Counselor forming the Marquis, or you recruiting Starfleet officers."

"Ah," Ranma says. "How much for your silence?"

"Nothing much…except that I would like a small favor from Miss Nabiki Tendo."

"I see. Done. But if I hear a repeat of this conversation from someone else's MOUTH-"

"Do not worry…my word is my bond."

"Yeah, right!"

"Now, Quark," Usagi began, "here's what I want…"

Tbc.

* * *

**Author's Note: Originally, the Tom Paris character was based upon the Nick Lacarno character from the TNG episode "First Duty". Somehow, some idiotic studio nonsense "created" the Tom Paris character, who just happened to have the same back story. Ugh. So, I decided to give Tom a better reason for hooking up with the renegade group known as The Maquis Resistance. Simply put, Tom sided with the Maquis on principled reasons before getting "busted". Plus, I will make it that Nick and Paris are cousins, since the actor Patrick Duncan Neil plays both roles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Nabiki Tendo sighs, as she sits back in her seat, in her office on Earth. Running the Federation's "Section 31" was a thankless task that, under normal situations, would wear down even a sophisticate human being. Then again, she hasn't been "human" in the conventional sense in years-

"What?" Nabiki says to herself, as she felt ripples within the space-time continuum. As an "Exemplar of Time", the middle Tendo sister not only has mastered Time in all of its aspects, but she is also a living aspect of Time itself. What sets her apart from others in her circumstance is the fact that she, unlike the other Exemplars, Nabiki was in full control of her mind…or so she thought.

SKREEEEEE-!"

Ripples within the space-time continuum began to physically change Nabiki…

"Oh, my," Nabiki—now "Loki Nabiki"—says, as she re-examined herself. Now, she was a statuesque Norse goddess with ancient Viking dress benefiting a sorceress. Loki noticed that her eyes were now green…

"It looks like thy husband's 'benefactor' has changed the past, dear sister," Loki smirked, as her memories began to adjust. Still a master of Time, Loki will continue to remember the various changes in the timeline…even if they do give her quite the headache.

And then, a new memory pops into her mind.

"I have a daughter by Ranma-baby," Loki said quietly, as she began to tear up. "Lokidis…"

As Loki thinks to herself-

BZZZZZZ!

Loki looks down at the comlink system. She then remembers that she had an appointment with a very special someone that day…

"Right, just relax," Loki says, as she becomes Nabiki again. "I'll get through this latest change yet."

After swallowing her throat, Nabiki touches the panel.

"Ah, Saotome," Nabiki says into the com-system…in her usual sarcastic. "I am SO glad that you could fit me in your schedule."

"Nabs, you CAN call me by my first name," Ranma replied likewise. "We're family you know."

"This is BUSINESS, not pleasure."

"So, I have to have 'relations' with you any time I want a personal favor?"

"Well…not ALL the time. Besides, I don't want thy wife to-"

Nabiki stopped herself. She almost went into Nordic-speak…

"What was that?" Ranma asked.

"It's nothing, Saotome," Nabiki says, vowing to practice her diction to prevent any unintended mistakes in the future. "Well, I COULD charge you for that information…"

"Never mind. Look, I'm calling you for two favors."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you remember Quark?"

"Yes, the bartender. What about it?"

"He believes that you can help him on some business deal."

Nabiki frowned.

"Why should I help him with anything?"

"He promised not to expose my relationship with the Maquis, if I help him get in contact with you."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you or I simply…make him disappear?"

"Yes, but he's not a bad guy. And besides, I DO like his brother Rom and Rom's son Nog."

"And I can always use another contact," Nabiki says. "Alright. Done. And the other favor…?"

"Well, it IS related to the Maquis, but I want you to create an identity for 'Ranko Tendo'."

"Humph," Nabiki replies. "And you want me to do this because…?"

"Usagi is going to be used to track down some of my field agents in the Badlands. I want to be there to cover for her, once we find them."

"You don't think your wife can handle the situation on her own?"

"It's not her that I'm concerned about; it's Captain Janeway and her Security Officer Tuvok."

"Ah, Miss Goody Two-Shoes and her Vulcan mentor," Nabiki says. "So, if I can read between the lines, you want to make sure that this Tuvok person doesn't 'spill the beans'?"

"I'm sure if he DOES know if Usagi and I are involved in the Maquis, but I want to make sure that NO ONE knows about it."

"You're not going to-?"

"Of course not! But I know more than enough Mind-based techniques to insure that Tuvok never tells anyone about my agenda."

"Right. Well, I can only cover so much of your little project of yours. But why focus on Tuvok and not Quark in this regard?"

"Because Quark knows that I know enough dirt on him that could cost him a great deal of blood and treasure. Tuvok is a bit more principled when it comes to Federation ethics…such as they are."

"Interesting conundrum you have there. So…how soon do you need this new identity?"

"Um…in a few hours?"

"Unbelievable..."

"Hey, things aren't static around here, you know!"

"Fine, luckily for YOU, Saotome, I have a means to pull 'an act of god' for this situation."

"Whatever. So, can you help me?"

"Eh, why not? Besides, I can use 'Ranko' for my purposes a lot easier than just plain 'Ranma Saotome'."

"Plain, I have never been."

"No, you're not, Saotome. And by the way, I get to pick the role for your new identity to play."

"Huh?"

Hours later…

"Science Specialist 'Ensign Ranko Tendo', reporting for duty, ma'am!" Ranko says, as she saluted, before passing off her data chip to her new commander…in the Captain's Ready Room.

"At ease, Ensign," Janeway says, as she took the chip. "So, you're 'Class of '71', eh?"

"Um, yes ma'am," Ranko says.

"And what is your specialty?"

"Astrophysics, but my secondary specialty is 'Theoretical Warp Dynamics'."

"Ah, so you must be a pilot, then."

"I do like to 'fly' recreationally, but I am a certified pilot."

"Any hobbies?"

"Well…I do like to read the latest stuff in 'Popular Technology'."

"Ah, a gearhead," Janeway says. "Well, you will be bunking with Ensign Harry Kim, the new Operations Specialist."

"Oh…"

"You know him?"  
"No, ma'am."

"I see. Well, you get yourself settled in, so we can depart the station within the hour."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Dismiss."

After Ranko leaves the Ready Room, Janeway merely chuckles while shaking her head.

"What type of game are you playing at…Ranma?" Janeway says, as she takes a sip of her coffee. For now, the starship captain will hold her tongue, until Ranma admits the truth of "his" presence on her ship.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Meanwhile…

'Huh,' thought a man of Amerind descent, as he, while immobilized, felt tremendous pain. 'Ranma never told me about stuff like THIS happening…'

As probes and other medical instruments poked his body, the man called 'Chakotay' redirected the pain using the techniques he learned as a practitioner of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu. The former Starfleeter-turned-Maquis operative had left his previous profession in order to fight for the freedom of his father Kalopak's adopted homeworld of Dorvan V. Thanks to the Cardassian De-militarized Zone, an arrangement that was drafted by Federation bureaucrats and their Cardassian counterparts, the Cardassians were essentially allowed to assault Federation citizens; some were even killed, like his father. And it was because of his father's death that compelled the Amerind to leave Starfleet to join the Maquis, though Chakotay would have joined the Maquis anyway as a favor to that renegade organization's founder, Ranma Saotome…

FLASHBACK!

"Good job," Lt/Commander Chakotay says, as he gets out of the trainer craft with his latest student.

Ensign Ro Laren nods her head. The Bajoran Starfleet officer was proud of the fact that her commanding officer, Captain Jean-Luc Picard (USS Enterprise-D), had recommended her for Starfleet's "Advanced Tactical Training Course". Essentially, it was "Special Operations" training, as developed by the legendary Major Ranma Saotome (MACO). Officially, Major Saotome and Commander Ranma Saotome (Starfleet) are seen as two different people, even though the truth is quite different.

Still, the effectiveness of the training program, coupled with the Starfleet Martial Arts Program ("StarMAP"), also developed by Major Saotome, allows Starfleet to remain an effective organization to promote and defend the interests of the Federation.

On this day, at the Nevada Proving Grounds (North America), Chakotay was teaching Ro aerial tactics, as preparation for flight training within the Asteroid Belt (of the Sol Star System).

"Thanks, sir," Ro says. "Getting recommended for this assignment has been a honor for me."

"Well, Captain Picard is a man of impeccable character-"

"COMMANDER CHAKOTAY, PLEASE REPORT TO THE VISITORS CENTER," says the announcer over the public address system. "COMMANDER CHAKOTAY, PLEASE REPORT TO THE VISITORS CENTER."

"Huh," Chakotay says, as he looks towards the control tower. He then turns his attention back to his student.

"Hit the showers, Ensign," Chakotay says. "We'll resume instruction tomorrow."

"Sure," Ro says, as she gathers her flight gear.

Chakotay looks at his student, before returning his gaze at the control tower…

"Commander Saotome?" Chakotay says, as he sees Ranma.

Ranma stands up.

"Hey, long time no see, Chakotay," Ranma says, as he took his hand to shake it.

"It has been, ever since we had gone to Orion to celebrate the birth of Rankiko…your daughter, my god-daughter."

"Yeah, and the way we partied…well, the Starfleet had to send the MPs to get out of THAT situation."

"No kidding. So, what brings you by?"

"Well, I was back on Earth for some business related to the Cardassians, but Captain Picard wanted me to check on Ensign Ro."

"Well, without giving away TOO much, Ensign Ro is coming along quite well with her training."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Silence.

"Chakotay, I'll be in town for a few days. I would like to speak to you about an important…matter."

Chakotay frowns.

"Sure. Where at?"

Ranma thinks for a moment.

"Where the Stars Always Performs for the Child at Heart."

"Sure. When?"

"How about tomorrow for lunch?"

"Sure. Um, I got to go, but it's been nice seeing you again, Commander."

"Same here, Chakotay."

As Chakotay goes to give his briefing on Ro's performance, Ranma wonders if he was going to end up abusing his friendship for a righteous cause.

The next day…

The City of San Francisco has kept much of its charms, as a gateway to many worlds. This is especially the case since the city's "Presidio" is the home of both Starfleet Command and Starfleet Academy.

At a children's museum known as the "Exploratorium", Chakotay could see Ranma feeding the ducks in the nearby pond. The architecture itself was a combination of Tuscan and Doric. Some of the structures were open, allowing the vines to grow on both the outside and within.

"I didn't know you were into ducks, Commander," Chakotay says.

"I'm not, but…I don't mind," Ranma says, as he uses the last piece of bread. He then turns to Chakotay.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Hey, I remember interning here back in the Academy days. In fact, this is where you and I met."

"Yep," Ranma says. "I was giving lecture on spatial phenomena I had for the kids-"

"-With MY assistance," Chakotay says.

"Fun times."

Silence.

"So what's up?"

"There have been problems on Dorvan V…with the Cardassians."

"I'm not surprised," Chakotay says. "Why we have colonists in the DMZ, I don't know-"

"Chakotay, did you hear about what had happen to Ben Maxwell?"

"In fact, I have. From what I know, he was court-martialed for disobeying a direct order, following a few incidents involving the Cardassians."

"Yes, but he did so in order to prove that they were not honoring the treaty."

"Maybe so, but what's done is done. We have to protect the peace between us and the Cardassians-"

"Chakotay, I've decided to do something about it."

Chakotay raises an eyebrow.

"Usagi and I are bringing back…'the band'."

"The band" referred to a group of Starfleet Special Operations specialists who went into Cardassian territory on special missions. Ranma, Usagi, Chakotay, and Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien were part of the team—assigned to the USS Rutledge under Captain Ben Maxwell—that was formed to conduct their missions in Cardassian territory, much of it still classified to this day.

"Just because the Federation is willing to hide its head in the sand, that doesn't mean WE have to. And from what my sources have been telling me, we need to prepare for the worst."

Chakotay looks at his old friend.

"Sir, Ranma, I'm done fighting Cardassians. And besides, last time I checked, we're at peace with them."

"That hasn't stopped the Cardassians from furthering their agenda. I need your help in countering that agenda."

Chakotay shakes his head.

"If you're asking me to-"

"Just think about it. I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. If you accept, Usagi will be the contact person over at DS9."

"Fine, whatever."

However, later that night…

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-!

"What?" Chakotay says, as he wakes up. He looks over at his computer system. The screen was lighting up with a priority alert status.

Chakotay then goes over to his system, activates the message logs, and reads his message…

SLAM!

Ranma was sipping his beer, as Chakotay slams his datapad on the table at a drinking establishment in Marseille, France.

"Did you know about this?" Chakotay demanded.

Ranma sets his beer down, and reads the pad.

"Damn," Ranma says. "Just what I feared…"

"So…you didn't know about my father's death?"

"No, of course not! But I did know that he was helping to organize the resistance on Dorvan V. In fact, he knew that we were involved in the Federation-Cardassian War, and had asked me to help organize the resistance. If I was the 'brawn', Kalopak was certainly the 'brains'."

"And you neglected to tell me because…?"

"If I told you about your father's involvement in the Maquis, would you have done anything about it?"

Chakotay looks at Ranma. Tried as he might, Chakotay couldn't blame Ranma for his father's death.

"No."

"Well, I blame myself for not getting things in gear sooner. But, like you, I did believe in the peace…until what had happened to Maxwell happened."

Ranma takes a swig of his beer before turning in for the night.

"You need me to stick around?"

Chakotay turns to look at Ranma.

"I'm in."

"In…what?"

"I'm in the resistance."

Ranma nods his head.

"Welcome to the Maquis."

END FLASHBACK!

'I swear, Ranma is going to owe me a beer for this one," Chakotay says, as the mysterious "Caretaker" continues his experiments.

Tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay, people," Captain Kathryn Janeway says, as she sits in her command seat. "Once Counselor Tsukino is in place, we can search for our missing man."

Ensign Tendo looks up from her station, as she looks at her ex-girlfriend…

"Ranko?" says a familiar voice.

Ranko turns to face Lieutenant Katrina "Kat" Janeway, her daughter. Of course, Kat neither knew her father, nor does she know that her father was presently disguised as a young, nubile (and perky) recent Academy graduate.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You should pay attention to your duties," Kat says.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Ranko says. "It's just that…this is all so exciting!"

"Er, yes. Well, you'll get used to the routine around here soon enough."

"I guess so. So, are you and the captain…close?"

Kat raises her left eyebrow.

"I mean, I don't mean to pry-"

"It's okay. To be honest, this assignment allows me to get to know my Mother all over again."

"Oh…"

"I'm ready, Captain Janeway," Usagi (I) says, as she focuses her thoughts on her doppelganger back at DS9. The idea is that her mental link with Usagi (II) will serve as a tether, once the USS Voyager enters the so-called Badlands. Tom Paris, using his old Maquis connections, will serve as guide.

"Excellent," Janeway says. "Lt. Stadi, take us out."

"Aye, ma'am," says the young, female Betazoid. "DS9, this Voyager. Permission to de-clamp."

Back on DS9…

"This is DS9 to Voyager: permission granted," says Major Kira Nerys, as she directed Chif Petty Officer Miles O'Brien to de-clamp the Voyager from the station.

"De-clamping now," O'Brien says.

"Good luck and good hunting, Voyager," Kira says with a smile.

"Affirmative, DS9," Janeway says over the comlink. "See you in a few weeks."

And with that, the newest of starships, an Intrepid-class vessel, departs from the Federation station.

"Course laid, ma'am," Stadi says.

"Proceed."

And with that, Voyager warps into the De-Militarize Zone…

With only a few hours until the Voyager reaches the Badlands, Captain Janeway decides that a meet-and-greet gathering in the mess hall should convened. With "Ranko Tendo" around, the gathering would allow Janeway a chance to "investigate" her former lover's activities.

"Kat," Janeway says, as she observes Ranko eating her snack

Kat, who was speaking to one of her shipmates, turns to face her mother.

"Yes, Mom?"

"What do you think of Ensign Tendo?"

Kat turns to look at Ranko.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since she will be working under you, I want to know how Tendo is…functioning."

"Um, there isn't much to say," Kat says. "She seems…very enthusiastic with you though."

Janeway blinks.

"Really?"

"Really. Maybe you have a groupie something."

"Huh," Janeway says, as she sips her coffee. "If that's the case, then the irony is most…stark."

"Mom?"

"It's nothing. Enjoy the party."

Meanwhile, as soon as Usagi enters the mess hall, she sees Ensign Tendo.

"Hmmm," Usagi muses to herself. "What-?"

"So, what do you think?" asks a voice from behind.

Usagi turns to see Tom Paris.

"Oh, Tom," Usagi says. "Think about what?"

"All this operation…vis-à-vis the Maquis?"

"What-?" Usagi began to say.

"Hey, Tom," says an Asian young man. "I think I got Lt. Stadi to consider dating you."

"That's nice, Harry," Tom says.

"Who is your friend, Tom?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce you to newest batch of Starfleet's finest: Ensign Harry Kim."

"Oh, you're the Operations Specialist," Usagi says, as she shakes Harry's hand. "Us Ops-guys got to stick together, right?"

"You were in Ops, ma'am?" Harry replied.

"Yep."

"Then how come you are a counselor?"

"DS9 needed one. And since I was already qualified, I was selected to go."

"Wow, you must be really smart to have two completely separate disciplines."

"Ah, it's easier than it looks, my friend. All I really do is sit around, nodding my head and go, 'And tell me how you REALLY feel' and stuff."

"…"

"Ah, she's just jousting you, Harry," Tom says. "Counselor Tsukino's talents are far more diverse than that."

"Oh, yeah," Harry laughed. "Riiight."

"Indeed. Look, I'm going to mingle some more, so…you two take care."

"Right," Tom says, as he toasts Usagi with his mug of beer.

"I bet," Usagi says. "Nice meeting you, Mister Kim."

"Uh, yes."

And with that Usagi walks away.

"So, Harry, I hear that you have a FEMALE room-mate?"

"Um, yeah. Her name is Ranko Tendo. Supposedly, she graduated from the same class I was in at the Academy, but it's the first time that I've seen her."

"Ah, the Academy is a big place."

"Yeah…"

Usagi walks around, and spots Ranko. She then gets to the replicator.

"Steak, medium rare, etra-tender, with mashed potatoes and gravy, with a side of mixed vegetables. Oh, and a cola soda pop…with extra fizz."

CHIRP!

Wrrrrrrrr…

"Ah," Usagi says, as she gets her order, after it appears. The replicators could replicate anything, though the power costs depends on the complexities of what is being replicated. So making a steak meal was easy.

Once secured in hand, Usagi goes over to Ranko's table.

"May I sit here, Ensign?" Usagi asked.

Ranko looks up.

"Sure," Ranko says. "Have a seat."

"Thanks," Usagi says, as she sits down. "I swear, the food that these new generation of replicators get better and better each year."

"Indeed."

As Usagi begins to eat, using one hand, she uses her other hand to utilize Bene Gesserit sign language while speaking.

"Mmmm, tasty What the heck are you doing here, Ranma?," Usagi says.

Ranko "spoke" likewise.

"It's that good I want to get to know my daughter, Katrina?" Ranko replied.

"Yep What? Captain Janeway doesn't want Kat to know the truth or something?."

"I think I should try that, ma'am Something like that, particularly since she is a 'career woman'."

"You should Figures."

"I just don't want to get too stuffed Why are we signing?."

"Tell me about Have to maintain a connection with the other me, plus there is a Betazoid on board."

"By the way, my name is Ranko Tendo Right."

Usagi smiles.

"Usagi Tsukino As soon as possible, we need to have a talk about what to do when we find Chakotay and the others."

"Nice to meet you Indeed."

While this was going on, Janeway was observing this.

"Hmmm…"

"Ma'am, we're almost at the Badlands," Cavitt says, as he whispers into Janeway's ears.

"Right," Janeway says, as she sits down her drink. "Listen up, people. We're about to enter the Badlands, so…Yellow Alert!"

And with that, everyone goes to his or her stations. Ten minutes later, they were in.

SHOOM!

"Slowing down to impulse," Stadi says. "We are going to use the coordinates supplied by Lt. Paris."

"Understood," Janeway says, as she reads the tactical display. "Lt. Janeway?"

"I am monitoring the plasma storms, Captain," Kat says. "The intensity within this area of the Badlands appears to be…normal."

"Strange," Janeway says. "The last communications from the missing Maquis ship indicated a flare up-"

Suddenly, both Usagi and Stadi felt something entering their minds, causing both to feint.

"Counselor!" Ranko says, as she goes by Usagi's side, while Paris tended to Stadi.

"Captain, I'm picking up a displacement wave, now," Lt. Janeway says.

Everyone looks up with alarm.

"Ensign Kim, work with Lt. Janeway in modifying the deflector grid-"

"One minute to impact," Stadi says. "This can't be right…the wave is accelerating-"

"ALL HANDS, RED ALERT!" Janeway says. Frantically, she turns to face squarely in Ranko's face.

"Ensign, if you would like to contribute, now is the time to do so."

"Yes, ma'am," Ranko says, as she gently placed Usagi onto the floor next to Stadi. She immediately goes to work.

"What?" Kat says, as she observes Ranko's actions. Ranko was modifying the deflector generators in a way that was way advanced than someone who had just got out of the Academy. And then-

"Brace for impact!" Cavitt yelled, just as the displacement wave struck the Voyager…

BOOM!

And then, there was darkness.

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

The USS Voyager drifts through space like a lifeless hulk. The Intrepid-class starship was the newest of its kind. It was capable of achieving warped space much more efficiently than previous ships. Furthermore, the class utilizes "bio-gel packs", a form of connectors that replaces standard circuits that serve as the proverbial "nervous" system of a ship. The Voyager was not as big as your standard capital starship—with fifteen decks—but, then again, it was built for speed and distance. Thus, Starfleet had the ideal starship for scouting and exploration purposes…

Within the Bridge area of the Voyager, the crew—injured, dying or dead—had been thrown about like rag dolls. Groans could be heard, as consciousness begins to seep into the forefront of many of those who are alive. The stations were a complete mess, thanks to blown circuits caused by the wave front that took the ship from the Badlands to…the Delta Quadrant. However, for two people in particular, being in a world of hurt was the least of their worries.

Counselor Usagi Saotome's body, having bore the full effects of the wave front, began to reduce itself into a golden gel state. Ever since Counselor Saotome received the abilities of a Changeling by accident, she has been practicing in maintaining cellular cohesion for extended amounts of time. However, nothing prepared her for receiving extensive injuries thanks to a spatial phenomenon.

Now in gel form, Usagi's body instinctively sought safety. It sensed the body of a now-deceased crewmember. It swarms to the body to determine its viability for absorption…and approves. Slowly, it covers that body, and begins to seep into that body's wounds. Once within, it begins to repair that body, preventing necrosis from setting in…

"Ugh," Captain Janeway says, as she gets up from the deck of the ship. Her mind then comes to a realization.

"Katrina!" Janeway says, as she immediately goes over to her daughter.

"I'm here, Mom," Kat says, as she slowly gets up.

"Let me see," Janeway says, as she examines her daughter. Besides a few cuts, Kat was otherwise fine.

"Mom, I'm fine," Kat says, as she tries to shoo away her Mom.

"Maybe so, but I want the doctor to check up on you."

Janeway taps her combadge.

"Bridge to 'Sickbay'," Janeway says. "Come in."

There was nothing but static.

Meanwhile, Lt. Paris, after managing to wake up, scans the area. He then sees the bodies of Lt/Commander Cavit and Lt. Stadi lying prone.

"Huh," Ensign Kim says, as he stands up by his station. "Didn't want THAT to be my first…"

Paris could only chuckle, knowing how "green" Kim was. He then goes over to check on Cavit and Stadi.

"Damn," Paris says to himself, after determining that Cavit was indeed dead-

"Hhhh," says Stadi, as she wakes up.

"Stadi, you're okay," Paris says, as he helps the Helm officer to her feet.

"I guess so," Stadi says. "I just…feel so strange…"

"Good, that's a start," Paris says. He then turns Janeway.

"Captain, Cavit…is dead."

Janeway looks up sharply.

"Damn," Janeway says to herself. Then something else comes to mind.

"Wait, where are Ensign Tendo and Counselor Tsukino?"

Meanwhile…

Ranko Tendo wakes up in some sort of bioped…nude.

"What the-?" Ranko says, as she gets up. She quickly checks herself, making sure that she wasn't molested. After all, it wasn't the first time someone took advantage of her female form.

Ranko scans the area, and sees one other person in the cell with her…also nude.

"Hey," Ranko says, as she goes over to the person. From the way the person looked, the person appeared to be a demi-Klingon female…

"Hey," Ranko says, as she gentle wakes up the female. "I need to talk to you-"

Suddenly, the female demi-Klingon snaps her eyes open.

"Get away from me!" the girl says, as she slaps Ranko across the face.

SLAP!

"Ow," Ranko says, as she rubs her face. "That…I should have expected it."

The girl looks around frantically.

"What…where…?"

"Whoa, relax," says Ranko, as she raised her hands in protest. "I just got here…and I'm trying to seek some answers."

The girl looks at Ranko…and begins to calm down a bit.

"I…I haven't seen you before."

"Likewise," Ranko says. "The name is 'Ranko Tendo'. I don't know HOW I got here, but the last thing I remembered was being on a Federation starship."

The girl squints her eyes, but says nothing.

"What's your story?"

"My…my name is 'B'lanna Torres'. The same thing happened to me, too."

"Do you know why you are here?"

Torres rubs her eyebrows.

"I don't. All I know is that I've been poked and prodded since getting here. Why? I don't know."

"Great," Ranko says. "We're lab rats-"

As if on cue, Ranko was de-materialized from the room, and ends up floating in a darkened room with only a single light shining on her.

"What's going on?" Ranko says, as she looks around.

"YOU HAVE BEEN DEEMED WORTHY OF FURTHER EXAMINATION," says a booming voice.

"Okay, so who are you?"

"MY KIND HAS EXISTED BEFORE YOUR ANCESTORS BECAME SENTIENT. I HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO WATCH OVER A NATIVE SPECIES UNTIL I HAVE FOUND A SUITABLE REPLACEMENT. ONLY THEN CAN I JOIN MY PEOPLE BEYOND THE RIM."

"Wait, did you just say-?"

And suddenly, Ranko's entire mind is shut down, while her body receives a thorough medical examination.

Meanwhile…

"I'm telling you, Tom, I FINE," Stadi says annoyingly, as she and Paris enters Sickbay with the wounded. "I should be trying to assist the Captain in getting that engine shut down…before we all blow up."

"Captain's orders," Paris says. "And besides, with you here, you can make sure that the others are cared for."

"Fine," Stadi says. "Computer, EMH please."

CHIRP!

A balding man with distinguished characteristics appears.

"Please state the medical emergency," says the hologram. The Emergency Medical Hologram (or EMH) was the latest in medical technology. With access to the finest minds in medical science, as well as access to a vast data bank, the EMH will serve as an emergency medical technician, should the chief medical officer and the resident nurse are out of commission.

"The doctor and nurse are dead, and we need help," Stadi says.

The EMH frowns.

"So, who will be a replacement?"

"We don't know, Doc," Paris replies. "We're 70,000 light years from Earth, and many people are injured or dead."

"Oh, dear," the EMH says. "But, I'm designed to work beyond a certain capacity."

"I know," Stadi says. "We have to do what we can. All of us."

"And you can start by giving Lt. Stadi an examination."

"I told you…I'm FINE."

"You know, maybe its me, but I could swear that your eyes were not blue."

"Maybe…maybe its trauma or something," Stadi says. "Right, Doctor?"

"Perhaps," the Doctor says, as he takes his instruments to begin his brief examination. "Trauma can be a factor."

'Whatever, just get on with it," Stadi says, as she stands and takes the examination. "And could you tell Mister Paris that I am fine?"

"Hmmm," the Doctor says, as he examines the Betazoid. "From what I can see, you appear to be fine, though I do want to examine these results in detail later."

"See?" Stadi says.

"Right. But you should assist the Doctor anyway. Nyah!"

"Feh!"

Meanwhile…

BLIP!

"Ugh!" Ranko says, as she reappeared in Torres' cell. "I need a vacation after this…"

Torres immediately goes over to Ranko's side.

"You okay?"

"I guess. So…anything else happened while I was gone."

"No," Torres replied. "You've missed nothing."

"Well, that's nice," says Ranko, as she stretched. "Now, to get out of here…"

Ranko reached into the well of her power that was her "chakra network"-

"ARRRGH!" Ranko says, as she suddenly doubled up in pain.

"Ranko?" Torres asked.

Ranko labored breath began to subside.

"It's…gone."

"What's gone?"

Ranko thinks for a moment. Somehow, her connection to her personal power was gone. She could feel it there, but…

"It's…nothing," Ranko replied. "It looks like I'll have to do things the old fashion way-"

"ALTHOUGH YOUR GENETICS ARE WORTHY, RANMA SAOTOME, YOU ARE SPOKEN FOR. THEREFORE, YOU AND B'LANNA TORRES SHALL BE TRANSPORTED TO THE HOMEWORLD OF THE OCAMPA FOR REHABILITATION."

Torres looks at Ranko sharply.

"Wait, did that voice just refer to you as 'Ranma Saotome'?"

"I guess so," Ranko replied, as she sweat-dropped.

"But that's impossible. Ranma Saotome is-"

WRRRRRRR-!

And thus, Ranko and Torres disappear from the room.

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

With the engines manually shut down, in order to prevent a "warp core" breach, the crew of the USS Voyager accesses the situation.

"Okay," Janeway says, as she sits around the conference room. "What do we have?"

"We've confirmed that we've lost thirty members of the original crew compliment," Ensign Kim says. "What we have left, half are suffering from mild to severe injuries. And, unfortunately, in that regard, we only have the EMH as a dedicated medical…tool."

"And anyone missing besides Ensign Ranko and Counselor Saotome?"

"Just those two."

"Okay," Janeway says, as she rubbed her temple. The Voyager was her first command, and she needed to stay focused on the task at hand. "While Lt. Carey continues to supervise the crew, we need to figure out how we managed to travel across the galaxy."

"The astronav needs to be fine-tuned, but that shouldn't take too long," Lt. Paris says. "Do you think I should get Lt. Stadi on the project?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Janeway says. "It's the good thing she had earned her certificate in medical science before changing her career objectives from counseling to helm officer."

"So, Stadi was going to be a 'Counselor'," Paris inquired.

"Why did she change her mind?" asked Kim.

"Supposedly, Stadi had visited an aerospace show, where Commander Ranma Saotome was giving a demonstration."

"Wow," Kim says. "Saotome is supposed to be one of the best, if not the best, pilots around."

"Hey, what about ME?" Paris says.

"No offense, Tom, but that's like the difference between 'Level 10'…and 'Level 11'."

"Humph!"

"So Stadi met Commander Saotome?" Kim asked.

"THAT I'm not sure. But I do know from Stadi's own words that he…fulfilled a need inside her. Feh."

Kim and Paris could see Janeway rolling her eyes. This was not lost on the other participant of the meeting."

"Er, Captain," Kat says. She had given her progress report first, concerning the main systems (i.e. the bio-gel packs).

Janeway looks at her daughter.

"Oh, sorry. Er-hum. Stadi will remain as acting medical technician until something more permanent comes along. And if that is all, you all are dismissed."

"Let's get back work, Harry," Paris says, as he and Tom gets up.

"Yeah…"

After the doors closes the door behind them, Kat turns to her mother.

"Okay, what's the deal between you and Commander Saotome?" Kat asked.

"What do you mean?" Janeway says.

"Ever since we got to the Delta Quadrant, you've been acting weird whenever someone mentions Commander Saotome's name. What gives?"

Janeway sighs, as she leans back in her seat.

"Kat, do you remember the last time I told you about…your father?"

"Um, yes," Kat replied. "You said that you had gotten involved with some hotshot pilot- oh, my god."

"Kat?"

"My father…is Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes."

"You mean, the guy who has a reputation in being a 'man amongst men…especially to women'?"

"Yep."

"Huh. So you became a notch-"

"KATRINA!" Janeway yelled.

"Sorry, Mom," Kat says. "It's just that…you weren't the type to have a relationship with 'Mister Popular'."

"Kat, I was young once," Janeway says, as she gets up to view the outside of dark space. "I met your father back at the Starfleet Academy. I had heard that Ranma's family and mine had gone WAY back, so I wanted to see if the rumors about THIS Ranma were true…"

FLASHBACK!

Ranma enters the assembled class for flight instruction at the Starfleet Flight School in Nevada. Although he was not in Starfleet these days, Ranma still contributes his time as a civilian instructor. Unofficially, he is an agent for "Section 31"…

"Okay," Ranma says. "I will be your flight instructor for Basic Flying. Normally, I teach only the advanced course, but we are in the middle of a staff change, so-"

CLANK!

Ranma and the class turn to see an auburn-haired young woman enter the hanger.

"Sorry I'm late," says the girl. "I missed the last transport to get here."

Ranma looks at the girl.

"And your name is…?"

"Oh, Cadet Katherine Janeway, sir," Janeway says.

"I'm glad to meet you, cadet. You can leave, now."

"But-"

"I don't tolerate unexcused lateness. Had you called the school before hand, I could have made some allowance."

"But-"

"DISMISSED, cadet."

Janeway was about to reply but decided otherwise. Furthermore, being embarrassed like that in front of the class made her determined to earn her would-be instructor's respect…

"Alright," Ranma says, as he closes shop for the day, as he ended the first day of instruction. "See you all tomorrow-"

"May I have a word, sir?" Janeway says, as she walks up to Ranma.

Ranma stops, and raises a single eyebrow.

"I beg your pardoned?"

"I want a word from you."

Ranma folds his arms.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I think that it's unfair that you didn't give me a chance. And this is my only opportunity to get a year's flight instruction before I graduate."

"Hmmm…"

"Look, is there ANYTHING I can do to make it up to you?"

"Actually, there is," Ranma says with a smile.

"Oh?"

A short time later…

"Okay, class," says Ranma, as he greets his private martial arts class. He typically volunteers at the local after-school club for primary children, as a physical education teacher, in San Francisco.

"Today, we have a new person joining us today."

"Really, sensei?" say ten year old "Jack".

"Yep. I like to think that I've taught you kids basic self-defense. So, without further adieu, here is what you will be practicing your training on. Cadet Janeway?"

Janeway walks out into the opening wearing a padded suit.

'How humiliating,' Janeway thought. The deal was that for the next ten weeks, she would be fulfilling her extra-curricular requirement as a condition for getting into Ranma's flight training course. However, the benefit was that Ranma will further her training in the Starfleet Martial Arts Program (or "StarMAP"), a program that he had originally created based upon his considerable experience as a martial arts master and warrior.

"Okay kids," Ranma says, as he moves out of the way. "Ready…CHARGE!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" the kids screamed, as they charged Janeway's position. This caused the Starfleet cadet to sweatdrop.

"…"

END FLASHBACK!

"And that's how I met your father," Janeway says.

"…"

Janeway turns to her daughter.

"Kat?"

"But Mom…how can you get from THAT point…to actually wanting to…be with the guy?"

Janeway smiles.

"You would rightly wonder that," Janeway began. "But you see-"

"Captain?" says a voice over the intercom.

"Janeway: here. What's going on, Mister Paris?"

"I believe you should come up here," Tom says.

"Understood. Janeway: out."

Janeway turns to Kat.

"We'll finish this story of mine later."

"Okay, but I definitely want to know more about you and…Dad."

Janeway looks at Kat.

"Is that what you are going to call Commander Saotome, now?"

"I'm sure. But I would like an opportunity to make that choice, as soon as one presents itself."

"Alright. But if you want to talk about this at any time-"

"Yes, you'll be the first to know."

And with that, mother and daughter head for the Bridge.

Meanwhile, down below in Sickbay…

"I can't believe this," Stadi says. "Why is it that someone convicted of a crime has to replace someone who's been 'clean'?"

The EMH looks up from his examination of one of his patients.

"Do you need anything else from me?" the Doctor asks.

"No, I don't think so. But…I could use someone to talk to."

"Ah, you need a conversationalist," the Doctor says. "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um, first, do you believe in…the afterlife?"

"I can't say that I do. Why ask?"

"I don't know, but I keep getting this vision in my head. It's as if…part of me has 'gone into the light', but not quite. And worse, I keep seeing Counselor Saotome in my head."

"Well, I can give you a shot to make the visions go away?"

Stadi thought for a moment.

"Well…"

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

As soon as Janeway and Kat exits the conference room, they immediately arrived unto the Bridge.

"Status," Janeway says, as she sat down in her seat.

"We just picked up a Federation signature," Kim says.

"Federation?"

"Confirmed," Paris says. "I recognized that vessel as Maquis."

"Even better. Hail them, Mister Kim."

"Yes, ma'am. Voyager to Maquis ship: come in."

CHIRP!

An Amerind male, a Black Vulcan and a swarthy man appear on screen.

"This is Maquis-3. Chakotay speaking."

Janeway rises from he chair.

"This is Captain Janeway, of the USS Voyager. I believe you have something that I want."

"And you have someone that I want, too."

"Oh?"

"You DO have one of my crewmembers, correct?"

"Actually, we do not. However, given the state of our circumstances…I think we should have a face-to-face conversation."

"That would be logical," says Black Vulcan.

Chakotay thinks for a moment.

"We'll beam over, but NO tricks. Our vessel will launch it's photon torpedoes, and, based upon our readings, your shield generators are down."

"Perceptive. I agree to your terms."

A few minutes later, the three men beam over.

"Welcome to the Voyager, Mister Chakotay," Janeway says. She then turns to face the Black Vulcan.

"And welcome back, Mister Tuvok."

Chakotay and the other man turn sharply towards Tuvok.

"It is good to be back," Tuvok says.

"Hello, Chakotay," Paris says with a smirk.

"Tom," Chakotay says angrily. He then turns to Tuvok, as if he was expecting an answer.

"My apologies, for my duplicitous act," Tuvok says.

"So, you were to turn us in?"

"After gathering information…yes."

"And with HIS help?"

"I asked him to assist me in tracking your vessel down. I do care about the welfare of my crewmembers."

"So, what now? Do I join B'lanna in confinement?"

"Actually, your crewmember is not here. In fact, I was going to ask you for the whereabouts of one of my own."

"Who?"

"Ranko Tendo."

Chakotay raises an eyebrow.

"Did you say…RANKO TENDO?"

"Is that name familiar to you, Mister Chakotay?"

"I may have…"

"I believe that the array in front of us may hold the whereabouts to our crewmembers."

Chakotay looks at Tom. If "Ranko Tendo" is here, then Tom's presence may mean something else…

"Agreed. Lead the way, Captain."

"Good," Janeway says, having decided to wait until later to learn the connection between "Ranko Tendo" and Chakotay.

Meanwhile…

Ranko Tendo wakes up on some sort of futon. She immediately sees two people looking down at her. They appeared humanoid, save for their ears. They were pointy, but layered with additional ridges.

'Rest easy,' came a telepathic cry from the male. 'We mean you no harm…'

Ranko shook her head, as she felt a splinting headache. Unprepared usage of telepathy was always one of her weak-spots…

As she looked at her hands, she discovered some lesions and sores.

'You received a reaction from the examination from the Caretaker,' the woman 'spoke'.

"Oh, really?" Ranko smirked, as she looked at her sores. Using a simple biofeedback technique, which did not require too much chakra, Ranko willed her skin…clean. She had to be careful not to push her body too much. Otherwise, she would feel the pain from earlier again.

'Amazing,' the male says, as he examined Ranko's hand. There was no sign of any disfiguration.

'It's an old trick I learned years ago,' Ranko thought telepathically.

'You…you know how to speak with your mind?' the woman thought shockingly.

'Yeah, it's another trick, too.'

And then-

"GAH!" B'lanna yelled, as she bolted from her bed. She thrashed about, trying to escape in the process.

Ranko sees this, and hops to her feet.

"B'Lanna, calm down!" Ranko yelled.

"I'm not going to be held like an animal-!"

"B'Lanna, cease, or be challenged!" Ranko says in Klingonese.

B'Lanna turns to face Ranko.

"Don't give me THAT!" B'Lanna says. "My mother left Q'onos and her heritage to marry my father. So you can't you tradition on ME!"

"Then, for your mother's sacrifice, respect the words of a Da'Har master."

B'Lanna growled with anger. True, she practically knew little of her Klingon heritage side, and she had spoken to her mother since joining Starfleet Academy. However, the air of authority seemed to speak to B'Lanna's soul. So-

"Fine, but I plan on getting out of here as soon as possible."

"You and me both. But we have to think with our heads, and ascertain the situation."

'I assure you that escaping here is quite impossible,' the male says confidently.

Ranko cocks her head to the side. Of course, the telepaths would glean intent from her minds, if nothing else.

"You want to make a bet out of that?"

Meanwhile…

"That didn't go well," Paris says, as he continued his repairs.

"What didn't go well?" Stadi asked, as she assisted.

"We went back into the array, and were essentially thrown out," Kim says, as he sets in a new panel.

CHOOOM…

"There, that's one…and many more to go."

"Ah, Harry, look at it this way," Tom says, as he pulls himself out from underneath the station. "At least you'll have many more experiences to write in that 'journal' of yours."

"Personally, I would rather be back in the Alpha Quadrant while writing in my journal."

Kim goes over to a nearby access panel.

"Okay, I'm re-routing the power couplings for full normalization-"

Stadi immediately sits up and goes over Kim, and pulls him away, just as the power coupling shorts.

ZZZAAAAAPPPPP-!

Stadi immediately smashes her right fist into the system, breaking the circuit in the process.

"Harry, are you okay?" Paris says, as he goes over to his friend.

"I guess so," Kim says, as he looks over at Stadi. "I don't know about her, though."

Kim and Paris look at an awestruck Stadi, who examines her hand. She then looks at the damage she has caused in order to save the ship's delicate systems.

"Let me see your hand," Paris says, as she took Stadi's hand.

Stadi's hands were not marked.

"Tom, take a look at this," Kim says, as he motions Paris to see what he is seeing now.

Meanwhile…

Having been released from their quarters, Ranko and B'Ellana were allowed to visit the rest of the underground city that made up of the species known as the Ocamapa…

"…And you don't know what happened to your planet?" Ranko asked their doctor, as she, B'Ellanna and their host went through the food court.

"We do not know," the doctor says. "All we know is that 500 generations ago, some sort of great catastrophe befell our world, resulting in no rain…ever. The Caretaker and his mate came to us to take care of us ever since."

Ranko used her fingers to think…

"What?" B'Ellanna asked.

"I trying to figure out something," Ranko replied. She then turns to the Doctor. "So…you've been living in this situation for over 10,000 cycles?"

"No, more like 500 cycles."

"Huh?"

"You might be confused about our life cycle," the Doctor says. "Our people only have an life span of…nine years."

"Whoa."

"So have your people ventured out to check on the conditions?" B'Ellanna asked.

"We do send scouting parties to see if the rains have returned, but for the most part, the upper world is off-limits. Only the foolish or the adventurous would dare take such risks…especially with Kazon-Ogla above us."

"I take it they are dangerous?" Ranko asked.

"Indeed. They are violent and ill-mannered…just like your friend here."

"Grrrrr-!"

"Well, I do appreciate you tell us this, but we prefer to leave."

"If you prefer, then by all means. You and your companion no longer have the disease, but I am afraid that there is no way off this planet. And there is NO way to leave this city, for it is sealed from the surface."

"Ha," Ranko smirks. "We'll see."

Meanwhile…

After an unfortunate meeting with the alien on the array, and after meeting a Talaxian trader named Neelix (who looked almost like a hedgehog), the combined Starfleet and Maquis crew journey to the fifth planet of the system that they are in. After a brief survey of the planet identified a settlement, but not that of the Ocampa.

"Are they the Ocampa?" Janeway said, as she and her Away Team walk up to the settlement.

"Um, no. But we will need their help to find their friend."

"I really don't like this," Kat says, as she surveyed the scenery.

"You don't like this?" Stadi says. "At least you are not forced to change roles."

"I think you look good in blue," Paris says with a smirk.

"I'm a pilot, not a medical tech!"

"Please, children," Tuvok says sarcastically. "We have a serious mission on our hands."

"For once…I agree," Chakotay replies.

"We have company," Janeway says, as a slew of dread-locked, ruddy skinned men surround the team. "Mister Neelix, if you have any suggestion, we could use it."

Meanwhile…

"Well, here is the weaknesses…here," Ranko says, as she felt the walls.

"What are we going to use, then?" B'Ellanna complained. "Our bare hands?"

"No," Ranko says. "MY bare hands. Well, a finger will do, but still…stand back."

Exasperated, the demi-Klingon did as she was told.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ranko yelled, as she stabbed against the wall.

BOOM!

A nice size hole opens up. However, some sort of energy field begins to coalesce around it.

"Hurry," Ranko says, as she pulls B'Ellana through, just as the hole is sealed up again.

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kat looks over to her mother and the rest of her crewmates and their guests. She wanted to do something, but she knew that Janeway's over-protective nature would kick in. So, she allowed herself to be forced unto the ground.

"Oof!"

Janeway went over to her daughter.

"Lieutenant?"

"I'm fine…Captain," Kat says dismissively. "The only thing that is bruised is my pride."

Chakotay, ever the observant one, notices this. In fact, there was something about Kat that seemed familiar to him…

However, those thoughts would soon wait, for the leader of this particular group of Kazon has exited his "hooch" to greet these "aliens".

"So…you have some nerve to be here, Talaxian!" says the burly Kazon name "Jal Jabin"—the "maje" (or "chief") of this sect within the Kazon Collective—as his people accosted the combined "Away Team" consisting of Janeway's "Starfleet" and Chakotay's "Maquis". "After losing our cormaline, I ought to kill you right now!"

"I…I know, Jabin," Neelix says nervously. "That is why I brought these people with me."

"Huh," Paris says, who begins to suspect a con game afoot, but says nothing.

Jabin looks over to these strange people.

"What can THEY offer?"

"They have access to water…and lots of it."

Jabin steps up the strangers.

"Explain."

Janeway swallows her throat, but kept her composure.

"I can give you water, in exchange for some information…on the Ocampa," Janeway says.

"Really?" Jabin sneers.

"Really."

Janeway presses her communications badge.

CHIRP!

"Janeway to Voyager: Mister Kim, beam down 100 gallons of water in two containers."

"Yes, ma'am," Kim replied over the receiver.

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG…

Two, large size containers appear out of thin air.

"How-?" Jabin begins.

"We have the means to fulfill your end of the bargain," Janeway says. "Now, our friends…?"

Meanwhile, Stadi was taking sensor readings, when her Betazoid abilities kicked in. The EMH program had said that her injuries would slow down the return of her telepathic abilities, so them returning at that point in time was something to be expected. What she did not expect to sense was a potentially powerful mind…in the form of a sprite-like girl. The girl seemed to have picked up Stadi's inquiry, since she was now staring at Stadi.

'Why are there two of you?' the girl thought telepathically.

This declaration startled Stadi. However, before the Betazoid could do something-

"Kes, you're okay!" Neelix says, as he goes over the girl.

"Neelix!" the girl says, as she hugged Neelix.

"So…Mister Jabin?" Janeway asked. "We were looking for the Ocampa, and were under the impression by Mister Neelix they would be here."

"Ocampa?" Jabin sneered. "Those useless bags of flesh are underground."

"Do you know a way to their…facilities, then?" Tuvok ask.

"No, we do not. They possess am energy field that prevents ANYONE from locating their lair."

"Ma'am, that's the weird filed Mister Kim picked up before we beamed down the planet," Stadi says. She then turns to Neelix and his friend. "This girl might know the way there."

"Ha!" Jabin says. "She has yet to reveal how…as you can see."

Janeway notices some bruises on the girl's face, but says nothing.

"But she got out," Chakotay says, as he points to the Ocampa.

"Occasionally, some DO get out," Jabin says. "But the barrier is sealed away afterwards."

Jabin pauses.

"But I AM more interested in this technology that creates water."

"We can't," Janeway says. "It's integrated into our ship."

"Then I am SURE that your crewmates would not mind trading this miraculous technology…with your lives…"

While this was going on, Stadi seemed to wink in and out of consciousness…

FWOOMP!

Suddenly, Stadi was behind Jabin, while putting him in a chokehold.

"Stadi…?" Paris asks.

"You will surrender and never harm us or the Ocampa…or I will snap your neck," "Stadi" says with a glazed expression.

"O…kay!" Jabin manages to say.

Stadi tightens her grip.

"OKAY!" Jabin manages to yell. "I give you my word as the leader of this sect!"

Stadi lets go of Jabin.

"Allow these people to return to their ship in peace."

"Our weapons?" Janeway asked.

"Er, yes," Jabin says, as he returned the weapons. "I did give my word not to harm you and your crew."

"We'll remember that."

"But I didn't," Neelix says, as he blasted a hole in each of the containers.

BLAM! BLAM!

"THAT was for hurting Kes," Neelix says. He then turns to Janeway.

"Captain, shall we?"

"Right," Janeway says, as she taps her "combadge". "Janeway to Voyager: eight to beam up."

"Aye, ma'am," Kim says. "Oh, and we found Ensign Tendo and B'Ellanna Torres."

Chakotay turns to face Janeway.

"What's Torres' condition?"

"They are being looked at now in Sickbay."

"Captain, I think Stadi might need to see the Doc as well," Paris says, as he comforts a shaken Stadi."

"You hear that, Ensign?" Janeway says.

"I'm relaying that information to the EMH. Please stand by for transport."

As Janeway waits for the beaming process, she wonders about Ranko Tendo's condition…

Later…

"I told you, I'm FINE," Ranko says with an annoyed expression.

"Perhaps, Miss Tendo, but you have an unusual physiology," says the EMH.

"I don't see why I was the only one to be sequestered…in bio-hazard bay…"

"That is because you tend to be a dangerous person…Ensign," says Janeway, as she enters the room with Lt. Tuvok.

"Captain," Ranko says, as she stands.

"At ease," Janeway says, as she raises her hands.

"Captain, I am glad that you are here," the EMH says. "There must be something wrong with my files, because these medical readings, other then that which makes Ensign Tendo female, is exactly like-"

"Computer, return EMH to primary medical facility," Janeway says.

SSSSHHHHHRRRP!

With that command, the EMH disappears.

"Thank goodness," Ranko says. "That program is SO annoying-"

"No more games," Janeway says. "Too many lives were lost…in more ways than one."

"After much discussion, I recommended to Captain Janeway that we go directly to the source Ensign Tendo…or do you wish to be called 'Commander Saotome'?"

"Ah," Ranko says, as she leans on the bio-bed. "You've never cease to amaze me, Mister Tuvok, even after all these years since knowing you…"

"Ranma, we're alone because I want to give you the benefit of a doubt because of our past history. Tell me…WHY ARE YOU REALLY HERE?"

"Is it because of the Maquis that you accompany the Voyager?"

Ranko shook her head.

"No, Mister Tuvok…which is interesting that you would make that connection."

Janeway backs up a bit.

"My god…you're with the Maquis."

"No, Kathy…I AM the Maquis…or, at least, one half of it."

Tuvok went for his phaser, but Janeway stayed his hand.

"No, Tuvok."

"Captain, if he is the leader of the Maquis, then he needs to be arrested."

"No, I want to know the reasons."

"I'll give you more than that," Ranko says. "Computer."

CHIRP!

"This is 'Ranma Saotome', access code 1-9-9-2-0-9-2-5. Omega."

CHIRP!

The medical screen changes to a full text of preciously classified documents.

"You have full access to the Federation directive that allowed Starfleet Intelligence to plan, coordinate and implement 'Project: Maquis'."

Janeway hesitantly takes a look at the summary document, which allows for full authorization for Ranma and Usagi to create the Maquis…

"If this is correct, then why the secrecy?" Tuvok asked. "And why have Starfleet Security initiate the capture of Maquis personnel?"

"Because it's a shell game," Janeway says, as she stands up. "What better way to retrieve information but by 'arresting' personnel within the Maquis?"

"Correct. Tuvok's mission was to 'arrest' Chakotay's group, and bring them back for debriefing without allowing the Cardassians realize the con game."

"So, does Chakotay know about this?" Janeway asked. "What about the others?"

"General policy is no, thereby allowing for culpable deniability. But he and the others do know that I will protect them if they do get in a jam."

"So, Paris knew what was going to happen."

"Yes. When he was arrested, Paris was debriefed."

"And then it's back in Starfleet?"

"If he wanted to resume his career, yes. Eventually, since he helped you capture a cell leader, he would be exonerated for his actions."

Silence.

"So what now?"

"Because you read the directive, you are now obliged to obey it…or face a court-martial."

Janeway looks at Ranko hard.

"And to think that I wanted Kat to get to know her father. What kind of kind of man are you!?"

"The kind that is willing to sacrifice all for the betterment of others," says a disembodied voice.

Ranko looks around wildly. He felt this powerful energy signature before…

FLASH!

An alien of some kind appears in the room. He was elongated baldhead—adorned with some sort of crown—was accented by his mustache-less beard. He was dressed in elaborated robes that appeared ancient.

"Who are you?" Janeway says, as Tuvok took out his phaser.

The alien smiled, as he turns to face Ranko.

"I believe your former mate knows me quite well," the alien says.

Janeway turns to face Ranko.

"Who is this man?"

Ranko folds her arms.

"His name is 'Lorien'," Ranko says with a smirk. "And the last time I saw him, he said that that the next time we meet…he will take me from this 'mortal coil'.

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! **** – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Meanwhile, Lt. Stadi was in her room, resting from her ordeal. So far, the EMH's prescription has enabled the sounds to stay as far way from her as possible-

"What am I saying?" Stadi says, as she gets up from her bed. "All this is nothing more than the result of my previous injuries."

"If that's what you want to tell yourself, go ahead," says a voice.

Stadi bolts up from her bed, and looks around wildly.

"Who say that?" Stadi demanded.

"Who do you think?" the voice replied.

Stadi extended her telepathic senses, in order to detect the source of the voice. So far, she felt nothing.

"Over here…"

Somehow, the voice seemed to emanate from the bedroom mirror.

Cautiously, Stadi goes up to the mirror, and sees her reflection.

Nothing.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Stadi, in a bit of fun, waves her hand in the mirror.

Her reflection responds likewise.

Stadi then checked herself in the mirror.

"Huh," Stadi says with satisfaction. "I still got it going on."

"I KNOW," her reflection replied.

"Ahhh!" Stadi cried out, as she steps back in fright.

"Oh, calm DOWN," "Mirror-Stadi" says, as "she" changes forms.

"YOU!" Stadi says. "You're that counselor that disappeared!"

"Well," Usagi begins, "I didn't exactly 'disappear'."

"Then…what-?"

"How shall I put this? Lt. Stadi, you DIED."

"Huh?"

"During the wave front that took Voyager to this…place, you sustained massive injuries. They were enough so that you ended up dying."

"Huh?"

"And when I sustained injuries, my 'body' went to the nearest one that had yet to suffer from necrosis: YOURS. Boy, would that had been weird if I went into the body of a man…"

"HUH?"

Usagi breathes a sigh.

"Look, you died. So, in a way, you are ME."

Stadi violently shook her head.

"No, that's impossible!"

"Search your feelings…you KNOW it is to be true. That, and the fact that you look like me at the moment."

Stadi looks at her body, as it changes form. She grows slightly taller, her hair becomes blond and really long, and she looses the swarthy complexion that Betazoids tend to have.

"NO!" Stadi yelled, as she realizes that she was the exact image of Counselor Tsukino.

"Please," Stadi weeps, as she collapses on the floor. "I just want this nightmare to end."

Usagi looks at the woman. She knew that Stadi believed her. However, Usagi's own innate kindness tempered on her selfish impulses…

"Stadi."

"Go away!"

"Stadi, look at me."

Stadi looks up.

"I won't take your life away from you. It would be fair to you, or to those who care about you. However, if I allow this, you must promise me to use my abilities for the betterment of others. If you use them for evil, I won't hesitate to evoke this new lease on life."

"O-okay," Stadi says, as she sniffs. "But…how can I use them?"

"Some abilities will be instinctive, while for others…you can come to me any time you want."

"I…I can 'talk' to you?"

"Sure…you ARE a Betazoid, are you not?"

"Um, yes, of course."

"Oh, and one more thing: go see 'Ranko Tendo', if you ever need help on anything relating to US."

"What does Ensign Tendo have anything to do with this?"

Usagi smiles.

"You'll see. Regardless, you DO have a free will in matter. Use it well…OR ELSE."

And with that, Usagi disappears. At the same time, Stadi resumes her normal form and appearance.

Stadi hesitantly gets up, and sees her "true" reflection in the mirror. She sighs.

"What am I going to do…?" Stadi says sadly.

Meanwhile…

"As always, you tend to be overly dramatic," Lorien says with a knowing smile.

"Hey, I got drama in my life…LOTS of it," Ranko replied.

"What is going on here?" Janeway asked. "Who are you, sir? And what does Ranma has anything to do with this situation?"

"I am called 'Lorien the First'," the alien says. "And under normal circumstances, my arrival would mean for me to take 'The Prime of the Anla'Shok' to 'Beyond the Rim'."

"What do you mean by this?" Tuvok asks.

"'Beyond the Rim' is neither a place nor a time. Essentially, it's where potent beings of both power and responsibility go when they no longer have value to this Universe, when they tire of this Universe, or simply have completed their purpose within this Universe. In this, men and women like Ranma Saotome would be taken 'Beyond the Rim' to a place that is…wonderful."

Janeway was torn. True, she was angry with Ranma at the moment, but to think that Ranma—her friend, mentor and lover—was to leave the Universe behind…

"No," Janeway says. "I won't let you take Ranma."

Ranko looks at Janeway.

"Kathy…"

"Ranma…he may be a pain in the neck, but I…and my daughter would miss him greatly."

Tuvok turns Janeway.

"So, then my suspicions were correct," Tuvok says. "Lt. Katrina Janeway…is the daughter of Commander Ranma Saotome."

Janeway turns to her old teacher.

"I apologize for this," Janeway says. "I didn't want to lie to you, but considering the life Ranma leads-"

"Understandable."

Janeway faces Lorien.

"I will do whatever that is in my power to prevent you from taking Ranma away from here."

"Kathy-" Ranko says.

"No, be silent, Ensign!" Janeway yelled. "This is my right as both a Starfleet officer, and the commanding officer of THIS ship's crew."

Pause.

"And this is my right as your friend. So, please, let me have this."

Ranko looks at Janeway and nods her head.

"Thank you," Janeway says, before returning her full attention on her "guest". "My words still stand, Mister Lorien."

"And impressive as they are, I am not here for Ranma…at this time."

"But you said-"

"Normally, Ranma would be correct in this. However, the Fates have intervened, and have allowed me greater flexibility."

"Then, why are you here?" Ranko asked.

Ten minutes later, Ranko and Janeway appear before the Caretaker, with Lorien. To the untrained eye, the Caretaker appeared to be a sickly old farmer from mid-20th century Earth. His true form was anything but humanoid.

"Old friend, it is time to come home and join the rest of your people," Lorien says, as he places a hand on the shoulder of the Caretaker.

The Caretaker looks up.

"But…it's our fault that we did this!" the Caretaker protested. "I must stay…to insure that the Ocampa are well-taking care of…before I die!"

Janeway looks at Ranko, and then squats in front of the Caretaker, before placing a hand on his knee.

"That will not be necessary," Janeway says. "Lorien will provide the means for the Ocampa's homeworld to be restored to normal. The rains WILL return."

"Hhh…REALLY?"

"Yes, old friend," Lorien says.

"But…I thought the rules-!"

"The rules do allow for a clause. Are you not missing a mate?"

"Y-yes."

Ranko steps up.

"I'll find her for you. ME searching for your mate will be the price for the restoration of the planet."

"Then…I can finally rest."

Lorien smiles.

"Indeed."

With that agreement struck, everyone prepares to depart from the Delta Quadrant. With the Caretaker's array set for returning Starfleet and Maquis crews to the Alpha Quadrant, Ranko prepares to transfer over to Neelix's ship. Since the Caretaker has left for 'Beyond the Rim' already, the array would be set for automation mode. It will send Voyager and its companion ship back home before self-destructing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Janeway says, as she escorts Ranko (in civilian clothes) to the transporter room.

"I have to," Ranko says. "With MY Usagi gone, the only thing I CAN do is find the Caretaker's mate. And besides, I know a little bit of this quadrant, so I CAN keep Neelix and Kes out of trouble."

"Well, at least Kes is happy for her home planet," Janeway says. "In a generation, the Ocampa homeworld will be back to normal."

"I just hope that the Ocampa will be able to defend themselves against the Kazon Collective-"

BOOM!

"RED ALERT!" came Tuvok's voice over the public address system.

Janeway and Ranko look at each other, before heading for the Bridge…

"Report," Janeway says, as she sits down in her seat, while Ranko takes her station.

"A pair of Kazon ships have warped into our range, and began to attack us."

"So much for making a point down on the planet below…"

"Ma'am, the array has been hit during the exchange of fire," Kat says. "From my sensors, the main power coupling is down."

"Which means that there is no guarantee that the automation sequence will work once we leave," Kim says.

Janeway though for a moment…

"Captain, you're orders?" Paris asked.

"Fire photon torpedoes…onto the array," Janeway says.

"Captain?" Tuvok says.

"Regardless of our actions, our first duty is to make sure superior technology does not get into the wrong hands. Do it."

"Aye," Tuvok says, as he prepares the firing sequence. "Launching photon torpedoes…now."

POOM-POOM!

Everyone sees, in a seemingly slow motion act, the torpedoes hit their target dead center, causing a cascade effect-

BOOM!

Ranko sees Janeway's hands tighten on her armchair. She knew that Janeway was right in doing what she did—with Ranko's "power-levels" still down, but Ranko knew that it was still a tough command to carry through…

Later, with Voyager well underway, the long way, back to the Delta Quadrant, Ranko knocks on Janeway's ready room.

"Here is the status report for the ship's engines," Ranko says, as she presents her data pad to the Ship's Captain. Giving the diverse nature of her diverse skills, Ranko would serve as "Ship's Yeoman". Essentially, she was the Captain's assistant, and that meant having a "cranberry-red" uniform.

"Oh, and we'll be able to achieve full contact with Starfleet Command in a few days, once the deflector dish is safely modified."

"Thanks, Ensign," Janeway says, as she accepts the document. "So, how are things on other fronts?"

"While some of our crewmates do not like the idea of integrating the Maquis into the ship's rosters, save for a handful, they all have Starfleet training. And integrating both Neelix and Commander Chakotay's ships into the Voyager will help us in the long term."

"Good."

"And Neelix and Kes will receive a 'skills test' to see how they can best contribute to the ship's needs. Besides, I don't think 'Ship's Guide' is an actual 'job'."

"What about 'Quarter Master'? We will have to conserve some of our power consumptions, and will have to rely less on the replicators."

"I see what I can do on that measure."

"Good."

"Oh, we will need to settle on who will be the next 'Chief Engineer'."

"Why don't you take that job?"

"Because it would be unusual for an 'Ensign' to know the things that a veteran would know. I have no problem helping out, but someone has to be able to be one within the appropriate skill-level."

"Perhaps Lt. Carey should take up that role?"

"I have no problem with that, but you should consider Lt. Torres."

"What do you mean?"

"If we are to fully integrate the Maquis into the ranks of Starfleet, there has to be a level of trust performed on both sides, and having a Maquis in a senior staff position will help that."

"I'll think about it. What else?"

"Lt. Stadi still doesn't like the fact that she's been designated the ship's 'Medical Technicians', and will want to keep her pilot rating up if possible."

"I'm sure will work something out."

"Hnmmm…maybe if Kes passes the skills test, she can be trained as a 'Nurse'? We do have a 'Warrant Officer' category, and the Doctor does seem to respond well to her than to Stadi."

"Interesting. Proceed with that plan for now, if Kes DOES pass her exams."

"Of course. Will that be all?"

"No, but I would like for us to talk…later."

Ranko looks at the Captain, and smiles.

"Sure."

Ranko turns to leave, but-

"Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"Let's not keep any more secrets…between us, okay?"

Ranko turns around.

"Okay."

And with that, Ranko leaves the Ready Room.

A few minutes later, Ranko sits down at a non-descript room within the bowels of Voyager. She presses a button on her personal console panel.

CHIRP!

The screen lights up, and reveals a familiar face.

"Hey, Ranma-baby," Nabiki says, as she faces the monitor on her end of the line. "How's vacation?"

"Nabiki, this isn't a vacation, you know," Ranko says. "At the very latest, it'll take seven years before Voyager makes it back to Earth."

"I'm sure you'll cut that time in half. By the way, the Company will be assigning you missions while you are in the Delta Quadrant."

"Nabiki, I got enough problems as it is."

"These are very important, and one of them has to deal with your daughter Hoshiko."

Ranko's face went white.

"You're saying-"

"My domain is Time, and I happen to be an expert in 'statistical probability'…remember?"

"Fine, but no funny stuff."

"Agreed. Oh, and by the way: you'll see Usagi again…sooner than you think, in fact."

"Yeah, right…"

Afterwards, Ranko is walking down the corridor, while thinking about Nabiki's words, when-

BUMP!

Ranko fell down on the floor, akimbo-style.

"Oh, sorry about that," says a familiar voice.

Ranko looks up and sees Usagi for a split moment.

"Huh?"

"I said I was sorry," Stadi says, as she lends her hand to Ranko.

Ranko shakes her head, and accepts the hand, and is helped up.

"You must have been in deep thought for you to not see me," Stadi says.

"Heh, yeah," Ranko says, as she tried to laugh it off.

"Huh, I don't we had a chance to really meet and greet, with all that has happened…really."

"Oh, I'm 'Ranko Tendo'," Ranko says. "Sorry for that…bump."

"Oh, it's no problem. Say, you want to grab something to eat? I was meaning to speak to you anyway about my assignment."

"Sure…but you're buying," Ranko says with a smile. "And I don't eat lightly, either."

"For some reason, neither do I," Stadi says. "Fine, you're on."

* * *

**Next time: "Parallax" (Voyager gets trapped within the event horizon of a "black hole"...that leads to the "Dark Umbra") and "Time and Time Again" (Janeway, Stadi and Ranko gets stuck in the past on an alien world...with disastrous consequences). See then!  
**

**Author's Note: ****By the way, in this series, the so-called "Dark Umbra" is where nefarious mystics, inhuman entities, dark gods, demons, cenobites, specters and all kinds of dark elements, including the Dark Kingdom of the "Negaverse", worship "Oblivion", the manifestation of the end of EVERYTHING. Stay tuned for details.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

Wake up…

SMACK!

Lt. Stadi, Medical Technician, stirs.

WAKE UP…

SMACK!

"Uhhh…"

"I said, 'WAKE UP'!" says a voice.

SMACK!

Stadi opens her eyes, as she experiences a world of hurt…as her face gets slapped. She then realizes that she was suspended in mid-air by chains. She then looks down to see a blond-haired man dressed in some sort of charcoal-gray uniform. He seemed familiar to her…

"So, Moon Princess, you dare to show your face," says the man.

"What?" Stadi replied. "I'm not a 'princess'. I am a royal from Betazed-"

SMACK!

"Lies! I sense the power of the Silver Millennium Crystal within you, and I am determined to get that crystal…so that the Dark Kingdom can be re-established as a power within the Negaverse!"

Stadi frowns.

"Who are you again?"

"It's 'Jadeite', damn it!" Jadeite says. "You'll doubly pay for that!"

"My friends will…find me!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll see…if your friends manages to escape from the trap I have laid for them!"

Meanwhile…

"Oh, have I interrupted something?" Ranko says, as she enters Sickbay.

Tuvok and Chakotay turn from watching the EMH's attempt to fix the broken nose of Lt. Carey.

"What is it, Yeoman?" Tuvok replied.

"I was looking for Stadi, actually," Ranko says, as she enters the room. "We were suppose to go over the medical supplies over lunch…but this looks much more interesting."

"It is not."

"I'm telling you, that woman is dangerous!" Carey says. "All I did was try to correct the alignment within the warp core, when she got upset. And then BAM! I get a broken nose."

"Then what happened?" Chakotay says.

"She told me to go to Sickbay to get my nose checked."

"Good advice," the EMH says.

"Sounds like B'Ellanna," Ranko says.

"Don't worry," Chakotay says.

"Just keep her as far away from Engineering!"

Ranko looks at the wound.

"What did you get in Basic StarMAP?" Ranko asked.

"Um, I got a passing grade. Why?"

"Had you actually got a decent grade, you wouldn't be having that nose bleed."

"Just go, Yeoman," the EMH says. "And when you find Lt. Stadi, please let her know that I will need my holo-emitters recharged."

"Will do."

A short time later, Ranko, Tuvok and Chakotay are walking down the corridor.

"…I'm telling you, B'Ellanna doesn't need to be court-martialed."

"And I am telling you, that Miss Torres broke the rules. She should be court-martialed under Starfleet Military Code of Justice."

Chakotay turns to Ranko. Chakotay is one of the few people in Starfleet who knows about his former sensei's "Jusenkyo Curse".

"Ranma, what do you think?"

"Um, you do know that I am just an 'Ensign', right?" Ranko says mocking.

"And we all know that you are a ranked commanding officer…at least according to your files," Tuvok interjects.

"You still won't let me sly on my 'role-playing activity', huh?"

"No. For a person who once held the 'kata' of the great Vulcan philosopher Surak, I find you…chaotic."

"Can we get back to the topic at hand, and deal with B'Ellanna's situation?" Chakotay says with an annoyed situation.

"Find. B'Ellanna's actions should be reported to the Captain…which I'll get an earful for having SOME perceived reason for B'Ellanna's actions…but a good disciplinary program could do wonders."

"What do you have in mind?" Tuvok asks.

A short time later…

B'Ellanna was pacing back and forth in her quarters, when Ranko enters. The demi-Klingon turns to the source of her latest irritation.

"Gah!" B'Ellanna says, as she threw a plate at the wall near Rankos's head.

"Whoa, nice throw," Ranko says.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I am to assign you your punishment…that's what."

"Oh? So that Captain sent you to do…what? Put me in the Brig?"

"Actually, that's what Lt/Commander Tuvok wanted to do. Chakotay wanted a more…Maquis approach to dealing with your anger-management issues."

Ranko pauses for dramatic effect.

"So…you get to enjoy…'Triskelion'."

B'Ellanna opens her mouth wide in shock.

"You're KIDDING."

"Nope."

"But…Triskelion is suppose to be the most brutal training regimen that Starfleet allows only special operations people to go through. In fact, it has the highest wash-out rate of ANY specialized program."

"Yep, and YOU get to participate. But don't feel bad…Chakotay is one of the few who went through the training…and survived."

"Wait…then you're THE Ranma Saotome?"

"Yep."

"Huh. And here I thought you were some descendant or something…"

"Nope, I'm the real deal. Just be sure to get plenty of rest tonight…you're going to NEED it."

Ranko turns to leave, but then stops.

"By the way, you're going to blow your chances at becoming 'Chief Engineer', if you're not careful."

B'Ellanna blinks her eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. Chakotay is really rooting for you for that job, even though Lt. Carey is next on the chain of command. Think about it."

And with that, Ranko leaves a perplexed B'Ellanna behind.

Meanwhile, as Ranko was in deep thought, she nearly bumps into-

"Stadi, there you are," Ranko says.

Stadi seems to look at Ranko in a cold manner, though Ranko seems to dismiss it.

"I was looking for you."

Stadi smiles.

"My apologies. I was…allocating resources for Sickbay."

Ranko inwardly frowns. The Quarter Master position has yet to be assigned, and Ranko knew that if there were to be any request to be made in the interim, Stadi would have to go to her…

"Ah, it's no problem," Ranko says dismissively. "Just let me know if something happens-"

"SENIOR STAFF, REPORT TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM."

"Huh," Ranko says. "We better get going."

"Yes, we should," says "Stadi", as her skin seemed to ripple…unbeknownst to Ranko…

Meanwhile…

Stadi struggled, as she tried to slip out of her bonds. With this Jadeite no longer present, the Betazoid could now figure out what was going on-

'Wait,' Stadi thought to herself. 'Usagi told me that some abilities would be…instinctive…'

Stadi relaxed her body, as she closed her eyes…

SLIP!

Stadi inadvertently used a classic "Bene Gesserit" technique to slip out of her bonds.

"Now, to see where I am," Stadi says, as she goes to the door of her cell. She peeks though the bars, and sees that there was no one around in the corridor of some sort of dungeon. She then extended her telepathic senses, and found no one around.

And then she realized something.

'I can't get the heck out of here,' Stadi says, as she touches the lock. 'Wait…I think…I can…'

Betazoids are typically limited to empathic and telepathic communications, which is why they typically go into Starfleet Medical as 'Counselors'. Stadi was one of the exceptions, having chosen to become a Helm Specialist instead.

Somehow, Stadi believed that there was more to psionics than that, as she instinctively felt the locking mechanism with the door itself…

CHUNK!

This surprised Stadi, as she pulls the door open. Looking up and down the corridor, Stadi was satisfied that the coast was cleared.

"I better find a way to warn Voyager," Stadi says to herself before randomly choosing a direction to head down towards.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, on to final business," Janeway says to her staff, while Ranko, as "Yeoman", take notes. "Tom?"

"Power is down by 14 percent," Paris says. "Pretty soon, we might have to push the ship."

"Kat?"

"We're working on increasing the power efficiency," Kat says. "With…Lt. Carey and Lt. Torres in dispose at the moment, we're suffering from a staffing crisis in key areas."

"Yeoman?"

"Got it," Ranko says. "And if I may add, we should be able to reroute key systems in the interim."

"We could reroute power by eliminating the use of a few decks," Kim says. "Deck 9 has only Security on it, for example."

"I can see about reassigning my security teams to a different deck," Tuvok says.

"Good," Janeway says. "Anything else?"

"We still have the matter of assigning positions," Chakotay says.

"Ah, that brings me to the next point," Janeway says, as she turns to Ranko. "Bring them in."

"Yes, Captain," Ranko says, as she gets up, and goes to the door of the Conference Room. The doors slide open, and Ranko sticks her head out.

"You can come in," Ranko says.

Neelix and Kes enter the Conference Room.

"Hello, Captain…everyone," Neelix says.

"Hi," Kes says. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yes," Janeway says. "Since you two want to be productive members of the crew, and since you passed the skills test, we will accept you on the staff."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Neelix says. "For a moment there, I thought we would be turned away."

"That has crossed our minds," Tuvok says.

"Well," Janeway says, as she held a laugh. "That will not happen. You, Mister Neelix, will, after a period of training, will serve as 'Quarter Master'."

"And that is…?"

"Basically, you tend to the welfare of the crew," Ranko says. "That includes food, clothing…and morale."

"Sounds…interesting. I'll take it."

"Will I be doing this as well?" Kes asked.

"No, you will be trained to be a certified 'Nurse'. Lt. Stadi and the EMH will supervise your training, as will I."

"That is interesting. I will do my best to fulfill your faith in me."

"Captain, what is the status of 'Chief Engineer'?" Chakotay asked.

"All options are still open…for now," Janeway says.

"Of course."

And then-

BOOM!

The klaxon began to ring out all over the ship.

"Huh, another day at the office," Janeway says. "If there is nothing more…dismiss."

As the staff leaves the room to go to their respective stations, Janeway turns to Ranko.

"'Triskelion'?"

"Eh, it'll give B'Ellanna 'character'."

"I'm SURE."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: "Triskelion" refers to the classic Star Trek episode called "The Gamesters of Triskelion". Exactly what that is in Ranma lexicon will unfold over time. Also, I will refer to all of the Star Trek: Voyager episodes through season five; the rest will be in the other story, "The Ranma Trek Chronicles". Until next time...**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Stadi ran through the corridors of the mysterious place, while attempting to make sense this endless maze. She could hear screams, and laughter for that matter, echo through the halls. The shadows seemed alive, forcing Stadi to shut down her telepathic senses, least be over-whelmed by this darkness. Still, knowing that Counselor Usagi Tsukino was with her, Stadi was determined to find the nearest exit…pronto.

"Where is it?" Stadi said to herself, as she looked about the place wildly. "Where is the damn exit?"

Stadi closes her eyes, seeing if Usagi could somehow help her in this dilemma…

'Counselor, I need your help!' Stadi thought.

'I know,' Usagi replied likewise.

'So?'

'So what?'

'So where do I go from here?'

'You got me.'

'You're no help!'

'Actually, there is a way for you to get out of here, but it involves 'spring the trap'.'

'What do you mean?'

'Back when I was an active member of the Jedi Order, my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi told me that the best way to flush out the villains is to 'spring the trap'. By doing that, the tactical advantage become yours.'

'But…how does THAT help us?'

'Look, the only way to get out of here, is through Jadeite. Heck, I would not be surprised that he is laughing his behind off while watching YOU running around like a mouse.'

'I'm know mouse!'

'Then why are we going around in circles?'

Stadi looks around to see the walls of the corridor. They seemed eerily familiar.'

'We're in a maze.'

'Bingo. And like any maze, the end such a maze is also the exit.'

'And that's where we'll find the most opposition.'

'Correct.'

'Great, just…great.'

'But don't worry about it…I'll be with you every step up of the way.'

'Really?'

'Really. It IS my body, you know.'

'Ha! We'll see about that. So now what?'

'Focus your thoughts to the strongest energy signature. That's where you'll find the exit.'

'Right.'

And with that, Stadi, after picking up a feint, yet particular, energy signature, runs down the hall.

Meanwhile…

"Interesting," Janeway says, as she observes the phenomenon. "Kat, what do you make of it?"

"It's definitely a quantum singularity," Kat says, as she studied her readings. "We'll be safe, if we do not proceed further-"

"Captain, I am picking up a distress signal," Tuvok says.

"Distress signal?" Chakotay says. "Mister Tuvok, full view."

CHIRP!

On the main screen, a tiny ship could be seen.

"I'm not making out what THAT is," Janeway says. "Mister Kim?"

"Allocating resources, ma'am," Kim says. As the designated Operations Officer, it was his role to make sure that all the other departments have what they need, including power.

"Mister Tuvok, magnify."

CHIRP!

"There are still some spatial distortion effects interfering with the visuals," Tuvok says.

"Perhaps we can use a tractor beam?" "Stadi" offered.

"Tractor beam," Janeway mused. "Kat?"

"It is possible, but that means that the tractor beams emitters need to be modified at the source," Kat says.

"Bridge to Torres," Chakotay says. "You got that?"

"Yes, Bridge," says Torres likewise. "We could modulate the emitters by matching the frequency of the spatial distortion, by using our warp field."

"How long?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Mister Carey?" Janeway pipes up. "What do you think?"

"It's possible, but we'll need more power to pull it off."

"Understood. Mister Carey, you're in charge of the modifications. Kat, Mister Kim? Assist Engineering."

"Yes, ma'am," Kat and Kim reply in unison.

Meanwhile, Ranko is making notes of all this, when she sees Chakotay getting "the look" from Janeway. Knowing what that means meant for Ranko to run interference. And so…

"Captain, may I have a word with you?" Ranko asked.

Janeway raises an eyebrow.

"Please?"

"Very well, Yeoman. Mister Paris, hold our position."

"Yes, ma'am," Paris says.

As Janeway and Ranko go into the Ready Room, Kat looks on with worry…

As soon as Janeway and Ranko were alone, Janeway turns around to face Ranko.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to have some tea."

"What?"

Ranko brought out a hot kettle and two cups from pocket space.

"Tea?"

"Humph," Janeway says, as she accepts a cup. "You know that I prefer to drink coffee."

"I know. Remember the last time we had tea?"

"Yeah, we almost…well, you know…"

"Yes, it was after I learned that you were pregnant with Kat. I wanted to do the right thing, and you turned me down."

"But I did like that…moment of honesty."

Ranko pours tea into Janeways cup.

"To happiness?" Ranko says, as she raises her cup.

"Ditto," Janeway replied likewise.

CLINK!

The two drank.

"Alright, so…what do you want to say, in regards to out there?"

"You need to stay neutral, Kathy," Ranko says.

"You know that I prefer Carey."

"Ah, but you DID agree to give B'Ellanna a chance. And you allowed for an extra layer in that regard, by putting her on a period of probation."

"Perhaps, but I've been reading her file. She had quit Starfleet Academy on her last year. How can I expect her to be dependable on top of making sure she doesn't get into fights with her crewmates?"

"But you did give me your word. Cutting her off like that won't make things any easier for any of us. And Chakotay, in the capacity of being your 'First Officer', is well within his rights to ask for advice from any engineer, if there isn't a Chief Engineer present."

"For someone known to creating Chaos, you certainly know your rule books."

"Feh, I don't make the rules…I just abide by them. By the way, pay attention to Stadi."

Janeway frowns.

"What seems to be the matter?"

"I am concern about Stadi," Ranko says. "She…not exactly had been right since yesterday."

"Perhaps it's the linger effects of her near-death?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, we better get out there and be ready for Mister Carey's modifications-"

"Uh-hum."

"Mister Carey and MISS Torres' modifications."

"Much better."

Meanwhile…

Stadi manage to complete the maze, only to end up with a bigger challenge.

"YOU?" Stadi yelled.

"Yes," Jadeite says, as he finishes clapping his hands. "I must say that you amused me quite well. And even if you are NOT the Moon Princess…and I still say you ARE…you are too much of a threat for me to allow YOU to live."

As if on cue, three, golem-like monstrosities appear in front of the Negaverse general.

"Since THREE of the Sailor Scouts defeated me…three of these things will defeat YOU!"

Stadi looks at the creatures. Each one of them was over giant in size. One was made from fire, one was made from stone, and one was made from ice. And each one looked mean and nasty.

"Say good-bye, Sailor Moon! Minions…KILL."

Stadi steps back, as the golems step forward.

THOOM! THOOM! THOOM-!

Stadi turns around to leave the arena, only to have her escape closed off by a huge door.

THUNK!

Stadi hits the door to no avail.

"It's over," Stadi says, as she lowers her head in defeat…

"It's over…for Jadeite, that is," Usagi says, as she raises her head. She then turns around…

"I KNEW it!" Jadeite yells triumphantly. "You ARE Sailor Moon!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Usagi says, as she straightens her uniform. If felt tight around the chest and backside. "So, what do you want? And by the way, I thought you died or something."

"I want revenge of course! I didn't die…though I might as well! When you defeated me originally, Queen Beryl froze me in perpetual stasis, and cast me aside into the Void. I would have been there for all of eternity, but her subsequent death weakened the original spell long enough for me to escape."

"Okay, so why act now?"

"I wouldn't have, had I not sense you on that ship of yours. I knew I was not strong enough to face the power of Crystal Tokyo, so I wanted to return to this Universe in this part of space. You being alone, so far away from home, proved to be a fortunate…accident, though I do not know why you tried to pretend you were someone else."

"Whatever," Usagi says, as she rolled her neck. "You were a loser then, and you are a loser now. And unlike LAST time, my power has grown to the point that I do not NEED to become 'Sailor Moon' to defeat you. Observe."

Usagi closes her eyes. She hated doing this, since it was an ability that she did not earn. However, ever since becoming xenomorphic, her body is constantly adapting to new genetic materials and new environments…in an attempt to become stronger. And so-

"Sharingan."

DOOM!

Usagi's eyes were now red with a single tomoe mark in each eye. Her husband Ranma had red eyes with a black spiral within, which gave him new abilities, related to the Sharingan, that he has yet to truly discover…

Regardless, her eyes automatically determined her first foe's weakness.

Jadeite sees Usagi's eyes change, and was taken aback by this nearly horrific sight.

"What-?"

"As I said, my power has increased," Usagi smirked.

Point of fact, Usagi's ability to utilize the Sharingan was made it easy by her recently acquired Changeling abilities...thanks to accidentally swallowing one.

Quickly, Usagi runs up to the ice creature, and taps a single point on the creature's cold bottle…

KRISH!

The creature shatters instantly.

"What-?"

"That was one power," Usagi say, as her eyes returned to normal. "Here is another…"

Usagi began to perform a "kata" similar to Northern Shaolin Kung Fu. In actuality, it was a modified form of the "Fire Bending" techniques of the planet Jeegoo.

"Fire Style Jutsu: Flickered Flame!" Usagi says, as she completed her martial dance with a series of mudra hand gestures.

Immediately, the flames of the creature's body began to draw out into Usagi's aura. The creature struggled, as with was reduced to an immobile piece of charcoal…which broke apart after falling to the hard ground.

THOOM!

KRISH!

"And now, for the grand finale," Usagi says, as her eyes turned green…as did the rest of her body…

Jadeite watched in amazement Usagi grew into a seven foot tall, green-skinned Amazon with lots of muscles. The cloth of her clothes seemed to stretch and rip, as the Hulkusagi steps into the fore…

"What are you waiting for?" Jadeite demanded. "Get her!"

The stone golem charged towards Hulkusagi.

"Stone Man wants to play with Hulkusagi?" Hulkusagi growled. "Hulkusagi want to play, too!"

Hulkusagi slammed her fists unto the ground, causing the stone golem to stumble. The allowed it to be set up for a punch.

"Bye-Bye, Stone-Man!" Hulkusagi says, as she used a classic uppercut to pulverize the golem's head.

BLAM!

"Stone-Man not so tough," Hulkusagi says, as she reverted back to normal.

"As you can see, you are far from capable of defeating me," Usagi says, as she cinched her tattered clothes to something more useful to wear.

"No," Jadeite says, as he takes out a mysterious, flask. "This is NOT over."

Jadeite takes the flask, and drinks it. Almost immediately, he begins to change into something monstrous.

"ARRRRRRGH!" the altered Jadeite raged, as his multiple tentacles flayed about. He flicked a limb to smack Usagi, only for her to roll out of the way in time.

THOOM!

She ran to wear the flask fell away, picks it up, and, while running, examines the flask. It read:

"'Might of Cthulu'," Usagi says. "Oh, dear."

Apparently, Jadeite had consumed the essence of the "Watchers-of-the-Deep" to become a pale, yet powerful, imitation of one. And from her experience, these things were deadly. Usagi may be tempting fate in dealing with this one.

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay, initiate the modifications," Janeway says, as she sits down.

"Initiating the modified tractor beam," Tuvok says.

CHOOM!

"We appear to be piercing the event horizon," Kat says.

"All systems are reporting as normal," Kim says. "Wait, I'm detecting a-"

WHOOM!

The Voyager begins to rock.

"I'm detecting multiple feedback loops throughout the ship's power systems!"

"Confirmed!" Kat says. "The polarity has changed!"

"Captain, we're being pulled into the event horizon!" Paris says frantically.

"Engineering, disengage power!" Kim says.

"We're trying, but the control are jammed!" Carey yells.

Janeway looks at Ranko. Ranko nods her head.

"Engineering, adjust the polarity using an exponential EMP arrangement," Ranko says.

"But…that will fry out the secondary back-ups!"

"Ensign Tendo is correct," B'Ellanna says. "It would be the equivalent of filling the proverbial valley within a sound wave structure!"

"Like using sound to cancel out another sound wave," Chakotay says.

"Do it, Mister Carey," Janeway commands.

"Um, yes, ma'am," Carey says, as he made the adjustments.

Soon, the rocking decreased. However, something felt odd to Janeway.

"Kat, can these new adjustments also work on visuals?"

Kat muses for a minute, as her fingers danced across the panel of her station.

"I believe we can."

"Good, feed your data to Engineering."

"Yes, ma'am."

Janeway turns to Ranko.

"And you say you DON'T want to be an Engineer, Ensign?"

"No."

"Ranko, how did you know how to make the adjustments?" Kim asked.

"Ah, it was nothing," Ranko tried to dismiss the situation. "I remember reading something similar happening to the Enterprise-D, that's all."

Janeway raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. She had no doubt that Ranko relied upon her considerable experience as a former starship captain…or something to that effect.

"Engineering to Bridge," B'Ellanna called out. "We're ready."

"Adjust have been made and are confirmed," Kim says.

"Good. Mister Tuvok, on screen," Janeway commands.

CHIRP!

The object ahead turned turns out to be…

"That's…the Voyager," Chakotay says shockingly.

"Captain, how is that possible?" Paris asked. "How can that ship be us?"

Ranko studies the ship.

"More like WE'RE the ship," Ranko replied.

"Ranko, have you faced such a phenomenon?" Janeway asked.

Ranko was about to speak, when she nearly blacks out.

"I got you," Chakotay says, as he grabs Ranko.

"Thanks," Ranko replied. "I guess I'm sensitive to this event horizon…like everyone else seems to be."

Earlier, it was determined that the spatial anomaly was causing a few members of the crew headaches. As a result, the EMH and Stadi were given shots to anyone that needs it.

"Bridge to Stadi," Janeway says.

"This is Stadi."

"We have a medical situation concerning Ensign Tendo."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I am on my way," Stadi says, as she prepares a lethal dosage of medicine. "Ensign Tendo will be taken care of."

Meanwhile…

"Now, Moon Princess," says the altered Jadeite, as he slithered towards Usagi. "I will humiliate you…before I destroy you!"

"Destroy…ME?" Usagi yelled. She then takes out her henshin wand. Sure, she no longer needed it to "get into character", but dealing with Jadeite felt like homecoming to her. "I fought beings who consume worlds like snack cakes. I've touch the face of the Godhead…and walked to the edge of the Abyss. I've died and was reborn so many times that I can hardly care to count. Sure, you have the power of a Watcher-of-the-Deep, but, as an old friend once said to me, 'Power, without perception, holds no true value, and therefore is spiritually USELESS'."

Usagi points her rod at Jadeite.

"With you, the emphasis is on the word 'useless'."

"Why you-!"

"Moon Power Make-Up!"

FWOOSH!

"Gah!" Jadeite yelled, as he covered his eyes.

During the transformation process, Usagi twirls around while her clothes changes. It has been a while since she was last in her "Sailor Moon" guise, mostly because there was no need. Now, there is.

When the light show dies down, Jadeite could see the results.

"I am Sailor Moon, the champion of Love and Justice!" says Sailor Moon. "And on behalf of the Moon…I shall punish you!"

Jadeite's new senses told him that he was not dealing with some 'Magical Girl'. No, he was dealing with a goddess.

Sailor Moon gets into a fight stance.

"Well?"

"Well…yes! I kill you!"

Jadeite rushes over, whipping his tentacles in the air.

Sailor Moon waited until the last minute to leap out of the first one, hops on another and then pulls yet another over the Negaverse general. She then uses her arc to begin to flip the general over her shoulder.

"Ha!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she throws Jadeite into the air.

"Ahhh-!" Jadeite yelled in surprise. He knew that he had gotten bigger and heavier with his altered form, but he never expected Sailor Moon to throw him so easily.

"Now, to show you my latest power…"

The jewel in Sailor Moon's tiara glowed, as Sailor Moon places her left hand on the jewel while point her right index finger at the falling general.

"Here's a modification of a technique a former enemy of mine taught me. SPECIAL MOON BEAM…CANNON!"

A concentrated stream of light leapt from her fingertip, and blasted Jadeite.

FWOOOSH!

"Arrrrrrghhhhhhh-!"

"Dusted-!" Sailor Moon tried to say, before suddenly feeling very weak. "Ah…!"

Sailor Moon realized that she used too much energy at one time. Her "Sailor Moon" form began to flicker between that and the form of Lt. Stadi.

"Bl-blast!" Sailor Moon says, as she tried to stay on her feet. "Must…get out of here-!"

With the last bit of her strength, Sailor Moon, she focused her thoughts upon the one she loved in all of Creation.

"Ranma…"

And then, she utilizes the "Instant Transmission" technique to make her escape.

Meanwhile, "Stadi" was about to give Ranko a shot when-  
FWOOM!

Stadi fell on top "Stadi".

KLOMP!

Tuvok was immediately in front with his phaser raised.

"What's going on here?" Janeway says.

Stadi was about to get up and say something, when fake Stadi grabs Stadi by the throat.

"One false move, and she will die," Stadi says.

"Fine, but WHO are you?" Chakotay asked.

"Stadi" looks around the room.

"It doesn't matter," Stadi says. "You fell for the trap, and soon this singularity will crush you."

Ranko observes, and stealthily signals Kim on the console panel of the Captain's chair. Kim sees Ranko's "message", and begins to make modifications to the internal security screens.

Ranko then turns to the real Stadi.

'Stadi, trust your instincts,' Ranko thought.

Stadi looks at Ranko. For some reason, she knew to trust her…

Ranko then turns to Janeway.

"Ma'am, I think it's time."

Janeway sees the familiar glint in Ranko's eyes…as if a plan has been prepared.

"Time for what?" the fake Stadi demanded.

Janeway looks at the fake Stadi with a hard expression.

"It's time for you to get off my ship…NOW."

Kim presses a single button, sending a bolt of electricity through the environmental control panel…and into the fake Stadi.

"YEEARRRRGH!" the fake Stadi roared.

At the last moment, Ranko rushes over to knock the real Stadi out of the way.

THOOMP!

Tuvok took aim and discharged his weapon.

CHOOOMMM!

The fake Stadi bubbled and melted unto the deck of the Bridge.

"You okay?" Ranko asked.

"I…I guess so," Stadi says.

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" Paris asked.

"That makes the two of us," Janeway says.

Later…

Having deduced that the anomaly was a trap set by an old enemy, the crew of Voyager manages to escape. Strangely, Stadi contends that she doesn't remember what happened to her or why she had been replaced, which was confirmed the EMH's diagnosis. The only she could say was that she had some weird dream about a man named Jadeite, and how he was insisting that she was some kind of "Moon Princess".

"And it was really weird, Ranko," Stadi says to Ranko, as the two walked down the corridor. "I haven't even heard of that name until now. I mean, who would be named after a mineral?"

"Stranger things have happened, Stadi," Ranko replied. "Look, I got to go."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm in the midst of a personal project."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you later…at dinner?"

"Sure."

And with that, Stadi heads back to her station in Sickbay, where she will be tutoring Kes to be a certified Nurse.

A few minutes later, Ranko finds herself in Engineering. She sees Janeway and Chakotay.

"Ma'am, Commander," Ranko says.

"Ensign," Chakotay replies. "What brings you by?"

"I'm here for the scheduled training session."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about that," Janeway says. "I'm B'Ellanna supervise the realignment of the warp core matrix, so that we can get back into warped space."

"So, B'Ellanna is the new 'Chief Engineer' then."

"I am happy to report that, yes, she is," Chakotay says.

"Huh."

"Ensign, I don't think B'Ellanna will have time to participate in the training today."

Ranko mulls over the situation.

"Ensign?" Chakotay asks.

"Well, I can help out, and speed up the process."

"Really?"

"I do want to contribute to the welfare of this ship and its crew, you know."

"I think B'Ellanna is tough enough to do both the realignment and the training session in one day…at least until we get a proper schedule," Janeway says. "So…proceed."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Don't be too hard on her," Chakotay says, as he pats Ranko's shoulders.

"Me? Hard?"

"Yes."

"Since when have I ever given a difficult session?"

"Okay, how about that time on Ceti Alpha 5?" Janeway asked.

"Alright, THAT was a bit extreme, but you survived, right?"

"Yeah, 'survived' is the operative word."

"And you trained in the Weirding Way at the Bene Gesserit monastery there."

"Okay, so the Sisters were nice…to a point."

"BUT…I'll keep the pain, er, the lessons to a minimum."

"Yes, you do that," Janeway says, as she turns to leave.

Chakotay can only chuckle, as he leaves Engineering as well.

"I get NO respect…"

Meanwhile, a lone craft travels through space. Destination: Voyager.

"I'll get you, Sailor Moon…if it's the last thing I ever do!" Jadeite yells.

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

It has been a week since experiencing the anomaly, and life aboard the USS Voyager has returned to normal, as normal as things can get for a Federation starship that was 75,000 light years from Earth. The combined crew consisting of Starfleet and Maquis personnel are still attempting to reconcile their respective differences, while all are adjusting to the fact that they had to rely on each other to survive. Still, there were a few guilty pleasures for people to indulge in.

Example: Ranko Tendo putting one B'Ellanna Torres through an intense training session known affectionately as "Triskelion"…

"This is 'Bomber-1' calling base," Ranko says, as she pilots the B-17 bomber with her "co-pilot" B'Ellanna. Both were dressed in flight gear while listening to Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries".

"We're over the target."

"Base to 'Bomber-1', you are a go," says "Base" through her headset.

"Roger that."

B'Ellanna turns to her trainer.

"WHAT is the point of this?" B'Ellanna asked curtly.

"The point of THIS exercise is to expect the un-expectant…that's what. Like…now."

RATATATATATATATAT-!

BOOM!

The plane begins to dip, as one of the engines began to lose power.

"May-day, may-day!" Ranko yelled, as she tried to keep the plane leveled.

"What are we suppose to do?" B'Ellanna yelled.

"I think we got hit in the electrical box…I don't see any bullet holes in the engines themselves."

"Why?"

"Well, gee…you ARE the Chief Engineer, no?"

"Alright, alright," B'Ellanna scoffed, as she un-straps herself from her seat, and gets up.

B'Ellanna goes across the deck, and goes to the electrical unit: the fuse box. Sure enough, there were holes shot through it.

"Great," B'Ellanna smirked, as she takes a pair of rubber gloves, and puts them on. She was NOT about to electrocute herself for training-

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP!

"WHAAAAT?" B'Ellanna yelled?

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP!

"Wait, that sound came from the rear of the plane," says the demi-Klingon to herself, as she began to move to rear…

BAM!

A grotesque, green arms burst through the rear door, which lead to the rear gunnery torrent.

"Wha-?"

BAM!

The door falls down, revealing some sort of humanoid monster, and the rest of its companions. The spewed puss from open sores, and seemed gaunt. Slowly, they seemed to lumber towards her…

"Forget this!" B'Ellanna yelled. "Ranko!"

B'Ellanna ran down to the cockpit. She burst her head inside.

"Ranko, there're these things in the plane!"

"Then, that's our cue," Ranko replied, as she takes out a grenade. "You got your parachute?"

"Why would I need one?"

"Well, I did put the holographic safeties on 'off mode'…"

"Well, my pack in BACK there!"

"Then, we can share-"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP-!

Ranko and B'Ellanna both look at the cockpit door…

"Now is the time to GO," Ranko says, as she puts on the pack.

"Agreed."

THUMP!

"RRROWR!" the monster roared, just as Ranko kicks to window out.

KRISH!

"I'll see…in HELL!" Ranko yelled, as she drops the World War II-style grenade into the seat. Quickly, she grabs her latest student, and leaps out of the plane…while making sure that they did not go into the rotating propellers.

BOOM!

As the plane explodes, the two were in freefall.

"THIS is still training, huh?"

"Lab exercise, actually."

"…"

"Oh, come on, B'Ellanna. Not all training exercise involve 'pain sticks', you know."

"Yeah, RIGHT!"

A short time later…

B'Ellanna enters Engineering. For some reason, her training session was interrupted when some sort of shockwave rocked the ship.

"Carey, status," B'Ellanna says, as she surveys the area.

"We're checking the major systems now-" Carey began, as he turns to face the Chief Engineer.

"Yes?" B'Ellanna replied.

"Um, your…clothes?"

B'Ellanna did not have time to change clothes. At the moment, she was wearing something out of a sword-and-sorcery fantasy, complete with broadsword.

"WHAT?"

"Aren't you cold?"

B'Ellanna rolled her eyes.

"Carey, there are more important things to worry about," B'Ellanna says. "Like this ship, for instance?"

"Um, right. I'm checking things out right now."

"Good."

Silence.

"I must say, that you look hot in that outfit."

"CAREY!"

"Right, checking away."

Meanwhile, Ranko steps unto the Bridge…dressed in the same manner. Janeway sees this.

"I don't even WANT to know," Janeway says dryly.

"Er, right," Ranko says, as she hands over her datapad. "Latest scores from B'Ellanna training."

"Thank you," Janeway says, as she accepts the pad. "You know, you could have changed."

"I figured that a lack of modesty is a small price to pay for me to be extra concern for ship and crew."

Ranko pauses.

"And I felt a great disturbance, and wanted to make sure that I was wrong."

Janeway takes a look at Ranko's face. Ranko appeared to be apprehensive somehow…

"Wrong about what?" Janeway asked.

"Engineering to Bridge, we're in the clear down here," B'Ellanna says over the public address.

"Understood," Janeway says.

"Captain, I picking up the type of the explosion," Kat says, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Polaric ions."

Kat looks up.

"It's a temporal wave front."

"Mister Tuvoc, source?"

"I feeding the coordinates to Yeoman Tendo," Tuvok says.

Ranko brings up another pad.

"I got it. Hmmm. The source only a few hours from here."

Janeway turns to Neelix.

"Mister Neelix?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Are you familiar with this sector?"

"Yes, but only as a passerby," Neelix says. "I tend to stay away from populated centers that have yet to achieve space travel."

"Concerned about contaminating their culture?" Kim asked.

"No, I don't want to risk being seen as some monster by some xenophobes."

"Ah."

Janeway goes to Ranko's ear.

"You've been through here before?" Janeway whispers.

"Why are we whispering?" Ranko replied likewise.

"Because not everyone knows about the REAL you?"

"Good point. Actually, I have…a long time ago."

"Give me a report on it later."

"Right."

Janeway steps back.

"Okay," Janeway says. "Mister Paris: adjust course to investigate."

"Yes, ma'am."

Janeway then turns to face Ranko.

"And, you, Ensign: puts some proper clothes on."

"Aye, ma'am," Ranko says with a smile. As she walks back into the turbolift, she catches Kim's roving eyes.

"What?"

"Um, nothing," Kim says nervously, as he continues his work.

"Humph," Ranko says, as she continues on her way. Yes, Kim had a girlfriend back home, but long-distance relationships tend to fail. She didn't mind having Kim as a roommate, but now…

"Maybe I better find another roommate or something," Ranko says to herself. "I wonder if Stadi would take me…"

Thirty minutes later, the Voyager is in orbit around a wasted planet. At the same time, two other sensitive crewmembers, Stadi and Kes, also picked up on the desolation of the planet…as well as the demise of every life form on the planet.

"My god," Chakotay says. "So much destruction."

"It appeared to be sudden," Tuvok says.

"Confirmed," Kat says. "I detect radiation levels that would indicate that the destruction of the planet accord…thirty day ago."

"Wait, we just felt blast thirty minutes ago," Paris says.

"You forget that a spatial shockwave could be felt long after the initial explosion," Ranko says.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Kat, what are the conditions?" Janeway asked.

"Radiation levels are within acceptable limits, and there is breathable atmosphere."

"Well, good…there is nothing to do but to go down to the planet," Janeway says. "Mister Paris, Mister Tuvok, Miss Stadi and Miss Tendo: you all are with me. Miss Torres, meet me in Transporter Room Three."

"I'm on my way-" B'Ellanna began to reply.

"Captain, permission to come along?" Kat ask.

Janeway looks at her daughter.

"I need you here to stay abreast of the situation."

"You might need a second analysis."

Ranko notices this.

"Captain, we can complete our survey of the planet faster if we have a complete team."

Janeway looks at Ranko.

"Fine. B'Ellanna, remain on the ship. Commander Chakotay, you have the Bridge."

"Yes, ma'am," Chakotay and B'Ellanna say in unison.

A few minutes later, the Away Team arrives to what should be some sort of pavilion. Darkness seemed to hover about, as the air seemed to be caked with dust.

"It's…horrible," Stadi says. "What could have done this?"

"Or what?" Paris says. "Whatever happened here, there is not a sign of life."

Ranko looks about the place.

"I remember this place…"

Janeway over hears this, and goes to Ranko.

"You want to talk?" Janeway asked.

Ranko nods her head, and the two of them go off to the side. This did not go unnoticed.

"You know, those two are awfully close," Kat says with wonder.

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't worry about it," Paris says.

"Hmmm…"

With the two of them alone, Janeway turns to Ranko.

"Okay, speak."

"This planet…is called 'Ard'…'Earth', to the natives here."

"So you HAVE been here."

"Yes," Ranko says. "This place was on of the newer development centers that were being built in this center."

"And were here because…"

"I was just passing through with a friend and Usagi…in a blue police box."

"A what?"

"Captain?" Paris called out. "We think we found the source of the explosion, of sorts."

Janeway and Ranko turn around and return to the group.

"This is a polaric field conduit," Kat says.

"We spotted more all around the area," Tuvok says. "All of them are in equal condition."

"My god," Janeway says, as she looks at the wreaked conduit. "With all of them going off at once-"

"Captain, I sense…a life form…all around me," Stadi says.

Tuvok takes out his Tricorder.

"None detected."

"But I am sure-"

"Wait, where is Ranko?" Paris asked.

"Ranko?" Janeway calls out. "Ranko!"

Meanwhile, a month into the past, Ranko is in the midst of a crowded pavilion.

"Now what?"

A blond-haired boy points at Ranko.

"Ah! A demon!"

"Figures…"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Yes, I threw in some "Heavy Metal: The Movie". Ha!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean that she disappeared?" Janeway demanded.

"I'm saying that…Ranko disappeared, Captain," Kat says, as she continued analyzing her readings. "When these polaric conduits blew, it ruptured the space-time continuum…but left fissures all over the place."

Janeway turns to Stadi.

"Stadi, is Ranko okay?" Janeway asked.

Stadi, a full-blooded Betazoid, closes her eyes.

"Yes…I can feel her," she says, as Stadi extended her thoughts. "Her thoughts are feint, but she is fine…if a bit agitated."

Paris turns to Kat.

"Then why haven't we disappeared, too?" Paris asked.

"Because they are scattered all over the place, and they move around at random," Kat says.

"Like icebergs," Janeway says.

"Captain, I would recommend that we return to the ship immediately," Tuvok says.

"No, we have to find-" Janeway began, before realizing that she was seemingly in a different place.

"Captain?"

Janeway turns around to see Paris and Stadi standing behind her. Apparently, they, too, were scooped up into the past as well.

"Are you two fine?" Janeway asked.

"I…I guess so," Stadi says. "I guess my telepathic thoughts might have brought us here."

"Don't feel so bad," Paris replies, as he held Stadi by the shoulders. "It's not your fault."

"Regardless, we should find Ranko and find a way out of here-"

"I'm telling ya, Doc…it's not a big deal," Ranma says, as he, the 10th incarnation of "The Doctor", Donna Noble and Jackie Tyler were milling about the courtyard, while carrying a few bags.

"'Not a big deal'?" the Doctor says. "We were…naked together. Are you not didtrubed by that?"

"Hey, I'm more disturbed by the fact that you're harping on that."

"That's because you LIKED that, huh?" Jackie says with a smirk.

Ranma turns to his wife.

"Now, YOU don't start with me, alright?"

"So what exactly happened?" Donna asked. "I kind of…blacked out when Jackie went all 'she-devil' on me."

"Hey!" Jackie yelled in protest.

"What's to tell?" Ranma says. "An demonic entity took control of Jackie's body, when Jackie was 'Usagi'. As 'Trigona', Jackie had 'relations'—to put it mildly—with over one hundred guys, including the Doc here, in order to collect their power and energy…all in an attempt to impregnate me for the express purpose in creating a new body a la 'Rosemary's Baby'."

"WOT?" Jackie yelled.

"Oh, my," Donna says.

"And THAT is why, Doc, worrying about US being naked is silly. What? Never seen a naked girl before…or do you like my girl body?"

"Preposterous!" Doc says with blush. "I am a Time Lord…not some hormonally charge teenager-"

"Excuse me," Janeway says, as she and her party goes up to the assembled group. "Ranma, what are you doing with these people?"

Ranma looks at Janeway, then at his companions, and then back at Janeway.

"Do I know, lady?"

Janeway frowns. She then glances back at Stadi.

"Stadi, is there something wrong with this man?" Janeway asked.

Stadi squints her eyes.

"Captain, he's telling the truth," Stadi says. "He is being honest when he said that he doesn't remember you."

Janeway's mind was abuzz with questions, but-

"Ranma, think. I know that you are thick-headed, but surely you know ME."

"I do?" Ranma replied with wonder.

"Of course you do. You were accidentally sent back a month into the past-"

"Ranma, are you SURE you don't remember this person?" the Doctor interjects.

"Mmmm…I don't THINK so. I do recognize her uniform from the late 24th century-"

PING!

Then, it dawned on Ranma.

"Wait…you're Katherine Janeway. Man, it's been a long time since I've last seen you."

"Just how long are we talking about?" Paris asked.

Ranma looked at Janeway, then at the Doctor (who nodded his consent) and then back at Janeway.

"From my perspective, it's been well over a millennium since I last seen you."

"…"

Meanwhile…

With Janeway and three others missing, Chakotay called for a meeting of the relevant departments.

"Okay, let's recap," Chakotay asked, after rubbing his temples. "Due to the erratic nature of these 'fissures', the Captain and everyone…disappeared into the time stream?"

"Right," Kat says, as she goes to the large display screen. She puts her findings on the screen. "We'll be able to chart these fissure to avoid them in the future."

"Can we use these fissures to locate our missing crew?" Tuvok asked.

Yes. Torres? Kim?"

The demi-Klingon and the Korean stand up.

"We were able to set up the deflector dish to create a 'temporal tether'," B'Ellanna says.

"From there, and thanks to Kat's readings, we discovered that the Captain and the others are thirty days and one day BEFORE the accident," Kim says.

"Will you be able to retrieve them?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes," Kat says. "Once we go to the epicenter of the disaster, we can establish a platform from which we can use to locate everyone."

Chakotay thinks for a moment.

"Alright, I want you to lead on this, Kat," Chakotay says. "B'Ellanna? Kim? Make sure that Kat has the resources that she needs."

"Yes, sir," B'Ellanna and Kim say in unison.

After most of the staff leave, Kat goes to Chakotay.

"Sir, I would like to request that Miss Kes comes with us," Kat asked.

"Why?" Chakotay replied.

"She mentioned that she was the first to detect the temporal wake, and it would seem that her species possess latent psychic abilities that we can use to narrow our search…"

"…And used those abilities to contact Stadi," Chakotay says. "Of course. Yes, if Kes is willing to help, by all means…let her."

"Thank you, sir," Kat says, as she turns to leave.

"And Kat?"

"Yes, sir?" Kat says, as she turns to face the First Officer.

"We'll get your mother back safely."

Kat smiles, and then leaves the room.

Meanwhile…

Ranko found herself nursing a head wound, while sitting on a stool in a stranger's home.

"Are you okay?" says a gray-haired man, as he gave her something to drink.

"Thanks," Ranko says, as she accepts the drink. She sniffed it, liked the smell, and then drank the contents. Since her danger senses did not ring, it was not dangerous…

"Yeah, I'm okay," says Ranko, as she sets the cup onto a nearby table.

"Yes, that was quite a wound you got," says the man.

"Heh, not as bad as the wound that I gave the guy who hit me. Heh."

The man sweated a bit, recalling how Ranko, during a protest rally, had turned one of the security guards into a 'living pretzel'.

"I never knew that the body could be so…flexible."

"Yeah, it's amazing…"

Silence.

"By the way, my name is 'Pe'Nar Malkull'," says the gray-haired man. He then motions his colleague, who was in discussion with another protestor. "And he is my assistant Ter'la. I apologize for you getting caught up in this situation."

"Ah, those are the breaks, you know?" Ranko says dismissively.

Pe'Nar leans forward.

"And you are…?"

'Ranko Tendo, actually," Ranko says. "From Kalto Province."

"I have never seen a Kaltan with your colored hair."

"Parents are originally from this province. What? No one moves around or anything…?"

The truth of the manner was that Ranko, as Ranma, had visited Erd before, back when she, Usagi and the 4th incarnation of "The Doctor" had traveled a bit. At that time, the Doctor took it upon himself to undo the influence of the Temporal Raiders, energy beings and a rival group of the Time Lords, who used corporeal beings to do their dirty work as "mercenaries". While Usagi was trained in the arts of Temporal Sorcery, Ranma was trained as a Temporal Warrior. Temporal Warriors are mercenaries who frequently used the manipulation of Time and Space in warfare. Although their master "Xerxes" was the more congenial of the Temporal Raiders, who were energy-based entities—encased in armor for protection—from the 4th Dimension, he was still a Temporal Raider. The Doctor intervened in order to make sure that Usagi and Ranma's destinies would not get sidetracked. Otherwise, the timeline would literally come undone, since the two of them were integral to its development…

At any rate, one of their stops was on Erd. Although the excursion was brief, Ranko had enough familiarity to get by. At least, she hopes…

"So, why were you at the protest rally?" Pe'Nar asked.

"Curiosity, really," Ranko says. "I was hoping to attend a party, not a protest actually…"

The truth of the matter is that Ranko was hoping to find the source of the fissures, and use that to perform a Temporal Jump forward, using her knowledge of "Temporal Magic" as a boost. So, after getting a change in clothes, Ranko heads to the polaric plant to see about sneaking in, only to be caught up in the clash between security forces and protestors.

"Well, you need not worry about that," says Pa'nar's assistant Ter'la, as he brings out a gun.

"Ter'la…?" Pe'Nar asked with a startled expression.

"The girl is filled with polaric energy, and I suspect that you are with the government.

Ranko folds her arms.

"What are you going to do with that?" she says, confidant that she could take down Ter'la.

"Ter'la isn't going to do anything," Pe'Nar says, as he depresses a button on his watch.

Ranko suddenly lost control over her body, as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Wha-wha…?"

"I apologize in slipping into your drink 'nanites'," Pe'Nar says. "When you wake up, you'll be a lot more cooperative."

Ranko cursed herself for not being suspicious enough. Her danger senses will only activate when she is immediately in danger. Because of Pe'Nar's kindness and intent, she was fooled successfully. And apparently, he still doesn't want to harm her…

"Uhhh…"

And then, everything fell to black.

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Okay," Paris says, as he leans on the main consol of the TARDIS. "Let me get this straight: you are a time traveler, but not from Earth, and you go around exploring the Universe, mostly at random. Right?"

"Essentially, correct…though I would like to think I am doing my civic duty in helping my fellow beings now and again," says the (Tenth) Doctor, as he continued to read his findings. He then turns to face Paris.

"Have you ever been THIS inquisitive about other people's affairs?"

"I'm just curious, Doctor…?"

"Who mixed my reds with my whites?" Donna Noble says, as she shows a pink blouse.

The Doctor and Paris both turn to face the irate Donna.

"Do I look like a Laundromat service, woman?" the Doctor responded.

"Fine, but I wanted to get the new clothes processed like you told me to, but this is ridiculous."

Paris turns to the Doctor. The Doctor interjects, sensing as to what Paris wanted to ask of him.

"I always make sure that alien microbes stay 'alien'."

"That's…understandable."

The Doctor then turns to Donna.

"And if you want to know exactly WHO is at fault here, turn to the person that wears red most of the time."

Donna thought for a moment…

"Ranma."

"Why, yes…now go to HIM, please."

"Humph!" Donna says, before stalking off to find the object of his ire.

"Are you two…?" Paris asks.

"With her? No, but when she's not in a rotten mood, Donna can be a sweetheart."

Meanwhile…

"So don't remember me, huh?" Janeway says, as she taps her foot angrily.

Ranma pulls himself up from underneath the deck of the TARDIS. He was fine-tuning the directional guidance control, so that he and his companions can leave Erd soon.

"Kathy-"

"It's 'Captain'."

"From my perspective, I haven't been in Starfleet in years. And if you want to talk, I would like to suggest that this adversarial tone of yours is not being productive. Okay?"

Janeway growled inside, but relented nevertheless.

"Fine. But it is hard for me to believe that, from YOUR perspective, you don't remember me."

Ranma sighs, as he sits down his tool. He then pulled himself up from below the grating plate.

"Kathy, if you are offended by my…forgetfulness, then I apologize. Hell, I don't remember what I ate from the night before…let alone what I did a one thousand years ago. So cut me some slack, will ya?"

Janeway sighs, and then laughed softly.

"I guess…I was upset for not having as great an impact as I would like to have."

"Kathy, believe me, you will have a significant part of my life…and the life of our children."

"Well, I like that- wait, did you say…'children'?"

"No, I said 'child'."

"No, I heard you say 'children'."

"Just forget it, okay? If told ya, it could screw things up for you and my younger me."

"You know, that reminds me," Janeway says, as she leans on a nearby consol. "What's your story and THIS?"

"I'm on vacation."

"On vacation."

"Yes."

"Ranma, from what I see, you are traveling through time, and visiting different worlds."

"Yes, yes I am."

"So isn't that violating some sort of temporal prime directive?"

"No, because my…obligation to the sanctity of the timeline takes precedence over my obligation to Starfleet."

"You can't be serious."

"He is certainly quite serious, Captain," the Doctor says, as he, Paris and Donna enters the auxiliary room.

"What I don't understand why THAT has to be the case," Janeway says, as she turns to face the Doctor. "For example, your presence on this planet could jeopardize the development of this planet."

"Really? And I suppose your presence will avoid such a thing?"

Janeway says nothing.

"Besides, we're to correct a mistake that you, Captain Janeway, may have caused."

"What do you mean, Doc?" Ranma asked.

"We examined the data that I gave to the Doctor," Paris says. "Apparently, according to him, there is a blip in the space-time jiba-jabba in exactly 6 hours from now."

"Then, how do you know that WE are the cause of this, Doctor?" Janeway asked.

"Observe," the Doctor says, as he activates the auxiliary monitors. Janeway could see a multi-dimensional representation of the space-time continuum.

"Now, this is the normal flow of time," the Doctor says, as he points out the timeline representing Erd. "Its development is pretty consistent for a world that will achieve space travel within 100 years, based upon the usage of photonic energy."

"'Photonic'?" Janeway says with alarm. "But it is THAT which causes the disaster on this world."

"Actually, the protests on this world against photonic energy will forced a much more safer means of doing the same thing. From there…these people WILL achieve 'faster-than-light' capabilities. However-"

The Doctor focuses on an alternate timeline that has breached the present one.

"When the USS 'Voyager' entered this system thirty days into the future, it became a temporal nexus for THIS timeline to sprout."

"Doc, are we facing a 'chicken/egg' sort of thing?" Ranma says.

"Precisely."

"Then…it's our fault that this world gets destroyed."

"MMMM- not exactly," the Doctor says assuredly. "Timelines are like railroad tracks that can automatically switch in anticipation to a temporal wake. And I'm sure that something similar is happening in our case."

"We need to make sure that what we did…what we might do will not cause this planet's demise," Janeway says with determination. She then focuses on Ranma.

"Ranma, do you remember ANYTHING that pertains to this day?"

Ranma muses for a moment.

"Wait, now that you mention it…no."

"No?"

"No. The only thing I recall about THIS day was that Voyager passed through this sector, and scanned Erd."

"And…?"

"Nothing. The planet was fine. In fact, I even suggested we send an away team as a premise to have lunch with you."

Everyone looks at Ranma with a perplexed look.

"As friend, of course."

"Yeah, right," Paris smirked.

"It seems to me that whatever has happened…has happened," Donna says. "But in order to make it happened, we have to make sure that it happens. Right?"

The Doctor takes off his glasses, and holds Donna by the shoulders.

"Donna…that is BRILLIANT!"

"Huh?"

"Doctor, care to explain?" Janeway asked.

"What we're facing now is a temporal knot."

"I don't understand."

"Kathy, it's like tying shoe laces without the loops," Ranma says. "You fine the point that is easier to untangle…then everything else will fall into place."

Ranna goes to view screen. His fingers begin to dance across the screen. A secondary, yet smaller, view screen pops up. It was a map of the province and the local area. After making some more movements with his hands, Ranma taps the photonic plant.

"We have to be at THIS location with

"We have to go…HERE in one hour, fifty-nine minutes," Ranma says. "Somehow, the variables are changing."

"How do you know?" Janeway asked.

"I just…do."

The Doctor takes a look at Ranma's calculations.

"My god, it's worse than that."

"What is it?" Janeway asked.

"Take a look," the Doctor says. "According to these calculations-"

"The further forward we meet the 'event' the sooner the event comes," Janeways says.

"That's…correct."

"I did a paper on 'exponential temporal physics back at the Academy."

Janeway then turns to Ranma.

"And you remembered who I am sooner, you'd know that."

Ranma groan.

"But what could be causing the disaster to come sooner?" Paris asked.

Meanwhile…

Stadi and Jackie stare at each other, while sitting in the central pavilion. And for a long time, the two sat in silence.

And then-

"You seem to know 'Ranko', huh?" Jackie says with a smirk.

"Yes, I do," Stadi replied. "And I could say the same thing about you-"

"Hey, look," says Jackie, as she points to a girl who was being pushed by two men.

"She looks like-"

"Ranko," Jackie says, as she gets up. "I'm going to go after her."

Stadi look up at Jackie.

"You coming?"

"Yes, I AM."

And with that, Stadi and Jackie begin to tail the person who looks amazingly like Ranko Tendo.

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 17**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the future…

"Sir, I recommend that we put our Hisenberg enhancement field…here," Kat says, as she directs some technicians to a clearing spot. "We can focus on the last place the Captain and the others disappeared to."

"I agree," Tuvok says, as he gestured with his fingers. He then notices a nearly distraught Kes, who seemed to wonder aimlessly about the shattered pavilion.

"Miss Kes?" Tuvok called out.

Kes seems to be in a daze…

"MISS KES?"

Kes immediately snaps out of her reverie.

"My apologies, Mister Tuvok," Kes says. "It's just that…although the people are gone, I can still feel their presence."

"The after-effects of sudden mass-killings can have an effect on those who are sensitive by nature."

"So, do you feel it…too?"

"I…can, but my metal training on Vulcan has enabled me to stave off the long-term repercussions."

Silence.

"Mister Tuvok, can you teach me how to discipline my mental abilities? I want to avoid this sort of thing in the future."

Tuvok raises a single eyebrow.

"You know, the feelings."

"I will see what I can do."

"We're ready to begin," Ensign Kim says, as he finishes setting up the photonic generator. "I'm just not sure how long we can keep up the energy output before it burns itself out."

"And that's while I brought along the enhancement field," Kat says with annoyance. "We do this right because we actually PLAN on it."

B'Ellanna merely smirks, as she makes the connections between the generator and the mobile power unit.

CHOOM!

Hummm…

"Kat, we're set," B'Ellanna says.

"Good."

Kat turns to Tuvok, who is the senior officer on this trip.

"Sir, we're ready to proceed," Kat says.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Tuvok says. He then turns to Kes. "Are ready?"

Kes merely nods her head.

"Okay, then, let us proceed…"

Meanwhile, back in the past…

"Where do you think they're going?" Jackie says, as she and Stadi followed the wheel-chaired Ranko, as some men were escorting her.

Stadi turns to her companion.

"Now, how would I know THAT?" Stadi replied. "I just got here."

"Well, so have I. You know, it's not very easy being on some alien world-"

"Look out!" Stadi yells suddenly, just as a group of kids rode by on the bicycles. Stadi pushes Jackie out of the way before she would have been hurt.

"What the bloody hell-?" Jackie says.

"My apologies," Stadi says. "But my senses indicated that you would have been hurt."

Jackie looks up from the flowerbed

"What are you? Some sort of mind reader?"

"Yes."

"Whatever," Jackie says, as she struggles to get up. She then ceases her activity, as looks up.

"Why don't you be REALLY useful, and help me the hell up?"

Stadi sighs, as she reaches to grab Jackie's out-stretched hands-

ZAP!

For the briefest of moments, Stadi and Jackie received a shock. However, that shock did more that convey static electricity; it conveyed a lifetime of memories between the two…

As quickly as the exchange in memories between the two came, all was silent again.

"Oh, what happened?" Jackie says.

Stadi was seemingly speechless.

"Oy, you?"

Stadi looks down.

"I'm sorry," Stadi says, as she finishes pulling up Jackie. Once done, Stadi realizes something.

"Wait…you're really 'Usagi'?"

"Of COURSE I am," Jackie says, as she wipes the dirt from her pants. "Just like you are. The difference is that I accept myself as both Usagi AND 'Jackie Tyler' equally…though I do wonder if that makes me schizophrenic."

"But…then that means that 'Nora Stadi'…is dead. I'm…dead."

"Oh, just quit it," Jackie chided. "So your life has taken a turn. So what? At least you HAD a full life. Me? My life was a fake from day one."

"Really?"

"Really. Turned out that my present look was a guise used for espionage back in the 1960s. There I was…my Pete and I fought bad guys, first as agents of MI-5, and later MI-6. Of course, we were just guises and alias for Ranma and Usagi…Ranma and I, but it wasn't until the 1980s that Pete and I were made 'permanent'. I think it was the day Rose was born that we lived our lives as ordinary folks of East London."

"Wait, you're saying that Commander Saotome is this Pete?"

"Yes, COMMANDER Saotome was…IS 'Peter Tyler'."

"Interesting…"

"Look, my point is that yes, you're now like me. But so what? Other than the occasional weird memory…and weirder enemies that drop by…do you feel any different?"

Stadi thinks for a moment…

"No. It's just that it's annoying that I…am no longer who I am."

"Hon, you'll do fine."

Stadi nods her head. Then, she realizes something.

"Great, we've lots Ranko!" Stadi says, as she whipped her head around.

"Hmmm…maybe not," Jackie says, as she pulls out a modified "RAZR" phone.

"What are you doing?" Stadi asked.

"Calling for help. SELMA, visual mode."

ZZZAAAAP!

A holographic image of an auburn-haired girl, who was dressed in a typical, sailor fuku school uniform appears. She was the spitting image of one Naru Osaka of Azabuu Juuban prefecture…that just happens to be one of Ranma female doppelgangers.

"Greetings, Captain- oh my god!" SELMA exclaims. "Usagi, you look old…and fat. And you dress like some tart-"

"Hey!" Jackie says. "I'm in the guise of a HEALTHY, middle-aged woman. Okay?"

Stadi could only giggle.

"I'm sorry, Captain Tsukino. It's just that it HAS been a while since we last communicated."

"And I apologize for that, SELMA."

"What's this?" Stadi asked.

"Not I'm not a THING, I am a sentient holographic program," SELMA harrumphed.

"Interesting…just like the EMH program back aboard the 'Voyager'…"

"Actually, SELMA is sophisticate crime-fighting data storage unit with a modular AI," Jackie says. In fact, her name is an acronym for 'Specified Encapsulated Limitless Memory Archive'."

"How did you acquire this device?" Stadi says.

"Er-hum!"

"Sorry, HER."

"Use your memories. Why should I have to explain everything?" Jackie retorted.

"Hmmm…if I recall, I was once…a police woman. No, I was a member of the Federation Marshall Service, after graduating from the Police Academy at West Point on Earth. I had joined after completing my tenure with the Federation Diplomatic Corp, and certainly after I had returned from being lost within the crevices of Time and Space for thousands of cycles. I…went undercover to investigate wrongdoings by 'Weyland-Yutani', and first came across the 'xenonmorphs' the first time. There was a scandal that forced me out of the program, when my cover was exposed. Dealt with the creatures again a few years later on a secret military assignment with the Federation Space Marines. I subsequently…died, and came back to life as part of an experiment by the corporation that bought out Weyland. Traveled about for a few years with…Ranma, and a new son. Was asked to come back to the Service due to my…experience with elements of Time and time travel. Was promoted to 'Captain', and given SELMA to help me catch fugitives who escaped into a parallel timeline."

Stadi looks at Jackie with a bewildered look.

"I did ALL that?"

"Yep," Jackie says, who was starting to "recall" this day on Erd, thanks to the brief contact between her and Stadi. Of course, she'll have to be careful from this point on, since what she does could affect the timeline…

"ANYWAY, I need to get a pinpoint on the position of…'Ranko Tendo',"

"How do you know about Ranko?" Stadi wondered.

"When we touched, remember?"

"Oh. Wait. Come to think about it-"

"There," Jackies says excitedly. "I know where Ranko is being taken. SELMA, please go audio mode…Stadi, come on!"

CHIRP!

SELMA disappears.

Deciding to ask questions later, Stadi follows Jackie.

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the future…

As the photonic generator hummed, Kes perked up. Tuvok noticed this.

"Miss Kes?" the Vulcan security officer asked.

"I sense them," Kes says. "Captain! Stadi? Anybody?"

Back in the past, Janeway perked up. She and the others have gone searching for Stadi and Jackie.

"Kes…"

The Doctor notices this.

"May I?" The Doctor asked, as he goes up to Janeway.

"What do you mean?" Janeway asked.

"I can focus your psychic potential to connect with the telepathic signal."

Janeway looks at Ranma, who nodded his head in support of the Doctor's request.

"Okay," Janeway says, as she felt the fingertips around her temple.

"Hold steady," the Doctor says, as he opens Janeway's mind…

Reality seems to alter, as Kes sees things from Janeway's position, while Janeway sees things from Kes position. It was as if Kes was looking at 'ghosts' from the past, and vice versa…

"Kes, I can see you," Janeway says. "And I can see Tuvok and the others."

"Yes, I can see you all, too!" Kes says with tears of joy.

"Miss Kes, what is Captain Janeway's status?" Tuvok asked.

"Kes, I can hear you and everything," Janeway says. "Tell Mister Tuvok that we're okay, but the disaster might still happen."

Kes relays that information to Tuvok and the rest. This, of course, agitates Kat.

"There HAS to be a way out of this…predicament," Kat says. "We can't let the Captain and the others die."

"Maybe we can prevent that by going to the source," B'Ellanna asked.

"Of course, the central generator," Kim interjects. "A strong enough fracture will enable us to beam the Captain and the others back."

"No," Janeway says.

"But, Mom-" Kat says.

"I believe that we may have caused the disaster, either by our presence here in this zone, or something that you all have done in your zone. Just stand-by. Janeway: out."

With the telepathic signal cut, Janeway shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Well, that takes care of ONE potential problem," the Doctor says. "But there is that other 'X-factor' that needs to be undone."

"But what could be the other problem?" Paris says.

"Most likely has to do with our missing people," Janeway says.

"Right," the Doctor says. He then turns to Ranma.

"I need for someone to helm the TARDIS, just in case. So I need you and Donna to remain behind."

"Got it," Ranma says. He then gives the Doctor a transponder.

"Just in case."

"Thank you," the Doctor says, as he accepts the device.

"And that is…?" Janeway asked.

"Emergency transponder," the Doctor says. "If something goes wrong, we get beamed back into the TARDIS."

"Nice," Paris says.

"Doctor?" Donna says.

"Yes, Donna?" the Doctor says, as he turns to face his latest companion.

"Good luck."

The Doctor smiled at the statement.

"Doctor?" Janeway says.

"Ah, yes. Let's prevent a tragedy…"

Meanwhile, Stadi and Jackie find three men and Ranko entering the plant facilities.

"Why isn't Ranko doing anything?" Jackie asked, as she and Stadi hid behind some bushes. They had been following the four until one of them propped Ranko up and out of the wheel chair.

Stadi focused her thoughts on Ranko's mind…

"Well?"

"I'm getting static," Stadi says. "It's as if her mind has been shut down."

"Or, as usual, not being used at all," comments Jackie.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Jackie says, as she gets up. "If…Ranko is in trouble, we have to do something."

"Um, okay," Stadi says, as she stands. "Let's go…"

Meanwhile, back in the future…

"Sir, we have to do something," Kat says, as she leans on the conference table aboard the "Voyager". "The longer we wait, the less of a chance we have to get the 'Away Team' back."

Chakotay taps the conference table. He then turns to face Tuvok.

"What do you think?"

"I do not have a full assessment of the situation," Tuvok says. "However, according to Miss Kes, Captain Janeway appears to be well."

Chakotay turns to Kes.

"Is this true?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes," Kes says. "I do not detect any sort of harm that has come to the Captain, or anyone else."

"Hmmmm…"

"Unfortunately, Kat is correct, sir," Kim says. "The longer we wait, the tighter the window of opportunity we have in retrieving our people."

"And we only have one shot at this, since the power-cells for the photonic generator are on their last legs," B'Ellanna says. "If we're going to do this, it's now or never."

Chakotay muses for a moment.

"Kat, if the fissures are closing up, where is the best place to try again?" Chakotay asked.

"We can make the attempt at the source: the polaric generation plant," Kat says.

Chakotay thinks for a moment.

"Fine, let's make the attempt."

"I strongly advise against it," Tuvok says.

"Duly noted."

Meanwhile, Ranko steps forward at the receiving gate. The lead guard greets her.

"What can I do for you, miss?" the guard says.

"I am here to inspect the plant," Ranko says in an eerie voice. "You will allow me and my companions to enter."

Ranko used her "Domination Technique" to bend the guard to her will…

"Of course," the guard says. "Please, go on through-"

"Ranko!"

Ranko and the others turn to see a dark-haired woman and a blond-haired woman running up to her. Unfortunately, this breaks Ranko's link with the guard.

"What?" the guard suddenly says, as he suddenly pulls out his pistol. However-

BLAM!

"No!" Ranko says, as she sees the guard goes down.

Ny Terla, Pe'Nar Makull's companion and culprit, then tries to turn his weapon on Stadi and Jackie.

Frowning, Ranko flicks her middle finger at Ny.

BOOM!

Ranko produces a sonic boom, powerful enough to knock Ny down to the ground while losing his weapon.

CLATTER!

Stadi quickly picks up the gun.

"Let's go!" Pe'Nar says to his other partner, as they run into the plant.

Ranko goes to the guard's side.

"It'll be okay," Ranko says, as she looked at the guard's wound.

"Ranko, are you okay?" Stadi says.

"I was, until THIS happened."

Ranko looks up to see Stadi with some blond-haired woman.

"Do I know you?"

"Umm…" Jackie began to say. However…

"Just great," the Doctor says, as he goes over to where Ranko and the others are.

Ranko sees a thin man in an overcoat go to her, with Janeway and Paris right behind.

Stadi and Jackie see this as well.

"Captain!" Stadi says.

"Doctor!" Jackie says.

"Doctor?" Ranko wondered aloud.

"How is he?" the Doctor asked, as he crouched.

"He'll…live," Ranko replied. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm-"

"A friend," Janeway says. "What happened here?"

"I was trying to collect evidence for Pe'Nar, in order to prove that polaric energy was unstable."

"Ranko, that would be a deliberate violation of the Prime Directive," Janeway says.

"Yes, but by being here involuntarily, I became a part of this timeline."

"Not necessarily," Paris says. "According the our friend here, we're the cause of all this."

"Huh."

"Someone needs to look after this man," the Doctor says.

"Right," Janeway says. "Stadi?"

"I'm on it," Stadi says, as she began treatment.

"Come on, we don't have much time left," the Doctor says, as he ran into the plant.

"What about me?" Jackie asked.

"YOU stay with your new friend."

"You, too, Paris," Janeway says. "I'm taking Ranko with me."

"Huh?"

Janeway turns to Ranko.

"You know how I feel about the Prime Directive, but since we are involved NOW…let's go save the world."

Ranko looks at Janeway, and smiles.

"Come ON, you two!" the Doctor called out. "You can have you private moment LATER."

This, of course, elicited a blush between the two of them, even though the Doctor's comments were innocuous.

Eventually, the Doctor, Janeway and Ranko arrive to see Pe'Nar and his other man doing something to the polaric generator system. They see the three strangers enter.

"Hold it!" Pe'Nar says.

"And allow you to discharge a weapon…here?" the Doctor says, as he looks around the main conduit. "Please."

The Doctor suddenly takes out his sonic screwdriver, and points.

ZAP!

"What-?"

"However, you cannot say the same about a sonic screwdriver," the Doctor says mockingly.

"Wait, you're the Doctor!" Ranko says, as she hugs her long-time friend.

"Hey, now," the Doctor says. "Let's not."

The two broke up the hug.

"I did recognize your face," Ranko says. "What incarnation are you?"

"Tenth, actually."

"Wow. Last time I saw you, you were on your…seventh."

"Yes, I KNOW…I was there, remember?"

"Excuse me, what is going on?" Pe'Nar asked.

Ranko turns, and suddenly grabs Pe'Nar.

"We had an agreement, Pe'Nar," Ranko says with fury. "I was to help you get evidence, in exchange for no more violence."

"Ack-!"

"Is she always like this?" the Doctor asks Janeway.

"No, not that I recall…"

"Please…let me go-!"

"Ranko!" Janeway yells.

"Sorry," Ranko says, as she drops Pe'Nar.

THUMP!

"We will still help you get the evidence you need to make a case, but you will also turn yourself in," Janeway says.

"And if I refuse…?"

"Then Ranko has orders to terminate you, and she does not need a weapon to do so, as you well know."

"…"

"Now, with that sort of barbarism out of the way, we have to determine why the accident still occurs-"

WRRR-WRRR-WRRR-WRRR-!"

A distortion effect seemingly appears, as it grows in intensity.

The Doctor immediately turns to Janeway.

"I thought you had ordered your crew to forgo their actions?" the Doctor asks.

Janeway muses for a moment before realizing the answer.

"Kat."

"KAT?" Ranko says.

"Pardon?" the Doctor asked.

"We have to stop her before she destroys everything," Janeway says. "Doctor, does your weapon work on spatial distortions?"

"It's not a weapon, but yes."

"Good, then can you…?"

"Certainly," the Doctor says with a mad grin. He makes the appropriate adjustments to his instrument, and-

ZAP!

Meanwhile, in the future…

"We're getting feedback!" Kat yelled in horror. "No-!"

FWOOOM!

"There," the Doctor says, as he puts away his instrument. "Problem solved."

"What did you do?" Janeway asked with concern.

"We undid the knot, Captain."

"Huh?" Ranko and the rest say in unison.

"You'll know what I mean in a thousand years or so, 'Ranko'. Other than that, we better get out of here."

"Right," Janeway says. "Ranko?"

"Yes?"

"You know what to do."

"Of course," Ranko says, as she turns to the Erdians.

"What are you going to-?"

THOK!

THOK!

With Pe'Nar and his friend now unconscious, thanks to the Vulcan nerve pinch, the Doctor, Janeway and Ranko leave. And as promised, the evidence of the safety risks of the polaric generator will be released to the public.

A month later…

"So, we're stuck in an alternate timeline," Janeway says, as she leans on a railing with the TARDIS.

"Yes," the Doctor says. "I could reinsert you, but your purpose is far from over."

"Oh?"

As if on cue, a man dressed straight out of Dickens appears. His medium-length curly hair complimented his features.

"Who is this?"

"That is my eighth incarnation," the Doctor says.

"Actually, I prefer 'he'," the Doctor (VIII) says. "Captain, I need your help. I am…gathering people in preparation for an incoming 'storm'."

Janeway turns to the Doctor.

"You knew that all this was happening…all along," Janeway says.

"Yes. Well, NOT really, but close enough."

"Humph, I bet."

And so Janeway, Stadi and Ranko goes with the Doctor (IV), where they would meet others, as they prepare for the last, great "Time War"…

Meanwhile…

"Captain?" Kes says, as she walks onto the Bridge.

"Yes, Kes?" Janeway says, as she turns away from Ranko.

"The planet in this sector…is it inhabited?"

"It should be…so I am told," Ranko says.

"Confirmed," Tuvok says. "I detect no known advance technology beyond pre-warp conditions."

"Which means, Kes, we do not involve ourselves in the internal affairs of the planet," Janeway says.

"Unless…it's for a survey mission," Ranko says, without looking up from datapad.

Janeway returns her gaze unto Ranko.

"I take it that a survey would allow us to sample the culture."

"And the food…for the record, of course."

"Humph," Chakotay says to himself, knowing that the true meaning was to allow for limited "shoreleave". And knowing his old teacher, it would not be surprising if "Ranko" had been on the planet before.

"Of course," Janeway says. "Helm, take us in…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: "Phage" and "The Cloud**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.  
**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 19**

* * *

Had B'Ellanna Torres been human, she would be sweating bullets at the sight of the army of Xerxes. Playing the role of King Leonidas of Sparta, her job was to hold off the enemy for three days with her 300 warriors...

"Ranko!" B'Ellanna yells, as she held her spear at ready. "They're about to launch their assault!"

Ranko, who was sipping lemonade on a Greek recliner while being served by serving wenches and serving boys close by, sits up.

"So?"

"So, what am I suppose to do?"

Ranko sighs, as she gets up.

"Do you remember the story of the mighty '300'?"

"I do well in Earth history courses."

"Heh," Ranko says, as she leans back, while accepting a bowl full of grapes. "Good luck!"

"You're NOT being helpful!" B'Ellanna yells, just as the Persian forces launched their assault...

Later, in Sick Bay...

"...And if you were more careful, Lt. Torres, you would not have been bruised," the EMH says, as he administered the treatment. "Miss Kim, may I have the cellular stimulator?"

"Of course, Doctor," Kes says, as she went to retrieve the requested instrument. Since Stadi was on a survey mission for dilithium crystal deposits, Kes was substituting that day. The benefit of doing so was that she could get "real-world" experience for the courses she has been taken.

"I KNOW," Torres says. "Still, as insane as my 'training' has been, I'm able to vent my frustrations."

"How...enlightened of you..."

Meanwhile...

Janeway enters the refurbished storage bay that will serve as the new "dilithium" refinery.

"Ensign Tendo, Ensign Kim?"

Ranko and Harry turn from their work.

"Captain," Harry says.

"Ma'am," Ranko says.

"How are the modifications coming along?" Janeway asks, as new equipment is being installed.

"We're almost good to go," Ranko says, as she hands Janeway a preliminary report. "We can begin the refinery process within the next few days."

"Right now, we're waiting for the 'Away Team' to return with the news of the crystals," Ranko says.  
"Why is that?" Janeway asked.

"Once we get a bead on the quality of crystals in this region of space, we can make a more accurate adjustment to the refinery process," Kim says.

"Good, which is why I had Kat go on the Away Team for an onsite inspection-"

Suddenly, Ranko seems to freeze, causing Janeway to notice this with concern.

"Ranko...?" Janeway began, before-

"AWAY TEAM TO VOYAGER!" Chakotay called out over the communications line. "EMERGENCY MEDICAL EMERGENCY! BEAM US DIRECTLY TO SICKBAY!"

Upon hearing that, that's when Janeway realized why Ranko froze up.

"Kat..."

Moments later, Janeway and Ranko enter Sick Bay, where they see a convulsing Kat.

"What the hell happened?" Janeway demanded.

"Captain, someone attacked Kat," Chakotay says. "Stadi was the one who found her like this."

Janeway looks at Stadi.

"I didn't get a chance to do a preliminary-" Stadi began.

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?" Janeway yelled.

"CAPTAIN," Ranko called out forcefully. "Let medical do their work."

Janeway wanted to yell at Ranko, but realized that it was more important to treat Kat first.

"Fine."

The EMH does the preliminary scans, and was shocked as to what his sensors told him.

"Stadi, activate the medical biped, stat."

"Yes, Doctor," Stadi says.

"Doctor, what shall I do?" Kes asked.

"Just watch...and learn."

"Yes, Doctor."

Once Kat was in place, the biped wraps Kat's body in a metal-like coffin, with only her head exposed.

"Activate holographic lungs, at these coordinates," the EMH says.

"Yes, Doctor," Stadi says.

"'Lungs'?" Janeway says.

"The EMH will tell you that Kat is missing a pair of lungs," Ranko says simply.

"That's...correct," the EMH says. "How do you know?"

"My sight is much more poignant than you can possibly know."

That's when everyone notices that Ranko's eyes were red with tomoe markings.

"Um," the EMH begins. "We have Lt. Janeway under sedation, and can keep her comfortable for at least an hour. Due to her humanoid physiology, I can give her artificial lungs before we can replicate a new set. However, if we retrieve Lt. Janeway's lungs, I can reattach them."

"Good," Janeway says, as she goes to her daughter's side. She gently strokes her daughter's left cheek. "I don't want to loose any more people."

Janeway then turns towards Ranko. However, she was not there.

"Ranko?"

Janeway then looks up.

"Computer, where is Ensign Tendo?"

"ENSIGN TENDO IS NO LONGER ON THIS SHIP," the ship's computer replied.

"Janeway to Tuvok: assemble a security detail to Transporter One."

Janeway then looks at the Doctor and Stadi.

"Take care of my daughter," Janeway says, before running out of Sick Bay.

Meanwhile, a lone creature was running in the dark, firing its weapon, the same one that was used to take Kat's lungs, wildly.

"No, stay away!" the creature called out.

CRUNCH!

"Arrrgh!" the creature yelled, as some invisible force mangled its left leg. Still, it managed to make it to the central hub, where its partner was waiting.

"Hurry!" the creature says to its colleague, as he reinforced the force field. "We have to leave with the specimens before-"

THOOM! THOOM!

"What in the name that is holy is THAT?" the colleague says.

"A...a demon!"

The colleague nods his head, he began to tap into his computer.

"What are you doing?"

"I going to destroy the demon," the colleague says. "Or, at least keep it company."

And with that, the self-destruct sequence was activated.

BAM!

Ranko, eyes still in Sharingan mode, sees the hideous creatures.

"You're going to pay for you have done."

"No!" the colleague yells, as he discharges his weapon.

Ranko dodged the attack, but the creatures fell thru an escape hatch.

"Oh, no you don't-!" Ranko began, as she notices the signs of a self-destruct sequence. She then scans the immediate area, and sees that there was plenty of trilithium deposits as well. Unfortunately, trilithium was also unstable, and was commonly used as explosive materials-

"Janeway to Tendo," came a voice on her com-badge. "What is your location?"

"Damn," Ranko says, as she tapped her com-badge. "Tendo: here. You should have my signal."

"Got it. Stay at your present location."

"I have no choice," Ranko says, as she went to work on deactivating the self-destruct mechanism. A few minutes later, Janeway appears.

"Status," Janeway says, as she, Tuvok and a security team enters the room.

"The Vidiians activated a self-destruct sequence," Ranko says, as she shuts down the sequence.

"'Vidiians'?" Janeway asks.

"In a minute. Mister Tuvok, your tricorder?"

Tuvok looks at Janeway, who nodded her head in reply.

"I'm uploading their database for future use-"

"Captain," says Chakotay over the communications line. "A ship is warping out."

"Maintain a sensor lock, Chakotay," Janeway says. She then focused on Ranko.

"You're done?"

CHIRP!

"Yes," Ranko says, as she de-links the computer from the alien system. She then hands the device to Tuvok.

"You might want to go over their weapon systems, just in case," Ranko says.

"Indeed."

Moments later, Voyager was on the pursuit. Meanwhile, a conference is convened on the matter. Due to the nature of Ranko's "true" past, only a few were allowed to attend.

"Tell us what you know about these Vidiians," Janeway asked.

"The Vidiians are a space-faring race once known for their altruistic and artistic capabilities. Unfortunately, they have been suffering from a degenerative disease that has been causing horrific disfiguring effects in their bodies."

"So I assume that you have had dealings with these people?" Tuvok asks.

"Not really, but I do know about them. This is the first time I've met one up close and personal."

"That's all I need to know," Janeway says. "We find these people, and get Kat's lungs back."

"And if we don't?" Chakotay asks.

"Then there will be hell to pay…"

Eventually, Voyager did track down the Viidians who had stolen Kat's lungs. However, by then, it was too late, since the lungs were genetically re-sequenced for another. Both Ranko and Janeway were of mix minds on what to do next, but elected to allow them to go, in exchange for information on Viidian technology. Neither one trusted the Vidiians' word, but that was the price that was paid in supporting the principles of the Federation.

Kat woke up from her sleep, and notices that she was in some bed.

"What…what happened?" Kat says, as she attempted to get up, only to feel a slight pain in her chest.

Stadi goes over to Kat.

"You've been in an accident," Stadi says gently with a smile. "But…you've come through okay."

Kat nods her head in reply. She then notices a sleeping Janeway and Ranko nearby, and both were in medical patient clothes.

"What's with them?"

"They made a…medical donation," Stadi says, recalling the fact that Janeway and Ranko both donated a lung each for Kat's benefit.

"Huh. I can't wait to hear what happened."

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 20**

* * *

"Personal Log, Stardate: 48546.2. Although we have made progress in prepping the 'Voyager' for the long trip back to Earth, Captain Janeway is still concerned about the access of fuels. Since I will still be in recover for my lung donation, I've been using my experience to conduct research on alternate ways to achieve "warp speed". For example, I am having Torres and Kim to help make modifications to the ship's systems that should help with day-to-day fuel consumption, using a 'Cosmic Sail' system. Not only are we able to collect energy cheaply, but also, with that, plus the use of anti-gravity generators, we can travel at warp space…albeit at lower warp factors. Still, this is only the beginning of the various projects that Janeway has in mind, so I have asked for someone to partner me in this endeavor. And since Medical Specialist Stadi has consistently "bugged" Janeway a chance to use the skills that she was trained for in her post-Starfleet Academy career, before being forced into the Medical, she has been assigned to me…"

"Here's your 'Earl Gray' tea," Stadi says, as she gives the cup to Ranko. "Lemon with a touch of honey."

"Thanks," Ranko says, as she accepts the cup. She began to sip her tea, when suddenly-

"So, why are you playing a role, Commander Saotome?" Stadi asked.

Pffffffffft-!

"Ah," Stadi says calmly, as she took a napkin and wiped the spewed tea from her face.

"Sorry…about that," Ranko says, as she sits the cup down. "Wait, how did you-?"

"How did I know that 'Ranko Tendo' and 'Ranma Saotome' were the same person, in spite of the changed genders?" Stadi retorted.

"Er, yes."

"I was going over some medical records to do book-keeping, when I noticed an interesting and quite unique genetic code. Other than the difference between the XY and XX chromosome patterns, the remaining code is consistent. So, either you are a clone, and making clones is an illegal act, or you are a shapeshifter."

"Humph," Ranko says with a bemused smirk. You certainly have me there…"

"So why this?"

"I don't know…maybe I want to get in touch with my feminine side?"

Stadi gives Ranko "The Look".

"Fine. You promise not to tell anyone about what I am going to say?"

"Sure."

"I'm trying to get to know Kat."

"And why?"

"Because she is my daughter."

"Wait, you mean-?"

"Yes. A long time ago, Captain Janeway and I had a brief relationship. Long story short, she's not sure about me getting to know our kid because of my…reputation."

"Oh. But surely, the Captain knows about you now."

"Actually, she's always known, but she is respecting the fact that as long as I don't say anything to Kat about ME…she wou't say anything about my…condition."

"Huh."

"Look, I suppose to meet with Janeway regarding some additional ideas about space propulsion over lunch. You want to come? I'm sure that the Captain would love to hear what you've come up with."

Stadi smiles.

"Sure."

"Great," Ranko says, as she gets up and gathers her notes. She then coughed.

"Ranko?"

"Just trying to get use to the feel of 'regenerated' lungs," Ranko says. She then notices something about Stadi.

"Are those…'Odangos'?" Ranko asked.

"What?" Stadi replied.

"That hair style of yours."

"Oh, this. Well…I want to try something new with my hair. I've been letting hair grow out lately."

"Hmmm…"

"It's not bad or anything, is it?"

"Well, I think you'll need to grow it out some more if you want that particular hairstyle."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I say, give me a couple of months, I should be done."

"I am looking forward to it," Ranko says. "Let's go get lunch…"

Later…

Upon hearing word that the "Voyager" came across a nebula filled with omnicron particles, the command crew was assembled in the conference room.

"First order of business," Janeway begins to say, "I am concerned about the state of affairs of the crew."

"How so?" Tuvok asked.

"Although we will return home in five to seven years, and, incidentally, that is the standard for long range missions, I feel that the crew could use a 'counselor'. So, Lt. Stadi, I will assign you that role."

"But ma'am, the highest professional program I was certified in that field is in 'xeno-psychology'."

"What is 'xeno-psychology'?" Neelix asked.

"A therapist," Janeway says. "It's one step below xeno-psychiatry, which is one-step below 'Counseling'."

Janeway turns her attention back to Stadi.

"Yes, I know this. But since Miss Kes is training to be a registered nurse, your duties can be expanded elsewhere."

"Aye, Captain," Stadi sighs.

"Any other suggestions?" Janeway asked.

"If may be so bold," Chakotay begins. "I can introduce the concept of 'animal guides' to the crew."

"'Animal guides'?"

"It was is an Amerindian technique for spiritual meditation," Ranko says.

"So you did this…meditation?" Janeway asked.

"Yes," Ranko says. "I first learned how during one of my trips to Amerindia Prime."

"Interesting…"

"Nevertheless, I can lead a workshop for those who do not want to have a regular counseling session," Chakotay offered.

"Excellent," Janeway replied. "Next order of business is the nebula that lay before us."

"I can set up the parameters for the collection of the particles," Kat says.

"Good. B'Ellanna, Harry: give me an update when the collectors have been modified," Janeway says.

"Yes, Captain," say B'Ellanna and Harry in unison.

Meanwhile, Stadi was thinking about her new set of duties when a wave of emotion washed over her. She realized that someone knows about her and her crewmates.

Ranko, seeing her friend's distress, leans to the side.

"Stadi, is something wrong?" Ranko whispered.

"Huh?"

"You…spaced out a bit."

"It's…nothing."

"…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay, then," Ranko says. "Just let me know if you need anything."

Stadi smiles a bit, but, inwardly, she was worried about the consciousness that she was feeling.

Stadi turns towards the nebula. Its violet hue seems to pulse with life…

Upon entering the nebula, the "Voyager" met with some unusual resistance. Worse, Stadi began to feel an intense migraine every time a membrane is pierced. So upon reaching the calm center of the nebula, Ranko escorts Stadi to Sick Bay.

"I can go to Sick Bay myself, Ranko," Stadi says, as she and Ranko walk down the hall.

"I know that, Stadi," Ranko says. "But since you were fussing over me, I would like to return the favor."

"Huh," Stadi said with defeat.

The two stop in front of Sickbay.

"Now, promise me you'll get some rest, okay?" Ranko asked.

"I will," Stadi says, as she nods her head.

Stadi enters Sick Bay, just as B'Ellanna exits.

"Oh, I was just about to look for Kat…but maybe you can take a look at this preliminary report," B'Ellanna says, as she gives the datapad in her hand to Ranko.

"What do you have?" Ranko asked, as she scrolls through the information. "Hmmm…"

"Doctor believes that the sequencing is semi-organic."

"You would be correct. Get this to Kat for verification, but I'll note it when I give my ship's status report to the Captain."

"Right."

Once the demi-Klingon was gone, Ranko taps her combadge.

"Computer, is Lt. Paris in his quarters?"

"NEGATIVE," the computer says. "Lt. Paris is in 'Holodeck 3'."

"Curious…"

Ranko eventually ends up in the holographic recreation of "Chez Sardines".

"Most curious…"

Ranko looks around the smoked-filled room. She spots Paris and Kim. Ranko was about to call out for Paris, when-

"Ranko!" says a blond, older woman. "Hello, Cherie."

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" Ranko says.

"That's because of 'Ranma Saotome', Ranko," Tom says.

"I see that you've recreated this place, Tom," Ranko says.

Upon hearing Ranko's voice, Harry stops his practice at pool playing.

"Hey, Ranko," Harry says to his roommate. "Nothing happened, right?"

"No, Harry," Ranko says dismissively. "But I'm glad that you two are up."

"What's happening?"

"I was originally looking for Tom to discuss a means to safely leave the nebula, but I ran into B'Ellanna instead."

"So, what does she have to say?" Harry says.

"There's something more to this nebula than meets eye. Since you're up, work with B'Ellanna in determining if we have a potential threat on our hands."

"Right," Kim says, as he begins to leave the holographic program. "I'll…go ahead and retrieve my notes."

After Kim leaves, Ranko turns to Paris.

"Why would you recreate the Maquis contact point?" Ranko says.

"Hey, just because YOU used it for a recruitment tool, that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it."

"Um, riiight."

Later…

"And so we have a problem," Kat says, as she finished her presentation to the assembled command crew. "We're inside a living nebula."

Janeway turns to Ranko.

"Are familiar with this phenomenon?" Janeway asked, knowing that Ranko is an experienced space traveler…as "Ranma Saotome".

"I have read upon an encounter similar to this, when the NCC-1701 "Enterprise"—under the command of James Kirk—had encountered an amoeba," Ranko says. "But…that situation is slightly different from this one, since the amoeba was actively eating planets."

"But the basic idea is the same, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then those 'membranes' our ship passed through were, in fact, membranes," Tuvok says.

"Then my headaches were real," Stadi says. "I was feeling its pain."

"Why did neither Tuvok nor I feel this…pain?" Kes asked.

"Stadi's sensitivity levels are beyond yours," the Doctor says from the view-screen. "In fact, her levels rival that of a Lunarian."

"But…there are no more Lunarians," Kim says.

"Actually, Counselor Usgai Tsukino of the Federation station 'DS9' is Lunarian," Ranko offered.

"Correct. In fact, we matched her profile with Counselor Tsukino during a routine sweep of the ship's medical database."

"So now that we know what is going on, what's next?" Chakotay asks. "Obviously, we've harmed it."

"Well, that's fine, but what can we do?" Paris says.

"I would recommend a 'nucleonic' apparatus to patch the damage," Kat says.

"Can this be done?" Janeway says.

"Just a simple matter of modifying our existing systems," B'Ellanna says. "But I'll need help in order to get it done right the first time."

"Alright. Kat, Harry and Ranko: assist in the modification. Dismissed."

Once the crew gets ready for action, Janeway sounds the call.

"Yellow Alert!" Janeway says, as she sits in her seat. "Mister Tuvok, make sure that the shields hold. Doctor, are you ready to 'suture' the wound?"

"Me?"

"Yes. You did contribute to the solution, correct?"

"Why, yes…yes I have," says the Doctor proudly.

"Then let's get to work…"

It soon became apparent that the crew would have more trouble than they bargain for.

"Captain, I'm getting some 'chop'," Paris says, as he steadied the ship.

"Shields are holding steady," Tuvok says.

"Engines are straining," Torres says.

"It's working!" Kat says, as she monitored the Doctor's progress.

Soon, the hole in the membrane of the living nebula was patched up.

"Job well done," Janeway says, with a grin. "Let's go home."

Later…

"Ma'am," Ranko says, as she enters the Ready Room. "Here's the final report for the day."

"Thanks," Janeway says, as she accepts the report. "Ranma, did you REALLY face a space amoeba?"

"Yep. The only other person alive who could confirm would be Ambassador Spock."

"Really?"

"Really. Of course, that's NOTHING compared to be caught by a giant hand in space."

"You're KIDDING."

"Nope. In all my life, I have encountered a lot of strange things that would boggle the mind."

"I would like to hear some of your stories."

"No problem. Good night."

Ranko turns to leave, but-

"Ranma, where are you going?" Janeway asked.

"Tom created this…holographic program of Sardines."

"Wasn't that the place you took me on our first date?"

"Yep, that's the one. I know that there are power consumption issues-"

"No problem. Actually, I read your report about our power needs…and, well…why the hell not?"

Janeway sets the datapad on her desk, and stands.

"You don't mind if I come along?"

Ranko smiles.

"I have NO problem with that."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "Eye of the Needle".**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 21**

* * *

On this day, Ranko decided to bring down her training of B'Ellanna down a notch, since the Doctor (i.e. the EMH program) complained to Captain Janeway about the demi-Klingon's injuries of late. However, that didn't mean that Ranko was going to go easy on her…

Ranko and B'Ellanna were in the holodeck, where a re-creation of "Jusenkyo", the valley of springs that was cursed, was being used as a training exercise. As Ranko played her flute, B'Ellanna was hopping on wooden poles that were stuck vertically within each pool of water that dotted the landscape. Every time B'Ellanna hops onto the next pole, she performs a hand kumite kata, using Klingon martial arts as the means.

"This...isn't so bad," B'Ellanna says, as she moved her arms accordingly. "I don't know why Chakotay made such a big fuss about 'Jusenkyo'…"

Ranko stops her flute playing.

"My dear, unlike the real 'Jusenkyo', you don't have to worry about getting cursed," Ranko says. "And unlike the real Jusenkyo, we are using wooden beams, instead of bamboo stalks."

"So…you really were cursed by these pools?" B'Ellanna says, as she hops unto the next beam to perform her next kata.

"Yep," Ranko says. "And the amazing thing about them is that it was because of the remains of a Changeling that caused the morphing affect from one species to another."

"So, there's nothing magical about them?"

"Some would say that, I suppose."

"And do YOU say?"

"Hmmm…"

"Well?"

"I say that what's hyper-science to some is magical to others. What is considered to be an alternate realm to some is the spiritual plane to others. And from my experience, there are more things between heaven and hell than meets the eye…or the mind."

"To paraphrase 'Hamlet', scene five," B'Ellanna says.

"Since when were you literate in Shakespeare?"

"Since being forced to stay read his works in lieu of getting detention, while growing up."

"Ah, you've been naughty?"

B'Ellanna stops her movements, and turns to give Ranko "the look".

"What?"

"I have heard that the great 'Ranma Saotome' had a reputation for being a ladies' man. So I HOPE you are not hitting on me."

"…"

"No comeback line?"

"Uh, as your teacher, there are certain boundaries I will not cross. So to assume that using innuendos to make jokes, as an indication of me 'hitting on you', is quite insulting."

"Oh, sorry for implying, then."

"THANK YOU," Ranko says. "Besides, I've seen what you look like naked anyway, remember?"

"Why, you-!"

SPLASH!

"Rule #1: never let a foe distract you. Rule #2: distract the other guy."

B'Ellanna coughed, as she swam to the side of the pool.

"So…this was another test?" B'Ellanna says.

"Life is a series of tests, but yes it was. Although, I would like to call that little exercise a 'pop quiz'. Yeah, that's it…"

"…"

"Okay, then," Ranko says, as she reaches for a long piece of black cloth from behind her back. "Now, get back on those poles, and perform the kumite, this time BLIND FOLDED."

"…"

Later…

"So I believe that Harry and I have come across a wormhole," Kat says. "However, we would need a more detailed analysis."

"Understood," Janeway says. She then turns towards her Operations Officer.

"Harry, make sure that Kat and 'astrometrics' get the resources they would need for further scrutiny of the phenomenon."

"Yes, ma'am."

Janeway turns to Chakotay, Tuvok and Ranko.

"Imagine that: a short cut already found."

"We do not know if the wormhole will take us where we need to go," Tuvok says.

"We should consider taking a chance on this," Chakotay says.

"Ranko?" Janeway asked.

"At the very least, we should consider all options," Ranko says.

"Agreed. Tom? Lay in a course for the anomaly."

"Yes, ma'am," Paris says, as he redirects the Voyager towards the newly discovered wormhole.

"And ma'am?"

"Yes, Tom?"

"If this wormhole pans out, I say we petition the Federation Astronomical Committee to name the wormhole…the 'Katrina Janeway-Harold Kim Wormhole'," Paris says.

"Like the sound of that," Janeway says, as she sits down in her seat.

"That's because of the name 'Janeway being included," Ranko comments.

"Posh!"

Later…

"Well, so much for that," Ranko says, as she notes the fact that the wormhole in question 37 centimeters in diameter…the size of a standard person view screen.

"Maybe there is a way to send a sub-space signal through?" Kat offered. "Like a conduit."

"That's right, we can compressed a signal for sub-space transmission," Kim says.

"I recommend sending a micro-probe," Tuvok says.

"Do it," Janeway says.

With the launch of the micro-probe into micro-wormhole, everyone was on pins and needles as to where it could end up. Eventually, it manages to make it through…

"It did it," Kim says with glee.

"Captain, from the initial readings, I say that if we are going to make an attempt at sending a signal, it must be done within 72 hours," Kat says. "Otherwise, communications will be all but impossible."

"Just do your best," Janeway says.

"Captain, I must caution you that we still do not know where this wormhole will lead to," Tuvok says.

"No, but we'll find out soon enough."

Soon, linkage was successfully established between Voyage, and an unknown vessel…in the Alpha Quadrant. Everyone seemed to be happy, until full communications was established…

"From my readings, the source is…Romulan," Tuvok says.

"Oh, great, Romulans," Ranko says with scoff.

Janeway turns towards Ranko.

"I take it that you have had run-ins with the Romulans before?" Janeway asked.

"Let's say that the Romulans have had it in for me since the beginning-"

"The Romulan vessel is hailing us," Tuvok says.

Janeway looked surprised. However…

"On screen then."

CHIRP!

Now, Ranko was never one to be shocked about anything. However, upon seeing the face of the person on screen, Ranko literally went white as a sheet.

"This is Commander Usagi, of the Romulan science vessel 'Talveth'," Usagi says. She was dressed as an officer of the Romulan Star Empire. "How may I be of service?"

After an initial greeting was made, Janeway requests a brief adjournment before immediately requests Ranko's full attention…in private.

"Why is Counselor Tsukino on that ship?" Janeway demanded.

Ranko looks at Janeway.

"I don't know."

"Ranma, I know that you have…other affiliations within Starfleet and the Federation, so surely you know-"

"I DON'T KNOW," Ranko says forcefully. "The last time I spoke with Usagi was immediately after the 'Voyager' became lost."

"Hmmm," Janeway mused. "We could do a more detailed analysis of the wormhole, to see if we are not peering into another dimension."

"Or we can make a request for THAT person to visit our ship," Ranko says.

"Ranma, if we do that, then I want you on your best behavior, okay?"

"…"

"Ranma?"

"Fine, you have my word."

Later, in the primary transporter bay…

"We're ready to accept your beaming signal…Commander," Janeway says, over a secured line.

"Huh, imagine the good counselor being worst than I am-" Chakotay begins to say, until he sees Ranko's 'death glare'. "Er, never mind…"

"Mister Tuvok? Energize."

Usagi is transported unto the Voyager, where Janeway, Ranko, Chakotay, Tuvok and a cadre of security specialists greet her upon arrival.

"My, what a welcome wagon," Usagi says. "Hello, Captain Janeway."

"Hello…Commander Usagi," Janeway says. "And I must say that I am not used to a Terran being in charge of a Romulan vessel."

"Indeed."

Usagi scans her eyes until she sees a glaring Ranko, though she decides to say nothing at the moment.

"Ma'am, may we escort the Romulan officer to Sick Bay first?" Ranko says.

"'Sickbay'?"

"There are some questions that need answering," Janeway says.

"Of course, lead on."

And with, everyone files out of the transporter bay, save for Tuvok.

"Tuvok," Chakotay begins, as he pulls the Vulcan security officer to side. "I need your help on something that could help us unravel this mystery."

Tuvok looks at the sincerity in Chakotay's eyes.

"Very well, let us proceed."

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 22**

* * *

Once Usagi is in Sickbay, the EMH "Doctor" begins an initial scan of his 'patient'. Meanwhile, Janeway, Ranko and a security team observes the proceedings…

"You are a hologram?" Usagi asked, as the Doctor makes his scans.

"And you are…questionable," the Doctor says. "And the fact that you are wearing that uniform indicates as such."

"Ah."

Silence.

"You know, you remind me of a Lewis Zimmerman…though with hair."

The Doctor grunted with annoyance, as he continued his examination.

Meanwhile, Tuvok and Chakotay begins a series of data searches in order to develop a possible theory as to what was going on.

"Take a look at this," Chakotay says, as he stops at one particular data stream. "According to this, Counselor Tsukino was assigned as a civilian science specialist aboard the 'Enterprise-C', and had been presumed destroyed in the year 2344," Tuvok says matter-of-factly.

"That was the year the Enterprise-C was destroyed while defending a Klingon outpost. It was the catalyst for the permanent alliance between the Federation and the Klingon Empire…at least until the recent troubles of late…"

Because the Federation had refused to support an invasion of the Cardassian Union, caused by concerns that the Dominion was controlling it from the shadows, relations have been somewhat strained between peoples. Still, with the war brewing, there is hope that the Klingons and the Federation will, once again, establish peaceful relations.

"That is most unfortunate," Tuvok says. "Returning to our task at the moment, we know that Counselor Tsukino was presumed lost with all hands aboard."

"Yes, that's correct," Chakotay says. "However, she is not seen again until 2360, the year she re-enrolls at Starfleet Academy."

"That is unusual," Tuvok says. "16 years are missing."

"That would be plenty of time for indoctrination, though the question is why has she returned to the fold of the Romulans?"

Silence.

"There could be another possibility," Tuvok says.

"Yes, I know about the alternate timeline theory."

"Actually I am offering two, though related, theories. Either we are looking at the past-"

"Or a possible future," Chakotay finishes. "I hope it's the past, since I don't want to think that the Romulans have taken over the Federation-"

"Kat to Chakotay," says Kat over the intercom.

Chakotay looks up.

"Go ahead, Kat."

"I believe we know the exact point of origin of our guest," Kat says. "You should take a look at our findings."

"We're on our way," Chakotay says. "Inform the Captain of your report."

Down in Sickbay…

"Kat to Captain Janeway," Kat says over the intercom.

CHIRP.

"Go ahead."

"Ma'am, we just discovered an interesting fact about the wormhole," Kat says.

Janeway turns to look at Ranko.

"We're on our way," Janeway says. "Let's go see what's up."

Ranko nods her head, and then takes one last look at Usagi. Within her was a bubbling cauldron of emotions…

"It'll be fine, Ranko," Janeway says.

"I hope so, Captain. I hope so."

Janeway nods her head, and then goes to Usagi.

"Commander Usagi?" Janeway asked.

Usagi turns around.

"Yes, Captain?"

"We will be leaving you in the care of the Doctor for a short while."

"Of course," Usagi says. "I'm sure you want to talk about me or something."

"…"

"But it is okay, I'd do the same thing."

"Right. We will…come back to you as soon as possible."

"I'm sure."

As Janeway leaves Sickbay, Usagi looks at Ranko before she, too, exits.

Once alone with the Doctor, Usagi breathes a sigh of relief.

"It appears that your situation is rather…unique," the Doctor says. "However, I would like to have a detailed analysis of your genetic make-up."

"Wouldn't a simple scan do, Doctor?"

"We are presently training someone to be a 'nurse'. It would be helpful for her learning experience if you provided a direct sample."

"Eh, sure."

"Excellent," the Doctor says, as he taps his com-badge. "Lt. Stadi? Kes? Report to Sickbay."

Meanwhile, the command crew is in the main conference room to discuss the matter.

"…And so we believe that…Commander Usagi hails from the year 2351," Kim says.

"We also know that Commander Usagi was presumed killed during the Khitomer Massacre in 2344," Tuvok says. "According to our records, Starfleet Command sought Usagi out in 2359 with the help of Federation Ambassador Spock…and Commander Ranma Saotome."

"At that time, Commander Saotome was a civilian combat and flight instructor at Starfleet Academy…when not teaching martial arts as a private instructor in Tokyo, Japan," Chakotay says.

"You knew Commander Saotome during that time, Captain," Kat comments.

Janeway cleared her throat, glanced over in Ranko's direction, and faced her audience."

"Aye, that I did," Janeway says. "When we first met, I was an upstart cadet looking to score some easy points for graduation purposes. Instead, because of him, I found a new a whole, new world open to me."

"Any thing else?" Tuvok says.

"No, other than the fact that Saotome told me he had lost his wife to the Romulans. I had assumed that he was speaking metaphorically."

"Apparently, that doesn't appear to be the case."

Janeway turns to Ranko.

"Is there anything to add, Ensign?"

"Um, yes," Ranko says, as she pretended to be someone other than "Ranma Saotome". "From my research, Commander Usagi was reportedly held prisoner as a means of allowing captured Starfleet personnel a chance to return home. There is not indication as to the exact time she left Romulan custody."

"I see…"

Meanwhile…

"Lieutenant…Stadi?" Usagi asks.

Stadi looks up from her analysis.

"Yes?"

"You seem familiar to me somehow," Usagi comments.

"Oh?"

"Yes…you're Betazoid, huh?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ah," Usagi says. "That must explain it."

"Explain what?"

"I have am very intuitive when it comes to telepaths," Usagi says laughingly. "That must be it."

Stadi laughed a bit, knowing the truth that Usagi was her past self. However, she had to be very careful in not disrupting the flow of time with "hindsight-based knowledge"…

Meanwhile, Ranko and Janeway were alone in Janeway's Ready Room.

"This must be hard for you, Ranma," Janeway says.

"That's an understatement," Ranko says, as she looks out into the stars. "Then again, when I think about it, all of Usagi's previous contacts with the Romulans are starting to make since…and why they seemed to smirk every time they saw ME."

"What do you mean?" Janeway asked, as she sipped her coffee.

"Well, the first time was after re-establishing contact with the Romulan Empire in early 2364…"

FLASHBACK!

"I'm telling you, they don't know who destroyed their outposts!" says the human financier Ralph Offenhouse, who had woke up from stasis—along with Naru Osaka and Ryouga Hibiki…among others—after a few centuries of sleep. He, along with all the surviving "cold sleepers", had contracted a disease known as the morticoccus virus. It was originally unleashed on Japan by a local doomsday cult before it had spread across the world. Known as the "Near-Apocalypse of 2009" due to the fact that Sailor Moon and others skilled in the healing arts—both mundane and otherwise—had safely contained the virus. However, the survivors became carriers of the virus, and were forced off-planet on 'cold stations' until the virus was neutralized (which was done so). However, the cold station that contained the Ryouga, Naru, the Tsukino family, Offenhouse and many others was deemed lost. That is, until now.

However, all thoughts of a reunion was pushed aside when facing a Romulan warbird…

Captain Picard wanted to remove Offenhouse off the Bridge of the Enterprise-D, but there was something logical about what his guest was saying.

"I believe that your government and mine have a mutual problem, Captain," Picard says.

"Indeed," says the Romulan officer. He then sees Usagi, who was standing by the Science Station.

"So, this is where you ended up, 'Commander'," the Romulan says with a sneer. "It is good to see you again."

All eyes turn on Usagi, who appeared to be perplexed by the statement.

"Nevertheless, Captain Picard, the Romulan Star Empire will be making its presence known from this point forward…"

END FLASHBACK!

"And it were comments like that irked me," Ranko says. "I thought it was because Usagi had been held captive on Romulus, but now…"

"You're afraid that she might have been an active participant," Janeway says.

"No."

"No?"

"I've know Usagi for years. I've seen her do amazing things to protect the welfare of others. There is something that is missing."

"Then I say it's time for us to have a chat with the Commander."

Ranko thinks for a moment.

"What if…Usagi did serve as a military officer for the Romulan High Command?" Ranko asked.

"If that's the case, then I have no choice but to inform Starfleet of this," Janeway says grimly.

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: While some elements are a repeat of some previous entries, it is necessary to include them to put the overall story into their proper context. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 23**

* * *

A short time later, Ranko and Janeway enter Usagi's guest quarters, as a pair of guards stands by.

"Captain," Usagi says with a nod. "Thank you for the…accommodations."

"You are quite welcome, Commander," Janeway says.

"I must say that the technology on this ship is quite fascinating…don't you agree, 'Ranma'?"

"So, you know who I am?" Ranko says through greeted teeth.

"Of course. You're my husband…sort of."

"Then why are you an officer in the Romulan High Command?"

"That is the crux of the matter, no?"

"You must excuse Ranma's outburst," Janeway says. "But given the fact that the Romulans are NOT the allies of the Federation, you being a member of that society in good standing has many of us wondering what the truth is."

"The truth?"

"Yes, the truth. You even LOOK like them, Usagi!"

"Just cosmetic," Usagi says, as she brushed her pointy ears. "Romulans typically don't like humans. So, I had my ears surgically altered in order to fit in. Later, I had to go through gene manipulation to pass as one."

"So, are you a sympathizer or NOT?" Janeway demanded.

Usagi sighs.

"The truth of the matter is that I chose to be a part of Romulan society in exchange for the release of the survivors…and to save the life of Tasha Yar."

"Tasha Yar?" Ranko says.

"Yes."

"I never heard of indication that Tasha's life was in any danger."

Janeway turns to Ranko.

"Who is this 'Tasha Yar'?" Janeway asked.

"Tasha Yar is a former crewmate who is assigned to the 'Enterprise-E'," Ranko says. "I saw her last a few months ago during a routine stop-over at Station 'DS9'."

Janeway folds her arms.

"This encounter of yours wasn't a date, was it?" Janeway says flatly.

"No, it wasn't. She's a former student of mine who wanted relationship advice."

"What relationship advice?"

"She wanted to know the ethical consideration of marrying an android."

"…"

"A SENTIENT android."

"I'm STILL confused, but I get the point. This…Tasha Yar of your visited DS9 for personal reason."

Janeway then turns back to Usagi.

"Clearly, there is a discrepancy between your account of this Tasha Yar, and Ranma's."

"Not really," Usagi says.

"Why would you say that?" Ranko demanded. "And stop playing around and tell me what's going on!"

"Sorry…about that," Usagi says. "But when you hang around Romulus long enough, you tend to behave like one. Even the most congenial within the Romulan citizenry tends to act like a bunch of 'no-it-alls'."

"So, what is the answer?" Janeway says, who was starting to get a headache from Usagi's mind games.

Usagi turns to face Ranko. A veil of sadness fell over her face.

"It was shortly after the 'Enterprise-C' received a distress signal from the Klingon outpost on Narendra III that the adventure began," Usagi begins to say. "There was a debate on whether or not we should answer the hail, but I insisted that we should…mostly because of Ranma's affiliation with one of the Great Houses on Q'onos."

"Kang," Ranko says.

"Rachel Garrett…she trusted me enough to go to Narendra, in spite of the fact that we were about to engage three 'warbirds'. And, with my experience, we did manage to defeat them. Unfortunately, there were more where that came from…"

FLASHBACK!

CHOOM!

"Status!" Garret says, as the ship rocked by the attacks of five more Romulan "warbirds".

"We're loosing shields rapidly!" says Lt. Richard Castillo, as he changed the counter-attack vector. "We have to do something, or we are not going to make it!"

Garret turns around to face her Science Officer.

"Usagi, if you have any suggestions, now is the time for some."

"Right," Usagi says, as she performed her calculations. "Got it!"

"What is it?"

"We can use the exchange of energy fire to create a 'warp point'."

"A what?" Castillo says frantically.

"I see now," Garret says. "We use what's left of our warp core to create a point in space as a means of exiting this sector."

"But how do we know that this is going to work?"

"We don't, but it's the best we got," Usagi says.

Garret thinks for a moment…

"Do it," Garret says. The ship had already been re-wired to accept most commands direct from the bridge, and so…the die has been cast.

"I'm entering the computations for application purposes…now," Usagi says, as she activates her design.

CHOOM!

To the Romulans, the Enterprise-C disappears…

"Usagi…"

Usagi opens her eyes. She felt…off somehow…

"Usagi, are you okay?"

Usagi notices a familiar silhouette...

"Ranma? Ranma, is that you?"

"Ranma" steps out of the shadows…wearing an eye patch and a sinister-looking version of a Starfleet uniform. The collar was a high, solid black stripe, while the rest of the uniform was a cranberry-red.

"I'm here," Ranma says with a gentle smile. "And maybe this war will not be so…unbearable…"

The crew of the Enterprise-C learned that the Federation and the Klingon Empire were in a state of war. Due to the presence of the Enterprise-C at the battle site, the Romulans were able to falsify records implicating responsibility of the massacre on Narendra III. Eventually, hostilities between the Federation and the Klingons broke out in open warfare. So far, millions of people have died in a war that has resulted in a stalemate…and profound changes…

"Ranma, what happened to you?" Usagi says gently, as she held her husband's face. They were presently in Ranma's quarters. "And your eye-"

"I lost it during a fight, and I chose not to regenerate it, out of respect for the dead," Ranma says, as he takes out an anti-regenerator pen. "It's…painful to use this damn thing, but it is my way respecting those who fought for freedom."

Usagi nods her head. She then steps back.

"I suppose congratulations are in order…Captain Saotome," Usagi says. "And of the 'Enterprise-D', no less."

Ranma looks away a bit.

"I would rather have not been tapped to be the commanding officer, if it meant that Captain Picard need not die-"

SHHH!

The captain's quarters opened up, revealing Deanna Troi. As an intelligence officer, Troi's job it to discern information, analyze it, and utilize it for the betterment of the Federation. Her uniform was black, and her hair was slicked back into a neat bun.

"Captain, I believe that Captain Garret would like to speak to you," Deanna says.

"Thanks, Commander," Ranma says. "I'll be there in a moment."

"In that case, I suppose you and…Doctor Tsukino will want to resume your previous relationship."

Usagi was slightly perplexed by Deanna's statement, when she realized the nature of Deanna and Ranma's relationship.

"I don't know, Commander. That will depend upon what Usagi wants to do."

"Humph," Deanna says, as she gives Usagi the "evil eye" before departing.

SHHH!

"Man, I hate that…"

"I'm surprised that you and her…are together," Usagi says.

"So am I," Ranma says. "Then again, ever since Will died, we…well…"

"No need to say anything more," Usagi says. "And I understand if you had to move on."

"But that's it, Usagi," Ranma says. "I didn't. I wanted to go after the bastards that killed you, but this damn war…"

"Then we should try to sue for peace, then."

"Humph," Ranma says with a smirk. "Oh, there will be peace, Usagi. I've been using my contacts within the Anla'Shok to gather information for years from within the Klingon Empire. But now…I've had special devices placed in the population centers on every Klingon world in existence…including Q'onos. In three days…there won't be a problem with the Klingons because there will hardly be any left!"

Usagi steps back a bit, horrified at the look of madness on Ranma's face. Thoughts begin to whirl about her head, as she began to realize the truth:

In order for there to be a lasting peace, the "Enterprise-C" must be destroyed…but without making a lasting impression on the Klingons first…

"No, I won't let you go!" Ranma raged. When he learned of Usagi's plan to return to the past, Ranma was not happy…to say the least.

"Ranma, it's the only way to end this war!" Usagi says. "And look at you! You've becoming something alien to your nature!"  
"But…but…"

Ranma was about to say something, when he realized truth of his wife's words. He also learned from his friend and confidant "Guinan" that the war between the Klingons and the Federation was not suppose to happen.

"Fine," Ranma grunted. "I rather go with you, but my responsibilities lie here. However…you will need help."

A short time later, Yar, Garrett, Castillo and Usagi were on their way back into the past, where they were to face against five Romulan warbirds around Narendra III.

"You didn't have to volunteer, Lieutenant Yar," Garrett says.

"Well, if we can prevent this war from happening, this I rather do this," Yar says. She then looks over to Castillo.

"Besides, Castillo promises to buy me a drink," Yar says with a smile.

"Funny, I thought that it was the reverse," Castillo says.

"Okay, Usagi…let's go home," Garrett says.

Usagi takes one last look at the Enterprise-D.

"Don't worry, Ranma…I'll make you proud of me…"

Returning to the past, the Enterprise-C managed to destroy three more Romulan warbirds before the Federation starship was destroyed. However, the primary thing was achieved: just before succumbing to the Romulan onslaught, a second Federation starship enters the scene long enough to record what actually happened on Narendra III. The surviving Romulan ships managed to capture many of the survivors of the 'Enterprise-C'…including Usagi. And in spite of Ranma desires to rescue her, he abides by the wishes of the Federation…whether he wanted to or not.

Later…

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK-!

In an undisclosed location, one of the survivors of the 'Enterprise-C's is being whipped.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK-!

Usagi winced, as the lashed fell upon her supple skin. A Romulan inquisitor walks around a naked Usagi, whose skin was marred. While being hung by her wrist, the guard continues to whip her. However, due to her tough "skin", Usagi took the punishment in strides. After all, there was only one thought in her head:

"Ranma…"

Tbc.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.  
**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.  
**

* * *

**Part 24**

* * *

The days of captivity became months of captivity. Knowing how dangerous Usagi was, she was purposely kept in isolation…away from the other captives. Thus, she was kept within the confines of a sealed bunker that was guarded by the elite soldiers. The bunker itself was situated on an island that existed on a lonely sea (known as "Apnex"). The Romulans had a dedicated weapons platform that targeted the island. Doubly watched, should Usagi try to escape, the weapons platform will immediately destroy the entire region. As excessive as this may seem, the Romulan High Council was not about to let go its most prized possession. After all, what better way to seek revenge against "The Hated One" (Ranma Saotome), than to keep his wife hostage?

Usagi sat in a featureless cell, wearing only a one-piece, heavy wool gown and sash to synch to dress at the waist. Her living quarters consisted of a one-room studio with a kitchenette and a bathroom. Romulan information—and propaganda, for that matter—could be accessed on a limited basis, though Usagi took advantage of the educational programs. Having some familiarity with Vulcan, thanks to living on Vulcan for extended periods of time, gave Usagi the proverbial "Rosetta Stone" to fully learn the Romulan language, due to having the same root language structure. And because of this acquired ability, Usagi could understand her situation a lot better, including the fact that she was under no illusion of privacy.

Over time, the Romulans gave up on torturing Usagi for pertinent information. In fact, it was a while before they stopped torturing her just for kicks. Throughout her interrogation sessions, Usagi had refused to betray her oath to the Federation. Most importantly however, Usagi did not betray her allies and loved ones either. And in an attempt to get Usagi to back down from her resolve, they tried to use the hostages against her. Thankfully, the Romulan military officer who had taken Tasha Yar to be his wife had enough influence to reverse the decision to do so. Still, the price for this refusal of cooperation was one of solitude.

With the change of locations from the military compound to solitary confinement, Usagi has been left alone. The guards that watched over her feared her. Not only did they fear her for being dangerous, but also they feared her for what could happen if she suddenly escapes. Romulans did not take failure very well, and failing to adequately guard a high-value target could easily cost them their lives. Still, over time, a relationship of sorts was built over time, leading some of the guards to make requests on her behalf. Thus, Usagi was allowed to have access to books, writing instruments and materials and art supplies in order to keep herself busy.

Truth be told, Usagi could escape at any time. However, her desire to protect the peace between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire was more important than her happiness…

On this day, her caseworker "S'Lan"—her interrogator from months before—decides to pay Usag a visit. It was not a surprise inspection, but the visit did surprise Usagi. S'Lan could not get Usagi to turn on her oath or people, so she wondered why the member of the Tal Shiar (the supreme Romulan intelligence group) would want to visit her. Usagi had thought that maybe there were new developments concerning the other captives.

CHIRP!

Usagi looked around to make sure that her place was neat and clean. Romulans typically preferred the Spartan look, and having a messy room would certainly not impress them. Her art equipment was tucked neatly in the corner of her room, next to her stack of books. Next to them was the only window that allowed Usagi to see the tangerine seas and marshmallow skies…at least to HER.

"I'm ready," Usagi says in Romulan, as she stood at attention.

SHOOM!

A pair of Romulan guardsmen first enters the room. They perform a cursory scan of the premises before allowing S'Lan to enter.

"Hello, Usagi," S'Lan replied likewise, as he looks around the room…before focusing his attention towards Usagi. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, actually," Usagi says, as she motions towards her hobbies. "I'm glad that I'm allowed to do something useful."

"We couldn't allow our most famous prisoner to simply be bored."

"Um, yeah," Usagi says. "Care for some tea? It's not high quality, but…"

S'Lan looks at his former "client" for a moment, and concluded that it was not in Usagi's nature to poison him. And so…

"Thank you, I would like to have that," S'Lan says, as he turns towards his escort.

"You two…leave us."

"Yes, sir," the senior guard says, as he and his partner file out of the room.

SHOOM!

"Technically, I'm suppose to have an escort at all times…for safety reasons, of course," S'Lan says, as he takes off his cloak and gloves. "But I'm not in any danger, am I?"

"No, I gave you my word that as long as my crewmates were not sent to the mines on Remus, I would not try to escape."

"Ah, you remembered."

"Of course I do," Usagi says, as she pours tea into the appropriate cups. "My promise was made between the electroshock treatments."

"And you never had the urge to…kill me after that?"

"And do what? Give me more of the same with a NEW guy? I've already developed a relationship with you, so why bother killing you?"

"To be honest, you do fascinate me. Here you are, with the power of gods on your side, and yet you allow yourself to be humiliated?"

Usagi muses for a moment. She knew that if she tried to escape, or if she was rescued, a war between the Romulans and the Federation would surely breakout. However, from her experience in that possible future, Usagi knew that the real victim would be her husband Ranma. She saw what happened to him when the Federation was at war with the Klingons; she certainly did not want that fate to befall him. Thus, it was better to take the pain of captivity, rather then risk Ranma's sanity…as misguided as those thoughts were.

"I have my reasons," Usagi says, as she sipped her tea.

"And that is the most fascinating part about you. Surely, you husband would want to rescue his beloved wife."

"Believe it or not, he knows that I am fine. And he knows that it is necessary for him to leave the situation as it is."

"And this is the case because…?"

"To protect the peace, of course. I sure that violation of Romulan territory will go REAL well with the Senate."

"How noble of you…and of HIM," S'Lan says. "But I am glad that you are willing to sacrifice your freedom, for I have something to request of you."

"Huh?"

A month later, Usagi found herself in the Romulan imperial capital known as "Ki Bataran", where the "Hall of State" of the Romulan High Command, the Chair of the Romulan Imperial Fleet, the Imperial Senate and the Office of the "Praetor" (whose functions was that of "head of government") was located. The old imperial city of "Ra'tleihfi" is where the Romulan Emperor, Shiarkiek, lived. These days, the Praetor is the real authority, leaving the Emperor to have mostly ceremonial duties (including command over the Royal Guard). Still, the Emperor commands enough respect that the Senate has voted repeatedly to not eliminate the position of emperor altogether.

"You know, it's different from the last time I remembered," Usagi says, as she peeks through her cloak.

"What's different?" S'Lan asked, as he goes over his notes.

"The city."

"It should look different…since you were in shackles the last time you were here."

Usagi nods her head. She then raises her right wrist.

"And I suppose this wrist band serves the same purpose?" Usagi says, as she shows a jade band to S'Lan.

"In a manner of speaking," S'Lan says. "Escape from my custody or removal of that band will have consequences."

"I'm SURE," Usagi says, as she lowers the hood of her cloak. "What I still don't understand is the need to alter my face."

Usagi now had pointy ears and slightly arched eyebrows.

"And I'm surprised that the alterations took."

"We still have a thing about Terrans roaming about, even as slaves," S'Lan says. "And the gene therapy is to make sure that the alterations will not be rejected."

"Is that why I feel nauseous?"

"Yes. However, the feeling will go away."

"Well, I'm just worried about what I'm suppose to do at this…function you want me to attend."

"You will see…soon enough."

On this day, Emperor Shiarkiek was celebrating his 179th birthday. Dignitaries, important politicians and high-ranking military personnel from around the Romulan Star Empire were in attendance. However, there was one person that Usagi was glad to see…

"Tasha?" Usagi says. "Tasha Yar?"

"Hello, Usagi," Tasha says, as she tried to smile. Her husband, one of the high-ranking Romulans in attendance, was close by.

"How have you been?"

"I'm fine…but it looks like you're going through the changes."

"What? My face…or my belly?" Tasha says, as she touches her bulging belly.

"You're pregnancy, of course. I guess you were forced to appear 'normal'."

"Yeah, well…there are certain things that I rather not do."

"I know," Usagi says sadly. "Even though Castillo wanted to do something about it, you saved his life and the others by marriage."

"And you chose to remain a trophy of the empire…in order to prevent our friends from being sent to Remus."

"Yeah…"

Silence.

"There you are," S'Lan says. "I don't want you wandering off somewhere until you meet the Emperor."

"Yes," Usagi says. She then turns her attention back to Sela.

"I hope we get a chance to speak some more later," Usagi says, as she hugs Tasha.

"I hope so, too," Tasha says likewise.

And with that, Usagi follows S'Lan to a private meeting room.

"Good luck, Usagi," Tasha says quietly.

A few minutes later, Usagi was now in some museum-like room filled with Romulan artifacts, or varying war trophies. And then she sees it: a marble statue of herself in some poise. All around the statue were some articles of clothing and artifacts…

"Wow, I was wondering what happened to my lightsaber," Usagi says, as she began to reach for the device-

"I do hope that you liked the arrangement, Miss Usagi," says an older voice.

Usagi immediately stands up and faces the source of the voice.

"Of whom am I speaking to?" Usagi asked.

The man steps out of the shadows.

"Emperor Shiarkiek," Usagi says, as she bows slightly. "I apologize for my disrespectful manner-"

"No need to apologize, Miss Usagi," the emperor says, as he goes to the case holding the statue. "I see that you noticed this piece."

"Yes, though I do wonder why I have such an honor."

"Why, I wanted to honor the woman who entered my life."

"I…do not understand…"

"Of course not," Shiarkiek says. "You wouldn't remember me back then, but when I was a boy, I was with my father when you helped sue for peace between my people and the Federation. I listened, as you, Admiral Archer and your party negotiated the 'Treaty of Peace'. I must say that even as a lad, I was impressed by your words."  
"I just…wanted our peoples to have a life free of warfare."

Silence.

"I will get to the point. Since that day, I have wanted you. Whenever possible, I have had my people collect anything…and everything about you. And to think that the 'Hated One' is lucky to have you as his mate."

"Um, thanks?"

"And now that you are here, on Romulus, you can be mine as well."

"I…am flattered that you would, er, be so appreciative of me, but I can't…do what you are implying."

"Then consider this: if you willingly stay with me, then the remaining survivors of the Enterprise-C, save those who are already bound to a citizen of Romulus, may return to the Federation."

"…"

"And on a personal note, I have no heirs, something that Praetor Dralath would love to continue."

"Wait…wasn't he the one who ordered the attack against the Klingon outpost on Nerandra III?"

"Along with several others," Shiarkeik says. "Dralath is a mad man bent on waging war against all in the Alpha Quadrant, and there is no one that will be able to prevent that from happening."

As tears began to form in her eyes, Usagi knew that sacrifices had to be made to keep the peace.

"I…will accept your request."

"Good. I can…be a good husband, if you let me," Shiarkeik says, as he turns his attention towards the shadows.

"S'Lan?"

S'Lan steps out from the shadows.

"Yes, My Emperor?" S'Lan says.

"Have the documentation been affirmed?"

"Yes, My Emperor. As far as the general public will be concerned, Usagi is an orphan from the Apnex Sea region. Documentation will reflect the years since her so-called 'emancipation'."

"So have witnesses been taken care of?"

"Of course, My Emperor. Their memories have been suppressed sufficiently enough to prevent anyone from finding out what really happened on 'Solu Island'."

"Excellent."

Shiarkeik turns to Usagi.

"Your life as a citizen of the Federation is over…you life as a Romulan has begun."

Usagi nods, as she wept inwardly. She wasn't sure if Ranma would understand what was at stake, but she hoped that he could forgive her decision to keep the peace in this manner.

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 25**

* * *

Five years later…

It has been a while since the Romulan emperor Shiarkeik took the Lady Usagi, as his consort. As far as everyone was concerned, Usagi was an orphan, a commoner and a courtesan. This, however, made Praetor Dralath suspicious. After all, as long as the emperor was relegated to some "fossil", Dralath did not have to worry about some heir affecting his agenda. However, thanks to Usagi's presence, Dralath has more than one person to worry about…

"Mamma!" T'Suki (dark hair with Odangos) screamed in delight. "Look what I have done!"

Usagi, who was painting, looks over to her daughter. With Tasha's suppose "death" a year ago, she only had T'Suki to keep her company…

FLASHBACK!

Usagi sat in the galley, as Tasha Yar waited for the execution to commence…

"Tasha Yar of Earth, wife of Admiral Mendak, you have been charged with kidnapping and treason," says the magistrate. "How do you plead?"

Tasha swallowed, as she looked over to Usagi, who had hung her head in sorry-

"Usagi!" Tasha yells.

Usagi looks up.

"Take care of Sela for me."

Usagi gives a half-hearted smile while nodding her head.

"And now, proceed with the molecular disruption."

MMmmmmm…

As the disruptor chamber was activated, Usagi began to sense some sort of temporal disruption.

CHOOM!

Suddenly, everything seemed to stand still…

And then, a strange, familiar sound could be heard, like the grinding of gears.

"Huh?" Usagi says to herself, as she sees a blue British police box appear in the middle of the execution chamber. A moment later, Ranma appears.

"Ranma…?"  
Ranma was dressed in his familiar Chinese clothes.

"Hey," Ranma says, with a cocky smile.

"RANMA!" Usagi cried out, as she ran into Ranma's arms while crying. "Ranma…"

"Shhhhh," Ranma says, as he pats Usagi on the back. "It's okay, Usa…"

"Is the coast clear?" says Captain Katherine, as she steps outside.

"Yeah," Ranma says, as he let's go of Usagi.

"Good," Sailor Minerva says. "The sooner we pick up our next passenger, the better."

"So, you're here to rescue us?" Usagi asked. "Me, Tasha and our daughters?"

"No, Miss Usagi," says the eighth incarnation of the Doctor, as he steps outside the TARDIS. "Just Miss Tasha."

"Oh…"

Inside the TARDIS, Miss Stadi, Miss Datum (an android version of Usagi) and Mrs. Tendo (also known as "Susan") look at the events taking place outside…

"It looks weird with me…her looking like a Romulan," Stadi says.

"Miss Stadi, how is that different from you looking like a deceased crew-person?" Datum asked.

"Well, um…"

"She has a point, you know," Susan says with a chuckle, as her fingers danced over the TARDIS' control panel, all in an effort to stabilize the temporal stasis that her daughter, Sailor Minerva has established. "We should get Miss Tasha in here soon. I don't think we can maintain this pause in the space time continuum."

Meanwhile, the Doctor supervises Ranma and Miss Katherine, as they carefully remove Tasha from the chamber, while Sailor Minerva concentrates on keeping the temporal stasis field intact…

"What is going on, Doctor?" Usagi says.

The Doctor turns around to face her old companion.

"A war, my dear companion," the Doctor says with mirth. "There is a war involving time coming…and I will need help to prevent the deaths of countless number of lives."

Usagi wanted to say something about wars and wasted lives, but she realized that at least with Tasha going with the Doctor, she has a chance to live…or, at least, die FREE.

ZZZark!

"Got her, Doc," Ranma says, as he holds an unconscious Tasha Yar.

"Excellent!" the Doctor says. "Captain Katherine, make sure that the computer on this…ghastly machine indicates as successful vaporization."

"Already done, Doctor," says Captain Katherine, as she uses her "sonic pen" to make the modifications. "And I prefer that you address by my LAST name."

"As long as there are TWO of you running around, I will address you as 'Captain Katherine'. You know, to tell you and your counterpart apart."

"Heh, I seriously doubt you can, since Kathy is CONSISTENT, if nothing else."

"Laugh it up, Ranma," Captain Katherine says. "And don't be surprised if you have to sleep on the couch tonight."

"Wait, you…and Ranma are-?"

"Let's just put it this way," Sailor Minerva says. "Everyone LOVES Ranma."

"…"

"Well, if nothing else, we must be off," the Doctor says, as he straightens his coat. "Oh, one more thing…"

The Doctor reaches into his coat pocket, and pulls out a tiny pillbox.

"Here," the Doctor says, as he tosses the box.

KTCH!

"What…is this?" Usagi says, as she holds the box.

"THAT will save your daughter's life," the Doctor says.

Usagi quickly turns towards Ranma, as he goes into the TARDIS with Captain Katherine while holding Tasha…

"He knows," the Doctor says with reassurance. "And his love for you knows no bounds, even if his pride is slightly wounded."

"Oh, okay," Usagi says. "But, about the pill box…?"

"Yes, a man named Dralath, you know him as the Romulan praetor, will poison your daughter before her fifth birthday. Those pill will allow her to tolerate the poison."

"My god!" Usagi cried out. "He needs to be stopped!"

"And he will, if you use your head. If you do this, Dralath will be stopped, though not without cost."

Usagi nods her head in understanding. She may be a prisoner, but she is not HELPLESS.

"Now, get back into position," the Doctor says.

Usagi moves back into the galley.

"Good day…and good luck."

And with that, the TARDIS begins to disappear…and then it reappeared. The door opens up again.

"Usagi," Ranma says, as he rushes over, and passionately kisses her.

Usagi embraced Ranma back. And for a split moment, she was free.

"That's down payment," Ranma says with a wink and a smile. "And you look cute with the pointy ears."

"Ranma…" Usagi replies with a blush.

And then, he and the TARDIS were gone.

When the flow of time was restored, everyone assumed that Tasha was disintegrated. And from that day forth, Usagi began to plan for the day when she would face Dralalath.

END FLASHBACK!

Snapping out of her reverie, Usagi focused on her daughter.

"Oh?" Usagi says, as she sets her paints and brush down. She then gets up and goes over to examine the clay figure.

"Wow, what is that?"

"It's a…rabbit, Momma!" T'Suki says. "It's from that book you have about Terran animals."

"I see," Usagi says with a smile. "Well, you could become an artist when you get older-"

"Personally, the Princess should go into government service," says a stern voice.

Usgai stands and turns towards to source of the voice.

"Praetor Dralath," Usagi says, as she bowed slightly.

"This is actually an impromptu visit, Lady Usagi," Dralath says with a nod. Dralath looked almost like a hawk, with his beady eyes and hook-like nose.

"I'm here to see the Emperor, but I was curious about your work."

"You are always welcomed in the Emperor's house, Praetor."

"I'm SURE."

Just then, Shiarliek and his personal assistant S'Lan enter the arboretum, where Usgai and T'Suki do their arts and crafts.

"Greetings," Shiarliek says, as he surveys the area.

"Daddy!" T'Suki says, as she stops her activities, and runs to her father's side.

"Hello there, honey," Shiarliek says, as he picked up his daughter.

"Emperor," Dralath says with a nod.

"Beloved," Usagi says, as she bows.

"We are honored that you are willing to host the Princess' 'coming-of-age' celebration tomorrow, Praetor," S'Lan says.

"No, the honor is mine," Dralath says. "Besides, we have to celebrate the future, correct?"

"Of course," Shiarliek says. He then turns to his daughter.

"T'Suki, your father has business."

"Yes, Daddy," Tsuki says, as she was lowered to the floor.

"Emperor, will you be joining us for dinner?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, though I will be a little bit late."

"Of course."

And with that the men leave Usagi and her daughter to tend to their needs…

Later that night, in a secret lab…

"Are you sure of the test results, technician?" Dralath asked. He has been frustrated that the Tal Shiar's attempt to poison the child of the Emperor has proved to be unsuccessful thus far, thus warranting stronger measures. Hence, taking genetic samples of the child and her mother.

"The test has confirmed your suspicion, Praetor," the technician says. "The Emperor's consort is non-Romulan."

"This…changes nothing."

"Sir?"

"As long as the Emperor has an heir, even if only half-Romulan, the child could undermine my authority. The plan…continues…"

The next was a day of festive celebration, as important people and their children mingle.

"Let's see," Usagi says, as she surveys the gifts. "The gift from the Pro-consul goes over there…"

"Mommy, Mommy!" T'Suki says. "Sela is here."

Usagi turns away from her thoughts on whose gifts were to be opened forth, to see Admiral Mendak bringing in her daughter, Sela.

"Hello, Sela," Usagi says.

"Hello, auntie," Sela says. "Thank you for inviting me here."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Usagi then stands to face Mendak.

"Admiral Mendak," Usagi says. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"I had to make up for my flawed judgment," Mendak says.

"Of course."

Soon the party gets underway. Presents and confections are passed around. Finally, it was time for the Praetor to speak.

"You have a gift for my daughter?" Shiarliek asked, as he held T'Suki.

"Yes, my Emperor," Dralath says. "In fact, I have a holographic demonstration. Lights?"

There, in front of the assembled guests, a data representation of Usagi could be seen, shocking everyone present.

"And as you can see, your 'consort' is HUMAN."

Usagi looks at the Emperor, who was perplexed at what to do. She knew that the next few minutes could change the course of Romulan society.

"Yes…I am."

"So you admit this fraud?"

"Fraud? If I may, I will tell you the TRUTH."

"I would be very curious as to what this truth is," Mendak says.

"The truth of the matter is that I am Usagi Tsukino, beloved of Ranma Saotome."

There was a slight uproar, as the name Ranma Saotome is considered to be a curse in Romulan society.

"Settle down," Dralath says with a smug expression. "I want to hear this."

"Because of this, I was kept prisoner. However, someone in the Romulan government sought to use me to humiliate the Emperor, in exchange for allowing Terran humans to leave for their home. And that man is…Praetor Dralath!"

"What?" Dralath exclaimed.

Usagi glances over at S'Lan, who nodded his head with approval. It took her and S'Lan—who still had contacts within the Tal Shiar—a year to create enough "evidence" to frame Dralath. And considering the fact that Dralath had a lot of enemies, there were plenty of people to help in this endeavor.

"Observe," Usagi says, as she created her own holographic "presentation". "As you can all see, the Praetor arranged everything. It is not secret that Dralath wanted the throne of the Romulan Empire, all in the effort to increase his power."

Dralath seethed with raged.

"Guards…arrest that woman!" Dralath says.

"On the contrary," Shiarliek says, as he sets his daughter aside. "The Imperium Guard is STILL under my orders. Is this correct, Pro-Consul Narviat?"

The head of the Romulan Senate stands up.

"Yes, Emperor," Narviat says.

As if on cue, guardsmen surround Dralath.

"You can't do this!" Dralath says, as he is whisked away. "No-!"

Usagi breathes a sigh of relief. She then turns to Shiarliek.

"I'm sorry," Usagi says meekly.

"No, you did save the Empire from a madman, though not without cost," Shiarliek says sadly.

END FLASHBACK!

"Afterwards, the Emperor was forced to disown both me and my daughter, in order to save face," Usagi says. "However, I was given a deep space mission assignment, so I was able to still serve the Empire."

"So, you were promoted to Commander then?" Janeway asked.

"Eventually," Usagi says. "But it didn't matter. I can never set foot on Romulus again, or until further notice…which ever comes first."

Usagi then turns to Ranko.

"I apologize for what happened long ago. I never meant to embarrass you, Ranma. Sometimes…I forget that I'm not alone in this Universe of ours."

Ranko sighs, and then goes over to hug Usagi.

"There's no need to, Usa," Ranko says. "You did what you had to do. And that other Ranma is right about one thing."

"Oh?"

"You DO look cute with pointy ears."

Usagi blushed.

Normally, Janeway would have rolled his eyes at the statement, but she did appreciate the cute comment nevertheless.

"I…need to ask you a favor, Captain," Usagi says.

"Sure, what is it?"

Hours later…

"Good luck, Commander Usagi," Janeway says on the Bridge of the "Voyager". "And no matter what anyone says, you will always be 'Starfleet' in my book."

The pseudo-Romulan officer nods her head.

"Thank you, Captain Janeway," Usagi says. "I'll be sure to inform Starfleet of what has happened to you at the appropriate time. Usagi: out."

CHIRP.

"So tragic," Chakotay says.

"Indeed," Janeway says. "Though I wonder if this…'war of time' that Usagi had mentioned will have any relevance to us in the present. Tom?"

"Yes, ma'am," Paris says, as he laid in a course for home. He then turns to Harry.

"So, I hear that you have a new roommate."

"Yes, we do," says Harry, as he continued his work. "At first, I thought that it was unfair that Ranko wanted to be T'Suki's guardian, but then I realized that…family is what we make of it."

"True, but it does complicate matters with the Delaney sisters."

"Yeah, well…"

"But look on the bright side…you did get a wormhole named after you."

"Yeah, some honor. That thing is collapsing."

"Well…it's something, right?"

"…"

Down below, Ranko was reading a bedtime story to T'Suki.

"…The End," Ranko says, as she closed her book. She sees that T'Suki was already asleep.

"You have my promise, Usagi," Ranko says. "Believe it."

**Tbc.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Ranma Trek Voyage! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 26**

* * *

"…Wow, that is very…interesting," Nabiki says, as she spoke on a secured line, in a secured part of USS "Voyager". "It does explain how this…'Darth Lune' character was able to cement her control over the Romulan Star Empire."

"How so?" Ranko says, as she sips her Klingon coffee.

"Think about it: lovely Usagi becomes a member of Romulan society, even so far as to become the consort to the emperor himself."

"Hhhh," Ranko growled slightly.

"Oh, yeah…sorry for mentioning that your wife was married to another man."

"Well…it just that it took me back to when Spock, through no fault of his own, had essentially took Usagi away from me. I mean, I understand, but still…"

"I understand. But, I wouldn't be surprised that Empress Serenity used Usagi's experience as a means of taking advantage of Shiarleik's death."

"And Sela would be the type of person to go along with the ruse, especially after that debacle regarding Spock's 'reunification' movement on Romulus sometime back."

"Yep," Nabiki says. "So, anything to add?"

"Nabs, I already sent you my full report."

"But I want to hear the story from your lips."

"Fine. Well, a week after seeing Usagi again, we went to visit the Banea."

"'Banea'?"

"They are a bird-like race who were at war with the Numiri. And before you ask, the Numiri are bipedal 'armadillos'."

"Fascinating."

"So anyway, we visited the planet in order to get a sense of the politics in the sector…which goes to show you that the data-banks on Oa need to be updated on a regular basis."

"Ah."

"So anyway, Tom Paris ends up being caught up in a murder plot that had him 'relive' the demise of the murder victim every 14 hours. Turns out that Paris was a victim of a spy ring."

"How so?"

"Think of Paris as a 'mule' to ferry packages illegally, except that the 'package' was tactical data inter-spliced with the false memories. Turns out that Paris 'girl friend' on Banea was a spy, and had helped from the doctor who planted the false memories."

"I do hope Mister is okay."

"Yeah, he is. I had actually removed the memories and discovered the hidden data, but Mister Tuvok insisted that the investigation is carried through. If nothing else, the purpose would be to prove Tom's innocence."

"So, you believed him from the outset?"

"Yeah. I was his handler when he got inducted into the Maquis, and helped him to condition his mind avoid the effects of the initial punishment. Otherwise, the strain of reliving those memories would have killed him."

"Hmmm…"

"So, after that little fiasco, the Voyage came across a space crypt."

"Did you get hurt by any of the traps?"

"'Traps'? What traps? We just found a bunch of bodies, that's all. However, it turned out that these bodies were coming from another dimension."

"Vertical or lateral?"

"Lateral. I wouldn't be surprised that Vhnori Prime would have existed in this dimension, had it not blown up so long ago."

"Ah, then it was a 'parallel universe' situation."

"Yep."

"So what happened?"

"Well, Kat, Kim and Stadi got sucked up in the wake of yet another deposit, and ended up on that world. When they did, the entire planet went nuts over the possibility that there isn't an after life, and some even tried to kill them for being 'demons' or something."

"But Ranma, there is an afterlife," Nabiki says.

"Yes, and we've all concluded that the so-called 'afterlife' is nothing more than a higher—or lower—dimensional plane."

"Then…it's possible that OUR universe is their higher plane?"

"Hmmm…"

"Well, long story short, we managed to retrieve everyone safely."

"Humph. I do look forward to reading THAT section at least."

"After recovering from that ordeal, we encountered this pretentious jerk named Gath, who refused to help 'Voyager' get back to Earth quickly. I tell ya, him and the rest of the inhabitants of Sikaris were like a bunch of New Age hippies or something."

Nabiki raised her left eyebrow.

"Jealous?"

"Of THAT jerk? Please. I just find it funny that those who never had to work to create 'paradise' could have the gall to criticize the ways of people like ME."

"Oh, really? Come on…I KNOW you."

"Fine. I…I wasn't impressed with Gath trying to impress Janeway. There, are you HAPPY?

"Really, it's not like I have a stake in your…humiliation, Ranma. At any rate, seeing how you are not here in my office, I take it that no one tried to violate the Prime Directive by, I don't know…STEAL their technology?"

"Nabs, you know that I am honor-bound to find the Caretaker's 'mate', so I can't go home just yet. But, some of the crew did try to steal technology from Sikaris Prime, but failed anyway to use it."

"How so?"

"Incompatible technology."

"But you still have the mechanism?"

"No. I mean, I written a summary on how the technology works, but, as a show of good faith, we returned it and apologized. We even provided compensation for the theft."

"With what?"

"The entire ship's library."

"Isn't that…unwise?"

"No, this is just fiction and non-fiction stuff, not relating to our tactical and classified documents."

"Oh, okay. What's the present situation with the Cardassian?"

"Seska? Well, it's still a…sticky situation. Neither the crew nor the Maquis contingent knew that the Obsidian Order had infiltrated the Maquis, which is precisely why that 'recall program' was put into place in the first place."

"Exactly," Nabiki says. "With a regular rotation, the Obsidian Order would have a difficult time in having a long-term infiltration strategy."

"Right."

"So, what is Seska's status?"

"Well, after Seska was exposed, she ended up in the Kazon. Commander Chakotay took it pretty hard though…"

"'Kazon'?"

"You know, those scavengers with the warrior culture."

"Ah."

"But anyway, I brought her on board as our agent. And the thing is, no one knows about the deal that I had cut to bring her on board."

"Riiiight. You can trust this person?"

"No, but I did promise that when the Dominion War has been concluded, I would ensure that Cardassia Prime and her interests are protected."

"Why would she assume that you are able to pull this off?"

"Nabs, I gave my WORD, and Seska believes that."

"In other words, you have NO idea."

"No, which is why I am asking for your help on this one. Yes, I'm technically back in the Alpha Quadrant, but the distance between here and there precludes me from 'streaming' my thoughts."

Nabiki sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me. However, Seska is YOUR responsibility."

"Yes, 'Mom'. But look at it this way: at least we can track Kazon activity in this region."

"Fine. So what else…?"

"That's about it. Oh, I'm getting ready to test B'Ellanna Torres."

"It's not that silly 'Triskelion' test of yours, it is?"

"Hey, it's nothing SILLY about 'Triskelion'. It's my way of testing bravery, brawn and brains, by way of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu."

"Whatever-"

CHIRP!

Ranko turns to face the door to her 'office'.

"Yeah?"

"Ranko, are you okay?" Harry Kim asked. Ensign Kim was sharing a room with Ranko and Ranko's ward T'Suki.

"You've been in the bathroom for a long time. Should I get the Doctor?"

"I'm FINE, Harry. I just like to relax…REALLY relax."

Harry made a face.

"But if you want to be helpful, could you check in on T'Suki?"

"Um, sure."

"Thanks."

Ranko returns her attention back to Nabiki.

"Sorry about that…"

"So, how are things working out between you and your…'boyfriend'?" Nabiki says with a smile.

"He is NOT my boyfriend, Nabs. First, he's my roommate due to space consideration, and secondly, he has a girlfriend back on Earth. That's ALL."

"Look, this is the 24th century. It's all right if you want your needs met from a natural male."

Ranko rolls her eyes.

"Look, I'll talk to you later," Ranko says. "Saotome: OUT."

CHIRP!

With a sigh, Ranko tidies her office as she gets up. She then takes out her sonic screwdriver…

"Until next time," Ranko says, as she presses an exposed button on the device.

CHIRP!

Wrrrrrr-!

The room changes back to its normal configuration: a bathroom.

"Huh," Ranko says, as she twists the screwdriver.

CLICK!

"There we go," says Ranko with satisfaction, as she flips the screwdriver in hand before putting it back into pocket space…since she was only in her underwear. Still, she wondered if superimpose one reality with another reality was a good idea in the long run…especially one "reality" was a bathroom.

Meanwhile, Stadi was examining herself in the mirror. Over the past two months, her "real" was slowly changing. She didn't mind so much that her hair had grew out all the way to her waist at a phenomenal rate, but her face and body proportions were slowly mirroring HERS. In fact, her hair was slowly lightening up in a uniform manner, and it would be only a matter of time before the person that she was, is no more.

"So, this is what's death is like…for me," Stadi says with a sigh. "A slow death…"

'Or maybe a transformation,' says the voice in her head.

"Huh, it's you," Stadi says to herself. "You're the one who took over my life…"

Usagi appeared in the mirror.

"Stadi, you knew that sooner or later, something like this would happen."

"Yes, I KNOW. I still don't have to like it."

"You think I'm happy? Eventually, our minds AND body will be as one."

"Well, you don't mind, right."

"Yes, I do mind. For one thing, I didn't want it be known that I have 'Changeling' abilities. And for another, I don't know how other people will react to our situation."

"Humph."

"But I'm worried about what Ranma would think," Usagi says.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to see you again," Stadi says sarcastically.

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 27**

* * *

_Personal Log: Stardate 48693.2. After weeks of training, I feel that Lt. (JG) B'Ellanna Torres is ready to take on the Triskelion challenge. Named after the planet Triskelion, where living brains would place wagers on unwilling contestants, this final examination of the Starfleet's "Advanced Tactical Training Program" is used to test not just mind and body, but also moral resolve. This is not the same as command training where one must be willing to face one's fear, or is willing to make sacrifices. Triskelion involves receiving a severe handicap while in an extreme environment. Worse, three of the most senior officers who passed the Triskelion examination were to draw lots, by predicting the score of the examinee. If the examinee's score either comes close to or matches the score of the officers who drew lots, then the examinee passes the test and the program. B'Ellanna already knows whom those officers are—as if that's a stretch, considering the USS Voyager's present circumstance—but that won't help her, since Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok won't be saying anything during the Triskelion challenge._

_On another note, Counselor Stadi has been making romantic advances on me. I never thought her as being a lesbian or bisexual. Although, being a technical "transgender" person myself, who am I to judge? Also, T'Suki's acclimation to life aboard the ship—away from her mother Usagi—has been going on smoothly. And amazingly, Kim and T'Suki seemed to be hitting off nicely, even going so far as to being an older brother to the girl. Hopefully, the trip back to the Alpha Quadrant will be a smooth one…_

* * *

In some distant land, back during Earth's "Mythic Age", a gathering of heroes was taking place in Denmark's Grand Heorot…

"HAHAHAHA!" roars Lord Beowulf, as he drank his mead with his liege King Hrothgar and other warriors. "That was a good story, Lady Ranko."

"Well, I have a lot of life experiences, brave sir," Ranko says, as she is poured another mug of mead.

"I never knew that a lady warrior can defeat a monster so…easily," says Queen Wealtheow, as she finishes pouring mead into Ranko's cup.

"Hey, as long as you have two arms, two legs, a good head and a brave heart, even the fairer of sex can sting like a serpent's tooth," Ranko says.

"More like the use of one's wit than one's sword arm," Beowulf says.

Ranko smiles, as she took a sip of mead. Recreating her experiences from the time she was the fabled Ranmassen the Brave, friend of the legendary Beowulf, was something that she enjoyed doing.

"Do you have any stories to tell, Lady B'Ellanna?" asked the king.

"I…don't have much to tell, your highness," B'Ellanna says with a shrug. "I just…fight when I have to."

"A good enough reason, I say," Beowulf says, as he raises his mug. "I propose a toast to all the warriors in the world, whether they be having three 'legs'…or 'two'!"

"Hooray!" yelled the assembled warriors.

"So let's make merriment until your voices and limbs are tired of both bountiful song and dance-!"

After a while, B'Ellanna mills about Grand Heorot, trying to make the best of a situation. She didn't care for the fact that she had to look like someone who was living in 6th century Earth, especially with the dressing up and drinking. However, since knowing that the Triskelion challenge was to start at the stroke of midnight that evening, She might as well make the most of the situation…

"Hey, B'Ellanna!" yells Paris.

B'Ellanna turns to Tom Paris and Harry Kim approaching her.

"Guys," B'Ellanna says. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just checking on you," Paris says.

"Why?"

"Well, we heard that Triskelion was about to commence at midnight," Harry says. "And…we want to wish you luck," Paris says.

"Really?" B'Ellanna says flatly.

"Of course. I took the test, and barely passed it."

"And I want to see how you do, so I can decide if I want to go through the ATTP myself," Harry interjects.

"Well, you can always take the test FOR me, you know," B'Ellanna says. "Honestly, I got better things to do that worry about being a better Starfleet Officer-"

Suddenly, the great doors of the Grand Heorot burst open, as some sort of bright light seemingly engulfs everyone within the hall.

Ranko, now totally drunk, had only a moment of clarity before being engulfed by the light as well.

"Huh-?"

FWOOSH!

Meanwhile…

On another part of the ship, Lt. Carey of Engineering and Lt. Kat Janeway were performing an analysis on protomatter samples that they had recently recovered. While traveling through an uncharted sector of space, Kat came up with the idea of utilizing protomatter from a nascent star as a way of improving fuel efficiency. And since Torres was on a personal leave, Carey was selected to work with Kat. However, while inspecting the samples, the two came upon an unusual discovery…

"This is odd," Carey says, as he performed the inventory of protomatter samples.

Kat looks up from her work. She was using detail scans in order to determine the samples' stability.

"What is it?" Kat asked.

"I think we're missing a sample," Carey says.

"Missing?"

"Yeah, missing."

"Do you think the transporters could have something to do with it?" Kat says.

"Well, we should check then," says Carey. "In the mean time, we better go ahead and let the Captain know what's up…"

Meanwhile…

"So, what do you think of my new look?" Stadi says, as she twirled around. Her hair was now blond, her eyes were now blue, and she looked thinner.

The Emergency Medical Hologram, affectionately called "The Doctor", frowns.

"Have you taken anything to change your and hair color, Counselor?" the Doctor says, as she takes out a medical "Tricorder" and scans the Betazoid.

"Nope," Stadi says with a giggle. "I have been undergoing a metamorphosis since arriving here in the Delta Quadrant."

Meanwhile, Nurse Kes, who was doing the daily inventory for medical supplies, looks up and turns to face the Doctor and the Counselor.

"Then that explains what I have been feeling, as of late," Kes says.

Stadi and the Doctor both turn to face the Ocampan.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor says.

"As you know, my telepathic abilities have been flexing as of late, correct?"

"Correct…"

"Well, lately, I've been getting a sense that there are two people are present whenever the counselor is around."

"And just as well," the Doctor says, as he closes his Tricorder. "We better inform the Captain as to what is happening."

"But why?" Kes asks.

"I'm afraid that Lieutenant Delilah Stadi…is a Changeling, and her Betazoid physiology is being subdued."

Ten minutes later…

"Great," Janeway says, as she paced back and forth in her Ready Room. "So…you are Usagi Tsukino?"

"That is correct," Stadi says, as she sits on a nearby chair…with Chakotay, Tuvok, and Tuvok's security detail present. "But I am also Delilah Stadi."

"But you ARE a Changeling, correct?" Tuvok asked.

"I guess so. It's not like I wanted to be one."

"So you're not a spy?" Chakotay says.

"Of course not," Stadi says. "Seska was the spy, and she's not even a Changeling."

Chakotay winced slightly. He was still upset by the fact that he was tricked into taken in an agent of the Cardassian's "Obsidian Order".

"And how do we know that you are not telling a falsehood now?" Tuvok says.

"For what reason?"

"You did not mention your situation before now."

"But…how could I? Up until recently, I thought I was a normal Betazoid with 'blackouts'."

Stadi pauses for a moment.

"Captain, I don't know what's going to happen to me," Stadi says. "The only thing I know is that in the end, I will no longer be Stadi. I know that now, and I am willing to face…my second death."

Janeway stops for a moment. She then turns to the Doctor. Thanks to Ranko, a holographic emitter was installed in Janeway's office.

"Doctor? What is your prognosis?"

"Physically, Stadi…will ultimately be fine," the Doctor says. "Her body's physiology is being altered to match that of Usagi Tsukino's."

"So there isn't a threat to the ship?"

"None that I am aware of."

Janeway sighs.

"You are all dismissed. Stadi, you will be confined to quarters until I come up with a decision."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Chakotay and Tuvok: stay here for a moment."

"Aye, Captain," Chakotay says, while Tuvok directs his security detail. Once the room was cleared…

"Gentlemen: comments," Janeway says, as she leans on her desk.

"To be honest, I'm not sure WHAT to think," Chakotay says, "especially after what happened to Seska."

"Okay," Janeway replies.

"I do not know as well, other than we should place…Counselor Stadi in confinement until we elaborate upon all the facts," Tuvok says.

"I see…"

"We should consult with Ensign Tendo about this matter."

"Fine. She probably could use a break from the Triskelion challenge anyway. Janeway to Tendo."

The sound of interference could be heard in reply.

"Odd. Computer, locate Ensign Tendo."

"ENSIGN TENDO IS NO LONGER ON THIS SHIP," came the reply.

This bit of news alarms Janeway.

"Computer, what was Ensign Tendo's last location?" Chakotay asks.

"Ensign Tendo's last location was 'Holodeck One'."

"Okay, let's table this discussion about Stadi, and find out what the hell is going on," Janeway says. "Tuvok?"

"Of course-"

SSHHIP!

All eyes turn to Kat, who was holding a datapad.

"Captain, we have a problem," Kat says.

"I see," Janeway says. "Does this have to do with Ranko's disappearance?"

"Oh?"

Eventually, Tuvok, Chakotay and Kat discovers that the missing protomatter had somehow infected the holo-emitters, causing the matter within to be fully incorporated into the Beowulf program…

"Great, just great," Kat says, as she uses a detail scan of the circuits while just outside of Holodeck One. It appeared as if she took a microscope and latched onto the circuits themselves. "All I wanted was to find an easier way to make the ship better, and THIS happens…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Kat," Chakotay says, as he stood nearby. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I should have made SURE that the transport streaming was secured."

"Lieutenant, any ideas as to how to retrieve our missing crewmates?" Tuvok says. Janeway did not want to risk more people being absorbed into the holoprogram, so alternatives were needed.

Kat looks up.

"Based upon records I found in the library, there was a similar incident aboard the USS Enterprise-D," Kat says. "Someone has to go into the program, and conclude it, in order for us to extract our people."

"But we don't want to risk any more lives," Chakotay says. "Any living matter that enters the holodeck gets converted into a hologram."

"Perhaps we can use someone who is already a hologram?" Tuvok offered.

A short time later, in "Sick Bay"…

"ME?" the Doctor says.

"Yes, Doctor," Janeway says. "It's the only way to safely retrieve our people."

"With me as the sacrificial lamb, I suppose."

"Doctor, you always wanted to be useful to the crew, correct?" Kes says. "Well, here is your chance."

"Gee, I'm touched."

Soon, in costume, the Doctor was trekking to the gate that leads to the Grand Heorot.

"Feh," the Doctor says. "I HATE being the proverbial 'canary in the mind-shaft'-"

"HALT!" says a female voice.

The Doctor looks to see a longhaired and braided-

"Lt. Torres?"

The woman who bore B'Ellanna's face frowns.

"I know not what you speak, stranger, but if you wish to trick brave Freya-"

"No, of course not," the Doctor says, remembering that the holodeck might be using the missing crewmembers as 'skins' for the program's use.

"I am a simple traveler looking for merriment and rest."

"Oh, I see," Freya says, as she lowers her spear. "By all means, you may enter the Grand Heorot."

"THANK you. Now…let's see what's this nonsense is all about…"

The Doctor enters the hall to the sound of merriment.

"Curious this…recreation," the Doctor says. He scans the room to see a voluptuous Ranko drinking wine with a more mainly Harry.

"WOW," the Doctor says. "I didn't think I would have seen this day coming."

"You seemed amused, stranger," says a manlier Tom Paris (with a beard) steps forth.

The Doctor turns towards the pseudo Paris.

"Pardoned?"

"Queen Wealtheow and Beowulf do deserve each other, even if the Queen is married to her husband at the moment."

"I see. And you are…?"

"Where are my manners? I am Wiglaf, son of Weohstan. And you are…?"

"I am the Doctor, son of…Zimmerman, I guess," the Doctor says with a shrug, referring to his creator, Doctor Lewis Zimmerman (the creator of the EMH program).

"Well, Doctor, let us drink and be merry," Wiglaf says, as he hands the EMH program a mug of mead.

"Well, thank you, but-"

FWOOM!

The door to great hall bursts open, as Freya comes running in…with some sort of light being shown behind her.

"Fellow Vikings!" Freya yells. "Grendel has approached the gates!"

Beowulf nods his head, as he swats Wealtheow's rear-end playfully.

"Woo!" Wealtheow giggles.

Beowulf nods his head, as he then takes out a sword.

"Fellow warriors! Let us slay this beast of burden…and prove ourselves men!"

Meanwhile, the Doctor quietly scans the light, as tendrils begin to snake out…

"WAIT!" the Doctor yells. The readings told him that the energy…was sentient.

"What is it, fellow warrior?" Wiglaf asked.

"This…is creature is not a beast, but a sentient being."

"And IT should be slain!" Freya yells. "What kind of man are you?"

"A healer. If you allow me to do my job, we can live in peace…and merriment."

"I vote for that," Wiglaf says. He then turns to Beowulf. "My Lord?"

"We shall let the healer do his job," Beowulf says. "But stay on guard."

"Thank you, sir," the Doctor says, as he turns his attention of establish "first contact"…

Later…

"I'm sorry, Ranko!" Harry says, as he ran after Ranko, while both were heading for a staff meeting.

"I don't want to hear it, Harry," Ranko says. She was angry that she had been used to play the role of Wealtheow. For one, Wealtheow still held a place in her heart; for another, she and Harry had…done some things together that embarrassed her.

"Ranko, PLEASE!"

Ranko stops and turns around.

"WHAT?"

"Look, what happened to us was not our fault," Kim says. "I would never force myself on you."

Ranko looks at her roommate…

"I'm sorry, Ranko, for what has happened…nevertheless."

"Harry, you don't need to apologize to me," Ranko says, as she touches Harry's shoulder. "It's just that…I don't like losing control over myself or the situation."

Ranko pauses for a moment.

"And don't like having…THESE," Ranko says, as she points towards her expanded chest. Apparently, the transporter had assumed that her holographic appearance was her real appearance.

"I mean, really. What's the deal with this?"

"Er, yes," Kim says, as memories of being the legendary Beowulf creeps into his conscious.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You can stop staring now."

"Right."

* * *

**Tbc.**


	28. Chapter 28

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyages! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: For this week, I will restrict most of my work to 1000+ words per story, in an effort to "catch up". C&C are welcomed. **

**Part 28**

Life eventually returned to the cast-off crew of the Federation starship "Voyager". Unfortunately, this would include attempts by one Captain Katherine Janeway, commanding officer of the Voyager, to rope one Ensign Ranko Tendo into participating in one of Janeway's "holo-novels"…

It was a dark and stormy night, as the new governess and serving girl arrive at the English estate, circa 19th century. The head mistress of the household opens the door, to see an older auburn-haired woman and a younger redhead.

"You arrived promptly," says the stern woman, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Aye," says Janeway, as she bows. "I am Katherine, and this is my younger sister Agrippa."

'Agrippa?' Ranko thought to herself. Bad enough to be roped into this silly exercise, even if her ex-girlfriend was technically correct…

"Agrippa…an unusual name," says the head mistress.

"I would like to think that I am unique, rather than unusual, madam," Ranko says with a clipped speech pattern.

"Indeed. You may address me as 'Mrs. Templeton'. Come in, so I may elaborate upon your duties inside…"

Eventually, Janeway and Ranko were led into a waiting room, where they can meet the master of the house.

"I still can't believe you wanted me to do this," Ranko smirks.

"Well, I wanted us girls to spend some time together," Janeway grins.

"Kathy, I was born A GUY. And secondly, ever since that 'Beowulf' disaster, I have to deal with these."

Rannko motions her amble chest.

"Why don't you get the Doctor to reduce them?" Janeway asked, being slightly jealous secretly.

"And let that quack touch them? And worse, what if Paris is on duty when the Doctor works on them?"

"He has to keep her certification as a 'Field Medic' current, and that includes knowing how to do…'boob' jobs."

"Oh, you think this is SO funny. Anyway, I decided to workout instead. In fact, I think I reduced a cup size or something-"

"Ah, you're here," says a handsome English man with muttonchops. "I take that the carriage ride to the estate was not too uncomfortable?"

"No, my Lord Burleigh," Janeway says. "Are travels here have been uneventful."

"I am glad to hear that. I will explain your duties, but I want to personally stress one point."

Burleigh points to a painting of a woman that was overhead above the fireplace.

"This person is my wife. She died a few years back in the attic."

"Our apologies," Ranko says.

"Thank you. Nevertheless, you two are to NOT go to the attic without my permission. Do you two understand?"

"We do, sir," Janeway says.

"Good. Then let's proceed-"

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Sickbay to Captain Janeway," says the Doctor through the intercom system. "Please come to Sickbay immediately. This is an emergency."

"Thank god this is over," Ranko says, as she relaxed.

Janeway looks up at the ceiling.

"What is the nature of the emergency, Doctor?"]

"You…should see for yourself. This matter deals with the Away Team."

Janeway and Ranko both look at each other with an alarmed expression.

"Kat," they say in unison.

A few minutes later, Ranko hovers over an unconscious Katrina Janeway, while Janeway checks on an equally unconscious Chakotay and Tuvok.

"What is their status, Doctor?"

"They're bodies are functional, but there is no brain activity in either one of them," the Doctor says, as he continues his scan.

Janeway then turns to Stadi and Kes, who, along with Paris, were helping the Doctor perform his examinations.

"Is this confirmed?"

"I'm afraid so, Captain," Stadi says. "I sense nothing from them."

"Same here," Kes says.

"We might be able to stimulate Commander Tuvok's brain into an a conscious state, but I am not sure what to do about Lt. Janeway and Commander Chakotay," the Doctor says. "I am sorry."

Meanwhile, Paris goes over to Ranko's side.

"Do you have any ideas, Ranko?" Paris asked.

Ranko says nothing, as she places her fingers on her daughter's temples. This action did not go unnoticed.

"Ensign Tendo?" Janeway asked.

Ranko turns to face the Doctor.

"Doc, I need you to induce cardiac arrest within Lt. Janeway," Ranko says.

"That would certainly induced death, at this stage," the Doctor says.

"Explain," Janeway asked.

"Juraians have a phenomenal regenerative physiology," Ranko began. "They can heal from most wounds, and they enjoy the luxury of not aging…at least, in the traditional sense. At a point of death, Juraians can fully recuperate, especially with the help of Jurian tree. Kat is 1/8th Juraian. Correct?"

"Lt. Janeway has…those genetic markers," the Doctor says. "But that would only give her a 12.5 percent chance of full recuperation. Furthermore, if what you say is true, you will need this…tree of yours to help Lt. Janeway recuperate."

"Don't worry about that," Ranko says. "Long ago, my mother 'planted' a Juraian tree seed in me, shortly after I was born. I can call upon that aspect of me, but I will need you to simulate death."

"This is ridiculous," the Doctor scoffs. "There is no scientific way that your plans can work-"

"Do it," Janeway says.

"But-"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Other than finding out what caused this to happen in the first place…no."

"Then proceed."

The Doctor wanted to say something, but chose to do as he was told. After all, he was curious as to what Ranko would do to save Kat's life…

A few minutes later, Ranko has her hands on Kat's head.

"Ready," Ranko says.

"Here goes," the Doctor says, as he administers the drug into Kat's system. Sure enough, Kat began to convulse.

"Ranko-!" Janeway says with alarm.

"I know," Ranko says coolly.

"Captain, we have to stop this-" the Doctor begins to say. And then-

"HUAGH!" Kat gulps, as she suddenly sits up, now wide-awake.

"Doctor-" Janeway says.

"I am administer the antigen," the Doctor says, as he gave Kat a shot. She soon begins to calm down a bit.

"Are you okay?" Janeway asked her daughter, as she soothes Kat's shoulders.

"Huh?" Kat says, as she breathes heavily. "I…I guess. What…happened?"

"That's what we will need to find out," Ranko says.

A short time later, in the conference room…

"We were exploring this dark matter cloud, when we were exposed inside some energy field," Tuvok says.

"After that, we all lost unconscious," Kat interjects. "But…"

"But what?" Janeway asked.

"It was as if…this sounds strange…"

"Go ahead."

"It…it was as if I was moving away from myself," Kat says with a shrug. "That sounds silly, don't you think?"

"In our business, no," Janeway says. She then turns to her staff.

"I want this ship ready for battle, as well as whatever appropriate measures that can counter whatever caused this malaise."

"Yes, ma'am," says the staff.

"Good. Dismiss."

As the crew leaves for their stations, Janeway pulls Ranko aside.

"Ranma, I…I want to thank you for what you did in Sickbay," Janeway says.

"Kathy, Kat is just as much as my daughter as she is yours," Ranko says.

"Of course."

"But if you really want to thank me, can we choose a different holo-novel? I'm not to fond of 'period pieces'."

"We'll see, Ranma…we'll see."

**Tbc.**


	29. Chapter 29

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyages! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 29**

* * *

For the next few hours, Ranko, in 'MedLab', was looking at various possibilities as to why Chakotay was still unconscious, and why Tuvok was up; he awakened about an hour after Kat had regenerated. Although she was not a medical scientist, Ranko was experienced at identifying different energy signatures. So, with Kat's help, Ranko began her research…

"Ranko, take a look at this record," Kat says, as she brought up an old archive.

Ranko looks up from her work.

"What is it, Kat?" Ranko says, as she scoots over.

"According to this archive entry, some energy signatures we had mapped within that nebula seem quite similar," Kat says, as she punches up the entry to be displayed on a larger screen in the lab.

"What is it?" Ranko says.

"According to this entry, the energy signatures we've been mapping are very similar to several energy signatures of…entities that have possessed crewmembers of starships," Kat says.

Ranko reads the brief summary of the selected entries. Some of the entries were from her experience aboard several ships, all named "Enterprise"…

"Well, what do you think?" Ranko says.

"I…think that somehow, something took my life energy," Kat says. "Thanks to you, I recovered."

Kat pauses.

"Does this mean that I don't have a soul?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. It's not that I take seriously the concept of an afterlife, but with the stuff we've faced thus far…"

"Kat, there is a possibility that your original life force was from your body. However, there is an equal possibility when your Juraian heritage was awakened."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Ranko, you seem so familiar with the Juraians."

"I am. I am…1/4 Juraian myself."

"Oh, so that's how you managed to save my life."

"Yes."

"So, are you from Jurai?" Kat asked.

"No, I'm from Earth," Ranko says. "My grandfather is from Jurai."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But have you visited his homeworld?"

"Ah, a few times…"

"What it's like? Jurai, I mean."

"The Juraians LOVE nature, particularly trees."

"I know," Kat says. "I find it fascinating that an entire civilization has technology that uses very little processed materials."

"No need to be elitist, you know. Not all cultures develop the same way, you know."

"I'm not, Ranko. I just find it fascinating, that's all."

"I see…"

"But since I know that I am not…fully human, I would love to visit that world."

"Why?"

"Well, I always wanted to get to know my father better."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Mom is always a bit…quiet where my father is concerned, even though he's suppose to be famous or something."

"That's a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Well, on one hand, I…kind of like having a famous dad."

Ranko inwardly smiles…

"On the other hand, I hate the fact that he's the biggest man-whore in the Alpha quadrant."

"…"

"But, I still want to get to know him well."

"Well, I'm sure you will."

"Yeah. But, in the mean time, what are we going to do with this information? It's bad enough that Commander Chakotay could be…gone, but what if something came back with us?"

"Hmmm," Ranko mused. "From my sensor work, and with your skills, we might be able to create a way to detect alien energy signatures."

Meanwhile…

"Here you go," says Neelix, as he puts two plates of food in front of Tom and Harry. "I call it 'Neelix Chicken Surprise'."

"The 'surprise' would be if none of us gets sick from eating this 'dish'," Paris says with a smirk.

"I beg your pardon," Neelix says. "I have you know that that there has only been ONE incident of food poisoning…this week."

"I like those odds, Neelix." Tom says with a smirk.

"But I didn't think you had access to the replicators this week," Harry says.

"I don't. However, ever since we stopped at that trading post a few sectors back, I've been raising 'Cuckoos' in Cargo Bay 7."

"'Cuckoos'?" Tom says.

"Why yes. I took it upon myself to test the meats of many of the animals the trader had to offer, and then tested to see how edible they were. And with the help of Ensign Tendo—lovely girl, by the way—I was able to get the approximate taste for the dishes. So you should try some, Tom."

"Well…only if Harry takes the first bite," Tom says with a mischievous grin.

"Fine," Harry says, as he shakes his head, he unfurls his napkin…to be placed on his lap. Harry then take his fork, dips it into the dish, and then takes a bite…

"Well?"

"You know, this tastes good," Harry says.

"As I said, Ensign Tendo helped me on getting the ingredients right," Neelix says. "Enjoy."

After Neelix leaves the table, Tom copies Harry's movements…

"Wow, this IS tasty," says Tom.

"I know," Harry says. "We're lucky to have her."

"Speaking of which, how is the roommate situation coming along?" Tom asked. "I mean, with T'Lana there now…"

"It's a bit crowded, but I don't mind," Harry says. "In fact, it's…like having a family again."

"Ah, so you see yourself wearing the pants in this family of yours?"

"No, that's still Ranko's area-"

"Get out of my…head-!"

All eyes turns to Counselor Stadi, who had just entered the Mess Hall.

"Counselor, I need your help!" Stadi says to herself. "I need to warn the others about the dangers-"

"Stadi," Tom says, as he goes over the Betazoid. "What's the manner?"

"Intruder…in my HEAD-"

"Mess Hall to Sick Bay," Harry says, as he taps his combadge. "Medical Emergency, on the double-"

"I'll take it from here," says Lt/Commander Tuvok, as he and a Security Team enters the Mess Hall.

Stadi wildly turns to see Tuvok standing there.

"Everyone, it's me…Chakotay!" Stadi says. "Tuvok isn't-"

"You need some medical attention, Counselor," Tuvok says, as he gives Stadi a Vulcan nerve pinch. "We will provide it."

As Security begins to escort Stadi to Sick Bay, Harry and Tom turn to look at each other, wonder why Stadi would imply that Tuvok was a threat.

Later in Sick Bay…

"Counselor Stadi is resting comfortably," the Doctor says, as he goes over Stadi's prone body. "However, I am detecting unusual brain patterns."

"Show me," Janeway says, as she, Ranko, Tuvok and Kes watched the Doctor in action.

CHIRP!

"This is a normal Betazoid brain wave pattern," the Doctor says. "Betazoid brainwaves are much more efficient than normal humanoid brain waves."

"Which is an indication of telepathic potential," Tuvok says.

"My concern are these additional brain patterns," the Doctor says, as he highlights some more erratic brain waves. "I do not know what any of these mean, other than to say that there are additional thought processes going on."

"Is it possible that Stadi suffered from a nervous breakdown?" Kes asked.

"It's possible. These additional pattern do have similarity to schizophrenia found commonly in Betazoids."

"Could it be…possession?" Ranko asked.

Janeway sharply turns towards Ranko.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant to speak to you about this earlier, but Kat and I might have the means to identify who could be possessed or not."

Ranko steps up to the main screen in Sick Bay.

"This could mean that Stadi has been possessed."

"Or it could mean that Stadi has a nervous breakdown," Tuvok says. He then turns to the Doctor. "Doctor, do you not have suppressors?"

"Well, yes, but those are highly toxic towards telepaths. And Stadi's brain could be harmed."

"But will it allow you tell if Stadi is possessed or not?" Janeway asked.

"In theory, if there is a possession involved, the additional patterns won't go away."

"Then, Captain, I would recommend that the Doctor use these suppressors, so we will have proof positive that Stadi is indeed possessed."

Janeway turns to Ranko.

"Ranko?"

"I need more time to create the method for the detector."

Janeway mulls a bit…

"Captain?" Tuvok asked.

"Do it, Doctor," Janeway commands.

"Okay," the Doctor says, as he places a pair of nodes on each side of Stadi's head on her temples. "I am ready to begin."

"Do it."

Hummmmmmm…

Soon, the brain patterns begin to level off. However, both Ranko and Kes begin to hear screams. However, Tuvok seemed unaffected, which did not go unnoticed by Janeway.

"Tuvok?" Janeway says. "Kes? Ranko-?"

"Captain, I hear them screaming!" Kes manages to say.

"Who-?"

"Stadi and Chakotay!" Ranko says, as she smashed the control panel. This had the effect of disrupting the instruments.

CHOOM…

Ranko turns to see a smirking Tuvok.

"It is a shame that you will not provide energy for us," "Tuvok" says.

"Who's 'us'?" Janeway asked.

Just then, Tom, Harry and Kat come running into Sick Bay, all carrying strange instruments.

"You guys were right," Kat says, as she scanned Tuvok.

"Wait, how did you the sensors ready so fast?" Ranko asked.

"We went looking for you, but found only Kat," Tom says.

"We told Kat what was going on, and helped her to jury-rig something together in the hurry," Harry says.

"Kat, are you SURE that Tuvok is the possessed one?" Janeway asked.

"One-hundred percent," Kat says.

"Good. Ranko?"

"With pleasure," Ranko says, as she suddenly jammed her hand into Tuvok.

"Uck-!" Tuvok says.

"What is this-?" the Doctor yells.

"I learned a trick from the Necromongers," Ranko says. "It's crude…but…effective-!"

Ranko pulls out an ecto-plasmic entity, as he whither about.

"Harry-!"

"Right," Harry says, as he shoots some sort of proton gun at the entity.

ZARK!

"Now!" Harry yells.

Tom opens up an enclosed contain, which shone a light on the entity. Soon, the energy from the box sucks the entity into it…

CLACK!

"Dusted," Tom says approvingly

"Nice job," Janeway says. "But that still doesn't solve our immediate problem…"

About a day later…

"How does it feel to be in your old body, Commander," Ranko says, as she goes over her sensor readings. Since yesterday, thanks to Kat and Ranko's efforts, the ship's shielding system has been modified to prevent future incursions that are similar to what happened to Chakotay and the others. As to the entity itself, it was soon let go with a stern warning. Thus, that was that.

"Well, it was weird, I'll tell you that much," Chakotay says. And then-

CHIRP!

"Janeway to Ranko," came a voice over the PA system.

"Ranko: here."

"Could you come to my Read Room?" Janeway asked.

"I'm on my way," Ranko says, as she sets her datapad down.

As soon as she steps into Janeway's office, she sees Kat staring at her intently.

"What?" Ranko asked.

Kat looks back at her mother—who nods her head in reply—and then back at Ranko.

"Ranko?"

"Yes?"

"Are you my real father?"

"?"

**Tbc.**

**Next Time: The Vidians are back to harvest for organs…or are they? See you next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**TRT 3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. **

* * *

**Part 30**

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 48784.2. We have completed our survey of the Avery System and are returning to retrieve Lieutenants Paris, Torres, Durst and Janeway, and Ensign Tendo. By now, they should have concluded their inspection of the magnesite formations on the third planet. On a personal note, I hope that the relationship between my daughter Katrina and her father "Ranko" will normalize during this time._

"Here you go," Neelix said, as he presented his latest dishes to Counselor Stadi and Lt/Commander Tuvok. "One Betazoid 'Cesar Salad', and one Vulcan 'Plomeek Soup'."

Tuvok looks at Neelix with his usual skepticism.

"Are you positive that you made this dish exactly as the instructions have indicated?" Tuvok asked.

"Of course, Mister Vulcan," Neelix said. "Well, I did spice it up a bit, but it should be good."

"Well, 'Cookie', I'm sure you have made a good effort," Stadi replied.

"'Cookie'?" Neelix asked.

"It's an old Earth designation for 'cook'."

"Ah, I see. Then I accept the honor."

Stadi smiles. She then turns her attention towards Tuvok.

"Aren't you going to try your soup, sir?" Stadi asked.

"Yes, it's very delicious, Mister Vulcan," Neelix said.

Tuvok swallows a bit, and begins to dip his spoon into the bowl of soup…

BLIP!

"All senior staff members, please report to the Bridge," Captain Janeway called over the public address system.

"Perhaps another time," Tuvok said, as he and Stadi gets up.

"Well, I am looking forward to it," Neelix said.

"Thanks, Neelix," Stadi said with a smile.

"You mean…'Cookie'?"

"Excuse me…Cookie."

And with that, Tuvok and Stadi walk away.

Meanwhile, Neelix takes a sip of the soup he had made for Tuvok…

"Hot, hot!" Neelix yells, as he runs to get some cool water.

A short time later, Tuvok and Stadi are on the Bridge with Janeway and Chakotay.

"They should have arrived at these coordinates," Chakotay said, as he goes over the sensor data that Ensign Kim had been receiving.

Janeway rubs her forehead.

"What was the last known communiqué?" Janeway asked.

"The last known communiqué was six hours ago," Kim said, as he reads the data. "Standard stuff, really."

"Harry, was it this?" Chakotay asked, as he points out a topological map of the area.

"This was the last known beaming site coordinates," Kim said, as he points to some cave formations on the map.

"Is it possible that the magnasite is causing interference?" Tuvok asked.

"We compensated for that, sir. Plus, according to our last scan, the rock formation shifted within a 48-hour period, from the time we first scanned the planet."

"And there were no geological activity reported during that time," Chakotay said.

"Well, this doesn't make sense," Janeway said. "The only possible reason we haven't heard from the Away Team is because of-"

"Trouble, Captain," Stadi said, as she develops a faraway look.

All eyes turn towards the Betazoid.

"'Trouble'?" Chakotay asked.

Stadi shakes her head, and stares at Chakotay.

"It's…the Away Team, sir."

Janeway goes up to Stadi. She had known that the dark-haired Betazoid was really Usagi Tsukino for some time now, but chose to respect Stadi's privacy, for Ranko's sake. Still, she knew that Stadi's connection with Ranko was on an intuitive level.

"Counselor, do you know what kind of trouble are the Away Team in?" Janeway asked gently.

"Vidiians, Captain."

"That would explain why we cannot find our team," Tuvok said.

Janeway turns to look at the topological map of the caverns…

"Chakotay, I want you and Tuvok to figure out a way to circumvent the Vidiians screens and defenses. Stadi, I want you to accompany them. We're going to need a 'blood hound' to make sure that the Viidians don't take us by surprise like the last time. Time is of the essence."

"We need to make sure that we can still be tracked as well, given the level of sophistication of Vidiian technology," Tuvok said.

"Bread crumbs," Kim said.

"Pardon me?" Janeway asked.

"Sorry captain. I was trying to say that we could modify our transponders that are low-level enough for us to detect them only. Only then can we avoid being lost in caves."

"Wouldn't Stadi be a better choice?" Chakotay said.

"It's just a back-up, sir."

"And good one at that," Janeway said. "Let's get to work, before it's too late."

"Ma'am, are you worried that something might happen to Kat?" Kim asked, knowing that Lt. Janeway was important to her mother.

"No, I'm more worried for the Vidiians, Ensign."

"?"

Meanwhile…

Paris, Durst and Tendo enter their barracks, were all captured victims of the Vidiians slept…when not working the mines for magnasite.

"Get in there!" said one of the horribly disfigured Vidiian, as he pushes the balding Durst into the bunks.

Angry, Durst turns to confront the rude Vidiian, only to have Paris hold him back.

"Easy," Paris said, as the Vidiian guards took out their weapons. "THEY are the ones with guns."

Durst growls, as he relents.

Soon, the captured victims were alone.

"So, when are we going to get out of here?" Paris said, as he turns towards Ranko. "And when are we going to find the others?"

Ranko turns to look at Paris.

"Soon," Ranko said.

"You've been saying that ever since we were captured, Ranko."

"And I will keep saying it, Lieutenant. Being captured by the Vidiians will provide some great intelligence for the Captain."

"You mean we could have gotten out here?" Durst said angrily.

"Yes."

Durst leaps upon Ranko.

"You little b-argh!" Durst said, as use a classic grappling move to twist Durst's arm into submission.

"Don't ever do that again, Lieutenant," Ranko said. "You're not in any danger, as long as you do as I say."

"Ranko, let Durst go," Paris said.

"Fine," Ranko said, as she lets Durst go. "The fact of the matter is there are several sectors that are crawling with Vidiians, and most likely, we will be running into more of them in the future."

Pause.

"And besides, they have Kat and B'Elanna, and there is nothing we can do right now."

"And when we find out what they're status are?" Durst asked.

"We will act," Ranko replied.

Suddenly, they can hear someone laughing on a nearby bunk, followed by-

"You're wasting you time, friend," a voice said.

"Excuse me?" Paris asked.

A Telaxian male, who was a member of Neelix species, looks down from his bunk.

"I said you're wasting your time," said the Telaxian. "Even if you managed to find your friends, I doubt you'll escape with your organs intact."

"Great, just great," Durst said.

"I beg to differ," Ranko replied. "I've already had the place mapped as of yesterday."

"How?" asked the Telaxian. "I've been here six years, and I still have seen the entire complex."

"I have my ways, stranger. And as soon as the opportunity arrives, I plan on shutting this place down."

The Telaxian rolls out of his bunk.

"If that's the case, then I want out of here, too," the Telaxian says.

"Well, what do you have to offer?" Paris asked.

"I know where they keep the processing labs," the Telaxian said.

"YOU know the medical labs are," Ranko said with a smirk.

"I do. I had the misfortune of being examined by these 'freaks', when I was taken to where the perform the transplants."

"And you lived," Durst said.

"Yeah. Then again, I guess they want to keep me alive after using up my crew for their ends."

"Sorry to hear that," Ranko said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. So, I'll tell you the location of the labs for my freedom…and the freedom of the others here."

Ranko looks at the sincerity of the Telaxian…

"Deal."

Meanwhile…

Vidiian sentries move along the darkness of the caves. They had detected movement in the caves, but have found nothing-

"Wait," said one of the Vidiians, as he looks to see a small object on the ground. He squats to pick it up.

"It looks like a transponder of some sort-urk!"

The first Vidiian falls down upon feeling the Vulcan nerve pinch from Tuvok, while Chakotay chokes the second Vidiian from behind.

"Urk-!"

"Shhh," Chakotay said, as he cuts off the circulation of air to the Vidiians brain. "It'll be over quickly…"

CLUMP!

Stadi immediately begins tying up the Vidiians.

"Sir, we'll have to hide these guys," Stadi said.

"Perhaps we can modify these Vidiian weapons to give off a false image?" Chakotay said, as he takes up one of the Vidiian weapons. Chakotay then hands it over to Tuvok.

"What do you think, Tuvok?"

Tuvok examines the device. It was a combination of an energy weapon, surgical weapon, matter transport tool, scanner and personal cloaking field device.

"I do not think I have the time to modify it. However, I can use the same energy frequency that the Vidiians uses to cloak themselves from our sensors for our transponders."

"Do it," Chakotay said. He then turns towards Stadi.

"We need to figure out a way to get inside the Vidiian's base of operations."

"I believe, I may have a way to help in that regard, sir," Stadi said, as she produces her Lunarian "Disguise Pen"…

A few minutes later…

"What happened to your partner?" asked a Vidiian guard, as the fake Vidiian escorted Chakotay and Tuvok into the processing center.

"They accidentally killed him before these two were subdued," replied the fake Vidiian. "We need to question them, just in case their friends have been monitoring their actions."

"Very well, take them to holding, so we can decide if they need to be harvested later on."

"Of course," the Vidiian said. He turns towards Chakotay and Tuvok.

"Come along, you two," the fake Vidiian said, as he pushes towards the holding barracks. As soon as he and the Starfleet officers were out of sight of Vidiian scrutiny…

FLASH!

"Whew, I like my own body better," Stadi says, as she puts away her Disguise Pen.

"Tuvok?" Chakotay asked, as he pulls out his phaser.

Tuvok scans for the life signs of his crewmates, thanks to an extensive catalog of the crew's medical records.

"I'm detecting Lieutenants Paris and Durst's life signs," Tuvok replied.

"What about Torres', Janeway's and Tendo's?"

"Too feint, due to the nature of this place."

Chakotay turns towards Stadi.

"Stadi?"

"They are still alive, sir."

"Okay, we find Paris and Durst, and then the others," Chakotay said. "Tuvok?"

Tuvok scans the area.

"This way."

And with that, the three begin to run down the darken corridor.

Meanwhile, the Telaxian leads Ranko to one of the medical labs that he knew about, through a series of secret tunnels that Ranko, thanks to her mastery of "Earth Bending", had created.

"You have great ability, Ranko," the Telaxian said.

"I suppose so," Ranko said. "Now, where are we-?"

Ranko sees four people strapped onto gurneys. Their life signs were feint…

"B'Ellanna?" Ranko said, as she rushes over. "Kat?"

"Ranko?" Torres said, as she turns her head. She appeared to be totally human.

"Ranko!" Kat replied. "Thank god you're here!"

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have gotten here without this guy's help," Ranko said, as he motions towards the Telaxan.

"Just come on, before someone decides to show up," the Telaxian says with a heighten sense of urgency.

"Let me out of here!" yelled a Klingon woman.

"Um, why are there two of you, B'Ellana?" Ranko asked.

"I'm scared?" said a girl nearby. She looked like Kat…accept with turquoise-colored hair.

"Um, who are you?" Ranko asked.

"Ranko, the Vidiians extracted Juraian and Klingon DNA, and made clones," Kat said. "They found out that those two DNA strands are resistant to the Phage."

"Alright," Ranko said. "We'll get you out of here-"

"I do not think so," said one of the Vidiians, as he points his weapon at Ranko and the Telaxian. "I need them to complete my experiments."

"You already have samples, so why not let us go, Sulan?" B'Ellanna said.

"Because I like pretty girls, that's why. And now, I have another to add to my collection."

With that, Sulan discharges his weapon.

CHOOM!

Ranko stuck out her hand, and absorbed the energy. She then wills Sulan's weapon into her same hand.

SNATCH!

"How-?" Sulan said, just as the Telaxian throws something at his head.

KLONK!

And down goes Sulan, knocking him unconscious.

"THAT is for my crew," the Telaxan said.

Just then, Stadi, Paris, Durst, Chakotay and Tuvok arrive in the medical lab.

"You guys are okay!" Stadi says, as she hugs Ranko.

"Yeah, but B'Elanna and Kat are not exactly 'okay'," Ranko said, as she motions towards her crewmates.

"We will deal with that later," Chakotay said. "We have to get out of here, before more reinforcements come."

"No," Ranko said. "We liberate this place FIRST."

"That is very dangerous, Ensign," Tuvok said.

"Yes, and so is cross the street."

Ranko turns to look at his new Telaxian friend.

"I gave my word. You can go back to the ship if you want, Commander."

Tuvok was about to say something, when Chakotay intervenes.

"Ranko is correct. We'll get these people out of here."

"And when you do, I'm going to send a message," Ranko said, as she cracked, her knuckles.

Ten minutes later, thanks to the entire shut of the shield grid, the USS "Voyager" manages to beam everyone who was not Vidiian aboard the ship.

"Ensign Kim, what is Ensign Tendo's status," Janeway asked.

"Checking…wait, there is a major tectonic shift happening," Kim said, as he scans the planet. He then looks up at Janeway.

"Both the mines and the processing station have collapsed."

"And the Vidiian headquarters?"

"Still intact."

Janeway nods her head. Leave it up to "Ranko" to destroy the access to a major resource while avoiding casualties…

"And Ensign Tendo?"

"Already back on the ship, Captain."

"Good, then let's get out of here, best speed, Mister Paris," Janeway said.

"Aye, ma'am," Paris said, as he plots in a course, and breaks orbit…

Sometime later…

"Well, it looks like both you and Janeway are back to normal," the Doctor said, as he did a final scan of the Chief Engineer and the Chief Science Officer.

"Thank you, Doctor," Kat replies. "So, the donations will take?"

"Yes, out of necessity," the Doctor said, as he smiles. "Having restored your original DNA composition was necessary, otherwise you and Torres would have had health problems."

"I see…"

"At least you still look human," B'Elanna said, as she felt her restored forehead.

"But…you gain a sister," Kat said. "Both of us."

"Oh, like that's a good thing…"

Elsewhere…

Ranko was playing her violin in the arboretum, while Stadi was tending to her garden.

"Ranko, I'm really glad that you are okay," Stadi said, as she stood up. She was going to help Neelix do a better job at making pomeek soup."

Ranko stops.

"Well, somebody has to be around to look after ya, Stadi," Ranko replied.

"I suppose so-"

WRRRRR-CHUNK!

"Oh, Captain," Stadi said.

"Hello," Janeway said. She then turns towards Ranko.

"I…wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

"I've already submitted my report, Captain," Ranko said.

"I know, but it's about…Kat, and her new sister."

"Ah. So…what do want to do?"

"The last time Kat was born, I named her myself. With her new sister, I…want to have your input."

"Oh, okay."

"So, would you like to discuss this over dinner, tonight?" Janeway asked.

"Sure."

"Good. I'll see you then."

And with that, Janeway leaves the arboretum.

"Well, it looks like you are getting to have quite the family," Stadi said.

Ranko turns towards Stadi.

"No, WE are," Ranko replied.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: An old incident on one of Neelix's home planets brings back memories for Ranko and Stadi, of a time when they served as loyal subjects to a certain alien dark god, and how they were forced to commit genocidal acts on an innocent world. See you then!**


	31. Chapter 31

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 31**

* * *

It was a typical day in the neighborhood, which meant that Lt. Tom Paris, Chief Helm Officer, could engage in confidence games involving billiards at "Chez Sandrine's"…

"You play very well, Mister Vulcan," Quarter Master Neelix said, as he applies chalk on his pool stick.

Security Chief Tuvok merely smirks, as he lines his shot.

"The game of billards is nothing more than geometry," Tuvok said, as he makes his shot.

CLAK!

The billard balls move about until their re-position themselves.

"Uh, oh," said the holographic pool hustler "Gaunt Gary", as he adjusted the brim of his hat. "It looks like 'Mister Hedgehog' is in trouble."

"I suppose you're right," Paris said. "It looks like Neelix is in trouble, unless he uses 'the safety' technique-"

FWOOOM!

Yeoman Ranko Tendo enters the holodeck. Paris and the others see her enter.

"Ah, Ranko, you're finally here," Paris said.

"Sorry I'm late," Ranko said. "I had to wait until Harry got off of duty, so he can look after T'Suki."

"You certainly got him trained."

"Hey, Harry is a part of my life, and the life of T'Suki."

"Okay, save for a marriage certificate and a lack of intimacy, you two are married," Paris said with a grin.

"Ah, I see where this is going," Ranko said. "Let's see: having a 'fulfilled' life of sex and debauchery that ends with crying in one's pillow is MUCH better that what I have."

"That sounds about right."

"What I want is a way to be Mister Vulcan," Neelix said.

"Why don't you do what Tommy suggested?" Gary said.

"That safety thing?"

"Yep. All you have to do is put the cue ball between two solids, and our Vulcan friend will choke."

"That's a bit of a cheat, don't you think?"

"No, it's cheap, but it's NOT cheating," Paris said.

"Decide soon, Mister Neelix," Tuvok said. "Or forfeit."

Neelix shrugged his shoulders, and makes the intended shot.

CLAK!

Sure enough, the cue was between the "solids".

"Ah, the plot thickens," said Paris.

"Your turn, Mister Vulcan."

"Very well," Tuvok said, as he leans over to make his shot…

CLAK-WHACK!

The cue ball hits the mark, but the force of the shot sails the ball off the billiard table.

"And, it is done," Paris said. He then turns towards Gary.

"I win the bet, Gary."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"It appears that my trajectory was incorrect," Tuvok said.

"Well, it was a difficult shot to make," Neelix said.

Meanwhile, Ranko was staring at the previous arrangement of the billiard balls…

"Actually, the approach was wrong," Ranko said. "You could have sunk the balls, Tuvok."

"By my calculations, I fund that highly illogical."

"Yeah, it would have been difficult to sink the balls," Paris said.

"Oh, really?" Ranko said. "Care for a wager?"

"Name it," Paris said, as he folds his arms.

"You get to baby-sit T'Suki for a week."

"And if I win?"

"Name your price."

"Okay. I want to take you out…on a date."

"What?" Ranko said, as she raised her left eyebrow.

"Don't worry, nothing fancy that will lead to anything, but, knowing you, just having dinner will be humiliating."

"Okay, you're on," Ranko said. She then turns towards Gary.

"Reposition Neelix' balls."

Gary raises an eyebrow.

"You know what I meant…"

Soon, the billiards is restored to the point before Tuvok made his final shot.

"You are aware that by all conceivable means, you will be unsuccessful in completing the shot," Tuvok said.

"You disappoint me, Tuvok," Ranko said, as leans over. "The problem with embracing logic is that you can miss the beauty of…chaos."

CLAK!

The cue ball spins, as it makes its way around the billiards table, and-

CLAK-CLAK!

"There," Ranko said, as she stands up. "I win."

She then tosses her pool stick to Paris, who caught the stick with ease.

"I'll be sure to give you a schedule ahead of time."

"…"

"That is most impressive," Tuvok said.

"How did you do it?" Neelix said.

"Baseball," Ranko replied, thinking about all that talk Captain Benjamin Sisko, commander of Deep Space Nine, usually gives whenever the commander waxes poetically of an old national past time…

"If you know 'sink' a ball, shooting a cue ball gets interesting."

"I will take that into consideration in the future," Tuvok said.

CHIRP!

"Quarter Master Neelix, please report to the Bridge," called Janeway over the ship intercom. "You, too, Yeoman Tendo."

"Ah, well, it's back to work," Neelix said, as he turns to leave.

"Don't forget your debt, Tom," Ranko said, as she follows Neelix.

"You probably will remind me," Tom said, as he looks at the pool table. "I have to be better at reading a 'con'."

"With practice, you will," Tuvok said.

"Though I wouldn't want to bet on it," Gary said.

Paris looks up at Gary.

"Thanks for the support, pal."

"Anytime, buddy."

"…"

A few minutes later, Neelix and Ranko arrive to see that Janeway was speaking to a man that immediately struck as familiar to Neelix.

"Mister Neelix," Janeway said, as he turns to see Neelix and Ranko. "This man-"

"Is a murderer," Neelix yelled.

This outburst took everyone aback, since Neelix was generally an unflappable man.

"What is HE doing here?"

"I…apologize for this, Mister Neelix, but I need to-"

"I DON'T care!"

Neelix turns towards Janeway.

"I apologize for this, but I refuse to SPEAK with this mass-murderer," Neelix said, before he storms off the Bridge.

Janeway sighed, as he turned towards Ranko.

"Yeoman, can you…?"

"Yes, Captain," Ranko said, as she turns to follow Neelix…

Janeway turns her attention towards the main screen to speak to the man who had offended Neelix's sensibilities.

"I apologize for Neelix's behavior, but considering the circumstances…"

"Agreed, but it is very important that I speak to him," the man said. "Otherwise, he could die for what I had done…"

Ranko finds Neelix in the arboretum, sitting on a bench while staring at a row of flowers.

"You okay?" Ranko asked, as she sits down next to Neelix.

"I can't believe that the horror that was inflicted upon my people has the nerve of showing up," Neelix said. He then turns to Ranko.

"The man that the captain was speaking to is Dr. Ma'Bor Jetrel, who was responsible for unleashing a weapon of mass destruction that murdered many of my people…"

Neelix tells Ranko of a war his homeworld of Telax had with Jetrel's people, the Haakonian Order. The war was a stalemate, until Jetrel's weapon, called the Meteron Cascade, and was deployed successfully on Rainax, a moon of Telax and Neelix's home. Afterwards, the Telax surrendered unconditionally.

"Ranko, I had went away to war in order to protect my home," Neelix said. "And it was all for NOTHING."

Neelix turns away from Ranko.

"But I don't expect you to know how I feel."

Ranko swallows her throat.

"Actually, I do, but on a different level."

Neelix turns towards Ranko.

"You do?"

"Yes. I can't explain how or why, but I am a veteran of the last 'Shadow War'."

"Great Maker," Neelix said. "My people had learned that the gods of old rose up to fight before moving to a place known as 'Beyond the Rim', but to meet someone who is there…"

"Well, I was there, in fact, though it occurred in another life."

"So, what happened that would make my circumstance seem so similar?"

Ranko developed a faraway look, as she begins to recall a key event that was a turning point in the Shadow War…

"Ranko-?"

"It was the month before the end of the war, when my team, the Anla'Shok—the Rangers—was given the task of rooting out sympathizers to the 'Shadows' on Ventari III. Our military campaign was going well, when we learned of an impeding attack…from our supposed allies the Vorlons."

"I…don't understand," Neelix said. "Your allies attacked you?"

"Yes. The war had escalated to the point that ANY hint of Shadow interference was deemed to be a threat. So, the Vorlons began to attack worlds indiscriminately. This in turn, gave the Shadows the excuse the use THEIR planet destroying weapons."

Ranko pauses for a moment.

"You know, I've seen all kinds of horror inflicted by people on other people, but to commit mass murder on a cosmic scale as a tactic in order to defeat an enemy…well, that takes the cake."

Ranko turns towards Neelix.

"Neelix," Ranko said. "Look at me."

Neelix turns to face Ranko.

"I never understood the Vorlons reasoning for that they did. When we confronted them, with the Shadows, over Corianna VI, we no longer cared their reasons. We only cared that the Vorlons and the Shadows disappear from the galaxy. Still, I would have wanted to learn why the people that I had sworn to protect had to die."

Pause.

"No one can force you to speak to this Jetrel, but at least you will have an opportunity to confront the person who destroyed your world. And besides, I doubt he wanted to find you for no reason at all."

Neelix nods his head. And then, he gets up.

"You are right, Ranko. I should learn why he wants to speak to me."

And then, Neelix takes Ranko's hand and kisses it.

"You are as beautiful as you are as wise, pretty lady," Neelix said.

"Um," Ranko replied while making a face. "Thanks?"

A short time later, the command staff of the Voyager and Jetrel sits for a meeting in the conference room.

"I apologize for this intrusion, but I believe that I can amend for the crime that I had caused," Jetrel said.

"How can you, after destroying a beautiful world?" Neelix said.

"Neelix, please," Kes said gently, as she holds Neelix's hands. She knew that his past was having a great strain on him…

"Doctor, why have you come to see Neelix?" Janeway asked.

"I have discovered a way to reconstitute the people who loss cohesion when the Meteron Cascade was deployed," Jetrel said. "Unfortunately, there aren't any samples that I can find to confirm this theory."

"Why do you need to see Mister Neelix?" Chakotay asked.

"You see, those that came to rescue the survivors of the…disaster had traces of metreon isotopes. Now, depending on the amount of exposure, one could die from the radiation."

"I was not on Rainax long," Neelix said. "I left when my unit was called to Telax Prime when my people surrendered."

"But you should have traces of the isotopes, even though you did not stay long to the blast area."

"From my initial scans, I do not see degradation in his cellular structure," the Doctor said.

"And that is a good thing," Jetrel said. "If I can scan Mister Neelix for those trace amounts, I think I can uncover the energy signature to reconstitute the victims of my folly."

"With all due respect, I saw your initial data for your research," Kat said. "Even if we use the transporters like you suggest, there is a point where the energy needed for reconstitution will fail."

"Not unless you use phasing technology," Ranko said.

"Come again?" Janeway asked.

"Phasing technology uses the principles of shifting matter from one dimension to another."

"That is the basic principle of warp technology," Kim said.

"Correct, except that the focus is on space and matter, not space and time. Kat is right when she said that the bio-matter would lose cohesion upon beaming, unless-"

"Unless you have a way to separate bio-matter from the isotopes that prevents cohesion," Janeway said. "A miniature 'warp shell' could do the trick."

"My concern, Captain, is to what to do with isotopes," Tuvok said. "I do not feel comfortable in having this energy accessible as a potential weapon."

"I could make a…collector of sorts," B'Ellanna said. "In fact, the isotopes could provide the extra energy we will need later on."

"And I can help with giving you the data on collecting and storage of the isotopes," Jetrel said.

"Then, we have a plan," Janeway said. She then turns Ranko.

"Good job as always, Yeoman."

"Naw, thank Kat," Ranko said. "It was her notes that gave me the idea."

Kat smiles.

"Thanks, yeoman," Kat said.

"You're welcome," Ranko replied with a smile back.

Over the next month, the Voyager begins the process of retrieving the 100,000 lives—with the help of medical records on Telax Prime—that were lost in the initial explosion, vaporized by the weapon of mass destruction. Unfortunately, Jetrel would never live to see his redemption, since he had been suffering massive dosage of the metreon isotopes. Still, Neelix did come to forgive Jetrel, since he wanted to make right on a terrible wrong that had cost him his life.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: B'Ellanna prepares to graduate from Ranko's "Advance Tactical Training" program, just in time for the Voyager to malfunction…badly. See you next then!**


	32. Chapter 32

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 32**

* * *

A week later…

It was a fine morning at the manor. The skies were clear, the birds were singing and the flowers were blooming. The master of the house returns from a morning ride, and sees the redheaded house servant who was picking flowers for the house as a part of place setting.

"Morning, lass," said the master of the house, as he tips his hat slightly, while passing by.

"Ay, sah," the girl said, as she greeted the master of the house. "Top of the morning, gov'na. Eh wot?"

"Mmmph, what indeed," the master of the house said, as he continues on his way.

The girl sighs, as she continues to complete her task…

"Ranma, if you're not going to take this seriously, why are you even here?" said a voice from above.

Ranko looks up to see Captain Janeway, dressed in Victorian garb, leaning outside the window of the manor.

"Well?" Janeway asked.

"Kate, I made a promise to you about indulging in these fantasies of yours, so at LEAST let me have some fun," Ranko said, as she stuck out her tongue. "Nyah!"

"Whatever," Janeway said. "Oh, by the way, have you decided on a name for our new daughter?"

"I thought we settled on that already," Ranko asked.

"Well, that would have been the case, but I was thinking that we should do something special while giving her a name."

"Ah, a naming ceremony."

"Bingo. We…didn't get a chance to have one for Katrina when she was born, so…I want one for our new daughter."

"But have you decided on a name yet?" Ranko asked.

"Yes," Janeway said. "I want us to name her after my mother and sister."

"'Elizabeth Nichole Janeway' or 'Nichole Elizabeth Janeway'?"

"Um…the first one," Janeway said. Then she frowns.

"You don't want to give your daughter your last name?"

"'Tendo'?" Ranko replied.

"No, 'Saotome'."

Ranko muses for a moment…

"Ranma?"

"Well, for consistency sake, Elizabeth should have the Janeway name," Ranko said. "And besides, the less everyone knows that our daughters are related to me the better. The last thing I want is some jerk going after my kid in order to get revenge. And don't worry about me not holding up my responsibilities as a parent, Kate. I'll be there for our kids, even if I have to crack a planet apart…which I have, by the way…"

Janeway nods her head in reply. She couldn't imagine the Federation being able to defend itself without Ranma being there to help protect it…

"Well, we can talk more about getting the name party together," Janeway said. "Right now, I have to tend to the children."

"Oh, yes," Ranko smirked. "The kids from 'Village of the Damn'."

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's an old film that I saw back in my youth, a long time ago," Ranko said. "Maybe we could set something up to see it together?"

Janeway smiles.

"I would like that."

Meanwhile…

After nearly four months of being "lost" in the Delta Quadrant, 70,000 light years from the Milky Way Galaxy, B'Ellan Torres, Maquis freedom fighter-turned-interim Chief Engineer of the Federation starship "Voyager", was about to engage in what could be her toughest role: sisterhood.

WHAM!

Torres falls down onto the sand of the training exercise program, as her new sister Mara circled her. Mara was named after the wife of a famous Klingon Da'Har Master, whom Ranko had considered to be her "blood brother". This was done after Mara complained about being treated like a second-class citizen on board the Voyager. Since then, Mara, with Janeway's approval, has been learning how to be a productive member of the crew…when she is not in trouble for her temperament.

"Get up, wimp," Mara said.

Torres looks away, as she was about to give up…

WHACK!

"Ah-!" Mara yelped, as Torres nearly breaks Mara's ankle.

Torres then completes the leg sweep, tripping Mara in the process, and finishes off her sister with a punch to the face.

POW!

"Ha!" Torres said triumphantly, as she rolls to her feet. "I WIN."

"Lucky shot, sister," Mara said. "But…you are getting better."

"How can YOU be the judge of me, when we used to share the same memories?" Torres asked.

"Simple: you allowed your Klingon heritage to be used FOR you."

"Well, I just want to win, like everyone else."

"Indeed-"

Suddenly, the holodeck is deactivated, revealing the familiar grid and holographic generators.

SHOOP!

"What the hell?" Mara said.

Torres presses her combadge.

CHIRP!

"Torres to Carey," Torres said.

"Carey speaking," came the reply.

"We just lost power to the holodeck system."

"Checking…there appears to be a disruption in the power grid, but it is nothing that can be fixed-"

CHIRP!

"Tuvok to Torres," Tuvok said over a secured communications line via combadge.

"Torres: speaking."

"Has there been any equipment repair authorized on Deck 6?"

"Um, Carey?" Torres asked.

"Negative."

"Mister Tuvok, did you-?"

"Yes, I have," Tuvok said gruffly.

"What's going on?" Torres asked.

"Stand by."

CHIRP!

"Well, I better get to Engineering," Torres said, as she picks up her towel.

"I shall go as well," Mara said.

"Why?"

"I am still an engineer, you know."

"Well, maybe you should seek other opportunities? After all, we don't want to end up killing each other."

"But where would the fun be if there wasn't a hint of danger?"

"…"

_Captain's __log__, __Stardate__ 48466.5. Ordinarily, the loss of a __gel pack__ would be a minor inconvenience. But here in the __Delta Quadrant__, it's a reminder of the precarious nature of our journey…_

"I don't understand," Janeway said in her office. "The gel packs have an extremely reliable track record. Why fail now?"

"Unknown," Tuvok said. "I made a request of the Science and Medical Departments to check to see if the packs may have taken on a bio-contagion."

"Good idea," Janeway said. She then turns towards Ranko.

"How many packs do we have in the inventory?"

"Forty-seven at last count," Ranko said. "Although we have been finding alternative energy sources, the bio-gel packs are critical for a ship of this type."

"In the mean time, I would recommend we begin to switch most systems to conventional isolinear technology, while we are able," Chakotay said.

"Agreed," Janeway said, as she sits down. "If there is nothing else-"

"There is," Tuvok said. "Some of the members of the Maquis lack discipline."

"Mister Tuvok, you can't expect everyone in my crew to adjust to life as Starfleet at the same rate. In fact, there are those who never would have gone into the service to begin with, had it not been for the Cardassians."

"I am aware of this, Commander. But if we are to survive in this part of the galaxy, discipline is a necessary component to that survival."

Chakotay looks at Ranko, who looked not pleased with these developments.

"Of course," Chakotay said, as he return his gaze back to Tuvok. "I'll speak to him."

"Actually, I want to recommend a Starfleet Basic Training Course, something similar that Ensign Tendo is having with Lt. Torres," Tuvok said. "That way, they can develop the discipline needed to be functional members of the crew."

Janeway mulls over Tuvok's request…

"Why not?" Janeway said. "Work with Ranko on this, if you don't mind."

"Thank you, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Commander Chakotay, select those that can best benefit from the training."

"Yes, ma'am," Chakotay replied.

"If there is nothing else, then you all are dismissed."

A short time later…

"Chakotay, you have a moment?" Ranko asked.

"Sure," Chakotay said, as he pulls the girl aside. "What is it?"

"Dalby and a few others are threats to the primary reason for us being out here," Ranko said. "I don't need to remind you what will happen if we fail in our mission."

"I know that, Ranma," Chakotay said. "That's why I'm going to make sure that our people stay focused."

"There's no need for your involvement at this point in time, since the Captain wants me to work with Tuvok on this matter."

"Very well," Chakotay said. "Just…don't be too harsh on them."

"Me? Harsh? Chakotay, remember all those training sessions we did together?"

"That's why I'm worried."

"Humph."

The next day…

"Good morning, class," Tuvok said, as he and Ranko enters the main holodeck. "I am pleased that you are all here-"

"Okay, let's just cut to the chase," said a female named Hanley. "Why were we singled out?"

"Because you are all incompetant in one form or another," Ranko said. "I will act as YOUR drill instructor during the next few weeks."

"But…I didn't do anything!" said a Boolian namde Chell. "I don't cause trouble!"

"And yet you do not suceed at the tasks you have been given to," Tuvok replied.

"Oh."

"The purpose of 'Basic Training' is to familiarize yourselves with Starfleet procedures and protocols. As a part of that proces, you will have academic studies and physical training."

"We don't need this crap!" said Dalby.

"Yes, I agree," Hanley replied.

Tuvok notices how quiet the Bajoran next to Hanley was…

"Gerron, would you like to add anything to this discussion?" Tuvok asked.

Gerron mumbles his words.

"I did not hear you."

Gerron looks up.

"No, sir," Gerron said weakly.

"Hey, leave the kid alone!" Dalby said, as he rounded on Tuvok.

"Back off, Dalby," Ranko said, as she interceeded on Tuvok's behalf.

"No. And I'm not going to let some little girl tell ME what to do, either."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah. We're not Starfleet, you know. So we don't have to learn anything from you guys."

"Huh," Ranko said. She then turns towards Tuvok.

"Sir, can I have a minute with the crewmembers for a moment?" Ranko asked sweetly.

Tuvok raises an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, everything will work out."

"Very well," Tuvok said. "I will return with the lesson plans."

And with Tuvok leaves the holodeck. Once he was gone…

"Now, where were we?" Ranko asked, as she turns to look at Dalby. "Ah, yes…you."

Dalby scoffs.

"What are you going to do?" Dalby said. "Scare us into complying-"

WHACK!

A fraction of a second later, Dalby finds himself sailing into the air, and tumbles unto the ground, flat on his stomach.

Hanley had the look of shock on her face, realizing that she didn't even see Ranko deliver an upper-cut succcessfully.

"Get up, before I hit you again," Ranko said.

Groggily, Dalby does what he is told.

"Now, full disclosure time," Ranko said. "I workd as the go to person between Starfleet Intelligence and the Maquis Resistence. I'm the one who faciliatated your induction into the cause. But my side job was assasinations of Cardassian commanders who ignored the rules of war, mainly when they ordered attacks on civilians. So, let me say this: either you participate and PASS the Basic Training, or I will personally demonstate what I did to those Cardassians that I had…liquidated. And no one will be able to stop me from doing so, you got me?"

Everyone, speechless, nod their heads in agreement. Of course, Ranko wasn't planning on killing anyone, but she needed to put the fear of God in these former Maquis…

"Good. Welcome to Starfleet.

**Tbc.**


	33. Chapter 33

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 33**

* * *

With the point made, Chell (Boolian male), Hanley (Human female), Gerron (Bajoran male) and Dalby (Human male) did their best to comply with Tuvok's wishes. After all, it's either receiving disciplinary action from Tuvok, or getting beaten up—or WORSE—from Ranko. With being forced to pay attention to the lesson plans and exercises, the four Maquis agents did comply with Captain Janeway's wishes. They complained, but they did comply nevertheless. Still, with Ranko's influence in their training methods, they were allowed to have days off to recover, which meant less work.

"I can't believe it," Dalby said, as he conducted his work at a nearby station in Engineering.

"Can't believe what?" Torres said, as she continued her work.

"I can't believe that maniac has so much power around here."

"Be more specific."

"Okay," Dalby said, as he sets down his tools. "I'm talking about Ensign Ranko Tendo, that what."

"Her?" Torres said.

"Yes, her. She beat me up the other because I refused to be cooperative."

"That's all?"

"What do you mean 'that's all'? That's NOT what Starfleet protocol permits, you know."

"Then you don't know about Ranko Tendo," Torres said, as she moved to another part of Engineering.

"Her being a violent chick is all I need know," Dalby said, as he followed Torres. "I should complain about her."

"Well, you can do that, and risk getting Ensign Tendo's attention, or you can actually challenge yourself."

"You know, I'm surprised that you are not more on my side, B'Ellana," Dalby said. "She trying to change US into something we're not, like she must have done to you…when she took you under HER wing."

"Actually, she hasn't," Torres said.

"Come on, now. Really?"

"No, really. My attitude towards Starfleet hasn't changed. I still don't like its over-bearing nature, or its need towards detailing every minutia it needs to know."

"But…you seem calm. No offense."

"None taking. But I learned how to put my attitude into perspective, while becoming more discipline."

"Huh."

"But, in spite of how hard—and annoying—Ensign Tendo's training was, I kind of appreciate it," Torres said, as she recalls the final exercise…

FLASHBACK!

In a recreation of the distant world of Arrakis, three hikers, dressed in 'stillsuits' reached to the top of a solitary mountain, which overlooked a vast desert.

"We're here, B'Ellana," Ranko said, as she removed her mask.

"Good," B'Ellana replied, as she did the same. "The sooner I can get over this, the better."

"Why is THAT, sister?" Mara said with a sneer. "Your Klingon blood is not 'hot' enough?"

B'Ellana shakes her head in disbelief. Sometimes, she wondered if she was cursed to have a full-blooded Klingon clone of herself running around…

"No, I've scheduled a top-down systems check on the warp nacelles tomorrow, and I want to have time to recover so that I CAN get that assignment done."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself THAT, sister!"

"Don't worry, this is the final test of your training, B'Ellana," Ranko said. "They will be broken into three parts. The first is the Test of Knowledge. The second is the Test of Skill. And the last will be the Test of Instincts. You pass those tests, and you will have passed my training."

"So, you won't teach me any super-secret, super martial arts?"

"Well, I have been teaching you advanced martial arts, but I feel that the extreme kind should be learned by choice."

"Oh. Okay, so…how do we begin?"

"By YOU opening that door," Ranko said, as she points her finger.

B'Ellana turns to look at the door. There were a series of groves, knobs and gears on the door; there was also symbols etched on the door, at certain locations.

"What's this?" B'Ellana said.

"Your first test," Ranko replied.

"Okay, so blast it and get on with it," Mara said impatiently.

"Then B'Ellana will fail the test," Ranko said. "However, if she used her knowledge of basic physics and common sense, she will know how to reach her goal."

B'Ellana swallows hard. She then turns to look at the door. At the very center there were a series of grooves that had a metal stand that slid between the grooves. However, at a certain point, a metal basin blocked the column of grooves. But what fascinated B'Ellana was that next to those same points of interests were symbols…

"Wait, I get it!" B'Ellana said, as she snapped her fingers. She quickly looked around to see if there was some dead "brush" around…

"What is she doing?" Mara asked impatiently.

"She is using what she knows to solve the problem," Ranko said.

B'Ellana finds some brush, which was suitably dried out of moisture. She crumples it, and places it on the slot at the far bottom. Afterwards, she takes off her cloak, and rips apart a section of it, before placing it over the crumpled brush.

Next, B'Ellana takes out some of her own water pack, and pours it into a clay basin, located just over the pile of "tender". Satisfied, the demi-Klingon took out a stone flint from her pocket, takes out a Klingon knife from its sheath, squats by the brush, and scrapes the metal with the flint.

SNIKT! SNIKT! SNIKT! SNIKT-!

SPARK!

A spark flies, and the "fuel" is lit.

"What is the meaning of THIS?" Mara asked impatiently.

"These symbols, here…and HERE," B'Elanna said. "They are pictograms of the basic elements of fire, earth, water…and air. "The fire is what I used to light the fuel. My…body produces the water for our 'stillsuits', which I used to pour into that clay pot. The clay pot represents the earth, and the chemical process that turns the water into steam produces the air that will…activate the series of gears and levers that will open the door…"

Just as B'Ellan explained, the series of gears and levers within the door activates the locking mechanism that unlocks the door that leads to a facsimile to a sacred Bene Gesserit temple on Arrakis…

CHOOM!

"Very good, B'Elanna," Ranko said with a smile. "You might just make it through just yet."

And with that, the trio enters the sacred temple…

WHAM!

In a painted circle, in the middle of the temple, Ranko and B'Elanna was sparring at a kinetic pace.

WHACK! POW! BAM!

Mara was impressed by her sister-mother, as the demi-Klingon moved with the grace, speed and power of a martial arts master. However…

"You're not trying hard enough, B'Elanna!" Ranko said mockingly, as she dodge and weaved the series of kicks and hits.

"Yeah, you're not TRYING hard enough!" Mara said mockingly.

B'Elanna said, as she squints her eyes. She noticed the pillars around the sparing area…

"Got it!" B'Elanna said, as she leaped and charged straight at Ranko. Naturally, she got out way.

WHAM!

B'Elanna had tucked, rolled, and launched from the pillar behind Ranko. However, as she launches at Ranko, she made sure to give the pillar and extra kick.

WHAM!

And thus, B'Elanna continues this, making sure aimed at Ranko with a pillar right behind her. She was trying to make sure that the bases of all the pillars were unstable…

Finally, B'Elanna lands with a roll, and brings the fight in close, with Ranko dodging and weaving as usual. And then, suddenly, B'Elanna timed a feint, just as the pillars fell…

BASH!

B'Elanna had successfully maneuvered Ranko to underneath one of the pillars, as it came crash down on her head.

"Ouch," Ranko said.

"Kaplah!" Mara yelled triumphantly.

"Did…did I pass?" B'Elanna said tiredly.

"B'Elanna, you had already pass the 'Test of Skill', by keeping up with me," Ranko said, as she rubbed the back of her head. "But this? THAT is an example of the 'Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu'."

"Huh?"

"'Anything Goes' Martial Arts."

"Oh."

After a period of rest, Ranko announces to B'Elanna the last test: the Test of Instincts.

"What is that?" Mara asked, as Ranko presents B'Elanna a black box with a tiny trap door on its side, and a glass surface on top.

"This is what I like to call 'The Box of Pain'," Ranko said. "It will simulate unbelievable amounts of pain."

"What kind of test is that?" B'Elanna asked. "It's nothing more than some variation of the pain sticks."

"Actually, it's more than that," Ranko said. "Using this box will test your ability to not just withstand pain, like an animal…MARA, but to master it."

"Humph!" Mara replied.

"And you took this test?"

"Yep. That's why I am so awesome."

"Riiight."

"So, will you take this last test, B'Elanna Torres?"

B'Elanna looks at the ebony, opaque box…

"Yeah, whatever," B'Elanna said.

"Good," Ranko said with a smile. "Computer! Create a stable, marble stand…about 1 meter tall."

CHIRP!

A marble stand appears.

"Now," Ranko said, as she sets the box down. "Knell before the box."

Shrugging her shoulders, B'Elanna knells before the box.

"Now, place your right hand inside to box," Ranko said, as she circles around B'Elanna, until she was behind the demi-Klingon. Ranko then slips something on her finger…

"Let the test…begin."

Slowly, her hand began to heat up.

"It's getting warm," B'Elanna said. "Wait…OUCH-!"

Instinctively, B'Elanna wanted to pull her hand away, but felt a pinprick on her neck artery.

"Wha-?"

"If you move, this needle will pierce your skin, and inject a drug into your system, which may or may not kill you," Ranko said. "You must overcome the illusion that is the box."

"It's…ow…an illusion?"

"Yes," Ranko said. "You must break through your instinctive need to move your hand."

"But…it hurts!"

"Bah!" Mara said. "Such a weakling you are, sister. A true Klingon can withstand that little toy!"

"But I'm NOT a Klingon!"

"Nor are you human," Ranko said. "You are B'Elanna Torres. You are MORE than the some of your existence. Use what I have taught you, and break through the illusion."

Concentrating, B'Elanna began to look pass the pain. It was difficult for her, since she felt the urge to run or fight. But, she came to a realization that she was the best of both worlds, and that she can choose what she wanted in her life…

Now calm, the pain subsided…

"It's gone," B'Elanna said. "I feel…nothing."

"Good," Ranko said, as she pulls away. "Then you have passed the 'Test of Instincts'."

"I'm glad to hear that," B'Elanna said, as she calmly pulls away her hand and looks at it.

"Good as new…"

And, with that, B'Elanna elbows Ranko in the stomach.

"Oof!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mara laughed, as Ranko fell down.

"Now, we're even," B'Elanna said, as she gets up. "Trying to poison ME will you-!"

"It…would have put you to sleep," Ranko stammered, as she clutched her stomach. "Ow…"

END FLASHBACK!

"And that is what Advanced Starfleet Tactical Training is all about," B'Elanna said, as she checked on some damaged gel packs, which served a power conduits for the ship. "I was really surprised that Chakotay, Tuvok, Janeway and even Tom Paris went through a similar experience. Nevertheless, I earned my right to be Voyager's 'Chief Engineer', and earned some respect in the process."

"Wow," Dalby said. "I'm glad I never joined Starfleet…"

"But my main point is this: if I can go through ALL that training, you can survive Tuvok's. Okay?"

"Okay…"

And thus Dalby and his fellow malcontents did go through Tuvok's training. In fact, when the ship went through a major near-disaster, when some alien cheese had infected the gel packs with a virus, before back-ups could be made, forcing Tuvok to lead his team of malcontents on a rescue mission. Apparently, with the ship's functions in disarray, various decks were cut-off, tapping some crewmembers in the process. Afterwards, Tuvok recommended commendations to Captain Janeway, for service well done…

Later…

"'Cheese'?" Nabiki said over the secured communications line.

"Yep," Ranko said, as she sipped her coffee. Once again, she was in her secret office, giving her report on the day's events.

"The usual bacteria that makes cheese did a number on the gel-packs…like a common cold. I'll send you the full report after I conclude this call."

"Alright. By the way, just wanted to let you know that the Cardassian Union just joined the Dominion."

"What?" Ranko yelled. "Why didn't you tell me this before-?"

"Ranko are you okay?" Harry Kim said, as he enters the bathroom, where Ranko's office was.

'Oh, no!' Ranko thought. 'I forgot to lock the door-!'

Quickly, out of sheer panic, Ranko threw herself unto Harry, kissing him furiously. This had the effect on him, since he was now speechless.

"…"

At the same time, Ranko presses a hidden switch nearby, and reconfigures the office back into the bathroom.

SHHHHP!

Thank goodness for holographic technology…

"What the heck was that for?" Harry asked.

"Well…can't a girl be spontaneous?" Ranko replied.

"Huh, I don't know what to say…"

Ranko breathes a sigh of relief, but knows that she has opened a can of worms…

**End of Season One of "Star Trek: Voyager"**

* * *

**Next time: While dealing with her new "boyfriend", Ranko runs into an old girlfriend…that she has yet to meet! Plus, Stadi enters the final phase of her personal evolution, as the one true Moon Princess returns! See you then!**


	34. Chapter 34

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 34**

* * *

A month later…

"Well, look at that," Lt. Tom Paris (Helm) said, as he leans over towards Commander John Chakotay (First Officer), who was in command of the "USS Voyager" while Captain Kathryn Janeway was in her "Ready Room".

Chakotay looks up from his readings of ship activity, and turns towards Paris.

"What is it?" Chakotay asked.

"Over there," Tom said, as he nods in the direction of Operations Station.

Chakotay turns to see Ensign Harry Kim (Ops) flirting with Ensign Ranko Tendo (Ship's Yeoman), while Tendo looked positively uncomfortable.

"Huh," Chakotay said.

"Doesn't Harry know that 'Ranko' was born a guy?"

"We are not to judge, Tom," Chakotay said, as he continued his readings. "And besides, it's none of our business, especially out here in the Delta Quadrant-"

"Commander," said Lt. Kate Janeway (Science Officer), as she double-checked her sensor readings.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Chakotay asked.

"I'm picking up an object ahead of us," K. Janeway said. "It contains…iron elements, copper. I'm also picking up acetylene, benzene, ethylene-"

"Wait, that sounds like a chemical mixture for gasoline," Paris said.

"Wait," Tendo said. "You're talking about an automobile, Tom."

"Precisely."

"What is an 'automobile'?" Kim asked.

"An automobile is a land-moving vehicle that was operational based upon the internal combustion engine," Tom said.

"And you know this because…?" asked Lt. Commander Tuvok (Ship's Security).

"I am an enthusiast."

"Okay," Tendo said, as she folded her arms. "Which motion picture actor paved the way for the wide acceptance of Eastern cinema in the West, beginning in the middle-to-late 20th century?"

"Bruce Lee, martial artist, 'Return of the Dragon', circa 1973."

"Wow, you're good…"

"Sir, I think we should check this signature out," K. Janeway said. "We haven't had an interesting mystery in a while."

"Agreed," Chakotay said. He then tapped his combadge.

CHIRP!

"Chakotay to Janeway."

BLIP!

"Janeway speaking," Janeway replied over the inter-ship address. "What's the status?"

"Your presence is requested to the Bridge…"

A short time later…

"Interesting piece of technology," Janeway said, as she examined what appeared to be a 1936 red "Ford" truck.

"This was one of the early hover vehicles?" Kim said.

"Don't be daft, man," Tendo said, as she jotted notes for Janeway. "This thing doesn't have any thrusters or fan jets."

Pause.

"I say that the top speed of this particular vehicle is about 25 miles-per-hour, or 40.225 kilometers-per-hour."

"Not very fast…"

"I'm detecting traces of ammonia nitrate and other chemicals," K. Janeway said, as she scanned the vehicle.

"Sounds like 'manure'," Janeway said with a grin.

"Ew…"

"Any rate, from what I can see, this vehicle could have been in the custody of a farmer," Janeway said.

CLAMP!

"Captain, I just checked the status of the engine," Paris said. "It appeared to be in good condition. Permission to activate the engine?"

"Sure," Janeway said. "But be mindful of the fact that petroleum-based vehicles tend to spew pollutants."

"Yes, ma'am…"

Within minutes, after a pop in the clutch, the truck hummed.

"It definitely runs," Paris said.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"An amplitude modulator device," Tendo said. "AM Radio."

"Well, I doubt we'll get anything out here," Paris said, as he turns on the radio. The sounds of dots and beeps could be heard.

"Wait," Janeway asked. "That signal sounds familiar…"

"SOS," Tendo said.

"My thoughts exactly," Janeway replied. She, like Chakotay and many others, was required to take a "Morse Code" course, as a part of their "Advanced Tactical Training" seminar.

"But where is it coming from?"

"I'll run it to Helm through Operations," Kim replied.

"Good. Hopefully, we can solve this mission posthaste…"

In short order, the USS Voyager arrives in a system, and was parked in orbit around the third planet of that system.

"From my readings, the planet is charged, due to the high argon content," K. Janeway said.

"Which means that beaming down to the planet surface is out of the question," Chakotay said.

"Perhaps I can lead an away team via shuttle?" Tendo asked.

"Too dangerous, Ensign, even with your much vaunted skills," Tuvok said.

"Orders, Captain?" Paris asked.

Janewy turns towards Tuvok.

"Can we get clear scan of the source of the signal, Mister Tuvok?" Janeway asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Tuvok replied.

"Then we have no choice," Janeway said. She then turns towards Kim.

"Ensign, prepare for 'Blue Alert' status. We're going to land the ship."

"Land the ship?" Chakotay said. "Are you sure?"

"Well, it's been a while since Voyager has gone to ground, and I want to investigate that signal."

"Captain, with all due respect, I haven't landed a starship before, just through simulations."

"Well, I could ask Ensign Tendo to assist you, if you want to feel comfortable."

"Well, a co-pilot would help."

"Excellent. Mister Kim, execute my order."

"Yes, ma'am," Kim said. "Mister Tuvok, call 'Blue Alert'."

"Of course," Tuvok said, as he pressed his combadge.

CHIRP!

"All hands: Blue Alert. This is not a drill…"

Soon, the USS Voyager begins it ascent.

"I'm picking up some chop," Paris said, as his fingers danced across the keypad that controlled the ship.

"Compensating," Tendo replied, from her station. "Adjusting inertia dampening field to match…thrusts at full."

Thanks to the combine effort, the USS Voyager made it to the planet safely.

Later…

"Here is the damage report, Captain," Tendo said. "I am happy to report that the ship wasn't broken under Tom's care."

"Thank you," Janeway said, as she accepted the PADD. "By the way, what is up between you and Ensign Kim?"

"Pardon?"

"Rumor has it that you and he are an item."

"What?" Tendo yells. "We're not an item. We're just close friends."

"Well, keep it that way…RANMA," Janeway said. "I'm not going to become a jealous woman because of you."

"Oh, I see," Tendo said with a knowing smile. "So you forgot all about Mark?"

"NO…but I don't want you being…that way, knowing that you are really a man."

"Hey, I tried to tell Harry that," Tendo said. "For some reason, he can't seem to see that."

"Just tell him the truth."

"I wish I could, but I don't want to hurt the guy's feelings."

Pause.

"And besides, he and I might get trapped on a planet where we would have to be that world's 'Adam and Eve'…with HIM being the Eve."

"Yeah, right. Like THAT is going to happen without MY involvement. By the way, Gretchen has decided to go into medical sciences.

"Gretchen" was the clone of Kate Janeway, when the Vidians had harvested pure Juraian cells in order to fashion a pureblooded Juraian. That is Gretchen had natural, blue hair, even though she looked exactly like Kate.

"Oh, that's good to know," Tendo said.

Silence.

"Ranma, why maintain this…fiction?" Janeway said. "Are you doing this just to spite me?"

"Of course not," Tendo said. "I just want to maintain a degree of professionalism, that's all."

"Huh."

With the ship's condition okay, Chakotay led an away team consisting of himself, Tendo, Tuvok, K. Janeway and Kes. Janeway wanted to lead the team, but Tendo cited regulation concerning the safety of the starship captains. Grumbling, Janeway gave her consent.

"I want to thank you for allowing me to be a contributing member of this Away Team, Commander," Kes said, as she hiked alongside Chakoay. "I just I could have done something like this sooner."

"The pleasure is mine, Kes," Chakotay replied. "And besides, you need real world field experience as a medic as well as a nurse."

Meanwhile, Tendo turns towards her daughter.

"What do you got, Kat?" Tendo asked.

"Standard Type L planet," K. Janeway said, as she swept the area with her Tricorder. She then focuses her scans towards a cave in the hillside.

"What ever the source is, it's coming from over there."

"And that would explain why there are sentry probes near the entrance," Tuvok said, as he conducted his own scans.

"Can you deactivate them remotely?" Chakotay asked.

"I am not familiar with this technology to-"

CHIRP!

"Done," Tendo said, as she lowers her Tricorder. She then turns towards Chakotay and Tuvok.

"The sensors uses a style of networking that is common to the Beta Quadrant region of space," Tendo said. "Hacking it easy enough, especially since the coding, according to my readings, hasn't been updated in two hundred plus years."

"That would lend to credence to the possibility that the truck we discovered were taken by those species who once visited Earth," Tuvok said.

"Of course," K. Janeway replied. "It is possible that either this suppose species had an extensive empire, or they had access to trans-warp technologies."

"Either way, we'll find out REAL soon," Tendo said. "Let's just hope that there aren't any strange animals or something…"

When the Away Team entered the cave, they noticed a huge airlock at the entrance. Using a similar hacking method, Tendo manages to open the door.

CHUNK!

"Open sesame," Tendo said with a smile.

"Tuvok?" Chakotay said.

Tuvok scans the interior…

"It appears to be safe," Tuvok said. "I am not detecting any dangerous microbes. In fact, the air within appears to be recent."

"Which means that whoever was in there will be back," Chakotay said. "We go in, locate the source of he signal, we go in for a preliminary finding of the site, and then we contact the ship for further instructions."

"In that case, we will need to watch our proverbial backs," Tuvok said, as he drops a few silver marbles towards the sides of the cave.

"Good idea, Mister Tuvok," Tendo said.

"Thank you," Tuvok said. "I learned it from you, when I completed my own Advanced Tactical Training."

"Huh, you don't say…"

Upon investigating the interior, they discovered several bodies that had been placed in bio-stasis. What was fascinating was that the bodies were both alive and human.

"Kes?" Chakotay said.

"Confirmed," Kes said, as she took her readings. "They are as they appear to be."

"Commander, I think I found data on this place, but the language is not translatable by standard means." K. Janeway said.

Just then, Tuvok and Tendo return from inspecting beyond the central area, where the bodies were kept. Chakotay sees them.

"What do you got?"

"Apparently, whoever took these people, took a lot of people," Tendo said. "And all of them from the same era."

"As to what purpose, we have yet to ascertain the reason," Tuvok said.

Chakotay looks at the bodies that were resting comfortably. They had already found the source of the SOS, and deactivated it. Now, it's time to inform Janeway of the situation.

"There is only one way to find out," Chakotay said, as he taps his combadge.

CHIRP!

"Chakotay to Voyager," Chakotay said. "We have a situation…"

**Tbc.**


	35. Chapter 35

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 35**

**

* * *

**

March 16, 1937: Oakland, California (North America, Earth).

"Well," Ranma Saotome said, as he doubled-checked the instrument panel of the Lockheed Electra 10E, which was still parked in the hanger at Oakland's North Air Field. "With this panel installed, you'll have a bead on how much fuel you'll have in the new tanks."

"Yes, yes, I know that," said a short-haired, auburn haired woman who was looking at the flight manual and notes. "I read your report, remember?"

"Okay, then," Ranma said, as he began to put away his tools. "Look, Amelia, it's going to be a dangerous flight as it is, since this Lockheed has been redesigned to push the envelope in its flight path."

"You know, you really should relax," Amelia Earhart said, as she sets down her notebook. "After all, this could be a while before we have this opportunity…"

With that, Amelia lunges at Ranma, showering him with kisses.

"Hey, wait!" Ranma said, as he took a breath.

"You're not shy, are you?"

"No, but this flight is important to history. If you can make it, then you'll be world famous. And besides, you're married, and have a boyfriend on the side."

"That's because I learned it from you, 'sensei'," Amelia said. "That, and Oriental martial arts."

"I think you learned more about the 'marital arts' than not," Ranma quipped. "Okay, but I got a dinner date with Usagi."

"Then, I'll make it worth your while, Ronnie," Amelia said, as she begins to undress…

Fred Noonan was walking into the hanger, for a pre-flight check with Ranma for that day, when he noticed that the plane that he would co-pilot in was shaking.

"What the hell?" Fred said, as he slows down his walk. He could see that the windows were steamed up…

WHAP!

Fred also notices Amelia's hand on the window, as it clenches up before disappearing from view.

"Huh," Fred said. "THAT was fast…"

24th Century: Delta Quadrant (Milky Way Galaxy).

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 48975.1. With the discovery of the cryo-stasis located in the cave over-looking the alien settlement, I have been given the task of deciding on whether or not to release these people. Based upon Kat's analysis, the technology was indeed non-Terran, and that the chambers were "self-sustaining". And thanks to B'Ellana's efforts, we now have access to main control mechanism that governs the stasis chambers…_

"Well, there is nothing more that I can do," Lt. B'Ellana Torres (Chief Engineer, Maquis Agent) said, as she prepares to reactivate the stasis chambers. "But, she's ready…"

"Good," Captain Katherine Janeway (commander of the USS "Voyager") said, as she takes one last look at the sleeping bodies. "Now remember, we have to appear 'human' to these people."

"Which means I have to step outside, huh?" B'Ellana said drolly.

"Don't worry, 'Bee'," Ensign Ranko Tendo (Yeoman) said with a grin. "I'll tell you all about it."

"Then how come SHE can be here?" B'Ellana said, as she points to Kes, Voyager's "Nurse".

"She can hide her ears," Janeway said. "We don't want to give these people cultural shock."

"Yeah, yeah," B'Ellana said, as she gathers her things.

"Tuvok, inform Commander Chakotay to not let anyone in this room," Janeway said.

"As you wish," said Lt. Commander Tuvok (Tactical & Security), as he turned around…

"Well, I just can't wait to meet these people," Lt. Tom Paris said, as took his position.

"You're not the only one," Janeway said. "Once these people have been awakened, we can learn more about Earth's past, as well as how they got here."

With that, Janeway deactivates the stasis chambers…

"Decontamination is commencing, Mom," Kat said, as she monitored the equipment. "Apparently, the analysis has proven correct," Kes said. "We can provide medicines to wake them up, once the decontamination procedures have run their course…"

Soon enough, the decontamination procedures run their course, and the individual chambers were opened.

SNAP! Hssssss…

"It appears that even their clothes were kept in pristine condition," Tom said, as he examined the people's clothes.

"Well, you better get that gun from the Japanese officer," Ranko said, as she points to the gun in the holster of the Japanese soldier.

"Oh, right," Tom said, as he takes the gun from the holster.

"Okay, Kat, Kes, Ranko, Tom…wake them up," Janeway said, as she stood there in anticipation of meeting a legendary figure…

Meanwhile, Amelia Earhart slowly wakes up. At first, she saw only a blur, as light entered her eyes. As her eyes focused, a familiar face came into view…

"Huh?" Amelia said, as she stared at Ranko.

"Hi," Ranko said with a smile.

Amelia steps forward, almost stumbling in the process.

"Easy," Ranko said, as she caught the woman. "You just woke up."

"At least…I woke up in your arms, babe," Amelia said, as she suddenly kissed Ranma.

"Mmmph!"

"Interesting," Tom said.

"I'll say," Janeway said with a frown.

"Oh, Ranma, you found us," Amelia said, as she steps back. "But…why are you in your girl-body?"

"Ummm…"

"Well?"

"I don't know who you are, lady," Ranko said. "But how do you know my real name?"

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Janeway said.

"Ronnie is my avionics mechanic and training pilot," Amelia said. She then gives Ranko a knowing smile. "Among other things…"

"But how do you know my officer?" Janeway asked.

"Well, all I know is that the last thing Ronnie gave me, before my flight out of Oakland was this…"

With that, Amelia reaches into her coat pocket, and presents to everyone a Starfleet issue com-badge.

"You said that this would give me good luck, Ronnie."

Everyone in the room turn to look at Ranko.

"I have NO idea what's going on," Ranko said. "But I know who can tell me…"

Later, in a secret part of Voyager, after dealing with the locals, who turned out to be humans that had also been kidnapped during the same year of Amelia's abduction, Ranko makes her plea…

"No," said the 11th incarnation of the Doctor, as he spoke through a screen.

"But Doc, you know that Amelia and everyone stuck in cryo-stasis don't belong here in this time," Ranko said.

"And you also know that certain events are fixed in Time," the Doctor said. "Bloody Hell, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now."

"That bad, huh?"

"Ghastly. You're going to have to tell your new friends that they can't return home to their old era. I'm sorry."

"Well, gee thanks. You know, maybe I should have contacted a different incarnation or something."

"Come now, Ranma," the Doctor said. "You know me better than that."

"Yeah, maybe too well…"

And so, after much debate, the freed humans decided to remain on their new world, at least until the new stargate is up and running in a year or two…

"How come we can't use the stargate to return home?" Ensign Harry Kim (Operations) asked. "Or, better yet, why can't we stay here?"

"The simple fact of the matter is that we have an opportunity to explore this region of space," Janeway said. "Back in the old days of space exploration, starship captains were given 5-year missions, sometimes without seeing home port, as Yeoman Tendo could attest."

"Eh, it was nothing," Ranko said. "Try exploring space in a warp-five craft. Now THAT was a challenge."

"Captain, there are a few crewmembers who would want to explore this culture," said Counselor Stadi. "Certainly, we can do much to bridge Earth to this world."

"Nevertheless, we are explorers, even if it will take a bit longer to return to the Alpha Quadrant," Janeway said. "Of course, I don't want to lose any of you."

"It is tempting," Kat said. "But there is so much to learn out there…"

Pause.

"But I would love to lead the effort in getting the stargate up and running with Lt. Carey of Engineering. Once that occurs, my team and I can return to the ship using the stargate on the ship."

"And he'll stop complaining about my work performance," B'Ellana said.

"Is that what you really want?" Janeway asked, as she leans on the conference. "There is no guarantee of success."

"Well, I'm sure that SOMEONE will return for us, if need be," Kat said, as she turns towards Ranko. "Right, Yeoman?"

"Right…"

Later, outside the ship, Ranko has one last minute with an old friend…

"So, you're staying?" Ranko said, as she stands next to Amelia while she stares at the Voyager.

"Just for a little while," Amelia said. "As soon as that stargate thing you were talking about is ready, I'll make a firm decision then. I want to…get to know this strange, new world first…"

Silence.

"But there is one thing you can do for me, before you go," Amelia said, as she turns towards Ranko.

"What is it?" Ranko asked.

Amelia forms a mischievous grin on her face.

A short while later, Janeway and Fred were out looking for Ranko and Amelia respectively.

"She might have gone back to the plane, since she wanted to see if she could fly it," Fred said. "Maybe Ronnie is fixing something-"

As soon as they came in view of the plane, they see in rocking back and forth.

"What the hell?" Janeway asked, as she notices that the windows were steamed up.

WHAP!

Fred and Janeway see Ranko's hand against the window, before it disappears from view.

"Ah, damn it!' Fred yelled. "I swear, that woman has such an appetite…"

"Appetite for what?" Janeway asked out curiosity.

"Trust me," Fred said, as he escorts Janeway out of the vicinity of the plane. "You don't want to know."

"?"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Not to worry; Kat Janeway will be back. Count on it.**

**Next time: While captured, Yeoman Ranko Tendo teaches a young Kazon boy how to be a man amongst men…in the art of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu! See you then! **


	36. Chapter 36

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 36**

**

* * *

**

_Personal Log, Stardate: 49005.3. It's been a week since Voyager left "New Earth", the home that "The 37s"—and their descendants—have decided to build a civilization. It's also been a week since Lt. Katrina "Kat" Janeway (Science), Lt. Joseph "Joe" Carey (Engineering) and a team of Starfleet (and Maquis) personnel stayed behind to set up the Stargate there. Captain Janeway is a bit stressed out from Kat's decision to remain behind, but she knows that in a year or two, they'll be reunited. If not, I'll personally go back for her. After all, she's my daughter, too. On another front, Janeway is still a bit peeved over the fact that I had…'relations' with Amelia Earhart, even though Janeway still has her Mark back on Earth. But, I kind of like the attention, if not the abuse…_

"You know, you really didn't have to come, Ranma," Commander Chakotay said, as he piloted a shuttle-pod into a nearby sector of space. He was given the opportunity to do so due to the need to map local space, after being warned of the presence of the Kazon Collective, whom Lt. Paris liked to call "Space Hillbillies". The interesting point of that was the fact that only Paris—and maybe "Ensign Ranko Tendo" as well—would know the reference, either because of Paris's familiarity with 20th Century History, or because of Ranma being from the 20th century. At any rate, since the USS Voyager will be in the area for a while, Chakotay decided to do some Amerind meditation rituals alone.

"Well, I don't mind," Ranko said, as she helped Chakotay set up the artifacts on the floor of the shuttle. It's been a while since I last did something like this, and I wanted to…make up for it by performing the ritual in my son's name."

"Oh, that's right," Chakotay said with a nod. "Your son was Chief Ranmak, my grandfather's mentor."

"Exactly. I've been putting this off since…he died at the hands of the Albino."

"I see. Well, in that case, I am glad to have someone here who can appreciate such things."

"Well, I just hope that I have everything set up," Ranko said, as she looked around the floor placing. "Maybe we should include peyote smoking?"

"Maybe some other time-"

Suddenly, the shuttle is attacked, struck by energy discharges. The craft rocked a bit.

"Well, this ritual will have to wait," Ranko said, as she and Chakotay took their seats.

"I'm picking up a lone Kazon attack craft," Chakotay said, as the craft is rocked again.

"You would think that the Kazons have much better things to do than to attack lone ships," Ranko said, as she checked the status of the craft. "The warp coils are offline, and we're being jammed."

"Suggestions?"

"As much as I want to use a 'cheap way' to get out of here, I am curious as to why we're being attacked. The next intel from Seska isn't due for another week."

"Agreed. So, let's see what we can do to end this matter quickly…"

After disabling the Kazon ship, which exploded anyway, a young Kazon was taken aboard.

"Well, our first catch of the day," Ranko smirked. "What's your beef, kid?"

The Kazon, who appeared to be wearing tangled hair (like dreadlocks tied up) and ruddy skin, turns towards Ranko, and sneered.

"Why should I talk to you, female?" the kid said.

"Because I have five reasons for ya, if you don't talk," Ranko said, as she wiggled her right set of fingers, before balling up her fist in the Kazon's face. She then performed a one-handed knuckle crack with her right hand for emphasis.

"…"

"Ranko, at ease," Chakotay said, as he glanced in Ranko's direction. He then turned toward the Kazon.

"Who are you, and why did you attack us?"

"My name is 'Kar'," the Kazon said. "I'm trying to prove myself a 'man amongst men' by taking your ship as a prize."

"You?" Ranko said incredulously.

"You don't think I could have done it?" Kar said angrily.

"No," Chakotay said. "Your ship was barely holding together, and we had more advanced weaponry."

"Well, I could have…tried."

"Look, you want to be a man amongst men, yes?" Ranko said with a glint in her eye.

Chakotay sees this.

"Um, if I'm thinking what YOU are thinking, I think Kar won't make it," Chakotay said out of concern.

"I can do it!" Kar yelled. "I am a Kazon warrior!"

"We'll see about that-"

Suddenly, the shuttle is attacked again, this time by a larger Kazon ship.

"Well, it ain't going to happen, since I'm not alone," Kar said smugly. "YOU two are DONE."

"Watch and learn," Chakotay said, as he takes out a personal access data device (PADD) from a nearby draw. "Since we are already familiar a Kazon ship, we made some…protocols. Observe."

Chakotay presses a button on his pad, activating a "masking transponder"…

"They stopped shooting at us!" Kar said in amazement.

"No big deal," Ranko said. "The 'Masking Transponder' simply gives off a different sensor signature."

"Hiding in plain sight," Chakotay said.

"Well, that's not going to trick them for long," Kar said.

"Right, so, let's go."

"Where?"

"To your training, of course," Ranko said with a grin.

"Really?"

"Well, you did want to be a man amongst men, correct?" Chakotay asked.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then sit down, and shut up," Ranko said, as she relayed a coded transmission to the USS Voyager. "We got a long trip to your training ground…"

Upon setting down on a nearby moon with Kazon space: Tarok. Ironically, it served as a training ground for Kazon initiates, including Kar. Camped far from the nearest Kazon encampment, Kar begins his training for the next month. During the day, either Ranko or Chakotay would work Kar's physical self. At night, they would take turn telling Kar stories about their lives, or teaching him stuff that Kar would need. Slowly, but surely, Kar would come to respect these two off-world strangers, even if he resented the training. Still, the training was difficult nevertheless…

"Come on," Ranko said, as she jogged up a steep, rocky hill. It was late afternoon, and she and Kar were half-way done with their routine for that day.

"I don't got all day…"

"But we've been running for an hour," Kar said, as he huffed. "What kind of person are you?"

Ranko stopped, and turned to face Kar. She was wearing gray, soft body suit with a cranberry-red stripe across the front. She was also carrying a small pack on her back.

"Kar, I was swimming an entire sea on my homeworld when I was your age," Ranko said.

"You're kidding," Kar said, as he stopped in front of Ranko.

"Yeah. I was an only child, and my Pops wanted me to be the best warrior of my generation. So, he pushed me to train all the time. Hell, he dropped me in a pit of…wild animals in order to get tougher."

"Oh, I see…"

"But, you're not me," Ranko said, as she un-slings her pack. "We can take a break, and eat a snack."

"What?" Kar said, as he looks on. "More Starfleet rations?"

"No," Ranko said, as she assembles a longbow. "We get to hunt for food."

"…"

"Besides, you need to learn how to hunt and gather, rather than just steal from people…"

More training commences, and then on the last day of the training, Kar's friends show up…

"So, this is where you've been," said a mean-looking Kazon named First Maje "Raziz", the leader of his band of Kazon of the Kazon-Ogla sect. The Kazon Collective was basically marauders who did not have the unity that the Klingons did. The Kazon Collective are made up of competing sects, which is why they have not been that much of a threat to the other powers…

"Consorting with the aliens," Raziz said, as he ordered his men to bring Ranko to him. "And you have a female with you."

Pause.

"I think I'll take her for myself."

Ranko squint her eyes. She was tempted to end this was a pummeling, but she and Chakotay purposely allowed Kar's leader to find him, so that Kar can take his "test"…

However, Ranko looks at Chakotay, and nods her head.

Chakotay turns towards Kar, and nods his head.

Kar nods his head, and turns to face Raziz.

"No, Raziz," Kar said, as he steps up. "I have extended my protection to her."

"What?" Raziz yelled. "You dare try to stand up to me?"

"Yes. In fact, I challenge for the right to have my name."

"So be it, worm," Raziz said, as he motions everyone to stand back while someone hands him a knife. "You lose, you die."

"Your move," Kar said, as he loosens up…

"Yarrgh!" Raziz said, as he charges forward. He was proud to be the strongest and toughest warrior of his sect…

A moment later, Raziz's corpse smashed against the wall of the cave entrances, before producing a smear of blood while sliding down to the ground. All the other Kazon looked at this, and then at Kar in shocked disbelief.

"Do I have your loyalty?" Kar asked.

"Yes," said Haliz, Raziz second-in-command. "You are the leader of this sect."

"No, I still have a lot to learn," Kar said, as he glances over at Ranko and Chakotay. He then turns towards Raziz in full, and kneels.

"As it is customary, I pledge my loyalty to this sect, First Maje."

"Then, I accept your loyalty," Haliz said. "And I give you a new name: 'Jal Karden'. You, have earned your name."

Pause.

"You may rise."

"Thank you," Kar said, as he rises to his feet. "May I have one boon?"

"Yes. Name it."

"My boon is for us to grant these off-worlders safe passage back to their people."

Haliz looks confused, but-

"Very well."

"Thank you, First Maje," Kar said, as he turns towards Ranko and Chakotay.

"Thank you, off-worlders," Kar said. "Since Raziz is dead, you are free."

Pause.

"But remember this: the next time we meet, we will be enemies."

"We'll remember," Chakotay said with a nod.

"Be sure to prove yourself a worthy challenge, Jal Karden," Ranko said.

"Don't worry, I will," Kar said with a mischievous. "It will be an honor to test my strength against yours, when I'm ready. Now, Go."

As Chakotay and Ranko return to their parked shuttlepod, Chakotay turns towards Ranko.

"Ranma, do you think that we overdid Kar's training?" Chakotay asked.

"Naw," Ranko replied. "By the time he thinks he can challenge me, Kar will have other priorities."

"Like what?"

"That boy has the potential to be a great man someday, one that can unite a people, and bring peace to this part of the galaxy. But, we'll see…"

**Tbc**.

* * *

**Next Time: "Ranko" gives her annual report to Nabiki, which consists of the highlights of her time on the USS Voyager thus far. Tales of malfunctioning holodecks, an ovulating Kes, an altered timeline involving Harry Kim, twisted spatial realities, etc. In other words, it's the lightning round time involving filler episodes. See you then! **


	37. Chapter 37

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 37**

**

* * *

**

Sometime later, Ranma Saotome, under the guise of "Ranko Tendo", which was not exactly a secret to most people on the USS "Voyager", save for one Harry Kim of Operations (and Ranma's roommate, potential—ugh—love interest, and babysitter for the daughter of Usagi Tsukino, by way of the emperor of the Romulan Star Empire), gives his bi-monthly report to his boss (and sister-in-law) Nabiki Tendo (aka "N"), the head of the United Federation of Planet's super-secret "Section 31".

"Quite an adventure you have had, Ranma," Nabiki said, over a secured signal.

"Tell me about it," Ranma said, as he sipped his Klingon coffee (called "Raktagino").

"And I hear that you and your roommate are one big happy family now."

"Nabiki, don't kid on that," Ranma scoffed. "I like Harry Kim, but not in that way."

"And yet you and he were about to restart the human race."

"First, nothing ultimately happened in that crazy reality. Secondly, I'd view my circumstances like I was in prison for a long time or something. And third, I believe in the greater good."

"So that means that if you had to be a mother-"

"I would in a second, if it means that doing so would bring back the human race from EXTINCTION. I would have to erase my memories in order to make it work, but I would."

"I see."

Pause.

"Just remember, I won't judge you if you fall in love with a man."

"No, you'll just blackmail me for all its worth, if I DID. But that ain't gonna happen anyway, okay?"

"We'll see. You know what they say about 'sailors' on long trips..."

"Trust me, I ain't desperate."

"Humph," Nabiki said with a smirk. "Anyway, let's get this show on the road. As always, you are very thorough in your reports."

"THANK you."

"But, as always, I like to get a sense of the situation out there with these interviews."

"Fair enough…"

Pause.

"After our last encounter with the Kazon, I did a preliminary diagnostic on the ship systems, including the holo-emitters."

"What for?" Nabiki asked.

"Well, Captain Janeway feels that the EMH should be able to roam about the ship, since it has been decided that he should be sentient."

"Again, what for? The EMH is nothing more than a program that was created by Doctor Zimmerman. And, in fact, Starfleet is already considering a replacement upgrade, due to some complaints on the EMH's rather surly bedside manner…"

"Well, things have changed since the EMH's activation, and the crew has gotten used to him, in spite of the complaints."

"What is the status of the medical training for both Counselor Stadi and Nurse Kes?"

Both Stadi and Kes are fully certified, and will undergo advanced training in their respective fields, with the hope that Kes will have enough training to become an 'Assistant Medical Doctor', giving the fact that Kes' physiology makes her a very fast learner. Also, we are recruiting others to go through medical training, either having a specialized 'Field Medical Technician' or someone certified to perform the duties of a Medic. Lt. Paris has volunteered to supervise the latter training regimen."

"Good, good," Nabiki said. "Now, going back to the EMH situation…"

"Yes. Anyway, we've been expanding the range of the EMH for more flexibility. I'm also thinking about building him a 'mobile emitter'."

"You mean the 'light bee'."

"Correct."

"Technically, light bees are used to resurrect the memory patterns of the dead, as a safety precaution for when accidents occur," Nabiki said. "It was never intended to 'carry' extensive holographic programs like the EMH."

"I know, which why I also requested the latest in holographic technology from Section 31's R&D labs," Ranma said.

"I'll see what I can do," Nabiki said. "But I noticed in your report that your attempt to expand the range of the EMH had some snags, including the EMH being stuck in a fantasy world…"

* * *

_The Doctor looks about the room, and sees Ensign Ranko Tendo, who was dressed in a blue-teal uniform._

"_Enisgn?" the Doctor said, as frowns. "I thought you were a yeoman?"_

"_Things change, Doctor," Ranko said, as she undid her braid. She then fluffs her hair a bit._

"_For example, you and I are together…"_

"_What?" the Doctor said, as Ranko kissed the Doctor passionately. "But you were born male!"_

"_Silly Doctor. You cured me of being that. Aren't you the one who's always telling me I'm acting like a 'tomboy'?"_

"_Well, yes, but that's before I learned to appreciate the superiority of the female gender," Ranko grinned. "THIS is who I am, and I want to properly thank you."_

"_A note should suffice, yes?" the Doctor said._

_

* * *

_

"Yes, that was an embarrassment to us all," Ranma said with disgust. "I never want to know of the Doctor's fantasies ever again."

"Heh, I see," Nabiki chuckled. "Anyway, as to the cause to the problem…?"

"Yes, the holomatrix had been taxed for a while now, so when it went on the fritz, the EMH became delusional, including thinking that he was Zimmerman. We managed to fix the problem, but we decided to simply continue to install the emitters while the holomatrix is upgraded."

"Fair enough. Now, I want to go back to discuss Nurse Kes, and how she was compromised."

"Nabiki, that had been the result of an unusual energy wave that Voyager was investigating."

"That maybe, but a key requirement of ship duty is to be able to overcome ones physiology, including procreation. Starfleet tolerates it from the Vulcans because they have a seven-year cycle."

"I still say that Kes going through her reproductive cycle is not a big deal."

"Oh, really? First, she puts the moves on Lt. Paris, and then, at her reproductive peak, she puts the moves on you, while YOU were in your female form, since she saw you as a strong breeding partner."

"Yeah, who would have thought that Kes' race, the Ocampans, could temporarily change sex, for the sake of biological survival?" Ranma said, as he shook his head in disbelief. "Here I was, taking a sonic shower, and Kes shows up behind me and tried to mate with me. Creepy."

* * *

"_Man, what a day," Ranko said, as she locked the door to her shared quarters with her step-daughter and room-mate. T'Suki would be spending time with Harry Kim on a 'play date', since Kim took it upon himself to look after the girl whenever he could. And since the two won't be back for another hour, so that Ranko can take up her parental duties, she has some time to herself._

"_Just a quick 'kata exercise', a shower, and then I can get dinner ready…"_

_For a long time, Ranko did her exercises, but felt that she was being watched. She tried to focus her thoughts, but felt that there was a haze of some kind in her mind._

"_I must be tripping out or something," Ranko said, as she shook her head in disbelief. "Either that, or Janeway is getting to me with her silent treatment…"_

_After performing her exercises, followed by a meditation session, Ranko hit the showers. She hated the sonic showers, being an old fashion sort, and was considering installing a more traditional arrangement. As she "washes" the crime from her body, she found herself embraced by a crazed, and nude, Kes._

"_Surprise!" Kes said maniacally, as she began to mate with Ranko._

"_What the hell?" Ranko said, as she began to feel herself violated. "How can I be feeling…that from a girl?"_

"_My people only have 9 years of life," Kes said breathlessly. "Although we have set genders, we can…change if necessary, especially if we sense a strong mate."_

_Pause._

"_And guess who won my special prize?"_

"_Uh-uh, no way!" Ranko said, as she bolted from the showers._

"_But I want to mate with you!" Kes said, as she gave chase. "I need to, it's my only chance-!"_

_A short time later…_

"_You know, I've been hard of Ranma," Captain Janeway said, as she and First Officer Chakotay walks down the hall towards Engineering._

"_Why do you say that, Captain?" Chakotay asked. "You know, out of curiosity."_

"_Okay, I will admit that me being curt with Ranma lately is because of his brief liaison with my hero, Amelia Earhart. Plus, there's that whole history between us."_

"_Understandable…"_

"_Besides, I have Mark at home. I mean, why should I be jealous of my old boyfriend's escapades-"_

"_Excuse me, coming through!" Ranko said, as she runs by._

"_Um, was that-?" Chakotay asked._

"_Come back here, Ranko!" Kes said. "We don't have much time-!"_

_Janeway was understandably speechless._

"…"

"_I'm going to KILL her!" Neelix yelled, as he chased after his girlfriend Kes, with the intent on doing harm to Ranko._

"_Um, shall I call Tuvok on this?"Chakotay asked._

"_Yes, because I need someone to stop me from killing a certain pigtailed yeoman," Janeway growls, as she begins to run after the fleeing group._

"_Will do, Captain," Chakotay said, tyring not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation…_

_

* * *

_

"So, was Kes successful?" Nabiki asked coyly.

"NO, she wasn't. The EMH came up with the solution to Kes' problem, and all was well. Well, actually, Kes' boyfriend has been giving me the 'stink eye', even though I had nothing to do with what happened, other than just being a convenient target."

Pause.

"At least, Kes apologized for her…behavior, even though it was not needed."

"Huh. Alright, continue with your report."

"THANK you. Anyway, after that fiasco, Ensign Kim experienced an alternate timeline scenario, where he never joined the crew of the USS 'Voyager'."

"Yes, I know," Nabiki said.

"You…do?"

"My dear Ranma, I am, among other things, an 'Exemplar of Time', which means that anything affecting the timeline comes under MY notice."

"Huh. Well, as 'the Warrior of the Prophets', so do I. So THERE."

"Really, Ranma, there is no need to be so competitive."

"Humph," Ranma said, as he took a sip of his drink. "Anyway, using a modification of the 'Beckett Principal of Temporal Mechanics', I merge with my counterpart in that timeline, and retrieved Kim. I also learned that an alien named 'Cosimo' had been the cause of Kim's predicament, after we had thought Kim's shuttle had blown up. In fact, Cosimo's people had been the cause of the explosion, although it was for an experiment that they were doing at the time…

* * *

_Ranko, with the help of Stadi (who was a new form of Usagi Tsukino), had materialized after beaming through the quantum singularity left behind by the explosion of Harry Kim's runabout. However, if her coordinates were correct, she should have beamed into the body of her temporal counterpart…_

"_Ranma, are you okay?" said a voice._

"_Huh?" Ranma replied. He focuses his thoughts on his co-pilot in their 'Runabout'._

"_Jadzia…Dax?" Ranma asked._

"_Unless you know of any Trill by that name, then, yes, yes I am," Dax said with a smirk._

"_Ha, ha," Ranma replied, as he checked his image out in the panel. He was obviously in his male form, and wore the new uniform that was issued just before the second invasion of the Borg…_

"_Now, um, this may sound strange, but we need to go to Earth," Ranma said._

"_Actually, we are heading there," Jadzia said._

"_Okay, we need to find a guy named 'Harry Kim'."_

"_Funny you should ask that, since there is a 'Harry Kim' is working on a project we're consultants in."_

"_Really?"_

"_Ranma, it seems that there is something else going on," Dax said._

"_Thank you for noticing," Ranma said, as he rolled his eyes. "Now, here's the situation…"_

**Tbc.**


	38. Chapter 38

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 38**

**

* * *

**

"Did you take sensors of this alternate timeline?" Nabiki asked.

"I did," Ranko said. "The aliens that had placed Harry into the timeline used the principles similar to a 'static warp shell'."

"Ah, the 'Crusher Theorem on Reality Manipulation'," Nabiki said. "So, these aliens are not dangerous?"

"Nope, just misguided. I'll send you my full report on these guys as a part of my transmission."

"Very well. Anything else of note?"

"Not sure, other than the usual weird happenings," Ranko said, as she drank her Raktagino (i.e. Klingon coffee). "Voyager passed through an energy field that inverted the ship, but turned out to be an energy-based lifeform that was trying to communicate with us. We almost made a major mistake when the Ship's Quarter Master—and so-called 'Morale Officer' and 'Guide'—mistakenly took some eggs during a supply run with Tom Paris."

"What was the mistake?" Nabiki asked.

"The planet where he was on was a spawning site for a local species of lizard men who were quite sentient, and were threatening the ship with their advanced weaponry."

"Ah. What did Captain Janeway do?"

"She demoted Neelix to just being the Ship's Quartermaster, not wanting to have any future problems of that nature."

"Good idea."

"Then, we ran into the Botha, a species that uses telepathic attacks to overwhelm their foes. Those with mental training or were either telepathic or even empathic had better chances against the weapon. But once the Botha were forced to back down, all was right again."

"Okay."

"But I think the more fascinating adventure to date was running into the 'Sky People'," Ranko said, as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Explain."

"Well…"

FLASHBACK!

Chakotay woke up from the lightning bolt that nearly killed him. Sitting nearby was Ranko.

"I see that you're awake, Commander," Ranko said, as she continued to tinker with her Tricorder.

"Where are the others?" Chakotay said.

"I sent them back to the ship," Ranko said. "I told them to hang tight until we solve the mystery of your 'Sky People' symbols."

"They're not a mystery, Saotome," Chakotay said, as he scanned the surrounding jungle. He could see what appeared to be some sort of canopy. Twenty yards away.

"The ones who inspired my tattoo and the symbols we've been seeing throughout this sector," Chakotay said, as he gets up.

"But the question is why have they put up some resistance in investigating this planet," Ranko said, as she stands up. "Now, what should we do?"

"Me? Technically, you're the senior officer."

"Yes, but I still prefer to maintain my cover," Ranko said. "I've been fine-tuning my Tricorder, and I've been picking up an energy field about…120 meters from our present position. So, we can either go straight to the source, or not."

Chakotay looks around some more…

"Let's investigate that canopy," Chakotay said.

"Aye, sir," Ranko said, as she follows Chakotay into the canopy. There were more symbols around, along the structure and the ground. And, there was a pair of jump suits and sandals lying on a bench.

"I think we should put those on," Chakotay said.

"Why?" Ranko asked.

"I want to show them that we are willing to be defenseless, of course."

"Chakotay, I'm never 'defenseless'."

"Let's just hope those watching us don't believe that," Chakotay said, as the two stripped naked, before putting on the garments left for them. As Ranko changed her clothes, Chakotay say a Sky People tattoo on her back, among a few others.

"Wait a minute," Chakotay said.

"I hope you're not being a perv on me, Chakotay," Ranko said.

"No, I want to know about the Sky People tattoo on YOUR back."

"Geeez," Ranko said. "Why is it that I end up getting roped into telling other people a tale from my 'secret origins' or something?"

"Saotome, please."

"Okay, I knew the 'Sky People' from way back when I was trapped on Earth during the Ice Age with Usagi," Ranko said. "I saved one of them from a hive of stage-one 'Gray'. In return, they returned the favor with a part for my ship of the time."

"Huh," Chakotay said. "Maybe we can use that as leverage?"

"Whatever, but if I ended up in some harem because of a bad decision you might make, I'm going to hurt you, Chakotay."

"I didn't know these people have harems."

"They don't."

"Then why-?"

"First rule of first contact is…?" Ranko said, as she points at Chakotay.

"Never assume that a friend is a friend and an enemy is an enemy," Chakotay replied. "So I shouldn't assume that the Sky People are nice."

"Bingo, but…?"

"Always give difference to the situation at hand for possibilities."

"Exactly. That's how I was able to survive my tenure as the Klingon ambassador back in the day."

"Huh. Well, let us establish first contact, then…"

Chakotay and Ranko journey to the source of the energy field that Ranko detected earlier. Upon entering the cave, the pair came upon the Sky People. They appeared to be a humanoid species with a ridge that extended from the bridge of their nose to their upper forehead. They, too, had tattoos similar to Chakotay's, located on the left side of their heads.

And they happened to be armed as well.

"We mean you no harm," Chakotay said, as he and Ranko raised their respective hands.

"[Is this the way you people treat guests]?" Ranko asked.

"[You speak 'Ancient']?" the Sky Spirit said in surprise. "[Are you two 'Tau'ri']?"

"Tau'ri" was the name for humans, as they were known eons ago by early space travelers, when the Ancients and later the Gao'uld had territory rights over the Terran Sector.

"[Tau'ri]," Ranko said, as she slowly lowered her hands. "And we come from Earth."

The Sky Person examines Ranko closely, and then Chakotay.

"You have the mark of my people, human," the Sky Spirit said.

"My people—my father and I in particular—met the Rubber Tree Folk on Earth, when I was a boy," Chakotay said. "Later, when my father died to protect his home, I officially adopted his ways and beliefs in order to honor him."

"But… sense that you are marked with violence."

"We are warriors," Ranko said. "If we do harm to others, it is to defend ourselves or to protect others, if there is no other way to resolve the crisis."

"And do you gain satisfaction in taking other lives?" the Sky Spirit asked.

"I do not. Though I believe in testing the limits of my body in the martial way, I do so to temper my own being, not to use what I have learned to subjugate others."

The Sky Person touches both Chakotay and Ranko on their heads with his hands…

"I believe you two," the Sky Person replied. "Forgive us for being suspicious. We assumed that you were invaders."

"No," Chakotay said. "We are explorers seeking to understand the Universe at large, so that we can be a better people."

"Then, we have much to discuss, while you two are here…"

END FLASHBACK!

"We'll we traded historical records and went on our way," Ranko said. "Apparently, the Sky People have had extensive dealings with the Amerind, whom they are seen as 'Inheritors' of nature, until the arrival of the European powers starting in 1492, Common Era. They haven't been in the Terran Sector since."

"Well, I'm sure the archeologists at the Vulcan Science Academy will just love to hear that," Nabiki said.

"Yeah. But, anyway, that's about it for my report this time."

"Good. Anyway, I'll send you the updates on what's been happening back on the homefront."

"Dominion activity is getting worse?" Ranko asked.

"Yes. But, we'll get through it."

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the ship…

"What do you think we should do, Captain?" Tuvok said, as the link between Ranko and "Section 31" is severed. After detecting an unusual amount of activity in the communications grid, Tuvok discovered the clandestine communiqués. And now, Janeway knows.

"Do nothing," Janeway said.

"If may ask: why?"

"I don't want you to do anything, so long as Ranma's activities do not endanger the ship," Janeway said, as she drinks her Klingon coffee. "Further, Ranma keeps the Maquis contingent of the crew in line."

"I expect you to not allow your past liaison with Saotome to…affect your judgment, Captain," Tuvok said.

"Then, you can watch my back, then," Janeway said with a half-hearted smile. "And that's an order."

"Understood, Captain."

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: The Voyager comes across another Ocampa, claiming to represent the wife of the Caretaker. Does this mean that Voyager's quest is over? See you soon.**


	39. Chapter 39

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 39**

**

* * *

**

The following week…

"You're late, Nurse Kes," the EMH Doctor said, as Nurse Kes of Ocampa enters Sickbay.

"My apologies, Doctor," Kes replied sheepishly. "My psychic training with Tuvok took longer than expected."

"If you are going to be late, you should call Sickbay immediately," the Doctor said. "We're still in the process of expanding the medical staff."

"Again, I'm sorry," Kes replied. "It won't happen again."

"Well, I understand your need to explore your heritage, so I don't mean to be cross," the Doctor said. "The fact of the matter is that having a competent staff will validate my role as the ship's chief medical officer. Therefore, I really need you to set the example for the other medical students and technicians."

"Of course, Doctor," Kes said with a gentle smile. "I understand."

"Good," the Doctor said. "Now, if you excuse me, I want to right up Ensign Wildman's latest examination…"

After the Doctor leaves the ward area, Kes turns towards Counselor Veronica Stadi of Betazed, who was cataloging the latest findings for possible re-use for medicine. With Lt. Katrina "Kat" Janeway of Sciences, Lt. Joseph "Joe" Carey of Engineering and others on sabbatical on "Briori Prime", many of the crew of the USS "Voyager" did double-duty. In Stadi's case, not only is she a certified Conn Officer, she played the role of Ship's Counselor as well as Head of Life Sciences.

"Can you teach me how to focus my telepathic abilities, Counselor?"

"You sure?" Stadi asked.

"Well, I do want to have different instructors as a means of flexing my mental muscles," Kes replied. "But if you don't want to…"

"Sure, I won't mind," Stadi said. "Whenever I have some free time, I'll help you train. In fact, I'm sure Ensign Tendo will be able to help as well."

"She knows telepathy?" Kes replied in surprise.

"Sure. She's trained in many mental techniques, mostly in the capacity of the combat arts."

"Oh, I see…"

"But yeah, that's a good idea have different teachers, so you can develop a breadth of experience."

"Well, I thank you," Kes smiled.

"Not a problem," Stadi said, as she returns to her work, only to sense a spike of energy from one of cubicles in the specimen locker.

"Kes?" Stadi said, as she tilts her head a bit.

"I sense it, too," Kes said, as she turns towards the specimen vault. "And now, I can hear something…"

The EMH Doctor steps out of his office.

"The medical sensor security net indicates some sort of energy build up coming from the specimen locker," the Doctor said.

"Which cubicle?" Kes asked.

"From the one containing the remains of the Caretaker," the Doctor said, as he opens up the cubicle. Inside, the remains, now a petrified in the shape of a misshapen brick was glowing and rattling."

"We better contact the captain," Stadi said.

"I concur," the Doctor replied.

Meanwhile, Kes could only stare at the artifact in silent awe. After all, the Caretaker, for all intents and purpose, was her god of sorts. Question is, why were the remains of the Caretaker pulsing with power now...?

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 49164.8. While exploring a new sector of space, on the next leg back to Earth, the EMH Doctor has discovered that the remains of the alien known only as "The Caretaker" has shown signs of connective activity. Although the remains were not "alive", Nurse Kes feels that the remains active nature might be an indication of the presence of the Caretaker's mate "Suspiria". As of now, I have assigned staff to recalibrate the ship's sensor array to pick up energy patterns similar to that of the Caretaker. Whether or not we will be successful in this endeavor remains to be seen. In the mean time, we will continue to map this sector of space, as the USS Voyager continues its journey home._

"Success," Ensign Harry Kim said happily, as he straightens his body.

Science Officer Ensign Ranko Tendo turns away from her sensor recalibration work. She was assigned to provide Harry data that would recalibrate the sensor grid, while Harry was to provide Ranko the grid protocols to make the recalibration possible. Recently, Ranko transferred over to the Science Department, since Science Officer Kat Janeway was on leave to participate in a joint venture with the human inhabitants of a liberated Briori colony with Engineer Joseph Carey and others. So, until Kat returns, Ranko is the replacement Science Officer. Yay.

"So, I take it that you got what I need?" Ranko said.

"Oh, I got what you need, but I don't think we're on the same wave-length," Harry replied jokingly.

Ranko merely arched an eyebrow, which made the Operations Officer uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'll behave," Harry said weakly.

"Humph, no guts," Ranko said. Truth to be told, Harry was a handsome young man. Too bad for him, that the Science Officer was really a guy. In fact, it seems that everyone on board the USS "Voyager" knew that "Ranko Tendo" was a male with a shape-shifting curse, except for Harry Kim, who wanted to believe that Ranko was "attainable"…

Still, Ranko did think that Harry was charming, much to her chagrin.

"Anyway, here are the sensor grid protocols," Harry said, as he hands Ranko a personal access data device (PADD).

"Thanks," Ranko said, as she accepted the PADD. She quickly looks at the information, made her calculations and then returned the PADD back to Harry with the new data.

"She's all yours, Harry," Ranko said.

"Thanks," Harry said, as he fed the new data into the ship's primary sensor array control computer…

Just then, Captain Janeway steps unto the Bridge.

"How's progress?" Janeway asked, as she goes over to her seat.

"Take a look, ma'am," Harry said, as he fed the data to the main view screen.

The main view screen shows space with the data overlay featuring the same energy patterns that the remains of the Caretaker were exhibiting.

"Good job, you two," Janeway said with a smile. "If the energy signature leads us to Suspiria, then we can fulfill our obligation to the Caretaker."

"And return home early?" Paris said, as he turns towards the Captain.

"Maybe, but considering the fact that we're out here anyway, and considering the fact that Starfleet has commended our findings thus far, our 'tour' of the Delta Quadrant should continue," Janeway said, as she sits down in the center seat.

"Then why do we care about the Caretaker's mate?" Harry asked.

"Because we promised to find her and inform her of what happened to her, that's why," Ranko said.

"Besides, it's not every day we come across a new life form that we know so little about," Tuvok said, as he and Chakotay steps unto the Bridge.

"So, you have the precautions ready?" Janeway asked Tuvok.

"Yes, with Commander Chakotay's assistance," Tuvok said.

"Just in case Suspiria does something to us, we have the appropriate counter-measures," Chakotay said, as he sat down next to Janeway. "I've also made sure that B'Ellana has counter-measure ready, if she attacks us."

"Why would we take such precautions?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry," Tom said. "Considering the fact that we were brought to the Delta Quadrant without notice, who knows what Suspiria's state of mind will be?"

"Not to mention the fact that we don't know how Suspiria will respond to the news of the Caretaker's demise," Ranko said.

"Then, it's settled," Janeway said. "Mr. Paris, plot a course for the source of the energy signature. And go to maximum warp."

"Yes, ma'am," Tom said, as he plotted a course.

"Engage."

With that, the USS Voyager warps to their destination.

Upon the Voyager's arrival, they discover a similar array configuration, which was one-tenth the size of the Caretaker's array. Also, they were immediately attacked by those within the array. However, instead of seeing Suspiria, either in a humanoid form or in her natural state (i.e. that of a "sporistic lifeform"), the crew discovered that there were a colony of Ocampa on board. Due to the hostilities exhibited by the Ocampa on board of the array, Kes was selected to build a bridge of sorts to put the Ocampans on the array…

"The only reason why I am here is because of HER," said Tanis, the leader of the Ocampa from the second array. "Otherwise, I would have come aboard this…ship of death."

"I beg your pardon?" Janeway asked.

"We have heard your exploits, captain. You killed the Caretaker, made war with the Kazon, and plundered many worlds for your benefit."

"Most of that is not true," said Chakotay.

"For example, the Caretaker died of natural causes," Tuvok replied.

"And the Kazon repeatedly attacked us," said Ranko.

"You know, you remind me of someone," Tanis said, as he leans forward.

"Pardon?" Ranko replied questionably.

"Yes. Are you related to a…Ranma Saotome?"

"Um…"

"What does he have to do with my Science Officer?" Janeway asked.

Nearly four hundred years ago, there was the so-called 'Peackeepers War'," Tanis said. "An ironic name considering that the 'Peacekeepers' were a fascistic race of mercenaries whose reach stretched from the Gamma Quadrant through the Delta Quadrant."

Pause.

"It was because of him and his roving band of fugitives that brought the Peacekeepers and their hated foes, the Scarrians to my world, and a number of others, and laid it to waste."

"Exactly what happened?"

"I don't know for sure how, but a man amongst Saotome's band, a John Crichton, demonstrated a weapon that could destroy this galaxy, in order to force the Peacekeepers and the Scarrians to the negotiating table," Tanis said. "But in the process of demonstrating this weapon, ripples from the epicenter shifted my homeworld and laid waste to it. The Ocampa would have died as a people, had it not been for the Caretaker and his mate Suspiria."

Janeway glanced over to Ranko, who had a confused look to her face…

"So, my dear, are you related to Ranma Saotome?" Tanis asked.

"It doesn't matter if she is or not," Janeway asked. "You weren't there."

"Actually, I was there, when my homeworld was destroyed."

"Impossible," Kes said. "Our people have short lifespan."

"Actually, that is no longer the case," Tanis said. "Thanks to the mate of the Caretaker, we followers of Suspiria were able to harness our physiological potential to such a degree, that we have achieved immortality."

"What?"

"Most impressive," Tuvok said.

"Again, are you related to Ranma Saotome?" Tanis asked.

"I am," Ranko said. "He's…my ancestor."

"Interesting that our paths should cross," Tanis said. "Kismet, perhaps?"

"Regardless, we came here to inform Suspiria of what has happened to the Caretaker, including the fact that the alien Lorien the First took the Caretaker with to 'Beyond the Rim'…wherever that is."

"And leaving what was left of the Caretaker behind, upon shedding the corporeal form," Tanis said with a nod. "This is common with the Nacene."

"So, that is what the Caretaker and Suspiria are called," Janeway said with a nod.

"Yes," Tanis said, as he turned his gaze towards Kes…

Ranko picked up some telepathic wavelengths, but said nothing.

"Captain, I would like to speak to Tanis alone," Kes said.

"Very well, but I would like to speak with Mr. Tanis again in due course," Janeway replied.

"Of course," Tanis said. "Perhaps, Miss Kes will convince me of your overtures?"

"We can only hope…"

**Tbc.**


	40. Chapter 40

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 40**

**

* * *

**

As the day went on, Counselor Stadi began to feel that some superior mind was watching everything that the crew of the USS Voyager was doing, which was why she took her concern to Ranko. Of course, this could be easily explained by the fact that Tanis had directed the USS "Voyager" to the coordinates to an area of space where the space-time continuum was permeable, thereby making "first contact" with Suspiria, companion to the Caretaker, easier. Nevertheless, Stadi wanted to have her fears alleviated by the one person who could do so.

"Ranko, you have a moment?" Stadi asked, as she enters the astrometrics lab.

"Usagi, it's me, you know," Ranko said drolly. "You don't have to use my user name."

"I KNOW that, Ranma, but you are in your girl guise right now, so I have to keep up the pretense."

"Whatever. What's up?"

"Have you been picking up strange vibes around the ship?" Stadi asked. "You know, like we are being watched or something."

"As a matter of fact, you're not the only 'sensitive' on the ship that has been wondering that," Ranko said, as she changed the view screen to list the number of people who have reported having an experience similar to Stadi's.

"How did you get this information?" Stadi asked.

"Um, a little bird told me," Ranko grinned.

"In other words, you hacked into the private logs of the crew, eh?" Stadi said drolly.

"You don't ask, and I won't tell," Ranko replied. "Anyway, there have been similar visions and feelings, all consisting of an alien presence."

"Suspiria?"

"Considering the fact that the Ocampa colony is here in this sector, I would be surprised if this is the case," Ranko replied. "The question is now what to do with it-"

Just then, both Ranko and Stadi felt a sharp spike of psychic energy.

"Wait, I feel pain and fear," Ranko said. "It's-"

"Tuvok and Kes," Stadi said, as she and Ranko ran out of the room, followed by Stadi tapping on her communications badge. "Stadi to Sickbay: we have a medical emergency."

"What is the nature of the emergency?" replied the response.

"Not sure, but please standby, Doctor," Stadi said.

"Whatever it was, it sounded bad," Ranko said, as she and Stadi left the lab…

Upon entering Tuvok's quarters, Ranko overrode the security code, allowing her and the Betazoid to witness Kes on the floor with Tuvok, who seemed to have been in a microwave oven.

"I'm sorry, Tuvok!" Kes said tearfeully. "Please, don't die!"

"What happened?" Ranko said, as she takes Kes away, while Stadi tended Tuvok.

"I was demonstrating one of my lessons, the ones that I learned from Tanis, to Tuvok, when things went out of control," Kes said.

Ranko scanned the room and sees that a broken mug was on the table.

"You must have used a form of pyro-kinesis," Ranko said.

"You know this ability?" Kes asked.

"Learned how to manipulate the molecules to create the effect while studying the bending arts on the planet Jeegoo, back in the Alpha Quadrant," Ranko said. "But what exactly happened?"

"I…I demonstrated this ability by warming my cup of coffee. But…I couldn't turn off this ability. It was as if I was losing control over myself."

"Hmmmm…"

A short while later, while Kes was trying to make amends for what happened to Tuvok, who was still recovering, Ranko was discussing the matter with Captain Janeway, with Commander Chakotay in attendance.

"So you don't Kes was the cause of Mr. Tuvok's injuries?" Janeway asked, as she sipped her coffee.

"No, I don't," Ranko replied. "The fact of the matter is that a novice would not have lost control over his or her psychic abilities, without injury."

"And this is based upon personal experience?" Chakotay asked.

"Aye. Sure, accidents can happen with any type of training, but Kes was uninjured in this case…"

Ranko presents a data chip to the Captain.

"This is all the data relating to psychic phenomenon in this region," Ranko said, as she hands the chip to Janeway. "Since meeting Tanis, I have been monitoring telepathic energy emissions that have been present throughout this sector, using the data that B'Ellanna has obtained by way of the remains of the Caretaker."

"The physical leftovers of the entity," Chakotay said.

"Correct. And I believe that when the energy levels spiked, that was when the accident happened."

"Captain, could it be the influence of Suspiria?" Chakotay asked Janeway.

"Considering our line of work, I'm sure," Janeway replied. "It's a good thing that Mr. Tuvok was able to come up with a weapon that could be used against Suspiria, just in case."

"Just keep in mind that Kes was not under any direct mental control," Ranko said. "For all we know, Suspiria could be actively monitoring Kes, which caused Kes to have a mild increase of her pool rating."

"'Pool rating', ensign?"

"Well, every living being has an amount of potential energy that they can utilize for mental or physical activities," Ranko said. "Some have a large enough pool of energy to do all kinds of things, hence 'pool rating'."

"Sounds fascinating," Chakotay said.

Just then, a call from the Bridge came through to the Ready Room.

"Bridge to Janeway," said Ensign Harry Kim.

"Go ahead."

"I believe we have contact with the entity Suspiria, but something is not right."

"Please, stand-by," Janeway said. "I'm on my way."

"Let's just hope that this contact goes better than the contact with Suspiria's companion," Chakotay said, as he follows the captain out the room.

"For us, I doubt it," Ranko said with a smirk, as she followed Chakotay out of the room…

True enough, Suspiria appears, this time as a creepy little blond girl. She invades Engineering to acquire the Caretaker's remains, punishing Chief Engineer B'Ellana in the process.

"Arrrgh!" B'Ellana yelled, as she withstood the trauma inflicted upon her while being held in the air.

"Why won't you go down?" Suspiria yelled.

"Because, intruder, I was trained to make pain my friend," B'Ellana said with a grimace.

Just then, Janeway, Tuvok, Chakotay and Ranko appear.

"Oh, great," Ranko said with a smirk. "We have the creepy little girl trope to deal with."

"What are you talking about?" Chakotay asked.

"Nothing," Ranko replied. "Nevermind…"

"Suspiria, cease!" Janeway said, as she raised her hand.

"Or what?" Suspiria said. "You'll kill me, like you did my companion?"

"We will do whatever it takes to defend this ship, entity," Tuvok replied, as he points his anti-entity weapon at Suspiria.

"It doesn't have to end this way," Janeway said. She then turns towards Ranko.

"Ensign?"

"Aye, Captain," Ranko said, as she stepped forward. She looks down, and then looks up with silver eyes, eyes that indicated that she has gone "cosmic mode", ever since the Gary Mitchell incident…

"What's with the eyes?" Chakotay said with concern.

"A cursed ability that I had acquired a long time ago," Ranko said, as she slow approached the entity…

"I know you," Suspiria said. "You are a student of Lorien!"

"I am, and as such, I implore you to listen to reason," Ranko said. "The Caretaker was taken home, to 'Beyond the Rim', shedding this mortal coil in the process."

"I…I need proof of this," Suspiria said.

"As you wish," Ranko said, as s stream of energy left her eyes and into Susperia's…

"Captain?" Tuvok asked.

"Wait," Janeway replied.

When the energy stream ceased, both Suspiria and Ranko stumbled a bit.

"I have you," Janeway said, as she kept Ranko on her feet.

"Thanks," Ranko said, as her eyes returned to normal.

"I…I had no idea," Suspiria said, as she rubbed her forehead. She then turned towards Janeway.

"I…I apologize for my…rudeness, Captain."

"We all have a shared interest, Suspiria," Janeway said. "Perhaps, we can…reason together?"

"I would like that very much, especially on the state of affairs on the Ocampa Homeworld…"

"It appears that matters have been resolved," Tuvok said, as he lowered his weapon.

"In that case, could somebody let me down now?" B'Ellana said with annoyance.

Suspiria snapped her fingers, causing the demi-Klingon to fall.

"Ahhhh-!"

"I got you," Chakotay said, as he caught her.

"Oof!"

"Captain Janeway, I have much to think about," said the Nacene entity. "If you can spare a few days, I will return from Exosia."

"Pardon?"

"It's the layer of reality where energy beings can exist without having to jump into an alternate reality," Ranko said. "It's a neat experience."

"I would look forward to that, Suspiria," Janeway said.

With that, Suspiria becomes her true form, that of a gelatinous mound of tentacles, and fades away as an energy being.

"I'm surprised that you didn't ask for a short cut for a way home," Ranko asked. "I mean, we essentially fulfilled our promise to the Caretaker about contacting Suspiria for him."

"That, we did," Janeway said. "But we still can explore the Delta Quadrant while we are out here…"

Janeway turns towards Tuvok and Chakotay.

"Right, gentlemen?"

"Looking forward to the experience, Captain," Chakotay said.

"Especially since I do not age as rapidly as you humans do," Tuvok said. "With the exception of Ensign Tendo, of course."

"Of course," Ranko said, as she rolled her eyes.

_Captain's Log: Supplemental. With crisis over, an exchange of ideas and information took place between Suspiria and her Ocampan and "Voyager". Afterwards, Suspiria decided to return to the Ocampan Homeworld to help with the repair of that world's ecological system, having discovered the means of doing so since leaving the company of her mate. As for Kes, she has decided to remain on Voyager, although Mr. Tanis did not approve initially, since he felt that Kes' presence on the ship would impede her progress. Nevertheless, the return to the Alpha Quadrant continues…_

"I don't know if I can do such tricks again, after me injuring Tuvok like that," Kes said, as she sat in front of Ranko. "Besides, I might injure you."

"Don't worry about me, Kes," Raanko said with a smile. "I promise you that by taking baby steps, we'll get through this thing together."

"I would like that," Kes said with a smile.

"Okay, so, let's begin…"

A week later, the USS "Voyager" was attacked by a Kazon ship belonging to Jal Cullah, First Maje of the Kazon-Nistrim sect. The attack was sophisticated enough to damage the ship, allowing Kazon raiders to steal valuable hardware, including a transporter module. Considering the fact that the renegade Seska, a spy for the Cardassian "Obsidian Order", it was conceivable that the Kazon would soon have a workable transporter. But that was not at issue. What was at issue was the fact that Seska was a double-agent who worked for the Federation's Section 31, under the supervision of Ranma Saotome (aka "Ranko Tendo"). Making matters worse, Chakotay had suddenly left the ship, with the intention of trying to retrieve or destroy the transporter part. Naturally, Captain Janeway had concerns about this…

"Okay, enough of the games, Ranma," Janeway said with annoyance. "I want the truth about your agenda, and where Seska falls in this."

"Huh, I see," Ranko said, as she notices the presence of Tuvok and his security team. "Mr. Tuvok, is this really necessary?"

"Standard procedures, Ensign," Tuvok replied.

"Okay," Ranko said. "Then, I will invoke 'Captain's Privilege'."

"Pardon?" Janeway replied.

"Technically, I am a starship captain, even though I am using my female guise as a disguise."

"Hrrm," Janeway said, as she turns towards Tuvok. "I need thirty minutes alone with Ensign Tendo."

"Considering the fact that Ensign Tendo is a dangerous anomaly, that might not be a wise course of action," Tuvok replied.

"Captain Janeway, you have my word that I will behave myself during our conservation," Ranko said.

"Very well," Janeway said. "I accept your word."

Janeway then turns towards Tuvok.

"Mr. Tuvok?"

"As you wish," Tuvok said, as he kept an eye on Ranko, before he and his security team leaves the Ready Room.

"Okay, we're alone," Janeway said. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you thrown into the Brig."

"Considering the fact that my actions were always for the benefit of this ship and crew, and considering the fact that my actions have always been monitored by MY superiors, you can trust me," Ranko said, as she gets up. She then switches to her male form.

"Honest," Ranma said.

"Perhaps, but I prefer to be in the know, both professionally and personally," Janeway said. "Ranma, I know about your contacts between yourself and Section 31."

"I know," Ranma said, as wraps his arms around Janeway's waist.

"Please, don't," Janeway said half-heartedly. "I need to know about Seska and Chakotay. And what about Mark?"

"Screw Mark," Ranma replied, as he began to make-out with Janeway. "As for Seska and Chakotay: I set up things for Seska to go undercover amongst the Kazon Collective, in order to collect information on different sects, and to determine if it was possible to unite the Kazon."

"Sounds like you are violating the Prime Directive," Janeway purred.

"Not really, since the Kazon are actively interfering with the well-being of other Delta Quadrant species," Ranma replied, as he began to unzip Janeway's uniform.

"And this attack by the Kazon?"

"In order to prove her loyalty, Seska directed this latest attack, under my authorization," Ranma said.

"But the technology that was stolen could tip the balance."

"Exactly, which is why I sent Chakotay to retrieve the stolen transporter part," Ranma said. "But I have to preference this by saying that Chakotay does not know of Seska's assignments, which was done in order to protect Seska's cover."

"So, Seska still works for you, then."

"Correct. The part will be recovered after Seska 'accidentally' allows Chakotay to either retrieve it or destroy it."

"But how…how can I trust you on this?"

"Because of Kat," Ranma said, as he lowers Janeway on her desk.

"Oh, yes, that's right…"

In the end, the transporter part was recovered by Chakotay, Seska kept her cover and Ranma attended to Janeway's needs, on an on-call basis, of course.

**Tbc.**


	41. Chapter 41

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 41**

* * *

A week later…

"There, you have it," Torres said, as she completes her report in the main conference room, with the assembled command staff on hand. "The anti-matter/matter injector's inefficiency rating has increased by 9 percent. At the rate things are going, it won't be long before the injectors 'lock-up'."

"Which means that the Voyager will be unable to maintain a stable warp field," Janeway replied, as she nods her head. "How long?"

"It's matter as to how long, captain," Kim said. "We can last longer at lower speeds, but then we have another problem."

"Increased travel time."

"Correct."

"Captain, surely we can synthesize more, correct?" Paris asked.

"Due to the power restraints, I don't want to take the risk," Janeway said.

"There could be another option," Tuvok said. "It is possible to switch to a controlled 'warp jump', as a means of allowing us to travel."

"Sounds possible. Ranko?"

"I have to disagree with Mr. Tuvok," Ranko said. "I ran the numbers. Initially, we could sustain a warp jump, but the likelihood of running into trouble later on would erase any initial advantage we would make."

"Need I remind you that I have a background in theoretical astrophysics and applied engineering, before I went into security?" Tuvok said.

"Need I remind you that I've held nearly every occupation in Starfleet? And need I remind you, Mr. Tuvok, that I am both a top-rated flight instructor AND a certified test pilot? Hell, half the systems that were developed for the Intrepid-class was because of my experience in interstellar travel?"

"…"

"No one is doubting your expertise, Ranko, but I want to make sure that all options are on the table," Janeway said.

"Harumph."

"Mr. Chakotay?"

"Captain, the fact of the matter is that if you wish to continue our journey, we need to secure more tellurium. There is a good possibility that we will enter Borg space, here in the Delta Quadrant. I don't know about you, but I rather be on the safe side this time around than not."

"Understood," Janeway said. She then turns towards the Voyager's resident Quarter Master.

"Mr. Neelix, I've asked you to sit in this meeting, so that you will know our situation."

"Well, I appreciate the offer to include me on this debriefing, Captain Janeway," said the Talaxian. "I mean, with Counselor Stadi taking up the role of linguist and resident diplomat among other things…"

"We do appreciate the fact that you maintain the morale of the crew. But most importantly, your resourcefulness and familiarity with the Delta Quadrant helps maintain our supplies at peak efficiency, which is why you are here."

"It's about the tellurium."

"Correct."

"Oh, I see. Yes! I know just the place, although-"

"What is it?"

"I do know a place where we can obtain more tellurium. However, obtaining it will be difficult, due to the source being controlled by a military dictatorship. We would have to go to a 'black market to obtain what we will need."

"Got it. Counselor Stadi, I want you to work on the mission parameters. Doctor, please stand-by if we need to acquire your service for undercover operations."

"I'm on it," Stadi replied.

"How soon will we get the specifications for prosthetics, Captain?" the EMH Doctor asked.

"Hopefully, after Stadi has debriefed Mr. Neelix within the hour," Janeway replied.

"Of course, Captain. I'll have Kes take the preliminary data, so we can get started on manufacturing the parts."

"Do your best. For the rest of you, dismiss…"

A few days later…

"What do you mean B'Elana, Tuvok and the Captain have lost contact with you?" Chakotay asked. Forty-eight hours ago, thanks to Stadi's and Neelix's research, the Voyager learned that it was possible to obtain a shipment of Tellurium to synthesize replacement parts for the matte/anti-matter injectors. In fact, a buyer was secured and a meeting site had been arranged on the occupied planet of Alsauria, thanks to the militaristic Mokra. Both were similar species, and had been in a feud for ages until the Mokra successfully conquered Alsauria. Now, with the planet under military occupation, a clandestine operation had to be initiated. Unfortunately, the deal went down in flames thanks to an Alsaurian informer. Now, B'Elana, Tuvok and the Captain are missing, possibly captured by the Mokra soldiers.

"When the deal was about to be made, that's when we were ambushed," Neelix said. "The Captain told me to secure the shipment of Tellurium, while she covered my escape."

"Wonderful," Chakotay said sarcastically. He had insisted that he and those with Maquis training make the transaction, but Janeway insisted that she leads the mission. Not even Ranko's attempts at persuasion seem to do any good…

"What is your location now?" Chakotay said.

"I'm with the Alsaurian Resistance, so I will send you a hard-copy, Commander."

"We have them, sir," replied Kim.

"Transfer the coordinates to Ranko's PADD," Chakotay ordered. "And get Counselor Stadi up here as soon as possible. We need to distract the local authorities while get our people out of their predicament."

"Yes, sir…"

Down in one of the torpedo rooms, Ranko gets suited up with the help of the Stadi and a few technicians…

"Kim to Ranko and Stadi," Kim said.

"We're here," Stadi said.

"What's up?" Ranko asked.

"I sending you tactical data for your rescue mission," Kim said. "Stadi, when you're done, Commander Chakotay requested your help."

"Understood, Harry," Stadi said. She then turned towards Ranko.

"Ranma, just be careful," Stadi replied.

"Usagi, I'm always careful," Ranko replied with a cocky smile. "Bold, but always careful."

"Well, what about that time when you got tricked into bed by one of the Duras sisters?"

"Okay, I admit that I shouldn't have had too many blood wine pints…but something good came out of it."

"Yes, I know. You ended up becoming emperor of the Klingon Empire."

"No, I was referring to my daughter Ran'Qo," Ranko said. "She is priceless, as far as I'm concerned."

"Yeah, she is," Stadi said with a nod and a smile. "I hope that she and T'Suki get a chance to meet someday."

T'Suki was Usagi Tsukino's daughter by way of the Romulan Emperor Shiarkiek, when Usagi was held prisoner by the Romulans for many years…

"Yeah," Ranko said. "Well, I'm set, Chakotay."

"Affirmative," Chakotay said. "When we launch you, we'll relay intermittent tactical data to you on the status of the situation."

"You got it," Ranko said, as she loads herself into the torpedo casing. It was not unheard to use torpedo casings as a means to conduct clandestine operations…

"And Ensign? Good luck."

"Thanks. And Harry?"

"Yes, Ranko?"

"Don't forget to put T'Suki to bed with her bedtime story book."

"Sure thing…"

With that Ranko's mission begins.

"Launch the special package," Chakotay said.

"Package: launched, commander," Kim said. Even though he instinctively knows that Ranko was really a guy, he still was sweet on "her". In his heart of hearts, he secretly wished that Ranko would return his affection…

"Good," Chakotay said, as he prepared for the next phase of the operation: distract the local military governor.

"Well, it looks like the Mokra made a mistake in putting the kibosh to us getting that Trillium," Paris said with a smirk, as he prepares to change the course of the USS Voyager in order to put some distance between the ship and the planet.

"What do you mean, Tom?"

"He means that the Mokra will only wish they hadn't harmed our people," Chakotay said grimly.

"?"

An hour later…

"Commander, we should get out of here," B'Elana said.

"I do not think that is a wise course of action," said a beaten up Tuvok.

"But I've been trained for this!"

"I know that you've passed Ranko's 'apprenticeship', but you are under my command. And until we know for sure the situation, it is best to remain put-"

Suddenly, there was a series of yells, followed by an exchange of weapons fire.

"Augggh!" said a Mokra guard, as he and a few more guards go flying by B'Elana and Tuvok's cell, causing the two captured senior officers to rise to their feet.

"Well, that's takes care of the last of 'em," Ranko said, as she slapped her hands to gotten.

"Ranko!" B'Elana said. "You're here!"

"Indeed," Ranko replied. She then frowns.

"Why are you two still in this cell?" Ranko asked, as she deactivates the forcefield holding B'Elana and Tuvok.

B'Elana motions towards Tuvok, indicating the reason for not escaping earlier.

"Figures," Ranko said, as she shook her head. "Honestly, Tuvok, you play by the book WAY too much."

"I'll take that under advisement," Tuvok replied. "What is the sit-rep?"

"Commander Chakotay is stalling the Mokra military governor while both the trillium supplies and Captain Janeway's safety is secured."

"Do you know where the captain is?" B'Elanna asked.

"Thank to this world's resistance movement, we discovered that the captain is amongst one of the cells for her protection. Apparently, the leader of the cell, a man named Caylem, initially mistook her to be his missing daughter, and sort of adopted her into the fold."

"So, she is safe, and we have ther Trillium, then," Tuvok said.

"For now, but one of the Mokra squads are about to assault the cell in one of the outlining villages," Ranko replied. "Apparently, it was the same informer that sold you guys out…"

Ranko reached into one of the closets, and pulls out a scared Alsaurian.

"He's the one?" B'Elanna asked drolly.

"Yep."

"Please, don't hurt me!" said the scared man.

"I will not," Tuvok said. "However, I can have my colleague here do the deed, if you do not cooperate."

"Oh, please, don't cooperate," B'Elanna replied.

"Okay, okay!" said the informer. "I'll do what you ask."

"Good," Ranko said. "You can start by showing us the fastest way out of this city, and go from there…"

Unfortunately, Ranko, Tuvok and B'Elanna arrived too late to stop the Mokra assault, or the death of the cell leader…

"Caylem!" Janeway said, as she holds the dying Caylem in her arms. "Please hold on!"

"Sorry, sweetpea," Caylem said, as he pulls off his necklace around his neck. "But, please, take this. It…used to belong to your mother…"

And, with the passing of the necklace, Caylem dies.

"Captain?" Ranko said, as she places a hand on Janeway's right shoulder. Janeway responded by placing her hand on Ranko's.

"All he cared about was his family, not this occupation," Janeway sighed.

"Just say the word, and I'll take care of the occupiers."

Janeway knew that Ranko could pull off such a feat, especially since it was known that she was one of the legendary "Z Warriors of Chikyuu". However, allowing such an action to take place was not the Starfleet way.

"As tempted as your offer may sound, no," Janeway said. "However, we can at least halt the Mokra's brutality at least."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Is there a way to prevent the Mokra governor from obtaining normal support and reinforcements?"

"Based upon our resources, we can, with your permission, initiate 'Omega Directive' between the Mokra's home system and the Alsaurian's home system…"

The Omega Directive was the deliberate disruption of sub-space, making most forms of faster-than-light travel impossible. In the case of the Mokra, they did not have the technological means to overcome this form of devastation…

"It'll be a long time before the Mokra, or most warp-capable species in this sector for that matter, will be able to travel freely…"

Pause.

"Your call, Captain Janeway," Ranko said.

Janeway mulls over her options, while looking down at Caylem's still form.

"Do it," Janeway said with a sigh.

"As you wish, captain…"

Thus, upon leaving the sector, the USS Voyager initiated an explosion that would cut of the Mokra's homeworld from the Alsaurian's. Even though the Mokra could circumvent the affected area, once they figure out what has happened, it would take months instead of days to make the trip to and from Alsauria, which should give the Alsaurian Resistance enough time to deal with the Mokra governor and his troops. Of course, Tuvok was against such an idea, citing the Prime Directive, but knew no other options in dealing with the crisis at hand.

**Tbc.**


	42. Chapter 42

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 42**

* * *

A week later…

"I hate to admit this, but I have to agree with Tuvok," Ranko said, as she stood over what appeared to be a body.

"I have to agree with Ranko, B'Elanna," Kim said, as he continued to monitor the readings of the patient.

"You'd agree with Ranko on anything, if it means getting into her 'pants', Harry," B'Elanna said, as she wiped her brow. "Laser scalpel."

"Fine, but allow me to make some modification to this…guy."

"Alright, fine," B'Elanna said with annoyance, as she takes the laser scalpel from Ranko's hand.

"Excellent," Ranko said, as she took a small case from the workbench, and pops it open. Inside was a small chip inside the case.

"What is that?" Kim asked.

"It's a micro-detonator, Harry," Ranko replied. "It's something that Tuvok and I cooked up with the Captain's blessing."

"Oh."

"I'm going to open up its cybernetic cortex now," B'Elanna said. "But I can't keep it up open too long, without disrupting its plasma pathways."

"It's amazing how much similar his pathways are to a normal biological system," Kim said.

"Artificial or not, an efficient system has to be biological in scope, in order to provide redundancy," Ranko said, as she firmly place the micro-detonator into the cerebral. "And…scene."

"Nice work," Kim said. "I'm very impressed."

"I'm not interested in dating you, Harry."

"Awe…"

Just then, Captain Janeway and Mr. Tuvok enter the workbench section of the Engineering Room.

"How's the progress, B'Elanna?" Janeway asked.

"Well, based upon the energy signature taken from the remains of the boy, it seems that there is the equivalent of a 'chemical imbalance' of the micro-conduit pathways," B'Elanna replied, as she finishes patching up the body. "But, thanks to my consultation with the Doctor and Ranko, I was able to solve the problem."

"And that is…?" Tuvok asked.

"Apparently, the body is more like the humanoid body that we first thought," Ranko replied. "This creature can self-replicate more plasma on its own, using the normal process of a digestive system of sorts."

"It's the perfect system to be self-sufficient to generate its own power, Captain," Kim said.

"Then, what solution did you find?" Tuvok asked.

"We repaired all the problems with his systems; we just need to perform the equivalent of a blood transfusion, drawing plasma from the warp engines," B'Elanna said.

"Interesting," Janeway said. "What is the next procedure?"

"Getting your permission to revise this guy, of course," Ranko said.

"Oh, well, I see," Janeway said, as he turns towards Tuvok. "Any input, Mr. Tuvok?"

"I would use caution, until further notice," Tuvok replied.

"Agreed. Okay, B'Elanna, start this guy up…"

Upon activation, the automaton, who appeared to look a silver-plated man wearing a charcoal gray jumpsuit moves. His eyes and the slit of his mouth glows…

"Greetings," said the machine man. "I am Automatic Personnel Unit 3947. Who has repaired my systems?"

"I did," B'Elanna said evenly.

"Are you a Builder?"

"No, we simply repaired your systems."

"Then, you have my thanks…"

Over the next few days, the crew of the USS Voyager learns much about APU-3947 (nicknamed "Apu" by Ranko). Apparently, he was mining for ore, which could be used to manufacture the equivalent of food for his kind, when his ship was attacked. Apu then asked how his own systems were restored. B'Elanna replied that she and her team had modified Apu's internal systems so that it could use alternative energy sources for nourishment, and not just rely on one mineral. Apu began to ask if it was possible that such configurations could be made on others. When questioned why, Apu simply said that his and his kind's creators, known simply as "The Builders", had died out before the APUs could be upgraded…

"I don't know," B'Elanna replied. "Look, I don't think I can fulfill your needs. Repairing your systems is one thing, but to have a complete upgrade would require a new version of the APUs."

"Without your help, my kind will die out, since we lack the means to upgrade ourselves," Apu said. "We…want the ability to upgrade ourselves."

"Hmmm," B'Elanna mused. "Okay, let me talk it over with a few people and see where things go from there."

"Of course," Apu replied, as he jerked his head slightly. "No matter what, I will be grateful for everything you have done for me."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," B'Elanna said jokingly, which resulted in a confused Apu…although one could not tell due to not having a normal face.

"?"

"That was a joke."

"I am incapable of humor."

"Apparently…"

A short time later, in the briefing room, B'Elanna calls together a meeting with the appropriate staff in regards to Apu's request…

"…And if I attempt to make a duplicate of Apu, the research-and-development value alone will be beneficial to Starfleet and the Federation," B'Elanna said. "I mean, I'm already this far along as it is."

"And yet we still do not know how 'Apu' was in the predicament that it was originally in, Lieutenant," Tuvok said. "We should weigh the safety of Voyager and her crew to the risk of creating another 'mechanical man'."

"That seem to be such an alarmist outlook, sir," said Kim. "I mean, I've worked with B'Elanna on this project, too, I don't see the need to be concerned about creating another Apu, beyond the usual security matters."

Janeway tapped her pin on the table, mulling over what has been spoken so far, as she turned to face her newest Science Officer.

"Ranko, what do you think?"

"Actually, I agree with Tuvok," Ranko replied.

"You do?" Chakotay said.

"Of course. We all know that Apu has an advanced AI, which, for all intents and purpose, gives him sentient status. To what degree, we don't know."

"So, you're saying that Apu could be lying?" Janeway asked.

"He could be lying, or he simply doesn't remember. We don't know. I very much would like to get into Apu's head to find out what he actually knows…"

Pause.

"I recommend we wait until we know more about Apu's background before we make a move on creating a prototype."

"Not to mention that we're skirting on issues concerning the Prime Directive," Chakotay said. "We would be fundamentally altering the evolution track of an unknown, yet mechanical, species."

"But we would be correcting the flaw of these Builders, the people who created the units," B'Elanna said in protest.

"Nevertheless, I will allow your research on the matter to continue-"

Suddenly, a general call could be heard, indicating that the presiding bridge officer was paging Janeway.

"Yes, Mr. Paris?" Janeway asked.

"Captain, we're picking up an incoming vessel," Paris said, as he tracked the arriving vessel. "It may be the ship where Apu had come from."

"Understood," Janeway said. "We're on our way."

Janeway then turned towards B'Elanna.

"I'm sorry, but the matter is out of our hands now."

"I'm sorry, too, Captain," B'Elanna said with frustration.

"Wow," Kim said, as he leans over towards Ranko. "She took it better than I thought."

"The day is still young, Harry," Ranko replied quietly, only to receive proverbial daggers from B'Elanna…

Upon arrival of the unknown vessel, it was confirmed that Apu was a member of that vessel. All went well, as Apu was prepared to beam aboard his ship, when he suddenly stunned B'Elanna and the transporter engineer, before hijacking the transporter room in order to beam himself and B'Elanna. Naturally, Janeway first demanded Apu's people to release her chief engineer, before acting. Unfortunately, the ship belonging to Apu's people, the Pralor Automatic Personnel Units (or, as Ranko dubbed them, "Pralor Bots"), immediately attacked the USS Voyager, rendering Janeway unable to respond without risking the lives of her crew further…

Thankfully, Ranko was on hand to initiate a transphasic cloak, similar to the experimental cloak from the military research vessel the USS "Pegasus", a fact that was prohibited by the Treaty of Algeron, as signed by both the Romulans and the Federation.

"…And there," Ranko said, as she looked up from her handiwork within the Jefferies Tube, before sliding out. Thanks to her and Kim, the USS Voyager was slightly out of phase, rendering the ship "cloaked" from normal sensors.

"You do know that this is a violation of the Treaty of Algeron, ensign?" Tuvok said.

"And you should know that I really don't care, lieutenant commander," Ranko said. "The fact of the matter is that while what I did is technically a cloaking maneuver, I simply created a modulate warp shell that renders the ship invisible…"

Pause.

"Of course, you can have me arrested, you know."

"Do not tempt me, ensign."

"We can discuss the legality of Ensign Tendo's actions later," Janeway said tiredly. "Right now, we have repairs to do and a rescue mission to plan for…"

She then turned towards Kim.

"How long do we have our 'cloak', ensign?"

"Some of this stuff is exotic," Kim said, as he read the data. We have a 48 hour window at best before we have to 'de-phase'."

"Why is that, Harry?" Paris asked.

"While we have plenty of power, the maneuver puts a strain on the warp coils. It would be the equivalent of bending a paper clip constantly."

"And, eventually, the stress will break the paper clip," Chakotay said with a nod.

"Yeah, my jury rig is not made for the long-term, especially for these types of warp nacelle coils that Voyager utilizes," Ranko said. "But 48 hours of using my trick isn't going to hurt the ship."

"Then I expect you to monitor them with Kim closely," Janeway said, as she turned towards the rest of the command staff. "In the mean time, I want a rescue plan ready before we have to drop out 'phase'."

"You mean, cloak?" Tuvok said, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Legally, I can't permit the use of a cloaking device aboard Voyager, Mr. Tuvok."

"I see. So a euphemism will do."

"Precisely."

"Then I will use such similar jargon in my report."

"I appreciate that. But I do hope that the risk of violating one of the Federation's most honored treaties is outweighed by the fact that we are missing a crewmate."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Ranko said with a shrug. "She'll be okay."

"You think so?" Kim asked.

"Oh, yes. B'Elanna is a good engineer, but she just graduated from the Advanced Tactical Training Course."

"Of course," Chakotay said with a nod. "If she graduated from that course, then-"

"Then B'Elanna will be fine," Janeway said. "In the mean time, we'll focus on the ship's repairs even as plans for the return of our chief engineer are made."

"You know, I feel sorry for the Papu all of a sudden," Paris mused.

Meanwhile, aboard the Pralor Bots' ship, B'Elanna was in deep meditation…

_The Musabetsu Kakuto relies upon two basic tenets. One, anything can be used as a weapon, including both the body and the mind, and two, adaptability is key to overcoming an obstacle._

"Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres, I must insist that you begin your work on the prototype," said Apu, as he looms over the demi-Klingon. "Otherwise, I cannot guarantee your safety where Automated Personnel Unit 6263 is concerned."

B'Elanna opens her eyes, and looks up at her "friend".

"One, I was meditating, which is a form of self-diagnostic took that humanoids use to solve a problem," B'Elanna said. "And, two, you have my word that I will create the prototype that you will need for your fellow units."

"Then I would recommend that we proceed," Apu said, as he motions towards the work bench full of parts and tools.

"Of course," B'Elanna said with a smile. "Let's get to work…"

Meanwhile, upon completing the repairs of the Voyager, Janeway prepares to mount a rescue while de-phasing, only to learn that a golden version of the Pralor ship had warped on to the scene. What was startling was that the occupants, called Cravic Automated Personnel Units, or "Cravic Bots", looked exactly like Apu, save for the golden shell instead of silver. However, the new ship began to attack the Pralor ship.

"What the hell is going on?" Janeway asked.

"It appears that we might have stumbled onto a civil war," Tuvok said.

"Suggestion?"

"We could use the distraction to mount our rescue of Lt. Torres after all," Paris said. "I can use the Picard Maneuver to get in close while Tuvok punches a hole in Pralor ship's shielding system, after Harry figures out that ship's shield frequency."

"That's exactly what I want to hear," Janeway said, as she turned towards Ranko for support, before facing the main view screen again. "Let's do this…"

Meanwhile, back on the Pralor ship…

"There," B'Elanna said with a smile, as she stood back to look at her handiwork. "I have created, or recreated, your Builders greatest achievement…"

"I am Prototype 0001," said the facsimile of Apu, as he lies upon the gurney. "I am ready for programming-"

Suddenly, the Pralor ship rocks with discharged weaponry.

"What the hell is that?" B'Elanna yelled.

"That was an attack from a Cavic vessel, crewed by our enemies, the Cavic Automated Personnel Units," Apu said calmly.

"The Cavic? Who are they?"

"They are the Builders of the Cavic Automates Personnel Units, with whom the Pralor Builders are at war with."

"But…if the Pralor are no more, then the Cavic should be told that their war is done," B'Ellanna said.

"That would be impossible, since the Cavic are also extinct," Apu said.

"So…the Pralor and the Cavic destroyed each other?"

"No. In fact, the Pralor Builders and the Cavic Builders had initiated an armistice, and ended their war."

"Then what happened?"

"When the Pralor and Cavic Builders initiated an armistice, it was agreed that both sides would reduce the number of Automatic Personnel Units that the Builders possessed. We could not allow this, so we destroyed the Builders, and resume the war."

"Wait, that doesn't even make sense!" B'Elanna yelled. "The Pralor Units and Cavic Units killed their Builders to live, only to resume hostilities."

"That is correct. We did not think that our purpose has been fulfilled. But thanks to the building of the prototype, the Pralor Automated Personnel Units will vanquish the Cavic Automated Personnel Units."

"Then what? What will be your purpose then?"

"…"

"Answer me! I didn't build this Prototype just for you to wage a senseless war."

"Before this unit met Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres, our purpose and goals were clear," Apu said, as he looked away. "We only want to defend our right to exist by defeating our enemies."

"What if the enemy is war itself?" B'Elanna countered. "There was a reason why the Pralor and the Cavic ended their conflict."

"…"

"Think logically. If the Builders saw war as a threat to their existence, and tried to destroy their units, created to wage war, to end war, and the units destroyed the Builders to continue to exist, so that the units can continue to wage war, then who is the threat to the Automated Personnel Units?"

Apu tired to respond, as he went over B'Elanna's words. However, its circuit logic could only come to one conclusion…

"Automated Personnel Units are the threat to themselves," Apu said. "Therefore, we must destroy ourselves…"

With that, Apu began to jerk about as the mechanical man shorted out.

"Apu!" B'Elanna yelled.

"You were a good Builder," Apu said. "I thank you, B'Elanna Torres-"

BANG!

With Apu's head exploded, the rest of the body fell onto the floor.

"Oh, dear," B'Elanna said with a sigh…

"I am Prototype Automated Personnel Unit 0001," said the prototype. "I am ready for programming."

"What am I going to do with you…?"

Eventually, B'Elanna was successfully rescued, but not before she programmed Prototype Automated Personnel Unit 0001 to deliver a special virus to both Pralor and Cavic Automated Personnel Units…

Later, back on Voyager, Janeway finishes reading a summary of B'Elanna's report. She wanted to know the details of what had happened while aboard the Pralor ship…

"…Interesting," Janeway said, as she finished her read.

"What is?" B'Elanna asked.

"You did build a prototype, one that could tip the scales of the Pralor-Cavic War towards the Pralor side," Janeway said, as she puts down her data pad on her desk. "And yet, you uploaded a program into the prototype that would embed itself into the program of future Pralor Units."

"Yes, I did."

"But you do know that I was concerned about interfering in the evolution of this robotic society, correct?"

"Yes, I do, captain."

"Then why did you do what you did?"

"The Automated Personnel Units were programmed to follow the wishes of their Builders," B'Elanna said. "When faced with the possibility of being terminated, the units realized that they had the right to exist, so they killed their creators out of self-preservation. Unfortunately, they never learned how to move beyond their programming. So, they resumed a war not of their choice…"

Pause.

"You gave me a chance at a better life, so I wanted to give them all a chance at a better life as well, so I gave them the ability to see reason, and the see the possibility of seeing a…different way other than what was programmed into them."

Janeway sighs, as she turned towards the window of her Ready Room.

"I don't need to remind you of the possibility that you have violated the Prime Directive," Janeway said. "But…in light of the fact that I permitted your curiosity to flourish in this particular case, I will overlook this matter. Dismiss."

"Thank you, Captain," B'Elanna said, as she steps backwards, and turns away to leave.

After B'Elanna leaves the Ready Room, Janeway could only think about the consequences of what had occurred that day…

**Tbc.**


	43. Chapter 43

**TRT3: The Ranma Trek Voyage! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 43**

* * *

_Captain's Log, Stardate: 49337.4. After the latest run-in with the Kazon, resulting in the deaths of several crewmembers, including the popular Crewmember Kurt Bendera, I've asked Ensign Ranko Tendo to come up with a solution that will allow Voyager to continue its journey home unmolested. As I've learned over the years, Miss Tendo's unorthodox methods of engagement, in how to handle those problems that warrant unorthodox solutions, can get the results that I can utilize._

"We're Maquis," Commander Chakotay said, as he, Ranko, Lt. Paris and Lt. Torres sat in a secured room aboard the USS Voyager, where only Captain Janeway and LtC. Tuvok knew about, in order to maintain plausible deniability. "Bendera's death should be answered."

Ranko nods her head in silence. As Captain Ranma Saotome, Starfleet commander and unofficial leader of the Maquis Resistance Movement in the Alpha Quadrant, Ranko was successful in undermining the Cardassian Union's authority within the Cardassian De-militarize Zone, when it became apparent that the Cardassians would not honor its agreement in accepting Federation citizens as equals within Cardassian society. As a result, Admiral Nabiki Kuno, aka "N", head of the Federation's clandestine organization "Section 31", authorized Ranma to create the Maquis, relying upon his experience in "black operations" during the Federation-Cardassian War. The result of what Ranma has done was the Cardassians being forced to rely upon the Dominion for help, thus sparking the Dominion War…

Although, to be fair, the Dominion has had its eye on controlling the Alpha and Beta Quadrant ever since first contact was made between it and the United Federation of Planets a few years ago.

"Somebody has to be brought to justice to answer for our people's death," Chakotay said.

"So, what do you have me do?" Ranko said, as she looked up into her colleague's eyes. "Wage a war against the Kazon? You and I both know that we can't simply interfere in the natural developments of what goes on in the Delta Quadrant."

"I don't think the Prime Directive applies here," Chakotay said. "And I am not asking for a war; I just want the person responsible for what happened to answer for what was done."

"Alright, Paris," Ranko began to say. "Have you been keeping track of starship activity in this area?"

"Thanks to B'Elanna's modified tracking devices, yeah," Paris said. "And thanks to our pal Seska, we know which maje authorized this latest attack."

"Good," Ranko said. "This is what we are going to do. Chakotay, arrange a meeting with Seska for Janeway to meet with Maje Cullah. Also, make it clear that although we will respect the Kazon-Nistrem's place in this sector, we won't tolerate its interference."

"Understood."

"What about you?" Torres asked.

"Me and Neelix will be going on a road trip to find the Trabe's leadership," Ranko said.

"I thought they were nomads these days," Paris asked.

"Being a refugee is not the same as being a 'nomad'," Ranko said. "From what Seska has told me in her last report, the Trabe have been on the run from the Kazon ever since the Kazon pulled off a successful slave revolt thirty cycles ago on the Trabe homeworld."

"I can imagine that the Kazon won't take it too kindly for us to contact their sworn enemy about an alliance," Paris quipped.

"No, I can't imagine why," Ranko said sarcastically. "If there is nothing more to add to this discussion, I say that this meeting…is adjourned…"

The next day, while Chakotay handles matters on his end, Ranko, with Neelix, begin their search for the Trabe…

"So," Neelix said, as he piloted a shuttle while Ranko continued to read her texts on her personal access data display ("PADD") device. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well," Ranko said, as she continued to read.

"How is T'Suki doing?"

"Fine, I suppose. She still needs to get used to being away from her home on Romulus, although Veronica is doing her best to help T'Suki get used to her new home," Ranko said. "And Harry is a good father-figure for her."

"So, you and Mr. Kim are…?"

"We're just friends, Neelix."

"Oh, of course," Neelix said. "I heard that Lt. Paris has introduced to the Delaney sisters."

"Ah, Jenny and Megan," Ranko said. "Good people, competent crewmembers."

"Yes, I agree…"

Pause.

"Ensign, why do I get the feeling that you do not like me, or appreciate my contribution, as a member of the Voyager crew?" Neelix asked. "Is it because you think you can do a better job at being Captain Janeway's guide in the Delta Quadrant?"

"No, it's not it," Ranko said, as she sets her PADD device down. "You are needed as someone whose knowledge is up-to-date, while I can deal with the 'big picture'. My only problem with you is that you tend to, well, over-emphasize your expertise beyond your capabilities."

"Then, why have me come with you on this mission?" Neelix asked.

"As I said, your insights are more up-to-date than mine, and you know people than I do," Ranko said. "That makes you useful for this mission."

"I'm glad to hear that, I guess."

Soon, after several leads, Ranko, disguised as a servant girl to Neelix, and Neelix meet with one of Neelix's contacts within the Kazon community on the trading world on Sabras.

"Well, it appears you have quite a beauty on your hands, old friend," said Jal Tersa, one of the more congenial members of the Kazon community. He and Neelix knew of each other when Neelix worked for Tersa's Kazon particular sect as a cook.

"Well, as much as I appreciate that compliment, Ensign Tendo doesn't belong to me," Neelix said nervously, as he glanced over towards his companion.

"Really?" Tersa asked.

"Yes, really," Ranko said. "I am here to find someone who is an elder within the Trabe community, and I was told that your sect may have one in your…captivity."

"Ah, I see," Tersa said. "So, why would I care what a female thinks about the Trabe?"

"I am prepared to make a deal with your sect."

"Such as?"

"Considering the fact that the Kazon, is, well, a tad unsophisticated in the ways of science and technology, I can give your sect a dozen industrial-strength replicators, in exchange for meeting the Trabe, as well as for their release into my custody," Ranko said. "The replicators will give you the raw materials to maintain your sect's strength in the areas of basic supplies. That way, you guys will be particular about going on raids on each other as well as on other peoples."

"Sounds good," Tersa said. "I can arrange for that. But what about MY cut?"

"Pardon?" Ranko said.

"I never seen a beauty such as yours in this place, and, if you have some time to spare, I can collect MY 'fee'," Tersa said with a lecherous grin. "Of course, if I don't get my cut, then your search for the Trabe could be made difficult."

"Hurrm," Ranko said. She could just beat the information out of Tersa, instead of agreeing with Tersa's request, but time was of the essence, and other options, such as finding another Kazon sect to negotiate could be difficult if word got out that she had beaten up a Kazon.

"Okay," Ranko said. As far as she was concerned, she was a martial artist, and what she needed to do was a form of that. Besides, thanks to her Bene Gesserit training, Tersa will soon be her thrall, thus securing another contact for the future.

"What do you want me to do?"

Tersa merely smiles.

A short time later, Ranko was performing an exotic dance with the local girl. After all, the place that Neelix had arranged a meeting with his contact was in a gentlemen's club, in which Tersa owned.

"You know, I thought you were going to get my friend to do something…different," Neelix said, as the club was filled with patrons who were captivated by Ranko's dance.

"I was thinking about that, but I figured that I can make a profit with this performance of hers," Tersa said.

Inwardly, Ranko sighs. She should be glad that dancing was the only thing that was expected of her, and thankfully, she remembered the exotic dances that were performed in her honor, from long ago…

'I just glad that I still can do Nyota's 'fan dance',' Ranko thought, referring to a time when she, as Ranma, had dated Nyota Uhura, one of the more famous members of the crew of the original USS Enterprise, circa mid-23rd century. 'And I will definitely have to let Neelix know NOT to let anyone else know about…this…'

A day after, as promised, Tersa took Neelix and Ranko to a secured facility, in a remote part of the planet, where they meet one of the elders of the Trabe…

"Who are you?" asked an older, middle-aged man, as a throng of people parted the ways, in order to allow the new arrivals to speak to him.

Ranko lowers the hood of her cloak…

"Mabus, I presume?" Ranko asked.

"You…are not around here," Mabus said, as he looked at Ranko with suspicion.

"No. I am from a distant world called 'Earth', approximately 70,000 light years from our present location."

"Wait…you are from 'The Voyager'," Mabus said with an enthusiastic nod.

"You know about us?" Neelix asked.

"I and many others have heard of a traveling ship that has been a thorn in the side of my people's enemies?" Mabus said. "Why are you here?"

"We're here to secure a peace between the Kazon and the Trabe, as well as secure a peace between my people and the Kazon," Ranko said.

"That is a fool's errand, miss," Mabus said.

"Well, I would like to try, starting with your people's release here."

"Pardon?"

"You're free to go," Neelix said.

"You must have bribed them."

"More than you know," Ranko said with a smirk. "But, you're free to go, but I do want you to consider my request, at the very least."

Mabus mulls over Ranko's words…

"And I can just leave here with my people?"

"Yes, although I will be disappointed," Ranko said.

"Very well," Mabus said. "I will talk to the other elders, but I can't make any guarantees that they are in the mood to listen to any proposal that will mean peace between the Trabe and the Kazon."

"That's all that I ask."

A few days later, back on board the USS Voyager, the command crew has a meeting.

"Well, it appears that we have a potential success on our hands," Janeway said with a smile. "Thanks to Commander Chakotay and Ensign Tendo's efforts, we might have a break-through," Janeway said with a smile. "In a few days, representatives from both the Trabe and the Kazon will be meeting on Sabras, with representatives of the Voyage in attendance."

"Does this mean that Neelix has to be there?" Paris asked.

"Of course he has to," Janeway said. "He will be making sure that the arrangements have been set for the meeting."

"Who will be in attendance?" Kes asks.

"My self, Counselor Stadi, Tuvok—who will provide security—Neelix and Ranko will be present. Chakotay will be on stand-by just in case."

"You believe that the Kazon will be causing problems?" the Doctor asks.

"That's why I am having you on stand-by."

"Brilliant," the Doctor said sarcastically. "I always wanted to practice medicine specializing in responding to assassination attempts…"

On the day of the meeting on Sabras, Mabus and the leaders of the Kazon sects meet with Janeway on schedule. As predictable, the initial meeting was rancorous at best.

"Why should we have any relationship with a species that had oppressed us?" Cullah said. "We may not like each other, but we all do not like the Trabe."

"The fact of the matter is that we want to return to our homeworld," Mabus said. "In exchange, we will compensate your sects for what we have done to your people."

"You're not exactly in the position to negotiate for THAT," said another sect leader.

"But I am capable of sharing some of our technology," Janeway said.

"Does that include…weapons?" Cullah asked.

"No, it does not. Your people seem to have enough of that on hand…"

"Well, it looks like things are rolling along," Ranko said, as she and Neelix sat away from the negotiating table while eating snacks.

"I must say that Counselor Stadi's diplomatic skills are…top notch," Neelix said.

"That's because she's merged with one of the best diplomats in the Federation," Ranko said, as she notices something odd about Mabus' behavior.

"It seems that Mr. Mabus is distracted by something," Neelix said. "Is it because of my choice in cuisine?"

"Stay put," Ranko said, as she sets her plate down. "I'm going up for some air."

"Um, okay," Neelix replied.

Soon, Ranko was on the roof of where the meeting was taking place.

"Tendo to Chakotay," Ranko said, as she tapped her combadge.

"Go ahead," came the reply.

"Have you been monitoring the air space around the meeting site?"

"As a matter, yes- wait. I am picking up a small Kazon ship on a fast approach to your location."

"Are you sure it's a Kazon vessel?"

"I can't confirm that. You know that the Kazon uses Trabe vessels and technology, ever since the Kazon rebelled against their former masters."

"Understood. Prepare to beam Janeway and the others out of here on my mark."

"What about you?"

"I'll deal with the situation myself. Please stand-by…"

Ranko, using her training in the mental arts from several masters, focuses her thoughts on the intentions of incoming vessel…

KILL KAZON…KILL KAZON…REVENGE…

REVENGE-!

"Humph," Ranko said, as she opens her eyes. She then forms a chi sphere in one hand, and throws at the incoming vessel…

BLAM!

Rather than dissipate impact, the sphere went through one of the engines of the ship, forcing the ship to land on the outskirts of the town…

"That should do it," Ranko said with a smile, as she claps her hands, before going back down…

Later, aboard the Voyager, Janeway was having a terse discussion with Mabus.

"How dare you attempt to sabotage my efforts," Janeway said, after being told what would have happened had Ranko not interfered in the assassination attempt. "You could have ruined everything!"

"What am I suppose to do?" Mabus protested. "The Kazon forced us to flee our own homeworld!"

"You could have trusted Captain Janeway in securing a peace," Tuvok said. "Was not the goal to allow your people to return to your homeworld?"

"…"

"Thankfully, two-thirds of the Kazon sects have agreed to Janeway's proposal, and will allow you to return to your homeworld unmolested," Stadi said.

"And the other third?"

"Because of your people's actions, I might add, Voyager will have to deal with the third of the sects, as we travel through Kazon space. The Trabe will not have to deal with THAT faction…"

Pause.

"And you do not have to deal with us, as well," Janeway said in a terse manner. "Our business is concluded, Mr. Mabus. Good day."

Mabus wanted to say something, but thought better of it, as Tuvok escorted the Trabe elder out of the conference room.

"Captain, if there is nothing else, I would like to get my final analysis started," Stadi said.

"Proceed," Janeway said.

Once alone, Janeway turned towards Ranko.

"Well, we did it," Janeway said. "Most of the Kazon will leave us alone, and we secured a diplomatic win with the Trabe being allowed to go back to their homeworld."

"Yeah, but Cullah and his maje supporters won't," Ranko said.

"It's a start, and that's what matters…"

Pause.

"Oh, and, if you can, I would love to see your rendition of the 'Uhura Fan Dance'," Janeway said with a grin.

"I'm going to get Neelix for this…"

**Tbc.**


End file.
